Entre deux mondes
by VidayM
Summary: L'histoire se déroule juste après Edolas... Un jeune adolescent de 17 ans arrogant et sûr de lui se retrouve propulsé sur Earthland suite à un mystérieux accident. Arrivant par hasard à Fairy Tail, il va apprendre que la force ne fait pas tout, et qu'il devra faire confiance aux autres pour avancer, trouver un moyen de rentrer, et découvrir ses véritables origines...
1. Prologue

**Entre deux mondes.**

Prologue :

C'est dans un vacarme assourdissant que la sonnerie du réveil résonna dans toute la chambre. Mark poussa un long soupir avant d'ouvrir ses yeux fatigués. L'heure clignotait sur l'écran de son réveil, accompagné d'un bip strident : il était 7 h du matin.

« Génial… Encore une journée ennuyante qui s'annonce. »

Il écrasa lourdement le bouton lui permettant d'arrêter la bruyante alarme. Une énorme fatigue pouvait facilement se lire sur son visage. En se frottant péniblement les yeux, il se redressa pour se retrouver assis au bord de son lit. Il était l'heure de partir à la compétition. C'est alors qu'une voix joyeuse et enjouée se fit entendre dans le couloir.

« Marko-chaaaan ! » en un éclair, les stores qui filtraient encore la lumière du jour se dérobèrent, aveuglant le pauvre adolescent. Quand il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, il vit la personne qui venait l'embêter dès le matin.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année se tenait là, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Son visage fin et épuré, ainsi que ses yeux en amendes ne laissaient aucun doute quant à ses origines Japonaises. Sa chevelure était noire et descendait dans son cou.

« J'étais déjà réveillé Aki-nee ! » Se plaignit-il dans un parfait japonais, pas besoin de débouler comme ça !

« Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher ! » Rigola la jeune femme en commençant à quitter la pièce avant d'ajouter :

« Allez dépêches-toi de te préparer, il y a compétition aujourd'hui ! »

« Sérieusement… » marmonna Mark pour dire ensuite : « Tu ne trouvas jamais de copain en te comportant comme ça ! »

Une fourchette en plastique vint se planter à la vitesse de l'éclair à quelques centimètres de la tête du jeune homme. Cette fille était parfois semblable à un démon !

« D'accord ! Je me prépare ! » s'exclama l'adolescent, qui s'enferma de suite dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Dans la salle de bain, Mark observa durant quelques secondes son aspect, tout en se grattant le menton… Aucun signe de barbe, à dix-sept ans… Serait-il imberbe ? Il soupira en regardant sa petite touffe de cheveux défrisée qu'il fallait coiffer, et ses yeux noirs chocolat toujours marqués par la fatigue. Heureusement, il ne découvrit pas de bouton sur sa peau lisse métissée… c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il s'afféra donc à sa préparation vestimentaire pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Aki-nee détestait quand il était en retard. Il sortit quinze minutes plus tard de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un simple jean bleu foncé et d'un polo à manches courtes, ses cheveux, courts mais complètement ébouriffés, lui donnait un air plutôt énergétique.

« Et voilà mon petit Marko-kun est tout beau ! Allez, viens t'asseoir ! »

Petit, c'était bien sûr pour le narguer, Marc mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt.

« Tu sais, ton père a appelé ce matin. »

« Ah bon...Et il a dit quoi ? » Demanda le jeune homme visiblement peu intéressé par l'information.

« Qu'il venait d'arriver à Paris et qu'il te souhaitait bonne chance pour la compétition d'aujourd'hui. »

« Oh, c'est cool… » Fit-il sur un air tout aussi détaché.

Aki ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir, le petit Mark n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte que son père travaillait dur pour lui ! Mais bon du moment qu'elle était là pour veiller sur lui…

Aki Kino, vingt-quatre ans vivait avec Mark depuis maintenant 6 années, depuis que ce dernier avait emménagé avec son père au Japon.

Monsieur Celler (lire « c'est l'heure »), le père du jeune adolescent, était un important homme d'affaire qui voyageait souvent à travers le monde. Et comme la mère de Mark avait disparue peu après sa naissance, ce dernier suivait son père partout où il allait, et ce, dès sa plus tendre enfance. Une instabilité qui l'avait empêché de se faire des amis. C'est pour cela que son père, comprenant que son fils avait besoin de s'ancrer quelque part, avait décidé de s'installer à Tokyo, alors que Mark avait onze ans.

Depuis ce jour, Aki avait été engagée par le père de Mark pour s'occuper du jeune en son absence. Elle avait donc appris au jeune garçon à parler Japonais (Mark et son père sont originaires de France), et pleins d'autres choses encore. Au fur et à mesure du temps, elle tissa une relation très forte avec le jeune adolescent, qu'elle voyait comme un véritable petit frère désormais.

Ce jour-là, voyant que le jeune homme ne parlait pas beaucoup, Aki décida d'aborder un sujet qui le ferait réagir à coup sûr.

« Alors, comment tu la sens la compétition d'aujourd'hui ? »

« Comme d'habitude Aki-nee » ricana l'adolescent « Je vais la gagner ! »

« Ah la la ! Toujours aussi humble à ce que je vois, hein, Marko-chan ! »

« Mais Aki-nee, c'est vrai ! » Se défendit-il « Tu dois admettre que ça se termine toujours de cette façon. »

Le petit marquait un point. Ses résultats à l'école, au collège et maintenant au lycée avaient toujours été plus que bons grâce à son aide. Par contre, ses aptitudes en karaté relevaient de l'exception. Il avait du talent, un don inné.

Pour tenter de maitriser son trop plein d'énergie, le père du garçon l'avait inscrit dans une école de karaté. Marko s'y était rapidement imposé comme l'un des plus brillants élèves, attirant du même coup les foudres de ses camarades, envieux.

« Peut-être que je devrais faire exprès de perdre ! Ça changera pour une fois… » Ces mots firent presque bondir Aki.

« Baka ! Tu t'entends parler ? » Mais Mark se contenta de rire devant la réaction de sa nourrice.

« Tu viens me voir me battre aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-il alors.

« Non je regrette, je ne pourrai pas, mais assures-toi de me ramener ton trophée d'accord ? Je t'attendrais ici, j'ai juste… »

« Oh fais pas genre tu dois voir un mec ! » l'interrompit-il, la blague ne fut pas du tout au goût d'Aki, puisqu'une veine apparut sur son front…

« Toi… »

« Ok j'y vais ! A ce soir ! Ahah ! »

Il attrapa ses affaires de karaté et fila avant que sa nourrice ne puisse le rattraper. Décidément, Marko-chan était incorrigible !

En bas de l'immeuble, le chauffeur l'attendait dans la voiture, Marko ne perdit pas de temps et monta directement dedans pour aller à sa compétition…

_**Plusieurs heures plus tard…**_

« Vainqueur : Mark Celler ! »

Les spectateurs présents dans la salle applaudirent Mark, il venait encore de gagner haut la main la compétition. Si les professeurs et maîtres appréciaient la performance du jeune homme, ce n'était pas le cas des autres élèves qui encore une fois, venaient de se faire ridiculiser par « le français » comme il était souvent surnommé.

Mark était pourtant comme eux, il n'avait rien d'un génie car lui aussi s'entrainait dur, il était simplement trop fort pour eux. S'il était dur d'être mis à l'écart au départ, au fur et à mesure du temps, Mark n'y faisait même plus attention.

Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était rentrer voir Aki…

Sur le chemin du retour, Mark se posa quand même des questions.

« Pourquoi ? »

C'est la question qui revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu droit à une enfance normale ? Pourquoi son père était toujours absent ? Pourquoi le fait d'être fort l'éloignait les gens au lieu de l'en rapprocher ?

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le soleil chaleureux de l'après-midi cédait sa place à une pluie battante, qui accompagnait dangereusement le chemin de la voiture depuis quelques minutes. Quand il se rendit compte de la situation, il prit peur. Ils roulaient en effet sur la partie montagneuse de la route, le risque de passer outre les barrières et tomber dans vide était réel.

Un puissant éclair apparu dans le ciel, aveuglant un court instant le chauffeur de la luxueuse voiture, il ne vit donc ni le virage ni la voiture qui arrivait en face. Celle-ci semblait avoir du mal à maîtriser sa trajectoire.

« Attention ! » s'écria Mark à son chauffeur !

Le chauffeur tenta une manœuvre d'évitement désespérée qui le força à passer à travers la barrière de sécurité de la route. La voiture entama une violente descente sur la pente raide qui bordait la route. Mark, paniqué s'accrochait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait au siège devant lui, son cœur battait la chamade. La voiture se retourna violemment, commençant une sortie en tonneau… Avant de perdre connaissance à cause la violence des chocs, tout ce dont Mark se souvenait, c'était une lumière vive…

…

Il se réveilla plus tard, allongé sur le sol, au milieu de ce qui apparaissait comme étant une forêt. Il tenta de se redresser pour s'assoir mais ce geste lui arracha une douleur à la tête, et ce pendant plusieurs secondes. Le choc passé, il vérifia s'il était blessé. Il n'avait aucune séquelle de l'accident qu'il venait de vivre. Il se dit pourtant qu'après ça, il devrait être mort ou… dans le coma !

Il marcha quelques minutes, tentant de retrouver la voiture et son chauffeur. Seul problème, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, ne reconnaissant même pas cette forêt. Elle ne ressemblait pas à celles que l'on pouvait trouver au Japon. Il sortit son téléphone, lui aussi intact. Ce dernier affichait le message le plus désespérant dans un moment pareil : « Réseau indisponible ».

« Mais où est-ce que j'ai atterri ? » Dit-il à haute voix, un regard d'incrédulité posé sur son téléphone.

C'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'en plus d'être perdu au milieu de nulle part, le soleil était en train de finir sa course dans le ciel…

Il se posa alors sur un tronc d'arbre qui se trouvait là, pour réfléchir. Il sembla soudain frappé par une idée :

« Mais bien sûr! Je viens de faire un accident auquel personne n'aurait survécu! Je dois être dans le coma ou quelque chose du genre! Donc, je suis en train de rêver ou quelque chose comme ça ! »

Il était quand même plutôt étrange de se réjouir de la possibilité d'être dans le coma, et le jeune homme s'en rendit compte, vu l'expression hagard qui prit place sur son visage, après sa réflexion.

Pour s'assurer qu'il rêvait, il décida d'essayer de briser un arbre par la simple force de ses bras. Etant donné que c'était un rêve et que donc tout aurait disparu à son réveil, il ne s'embêta pas à chercher un vieil arbre.

Il se mit en position frappa avec son poing droit, de toutes ses forces… L'arbre se brisa sous la force de l'impact, Mark écarquilla les yeux, complètement excité. C'était bel et bien un rêve ! Mais il n'avait pas senti la petite onde de choc qui s'était dégagée de son poing pile au moment où il avait frappé l'arbre.

Alors qu'il jubilait et tentait toute sorte d'expérience comme tenter de s'envoler - ce qui ne marcha pas vu qu'il s'écrasa lamentablement au sol - il entendit soudain un rugissement bestial à plusieurs mètres de là. D'abord pétrifié par le bruit, il se reprit ensuite, décidé à découvrir quelle créature son subconscient avait pu imaginer.

Quelques secondes après, un énorme monstre ressemblant à un gorille géant apparu devant lui. Ce monstre avait un pelage mauve et des griffes acérées à la place des ongles. Le plus étrange était que l'on pouvait distinguer des expressions humaines sur son visage, en l'occurrence de la colère en ce moment.

Le jeune adolescent, toujours persuadé qu'il rêvait, fut néanmoins apeuré en voyant la bête. Cependant, il ne fuit pas.

Le monstre s'avança vers lui, l'air menaçant et grognant, il montrait l'arbre que Mark venait de démolir… Ce dernier comprit que le bruit qu'il avait fait avait alerté la bête et conduit jusqu'ici.

« Ah ! Ça ? commença Mark en souriant bêtement. Désolé, je sens plus ma force ! »

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un autre rugissement colérique et si puissant qu'il en faisait presque trembler le sol. Contre toutes attentes, le jeune métissé ne fuit toujours pas, il affichait même un sourire confiant sur ses lèvres.

« Je viens de m'excuser, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ? De toute manière tu ne me fais pas peur. »

Le gorille se mit à battre ses énormes poings sur sa poitrine, il était furieux. Mark devait l'avouer : son « interlocuteur » était impressionnant, mais bien que son instinct lui disait de prendre ses jambes à son coup, il ne se démonta pas d'un pouce.

« Tu veux te battre ? Bien ! Tu seras peut-être le premier adversaire que je ne vais pas complètement humilier ! » Dit-il, en position de combat, un excès de confiance affiché sur son visage.

« Bon c'est un rêve Mark, tu ne risques ri… »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir ses pensées qu'il sentit le poing monumental du gorille géant s'abattre sur son corps. Ce geste l'envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il percuta un arbre tout aussi violement, qui plia d'ailleurs sous la force de l'impact. Mark avait presque perdu connaissance sur le coup, s'il rêvait, pourquoi ceci ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Il était complètement sous le choc, et en plus… Cette douleur ! Comment pouvait-elle être aussi réaliste ? Il porta sa main droite sur sa poitrine, il devait avoir trois ou quatre de côtes cassées, et son dos lui faisait souffrir le martyr. C'est quand il sentit du sang remonter dans bouche qu'il comprit qu'il était vraiment mal, ses forces le quittaient…

« Je suis en train de mourir… Mais pourtant, je suis sensé rêver ! Merde ! » Tenta-t-il d'hurler, ce qui provoqua une douleur indescriptible au niveau de sa poitrine. Il était sérieusement touché, et totalement paniqué. Le monstre s'avançait alors que sa proie ne pouvait plus bouger, un rictus sur ses lèvres. La fin était proche… Mark commençait à regretter d'avoir provoqué ce monstre… Maintenant, il était trop tard, il ne reverra jamais Aki, ou même son père…

Il entendit néanmoins avant que ses yeux ne plongèrent dans le noir, un hurlement strident qui semblait appartenir à un humain :

« KARYUU NO, TEKKEN ! »

Fin du prologue.


	2. Fairy Tail !

**Chapitre n°1 : Fairy Tail**

« Réveilles-toi mon chéri, tu es en sécurité maintenant… »

C'était une voix douce et protectrice qui venait de retentir dans l'esprit de Mark, un esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil.

« Ma…Maman ? ».

« Oh ! Carla regardes ! Il se réveille ! »

Cette petite voix féminine aigu et enjoué le tira définitivement de son sommeil. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit le plafond de ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital.  
Toujours groggy, il se redressa dans son lit et aperçu la petite fille qui venait de la réveillé.  
De longs cheveux couleur bleu nuit lui tombaient jusque dans le bas du dos, et ses grands yeux brun la rendaient très mignonne.  
Elle portait une longue robe sur laquelle étaient imprimés de petits motifs de différentes couleurs.  
Mark remarqua aussi que son sourire laissait apparaître des canines anormalement pointus,

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Ou suis-je ? » Demanda ce dernier à haute voix sans pour autant s'adresser à la petite fille. Il observa encore autour de lui, mais le fait de se tourné lui arracha un petit gémissement de douleur.

« -Ne forcez pas trop Monsieur ! S'alarma la gamine, je n'ai pas encore fini de soigner vos blessures ! »

Le fait que cette petite fille lui dise ça laissa le jeune homme complètement incrédule. Mais il était vrai que ses blessures les plus graves avaient comme disparue, tout ce qu'il ressentait étant des petites douleurs.

« -Euh… C'est pas pour être méchant ou te vexer mais… C'est vraiment toi qui m'as soigné ? Elle acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête.

-Je vois… Et, qui es-tu ? reprit-il

-Je m'appelle Wendy ! Je me suis occupé de vous dès qu'on vous a retrouvé dans la forêt !

Mark laisser échappa un petit rire, cette fille était vraiment polie, bien qu'il avait du mal à croire que ce soit elle qui l'ait remis sur pied.

-Eh bien, merci Wendy, et tu peux me tutoyer ! Moi c'est Mark ! Se présenta-t-il avant de reprendre, mais tu viens de dire dès que « qu'on » vous a retrouvé ?

-Oui ! Il y avait Carla et les autres !

-Carla ? C'est qui ? »

« Hmpf ! Tu étais en bien piteux état ! Heureusement qu'on était passé par là ! »

Mark chercha d'où est-ce que cette désagréable voix venait, ne voyant personne dans la pièce à part Wendy.

« Je suis là ! ».

Il regarda alors vers le sol, au pied de la petite fille… Et ses yeux sortirent presque de leur orbite en voyant qu'il venait de s'adresser à lui sur ce ton : un chat ! Un chat qui se tenait débout, et qui portait même des habits ! Il ne croyait pas ses yeux.

« -Un chat qui parle ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

-Une chatte ! Corrigea Carla. Non mais ça ne se voit pas que je suis une femelle ? En plus de ça tu es aveugle ?

-Carla ! » S'indigna Wendy.

Mais s'en fut malheureusement trop, le choc lui fit perdre connaissance, sous les yeux affolé de la petite dragon slayer. Elle s'en prit directement à Carla, qui elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter outre mesure. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme aux cheveux roses bonbon déboula dans la salle, accompagné d'un chat qui volait à l'aide de petites ailes dans son dos, il était précédé d'une jeune femme aux cheveux blond coiffé d'une natte sur le côté et des yeux marron comme ceux de Wendy.

« -Natsu ! Lucy ! Happy »

-Yo Wendy ! Salua le premier nommé.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Le pauvre on dirait qu'il a vu quelque chose de choquant ! Remarqua la blonde.

-Oui, à propos de ça…

Mais Wendy n'eut pas le temps de finir que Mark reprenait déjà connaissance. Et pendant qu'il gémissait, Natsu et Happy s'étaient approché pour mieux détaillé le visage du jeune homme. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que l'exceed était près du visage du jeune métisse, trop près…

« Hum… Hein ? UN AUTRE CHAT ?! »

« Aye Sir ! »

Il faillit s'évanouir à nouveau mais cette fois Lucy vint le soutenir juste avant qu'il ne retombe dans les pommes. Natsu était lui complètement mort de rire.

« -Happy ! Gronda-telle, sérieusement tu abuses ! Elle se tourna vers Mark qu'elle tenait encore dans le dos. J'espère que ça va aller ! »

Mark put alors détailler le visage de la jeune femme, qui était très séduisante. Et surtout, il ne loupa sa chemise avec ce décolleté qui laissait apparaître sa généreuse poitrine…

« -Oui, merci euh…

-Lucy Heartfillia ! Enchanté ! L'idiot qui se marre depuis tout à l'heure c'est Natsu, et le chat qui t'a effrayé, Happy.

-Yo ! Salua encore une fois Natsu.

-Moi c'est Mark, enchanté. Il prit un air éberlué en voyant l'homme aux cheveux noir qui se tenait à l'entrée. Euh… Et c'est qui ce mec à moitié à poil à la porte ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous donc vers lui et virent Grey qui avait encore enlevé ses habits… Mark lui qui ne connaissait pas encore se demandait quelle genre de pervers pouvait être ce type…

« -Oh, mais c'est qu'il y a du monde ici ! Salut ! Fit le mage de glace, visiblement pas encore conscient de son accoutrement.

-Grey… commença une Lucy blasé, tes vêtements…

-Hein ? Oh ! Paniqua Grey qui se rendit enfin compte qu'il ne portait que son caleçon, laissant Mark absolument sidéré.

-Tu vas traumatiser le nouveau, l'exhibitionniste ! Gronda Natsu.

-Et toi alors ? Flammèche !

-Heiiin ? Tu veux te battre ? »

Lucy et Wendy soupirèrent d'exaspération pendant que les deux s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre. Mark, lui, trouvait ce spectacle assez amusant. Mais c'est alors qu'une imposante silhouette fit son apparition dans la chambre, les yeux brillants de colère…

« -Du calme…BANDE D'IDIOTS ! »

La femme qui venait d'apparaître agrippa les têtes des deux fauteurs de trouble et les cogna violemment l'une contre l'autre… Double KO instantané. Wendy et Mark devinrent blêmes de peur, tandis qu'on pouvait voir une énorme goutte de sueur sur le front de Lucy.

« Dé…démon ! » lâcha l'adolescent dans un souffle. En entendant Mark, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux écarlates reprit alors un visage qu'on pourrait qualifier de « normal », laissant je jeune homme bouche-bée devant sa beauté… Il fut un instant obnubilé par son regard dur et autoritaire, mais dans le même temps si séduisant !  
Il eut par contre du mal à cacher sa surprise en voyant que le haut de son corps était couvert d'un plastron, en même temps qu'elle portait des cubitières pour protéger ses bras.

« -Oh… rougit la jeune femme ce qui fit encore plus craquer le jeune homme, excuse-moi pour cette entrée peu orthodoxe. J'ai oublié me présenter, je suis Erza Scarlett, enchanté.

-De même… Erza, balbutia-t-il, encore complètement sous le charme de la jeune femme, euh... Je m'appelle Mark !

« On dirait qu'il craque pour Erza ! » Chuchota discrètement Wendy à Lucy. Cette dernière se demandait quel intérêt il pouvait trouver à Erza après une telle démonstration de violence… Mais Mark reprit rapidement ses esprits et son sérieux.

-Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer comment je suis arrivé ici ? Parce depuis tout à l'heure plein de fous débarquent dans ma chambre (il regarda Natsu et Grey, toujours inconscient), mais j'ai toujours pas eu d'infos…

-Je pensais que Lucy devait le faire… fit Erza d'une voix dangereusement basse en regardant la jeune femme qui pris aussitôt peur.

-Euh… Erza…

-…C'est pas vraiment de sa faute,intervint en riant, elle n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion depuis tout à l'heure !

-Je vois… Et bien c'est moi qui vais t'expliquer dans ce cas, mais d'abord je vais laisser Wendy finir de te soigner, pour que tu sois en pleine forme quand je te parlerais.

-Ça me va…

-Bien, je reviendrais dès que ça sera fait. A tout à l'heure. Elle regarda ses deux victimes. Vous deux, vous venez avec moi !»

« A…Aye ! » firent faiblement les pauvres garçons.

Erza les traina dehors, laissant Mark aux mains de Lucy, Wendy et Carla. Le jeune homme attendit qu'elle disparaisse complètement pour demander discrètement aux filles :

« -Elle est toujours aussi, violente… et belle ?

-Tu es fou ? interrogea une Lucy complètement incrédule face à la question de Mark.

-Ah ! Pardon, je me suis laissé emporter ! Il ria pour essayer de cacher sa gêne.

-Euh… Monsieur Mark ! Intervint timidement Wendy, il faut que je continue de vous soigner !

-Ah, oui c'est vrai... Mais je t'ai déjà dit Wendy, tu peux me tutoyer ! Répondit-il en se voulant rassurant.

-Wendy est très poli, il lui faudra un peu de temps ! » Fit Lucy en souriant.

La concernée se mit à rougir timidement.

« Un peu de temps » ? C'est bizarre, elle parlait comme s'il allait rester avec eux… Le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à autant de gentillesse et d'hospitalité, Aki étant bien sûr une exception. Bien que cette dernière pouvait se montrer aussi violente qu'Erza !  
Mais ces réflexions à part, il voulait voir comment la petite fille allait le soigner, il était encore un peu suspicieux sur les prétendus capacités de la petite.

« Bon… Je commence ! »

Elle plaça ses mains près du torse de Mark et se concentra. Une aura bleue apparut alors sur les membres de la petite fille. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mark sentit ses dernières douleurs s'en aller. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise : cette fille savait réellement soigner les gens ! Elle continua quelques secondes avant d'arrêter son sort.

« Fini ! » Se congratula-t-elle fièrement en s'essuyant le front, signe de son effort. Apparemment, soigner quelqu'un comme elle venait de le faire était fatiguant, une hypothèse que Carla confirma :

« Vraiment Wendy ! Tu n'avais pas besoin d'autant forcer ! A chaque fois tu te retrouves fatigué ! » Se plaignit la féline.

Mark bougea encore pour vérifier : il n'avait plus rien, toutes ses blessures avait disparu.

« Merci, Wendy ! Dans mon monde, il aurait fallu plusieurs semaines pour me remettre sur pied ! »

« Dans son monde ?» s'interrogea Lucy.

Elle voulait lui demander de quoi il voulait parler mais Erza revint au même moment dans la pièce, accompagné d'un vieil homme de petite taille, le maître de la guilde, Makarov Dreyar.

« -Alors gamin, on dirait que Wendy s'est bien occupé de toi ! Tu as bien meilleur mine qu'hier !

-Euh… et vous êtes ? Fit un Mark sur un air sceptique. Ce dernier, bien entendu, ne savait pas encore qu'il s'adressait au maître des lieux.

-Je suis Makarov, troisième maître de cette guilde. Annonça le vieil homme sans se départir de son sourire, passant outre le scepticisme du jeune métissé.

-Oh… Pardonnez-moi pour ce manque de respect ! Se rattrapa-t-il immédiatement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maintenant que tu vas mieux, je voulais m'entretenir avec toi. Erza m'a dit que tu n'avais pas l'air de savoir où tu te trouvais, je suis venu écouter ton histoire…

-Je veux bien tout vous raconter, mais d'abord, vous voulez bien me dire où est-ce que je suis ? Je veux dire… Quel pays ?

-Hum ? Tu es dans actuellement le royaume de Fiore, dans la ville de Magnolia. Notre guilde s'appelle Fairy Tail.

Mark se figea. Ce nom… « Fairy Tail »… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait. Mais il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet espèce de monde parallèle, alors où il avait-il bien pu entendre ce nom avant ? Son père… Oui ! Son père lui racontait des histoires quand il était petit… Des souvenirs remontèrent petit à petit, mais la voix d'Erza vint le tirer de ses pensées.

-Qui y-a-t-il Mark ? Vu ta réaction, on dirait que tu connais ce nom.

-Non, enfin c'est compliqué, c'était mon père qui…

-Ton père est un mage ? l'interrompit la jeune femme.

-Un mage ? bien sûr que non ! Il baissa la tête. Mais vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous raconte de toute façon… En effet, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait raconter à ces gens comment il était arrivé dans cette forêt, et comment il avait déjà entendu le nom de la guilde.

-Tu peux tout nous dire mon enfant, on est là pour t'aider ! Le rassura Makarov. Mark, pas vraiment sûr de lui, mais mis à l'aise par les regards rassurant des gens présent dans la chambre, commença son récit.

Il raconta tout. De l'accident qu'il avait fait se réveillé dans ce monde, à comment il avait déjà entendu le nom de Fairy Tail, il expliqua donc que son père, quand il encore qu'un petit enfant, avait l'habitude de lui raconter des contes avant de dormir, et les aventures qu'il lui contait parlait justement d'une guilde magique s'appelant… Fairy Tail.

Si Lucy et Wendy qui était encore dans la pièce s'interrogeaient encore sur la véracité de son histoire, Erza elle, avait tout pris au sérieux. Même Makarov, souriant jusque-là, afficha un court moment un visage tout aussi sérieux que concerné.  
On aurait dit qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. Erza ne manqua pas de noter le changement d'expression sur le visage de son maître, mais ce dernier se détendit ensuite, de sorte que Mark ne remarque rien.

-Dis-moi, commença Makarov. Ton père, il s'appelle comment ? Bien que Mark ne comprit pas l'intérêt de la question, il répondit sans broncher.

-Il s'appelle Caleb. »

Makarov ne laissa rien transparaître en entendant le nom du père de Mark, mais intérieurement, un tas d'hypothèse se bousculait… Car oui, le maitre de Fairy Tail connaissait ce nom…

« -Je sais c'est fou hein ? Venir d'un autre monde ! Reprit Mark en se moquant de lui-même.

-A vrai dire pas du tout, intervint Erza, lors de nos dernières péripéties, nous avons récemment découvert un monde parallèle s'appelant Edolas, mais tu ne sembles pas venir de là-bas… »

Le jeune adolescent hallucinait. La théorie la moins probable à laquelle il avait pensé s'avérait vraie. Il se disait avant que l'idée était trop farfelue pour la considérer mais maintenant c'était sur : il avait réellement atterrit dans un autre monde. Même si, avouons-le, il aurait pu le comprendre bien avant…

« -Nous nous doutions de toute façon que tu ne venais pas Earthland, quand on a trouvé ce petit objet sur toi. Elle montrait le téléphone de Mark sur son chevet. Ce genre d'objet n'existe pas ici.

-Ah je vois…

-Mais par contre, il y a une chose étrange à que j'ai remarqué sur toi… Lucy et Wendy furent surprises en entendant le début le la phrase, tandis que Makarov lui ne réagissait pas, se contentant d'écouter.

-Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Je peux sentir de la magie en toi Mark. Mark écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

-Mais c'est pas possible ! s'écria-t-il. La magie n'existe pas là d'où je viens !

- Cet arbre dans la forêt, poursuivit Erza, c'est toi qui l'as brisé en deux non ?

-Oui… mais comment vous le savez ? Demanda Mark visiblement encore surpris.

-Le monstre qui t'as attaqué dans la forêt, il a l'habitude de la protéger. Il n'aurait donc jamais pu faire ça. Et même si à en juger ta corpulence, tu as l'air plutôt fort, tu ne l'es sûrement pas assez pour briser un arbre en deux par ta simple puissance physique…

-Ça suffit Erza. Coupa Makarov. Je pense que tu peux le laisser souffler un moment.

-…Oui maître. Obéit Erza bien que légèrement frustré par l'ordre de Makarov. Wendy mais surtout Lucy n'avaient loupé aucune miette de la conversation.

-Mark repose toi encore un peu, et descend faire connaissance avec la guilde quand tu te sentiras mieux.

Makarov tourna alors les talons et sortit de la chambre, suivi par Erza, ces derniers s'arrêtèrent restèrent à l'étage pour discuter en privée.

« -Erza, j'ai besoin que tu fasse quelque chose pour moi… »

De son côté Lucy décida aussi qu'il fallait peut-être que Mark reste un peu seul, même si Wendy voulait encore lui tenir compagnie.

« A toute à l'heure mon… Mark ! » fit timidement la petite fille en sortant de la salle.

Mark était donc maintenant seul face à ses pensées. Déjà, le fait qu'il soit dans un autre monde. Même si c'était encore un peu trop frais, il arrivait peu à peu à se faire à cette idée. Maintenant, il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer, mais il savait bien qu'il n'y arriverait pas de lui-même. Il fallait donc jouer le jeu avec ces gens en attendant.  
Et puis cette histoire de magie en lui… il avait de gros doutes sur ce qu'Erza avait dit. Et aussi, pourquoi le maître avait-il demandé le nom de son père ?  
Bref, il devait se reposer, tout serait sûrement plus clair au réveil…

Pendant ce temps dans le grand hall de la guilde, les membres spéculaient sur le jeune Mark. Il faut dire que son entrée dans la guilde la veille avait été malgré lui très remarquée, quand l'équipe dite « la plus puissante de Fairy Tail », rentra de mission, et que Natsu portait dans ses bras son corps ensanglanté…  
D'abord intrigués, la plupart des membres de la guilde se discutaient ensuite d'humeur blagueuse sur la mouche qui avait piqué Mark, pour avoir tenté de s'attaquer à un monstre de la forêt…  
En tout cas, la guilde se préparait à accueillir leur invité comme il se devait. Et tout le monde savait qu'une fête à Fairy Tail… c'était toujours mouvementé.

Alors que Natsu et Grey avait recommencé à se disputer au grand dam d'Happy. Lucy et Wendy étaient au comptoir de Mirajane, la séduisante serveuse du bar de la guilde.

« -Alors Il s'appelle Mark c'est ça ? Intéressant… C'est toi qui l'as soigné Wendy ? Questionna la douce serveuse.

-Oui ! C'était difficile car il était très mal, mais au final j'ai réussi ! Se vanta la petite fille, toute fière.

-Et donc Lucy, comment tu le trouves ce jeune homme ?

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Fit la jeune blonde visiblement pris de court puisqu'elle rougissait.

-Oh Lucy, non pas dans ce sens-là voyons ! Fit Mirajane avec un petit rire.

-Ah ! Tu m'as fait peur Mira… Soupira Lucy. Et bien je ne sais pas trop… Je n'ai pas pu beaucoup parler lui avec mais…

-Mais ?

- Je ne sais pas… Il dégage une impression… Bizarre.

-Ah bon ? Moi je l'ai trouvé très gentil pourtant… intervint la petite dragon slayer, visiblement pas d'accord avec Lucy.

-Tu sais Wendy, commença Lucy sur un air malicieux, il est beaucoup plus âgé que toi, tu ne devrais pas craquer sur lui !

-Lucy ! S'indigna Wendy en rougissant, ne dis pas ce genre de chose voyons…

-Je rigole Wendy ! » La rassura la jeune blonde en lui tapant délicatement la tête.

La salle devint soudain bruyante, Mark venait en effet d'apparaître dans le hall. Tout le monde se jeta sur lui pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, et pour aussi le bombarder de question.

« Il parait que tu viens d'un autre monde ? » Fit Levy

« C'est quoi ton pouvoir à toi ? » Demanda le minuscule Macao.

Natsu, qui avait une jolie bosse sur le front suite à sa bagarre avec Grey, s'empressa de le tirer de la foule.

« Laissez-le souffler ! C'est moi qui s'occupe de lui ! »

Mark se laissait se laissait mener de droite à gauche, mais il est vrai qu'il préférait rester avec des visages qu'il connaissait déjà, même s'il sentait que ce ne serait pas avec Natsu qu'il serait le plus tranquille ! Mais ce dernier s'attelait plus à repousser la vague d'assaillant que de s'occuper de son hôte et donc, seulement quelques secondes après, le jeune homme était encore seul au milieu de tout le monde…

Voyant qu'il était en difficulté, Lucy décida de l'appeler pour l'aider à se repérer un peu.  
Apercevant au loin une tête familière, et vu qu'il voyait Lucy pour l'instant comme la personne la plus « normale » qu'il ait pu rencontrer depuis qu'il avait atterris ici, il commença donc à se diriger avec un grand sourire vers le comptoir du bar, mais Erza vint soudain lui couper la route. Ce qui n'échappa pas au reste de la guilde.

« Erza ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » Se demanda Natsu complètement interloqué. La seule personne qui n'était pas surprise était Makarov qui suivait la scène avec intérêt.

«-Mark, tu sais te battre non ?

La question surpris dans un premier temps le jeune homme, mais ce dernier ne résistait malheureusement jamais à tout ce qui ressemblait à un défi. De plus, il n'était pas question de faire profil bas ici, surtout devant tous ces gens !

-Oui. Et toi ?

Sa voix ne laissait aucun doute quant à ses intentions. Les gens de la guilde étaient complètement ébahi devant l'assurance avec laquelle il avait répondu. Il était décidément fou !

-Bien. Sourit Erza, je vois que tu ne manques pas de cran. Allons dehors, et battons-nous. »

L'intégralité de la guilde laissa pousser un grand cri d'épouvante en entendant la dernière phrase de la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates.

Fin du chapitre 1.


	3. Lucy Heartfillia

**Chapitre°2 : Lucy Heartfillia**

Mark ne s'attendait pas à cela. L'idée de se battre contre une fille ne l'enchantait pas vraiment… Mais il regarda autour de lui pour voir les réactions des autres, toujours choqué devant la requête d'Erza. S'ils réagissaient comme ça, c'est que cette fille était peut-être forte ? Le défi devint soudain intéressant…

« -Tu sais… commença-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, j'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de taper sur des filles.

Le temps sembla se suspendre dans la salle, Tout le monde s'était arrêter de parler. Ce garçon tenait-il vraiment à la vie ? Il ne se rendait vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Même Natsu et Grey qui se chamaillaient jusque la s'étaient arrêtés, complètement abasourdis. D'autre comme Gajeel, souriait devant le cran du jeune homme.  
Mais étonnement, Erza garda son calme. Elle fit même mieux que ça…

-Et c'est le garçon qui s'est fait démolir par un singe qui me dit ça ? rétorqua elle en affichant un sourire nargueur.

Le visage de Mark changea instantanément d'expression. La pique d'Erza avait fait mouche. Son amour propre avait pris un coup depuis qu'il s'était fait battre, même si ce n'était pas contre quelque chose d'humain. Mais qu'une personne lui rappelle, et en plus en se moquant ? Le jeune métissé fulminait intérieurement.  
Alors que la guilde était toujours silencieuse, il rapprocha dangereusement son visage vers celui d'Erza. C'était presque un tête-à-tête.

-Toi et moi, dehors. Maintenant.

Sa voix était rauque, presque effrayante. Erza jubilait intérieurement: son plan venait de fonctionner à merveille. Makarov l'avait en effet plus tôt chargé de découvrir les pouvoirs de Mark qui selon lui, existaient bel et bien.

-Bien, je vois que tu d'accord… Allons-y. »

En voyant la réaction inhabituelle d'Erza, qui aurait normalement mis Mark en pièces détachées, les membres comprirent qu'il se tramait quelque chose. Cana fut la première à saisir, et elle se mit debout sur une table pour annoncer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait que les paris pour le combat étaient ouvert.  
La guilde se rua vers elle dans un vacarme assourdissant, mais Makarov vint soudain mettre un terme à cette cohue.

« BANDE D'IDIOTS ! ARRÊTEZ-MOI CE CIRQUE ! »

Tout le monde, s'arrêta net devant le grondement du Maitre, les regards interloqué et déçus. Mais Lucy, qui depuis le début de la scène sentait une grande inquiétude monter en elle, eut un soupir de soulagement, heureusement que le maître était là...

« Il fait presque nuit dehors ! Le combat ne peut avoir lieu que demain, voyons ! »

La mâchoire de la constellationniste se décrocha, le maître était donc lui aussi d'accord avec tout ça ? Wendy semblait elle plus perdue qu'autre chose, alors que des cris de joie retentirent juste après l'annonce de Makarov.

« -On n'a pas le choix… Reportons ça à demain. Dit Erza, son sourire toujours affiché sur son visage.

-Je serais là dès la première heure. » fit le jeune homme d'un ton solennel.

La jeune épéiste tourna les talons et s'en alla. Mark, le regard presque ténébreux, se dirigea là où il allait avant cet incident : le comptoir de Mirajane.  
Il détendit immédiatement son visage quand il vit le regard inquiet que la petite Wendy lui adressait,  
C'est quand il ouvrit la bouche pour rassurer la petite fille qu'il fut interrompu par Natsu et Grey qui déboulèrent de nul part en lui sautant dessus.

«- Mec, t'es complètement dingue ! S'excita Natsu. T'es fou, mais j'aime bien ça !

-Natsu… Ne l'encourage pas ! s'indigna Grey

-Cette Erza… Elle est si forte que ça ?

Tout le monde présent au comptoir, excepté Mirajane, laissèrent échapper un petit cri de stupeur devant la question de Mark.

-Tu… Ne connais pas Erza ? Bafouilla Natsu encore choqué.

-Comment pourrait-il le connaître ? Mark ne vient pas d'ici, abruti ! T'as pas écouté ce que Lucy nous a raconté tout à l'heure ou quoi ? Le reprit le mage de glace avec véhémence.

-Abrutiiiii ?! Quoi, tu veux encore que je te botte le cul ? Pervers ?

-Essaies voir ! »

Et bien sûr, ils recommencèrent à se battre, zappant du coup la conversation qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes engagés avec Mark… Le tout sous le regard pantois de ce dernier qui se tourna alors vers Lucy.

« -Ils sont souvent comme ça ? La jeune mage acquiesça d'un simple hochement de tête tout en soupirant.

-Donc c'est toi le fameux Mark ! Intervint la barmaid. On peut dire que tu as fait une entrée remarquée ! Moi c'est Mirajane.

Mark se mit à bégayer exactement de la même manière que lors de sa rencontre avec Erza. Visiblement encore sous le charme.

-Euh… enchanté…

-Ah la la ! A peine arrivé que tu te fais déjà remarquer !

-C'est elle qui m'a provoqué ! Se défendit Mark piqué au vif.

-Oui, mais tu ne rends pas compte… Elle aurait pu te tuer ! Fit la jeune Mage avec un petit rire amusé.

Mark s'arrêta quelque secondes avant de redemander naïvement.

-Sérieusement, elle est si forte que ça ?

-Et bien, tu sais, c'est la femme la plus forte de la guilde ! Une mage de rang S. Sincèrement, tu n'aurais eu aucune chance.

Mark se braqua devant l'honnêteté de Mirajane. Annoncer ça avec un sourire d'ange... C'était troublant !

-Un mage de rang S ?

-Oui, reprit Lucy, Mirajane aussi en est une !

-Hein ?! Ça veut dire que…

-Ouais, elle aussi pourrait t'écraser… Annonça solennellement la blonde.

Mark en tomba presque par terre. Comment une femme aussi belle et douce pouvait-elle venir à bout de ses années d'arts-martiaux ?

-Lucy ! Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses pareil voyons !

-Mais … les gens de cette guilde… Ils sont si forts que ça ?

-Bien sûr ! Fairy Tail est la guilde numéro 1 de Fiore ! Répondit Joyeusement Wendy qui suivait attentivement la conversation depuis le début.

Les yeux de Mark commencèrent alors à pétiller.

-Des gens fort… C'est ce que je recherche depuis le début ! »

Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer avec intérêt. Pourquoi ce garçon était-il si téméraire ? Mais aussi, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de ressentir un léger malaise en le regardant ? Il avait montré un tout autre visage avec ce court accrochage avec Erza. Il avait montré à ce moment une image bien plus sombre de lui, qui contrastait fortement avec le garçon souriant qu'il était à ses yeux jusque-là.

Ce dernier se rappela d'ailleurs tout un coup de quelque chose.

«-Mais j'y pense ! Je vais dormir où moi ce soir ?

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Rassura Mirajane. Natsu et Happy pourront sûrement t'accueillir chez eux !

Ces dernières surgirent encore de nulle part, Natsu ayant une énorme bosse sur la tête, surement à cause de Grey.

-Sans problème !

-Aye Sir !

Mais Lucy n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

-Natsu… Fit-elle avec une voix dangereusement basse.

-Hum ? Quoi ?

-Ta maison est en état d'accueillir quelqu'un ? »

La question sembla frapper Natsu comme si un poids venait de lui tomber dessus. Son visage vira au rouge pivoine. Sa maison était en effet un bazar complet, qui serait sûrement impossible à ranger avant cette nuit...

«-C'est bien ce que je pensais… Soupira la blonde.

-Hehe ! Bon d'accord pour ce soir, ça va être un peu compliqué ! Mais dès demain tu pourras venir sans problème Marko ! Il était visiblement gêné.

-Lucy, tu pourrais l'héberger juste cette nuit ? Proposa Mirajane avec un sourire loin d'être innocent.

Ce fut au tour de Lucy devenir toute rouge.

-Quoi ?! Protesta Lucy. Mais Mirajane ! Je ne peux pas…

-Oh ! S'il-te-plait ! Il y aurait bien Grey, mais tu sais bien qu'il habite loin d'ici, et toi ta maison est toute proche. En plus Mark n'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais garçon… Répondit-elle en finissant par un clin d'œil. Happy en rajouta une couche.

-Allez Lucy ! Je ne te savais pas aussi cruelle !

«_ Saleté de Chat_ ! » Pensa-t-elle avant de finalement céder sous la pression.

-Bon d'accord ! Mais c'est bien pour toi Mira ! Elle se tourna vers Natsu. TOI ! Dépêche-toi d'aller mettre de l'ordre chez dans ta maison !

-Ouais ouais…bougonna Natsu en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez viens Mark ! Je vais te présenter tout le monde dans la guilde ! »

Il l'entraîna par le bras. Natsu lui fit rencontrer et se présenter devant tous les membres de la guilde. Mark pu faire la connaissance des membres les plus « intéressants » de Fairy Tail, même si tous valaient le détour ! Il put voir que certains membres n'étaient pas très sociables, comme Gajeel par exemple  
Il partit à la rencontre d'Elfman, qui ne parlait que de virilité, et de Levy, qui posait bien sur beaucoup trop de questions…. Enfin, Cana, qui n'avait pas hésité pas à utiliser son combat du lendemain pour se faire un peu d'argent, se contenta d'un simple « salut » entre deux gorgées d'alcool.

De toute manière, ça lui était égal. Mark, ne se considérait de toute façon lui-même pas comme quelqu'un de très sociable, vu qu'il était souvent mis à l'écart au Japon. Même si bizarrement, il se sentait étrangement à l'aise dans cet endroit… Même si c'était très bruyant !  
Mais la nuit tomba enfin sur la ville de Magnolia, et les membres de la guilde rentrait peu à peu chez eux. Natsu et Happy partirent les premiers, devant arranger leur maison au plus vite. Il fut suivi par Grey qui habitait assez loin de la guilde, tandis que les Erza, Wendy et autres filles étaient partit dans leur dortoir de Fairy Hills.

Il ne restait donc plus que Lucy et Mark qui marchait vers l'appartement de la première citée. Les deux jeunes adultes étaient bien trop gênés pour parler. Lucy tentait toujours de se faire à l'idée qu'un garçon allait dormir chez lui. Tandis que pour Mark, c'était l'opposé, il ne savait pas comment il devait se comporter chez sa future hôte.  
Il avait bien l'habitude de dormir avec Aki, sur Terre. Du moins quand il était encore plus petit et qu'il se sentait seul dans son immense chambre, sa nourrice n'hésitait pas à rester avec lui le temps qu'il s'endorme. Mais Lucy n'était pas Aki ! Et pourquoi, nom d'un chien, pensait-il à ça ? Il se surprit à rougir tout seul avant de prendre timidement la parole.

« -Encore une fois désolé Lucy…

-Dé…Désolé de quoi ? Feint de ne pas comprendre la blonde

-Ça doit pas être évident d'héberger un garçon chez soi… enfin je veux dire… Voilà quoi ! Bafouilla-t-il tant bien que mal.

-Oh tu sais ! Tu n'es pas le premier !

-Ah bon ?

Lucy se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de sortir. Elle avait dit ça avec tellement de légèreté !

-Euh ? Non ! C'est n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je ne suis pas…

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout ! Rigola Mark en voyant le comportement de la jeune fille. Cette dernière, rouge de honte, se sentait quand même obligé de se justifier.

-C'est Natsu ! Il débarque souvent chez moi à l'improviste ! Je l'ai même une fois retrouvé dans mon lit !

-Natsu ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Demanda Mark soudainement intéressé.

Cette fois, Lucy aurait pu être brûlante tellement elle rougissait

-QUOI ?!

-Euh… Lucy, tu es toute rouge, t'es sûre que ça va ? Se moqua le jeune garçon.

-Tu veux dormir dehors toi on dirait… » Fit-elle d'une voix menaçante en guise de réponse.

Mark rit à nouveau. Finalement peut-être que le courant pourrait plutôt bien passer entre eux. Lucy, elle, fulminait. Mais elle était ravie de voir que le terrien pouvait être taquin. Il n'était peut-être pas si bizarre que ça finalement !

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la petite maison de Lucy. Un adorable appartement juste au bord de la rivière qui traversait la ville.

« Mets-toi à l'aise, je vais prendre un bain ! » Lui annonça Lucy en s'étirant de tout son long avant de filer dans la salle de bain.

Mark put alors détailler l'intérieur de l'appartement qui sans surprise était… "féminin". Il vit aussi avec satisfaction que Lucy possédait un grand sofa sur lequel il allait sûrement dormir, mais aussi que son lit était dans la même pièce.  
En continuant d'explorer ce qui était la pièce principale de sa demeure, Mark tomba rapidement sur le bureau de Lucy, couvert d'enveloppes. Il aperçut alors une lettre qui ne semblait pas être finie, et qu'il ne put s'empêcher de lire…

« Cher Maman,

Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui nous est arrivé aujourd'hui en revenant de mission ! Nous avons fait une « rencontre » si je puis dire, d'un jeune homme qui était sur le point de se faire tuer par un monstre de la forêt.  
Il était inconscient et Natsu l'a sauvé au dernier moment ! Il était vraiment mal en point. Te connaissant, tu n'aurais sûrement pas supporté de voir ça. Wendy, qui a été comme d'habitude très courageuse lui a administré les premiers soins, et nous l'avons ensuite amené à la guilde.  
Tout le monde était inquiet pour lui, alors qu'on ne connaissait même pas son prénom. Mais bon, c'est ça, Fairy Tail !  
Je suis resté avec lui pour qu'il ne soit pas seul quand il allait se réveiller, mais il a continué à dormir jusqu'à maintenant. Dans son sommeil, il n'arrêtait de pas de demander après sa mère, cela m'a franchement rendu triste… Car il m'a fait penser à toi. »

« Hum, hum ! »

Mark se retourna et vit Lucy, encore en serviette et qui le dévisageait, visiblement mécontente. Si le jeune homme savait qu'il avait fait une bêtise et qu'il ne devait pas lire cette lettre, il ne trouva pas les mots pour s'excuser à cause de la tenue avec laquelle Lucy s'était montré devant lui. Cette dernière remarqua justement que Mark la reluquait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit qu'elle ne portait en effet que sa serviette…

«Je reviens ! Mais toi tu arrêtes de lire mes lettres ! » Hurla-t-elle en retournant à toute vitesse dans la salle de bain, le laissant complètement hébété. Elle avait l'habitude de sortir comme ça de son bain, et la présence de son hôte n'avait apparemment pas changé cela !

Elle revint quelques secondes dans la pièce vêtue d'un pyjama bleu, sa couleur préféré. Elle faisait encore la moue par rapport à l'embarrassante situation qu'elle venait de vivre, mais éclata de rire en voyant comment Mark s'était assis sur le canapé: tel un écolier qu'on venant de punir.

« -Détends-toi ! Tu n'es pas le premier à lire mes lettres non plus !

Elle prit l'une des chaises qui entouraient sa table à manger et s'assit en face de lui, de façon à ce qu'elle puisse appuyer ses bras sur le dossier. Le cœur de Mark manqua d'un battement. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux détachés comme ça !

-J'ai…J'ai eu le temps de finir celle que tu n'avais pas encore mise dans son enveloppe.

-Ah je vois… Donc maintenant tu sais ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on t'a retrouvé !

-J'étais si mal que ça ? demanda Mark, curieux.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir... Tu serais sûrement mort si Natsu ne t'avait pas senti… Et si Wendy ne t'avait pas soigné dans l'immédiat.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au monstre ?

-Natsu, Grey et Erza l'ont mis en pièces… Répondit Lucy avec un sourire gêné.

Mark écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ce qui fit bien sur rire la jeune femme.

-Oui ! Parfois, ce sont eux les monstres ! Tu t'y feras vite !

-Mais ces lettres… Pourquoi tu ne les envoie pas à ta mère ?

Lucy eut un petit soupir et son sourire se fit plus léger, en même temps que son regard devint vague.

-Elle ne les recevrait pas… Ma mère est morte il y a quelques années. J'avais l'habitude de lui envoyer ces lettres avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.

Mark fut pris d'une empathie soudaine pour la jeune femme.

-Oh… Je suis désolé. Dit-il avec sincérité.

-C'est rien, n'en t'en fait pas !

Un petit silence gêné s'installa entre les deux jeunes. Un blanc que Lucy tenta de combler.

-Et toi ? Pendant ton sommeil… Tu appelais après ta mère. Tu es proche d'elle ?

Le regard de Mark s'assombrit en s'empreignant d'une légère tristesse, plus marquée que celle de Lucy quelques instants avant.

-Ma mère est morte lors de ma naissance… Je ne l'ai jamais connu.

Lucy comprit alors qu'elle n'avait pas abordé le bon sujet.

-Mark, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas…

-Non, ça va, t'inquiète.

Sa voix était toujours basse, il ne pouvait pas être aussi enjoué qu'elle.

Mark avait en effet du mal à vivre le fait de ne jamais avoir pu connu sa mère. Son père lui avait dit qu'elle était décédée peu de temps après son accouchement. Si quelque fois il lui arrivait de croire que la mort de sa mère était de sa faute, son père, et surtout Aki étaient toujours là pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas le cas.  
Mais étrangement, il eut l'impression que ceci le rapprochait en quelque sorte de Lucy...

-Tu sais, si tu veux m'en parler, je suis là. »

La voix rassurante et réconfortante de Lucy l'avait quelque peu touché, il sentait de petites larmes lui chatouiller les yeux mais les essuya avant que la jeune femme ne puisse se rendre compte de quelque chose.  
Il allait la remercier mais fut interrompu par les gargouillements de son estomac qui criait famine.  
Lucy comprit le message et lui prépara un petit dîner qu'il engloutit en seulement quelques minutes sous les devant les yeux ahuri de la jeune mage.

Voyant que son repas lui avait visiblement remonté le moral, la jeune mage, qui s'était installé à table avec lui bien qu'elle n'avait pas mangée, décida d'engager une autre conversation. Elle était décidée à tout savoir sur son invité du soir.

« -Et… Ce combat ? Hésita-t-elle. Tu vas vraiment…

-Je vais me battre, oui. Coupa le jeune métis en reprenant un ton sérieux. Erza m'a provoqué, et j'ai envie de voir si elle si forte que ça.

-C'est si important que ça Mark ? Il put cette fois décelé l'inquiétude qui tintait sa voix. En plus, Erza est très forte. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se retienne demain !

-Dans mon monde, reprit-il calmement, j'ai toujours été le meilleur. Je sais pas comment marche votre magie là, mais je peux t'assurer qu'au corps-à-corps j'aurais l'avantage !

Lucy le trouva bien arrogant sur ce coup-ci, mais elle voulait creuser d'avantage.

-Mais pourquoi tu veux absolument te battre ?

Mark prit un air presque mélancolique avant de répondre.

-Peut-être parce que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour exister… »

Lucy se figea quelque instants. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Exister en se battant ? Son inquiétude pour Mark ne fit que se renforcer, et elle avait maintenant un mauvais pressentiment par rapport à son combat avec Erza. Elle allait d'ailleurs faire part de son sentiment sur la question mais Mark le coupa en l'informant qu'il allait dormir. Il s'allongea confortablement sur le canapé de Lucy, le sourire aux lèvres.  
La jeune fille était fâchée qu'on la laisse comme ça, mais il était vrai qu'il se faisait tard, elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit et alla se coucher à son tour…

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, l'appartement était vide. Comme si Mark n'était jamais passé. Tous les ustensiles qu'ils avaient utilisés la veille avaient été débarrassés et nettoyées.  
Lucy se frotta les yeux, et se rendit compte que son invité n'était plus là. Paniqué, elle bondit de son lit pour trouver une lettre sur sa table basse.

« Salut Lucy ! Tu dormais profondément donc j'ai pas voulu te déranger. Encore merci pour l'hébergement ! Comme tu peux le voir j'ai tout nettoyé. A tout à l'heure ! Mark »

« Oh Non ! »

Lucy fonça dans sa salle de bain, plus pressé par son angoisse par rapport à Mark que par l'excitation d'assister à ce combat…

Et en effet, non loin de là, devant la guilde de Fairy Tail, Erza et Mark se faisaient face. Au milieu de tous les membres de la guilde, prêt à en découdre…

Fin du chapitre 2.


	4. Mark vs Erza

**Chapitre 3 : Mark vs Erza.**

L'atmosphère était pensante. Tous les gens présents sentaient la tension entre les deux combattants, qui se tenait là, à un peu prés cinq mètres l'un de l'autre.  
Erza ne portait pas son armure. Elle l'avait retiré suite à une remarque de Mark qui ne pouvait se battre qu'au corps-à-corps. Elle demeurait les bras croisés, son sourire confiant toujours affiché sur son visage.  
Mark lui, était beaucoup moins détendu, son poing droit se serrait sans même qu'il en soit conscient.  
Il trouvait cela étrange, car il était d'habitude toujours calme avant un combat. Mais là, il dégageait une nervosité inhabituelle. Était-ce les gens autour de lui ? Non, il avait l'habitude de se battre en publique avec toutes ces compétitions, alors quoi ?  
Il planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans les yeux de son adversaire. Ce sourire…Oui, c'était ce foutu sourire qui le rendait si nerveux. Comment cette fille pouvait sourire dans un moment pareil ? Il ne supportait pas ça, et son impatiente ne faisait que grandir au fil des secondes.

Dans le public, Natsu et Gray étaient déjà présents et observaient la scène avec intérêt. Il était d'ailleurs rare de voir Natsu aussi concentré. Wendy semblait plus inquiète, il est vrai qu'elle n'aimait pas particulièrement les combats, et celui-là ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Mais elle était là, se disant que ses soins seraient surement utiles à la fin de l'affrontement…  
Natsu quitta les deux combattants des yeux un moment pour vérifier les alentours. Il ne voyait pas Lucy. Mais ou pouvait-elle bien être ? Quand il était arrivé, Erza était déjà là à attendre son adversaire du jour. Ce dernier était arrivé quelque minutes après, mais Natsu n'avait pas eu l'occasion de lui demander où était la constellasionniste : à la seconde ou Mark avait vu Erza, il s'était figé devant elle. Et cela faisait presque une demi-heure qu'il était là, sans bouger, juste à s'observer. Et les deux n'avait pas été distrais par la foule qui s'amassait au fur et à mesure autour d'eux.

Les spéculations sur le combat alimentaient les discussions des membres. Si, bien sûr, ils ne doutaient pas de la victoire d'Erza, ils étaient néanmoins curieux de voir pourquoi cette dernière l'avait provoqué en duel. Mais le bruit ambiant s'atténua quand Makarov s'avança doucement au milieu des deux combattants. Mark eut un sourire satisfait : il savait que le combat allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.

« Bonjour à tous ! Commença le maître sur un ton guilleret. Je vois que vous vous êtes tous…

« Donnes juste le signal papy ! On en a marre d'attendre ! ». C'était bien sur la voix de Natsu qui venait de retentir. Makarov se racla doucement la gorge avant de poursuivre.

« Bien ! Vous êtes impatient. Laissez-moi juste énoncer quelques règles pour ce combat. »

Il se tourna vers Erza.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser de Magie… A part si la situation le nécessite.

-Bien, Maître.

Satisfait, Makarov hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Mark.

-Je n'ai pas de règles pour toi… Je te souhaite juste bonne chance, et donne-toi à fond ! » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Mark hocha simplement la tête pour répondre, trop impatient de pouvoir en découdre avec celle qui avait osé se moquer d'elle et de voir quelle était sa puissance dont Natsu lui avait tant parlé.  
Il jeta néanmoins un coup d'œil dans le public pour voir si Lucy était arrivé. Ne la voyant pas, il se dit que c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Elle paraissait tellement anxieuse… Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il devait montrer à tout le monde qui il était…

Makarov rejoignit la foule et un silence de cathédrale prit place… Jusqu'à ce que le bruit particulier des ailes d'Happy se fasse entendre. Ce dernier flottait juste au-dessus d'Erza et de Mark. Il prit une inspiration et…

« AYE ! COMMENCEZ ! ».

Une clameur s'éleva dans la foule. Mark se mit immédiatement en position de combat, mais Erza, elle, n'avait même pas décroisé les bras. Elle était toujours là, à attendre. Mais son sourire avait disparu, laissant maintenant place à une expression sérieuse et déterminé.

« Approche. »

Mark prit une grande inspiration. Il ne devait pas se laisser dominer par ses sentiments. Il ne se contrôlait plus quand c'était comme ça. Et les adversaires qui l'avait énervé avant un combat n'en ressortait jamais indemne…  
On pouvait le voir fermer les yeux respirer lentement pour se concentrer. Le public s'était calmé et le silence avait prit place devant la guilde.

Il rouvrit soudain les yeux. Son regard avait changé, maintenant vif et tranchant. Il s'élança alors à toute vitesse vers Erza. Il lança un coup de pied retourné avec son élan qu'elle esquiva facilement en se penchant en arrière. Pas déstabilisé pour autant, il tenta un enchaînement de coup de poing et de pied qui ne parvinrent pas à toucher leur cible… Erza paraissait intouchable et ce, dès les premières secondes du combat !

Mais Mark ne perdit pas son sang-froid pour autant, il arrêta ses attaques, marquant un léger temps mort durant lequel Erza ne contra pas. S'il était assez surpris de voir que ses coups ne touchaient pas, le fait de savoir qu'il n'y allait pas pour l'instant à fond le laissait confiant quant à la suite.  
Il avait compris que son adversaire n'attaquerait pas. Il aurait pu prendre ça comme une provocation, mais pour le moment, ça le faisait juste sourire.

Ce sourire s'effaça instantanément quand il reparti à l'assaut, mais cette fois-ci, ses tentatives étaient bien plus précises. Erza fut forcer de décroiser les bras cette fois, elle continuait à esquiver les coups du Karateka, mais avec beaucoup moins de facilité.  
Mark le sentait, il touchait presque au but… Mais l'expression d'Erza lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Cette dernière s'était rapidement adaptée au nouveau rythme du terrien, s'amusant même à ajouter une touche d'élégance dans ces esquives. Elle « dansait » presque autour de lui. Mark lui courait presque après, ses attaques fouettant de plus en plus d'air.  
Le jeune homme se fatiguait à frapper dans le vide, et il sentait un peu de tension monté en lui. Il tenta un coup de poing beaucoup trop ample, qu'Erza bloqua avec une facilité presque insolente, cueillant son poing dans le creux de la main. Le temps sembla carrément se suspendre quelques instants.

«-Jusque-là, c'était plutôt pas mal, mais cette dernière attaque… »

Mark se braqua devant l'air blasé d'Erza, il retira immédiatement son poing et se remit en position. Elle prit alors une expression bien plus menaçante.

« -Si tu retentes un coup aussi ridicule, je contre-attaque sur-le-champ. »

Mark sentit son cœur manquer d'un battement. Quel était cette... Pression ? Non, il devait se calmer et reprendre ses esprits. Oui, Erza était visiblement forte, mais pas invincible. De plus il n'avait pas encore tout donné… Mais cette sensation d'être en difficulté était nouvelle pour lui, si on exceptait l'incident avec le monstre deux jours avant…

A nouveau, il prit une grande inspiration. Il était temps d'y aller à fond, maintenant.

C'est le moment que Lucy choisit alors pour faire son apparition sur le lieu du combat, se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin dans la foule. Elle arriva à côté de Natsu qui regardait toujours, impressionné par la vivacité de Mark. En vérité, le public était silencieux, surpris de voir que le jeune garçon se débrouillait plutôt bien, même tout le monde savait qu'Erza ne faisait que le tester.

Mark se jeta à nouveau sur Erza avec un cri de rage, ses coups étaient encore plus précis que précédemment, Erza ne faisait plus seulement qu'esquiver, la vitesse du jeune homme l'obligeait à parer la plupart des attaques, Mark utilisant des techniques bien plus complexes. Il enchaînait coups de pied retournés, sautés et autre manchettes avec une aisance et une vitesse bien au-dessus de ce qu'Erza pouvait s'attendre. Le public commençait d'ailleurs à s'exciter devant ce spectacle, et des encouragements pour Mark pouvaient même se faire entendre.

Mark marqua une nouvelle courte pause et remarqua qu'Erza n'avait plus l'air aussi sereine… Il s'élança à nouveau sur elle et feinta un direct vers le visage de cette dernière, la reine des fées tomba dans le piège et laissa un court instant son estomac orphelin de toute garde, un instant suffisant pour Mark qui enfonça avec force ses deux poings dedans, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres.  
Il avait enfin touché ! Erza se tenait le bassin, mais Mark ne lui laissa aucun répit enchaînant avec un autre coup de pied retourné en direction du visage, qu'elle para de justesse avec ses deux bras. Elle se dégagea ensuite avec un petit saut en arrière. Mais Mark devait reprendre son souffle et ne la poursuivit pas.

La foule était maintenant en plein délire, totalement conquis à la cause du jeune métis. Il n'utilisait pas de magie, mais se battait très bien ! Des sourires pouvaient se voir sur les visages de Grey et Gajeel tandis que Natsu et Lucy étaient eux impressionnés. Wendy se surpris même à encourager le jeune homme.

« Alors on ne croise plus les bras ? » Nargua Mark en deux respirations.

Erza se contenta de lui sourire et de lui faire signe de venir avec sa main. Mark ne se fit pas prier et fonça de nouveau vers elle, toujours en criant et son poids chargé de toute sa force. Il envoya un puissant crochet du droit vers le visage de la jeune femme… qu'elle envoya simplement balader un simple revers de la main. Mark, complètement abasourdi tenta de se reprendre, mais la main tranchante d'Erza vint s'abattre sur son crâne. La puissance du coup était telle qu'il posa un genou à terre, il était complètement sonné.

Les clameurs du public s'étaient arrêtées net. Ce que certains craignaient venait d'arriver : Erza avait décidé de devenir sérieuse, elle aussi. Natsu se tordait de douleur en imaginant celle que pouvait ressentir Mark. Les autres, observaient silencieusement ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

Mark était encore à genoux. Le coup ne l'avait pas assommé, mais c'était tout comme. Mais au-delà de la douleur physique, c'est mentalement qu'il était touché. Markn'avait encore jamais connu une situation pareille. Il s'était donné à fond et avait enfin réussi à la toucher... Mais elle venait de lui montrer en un seul coup le fossé qui les séparait… Le choc était terrible, Mark n'ayant encore jamais connu la défaite. Mais la voix sévère d'Erza le tira de sa léthargie.

« -Ce n'est qu'un seul coup ! Relève-toi !»

L'ordre eut l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Il se releva instantanément. Oui... Ça ne devait être qu'une erreur, un simple coup de chance ! Mais… Il n'eut même pas le temps de se remettre qu'Erza l'enchaîna avec une gifle d'une force inouïe ! Désorienté et la joue brûlante, Mark comprit qu'elle avait décidé de ne plus seulement esquiver. Il se mit en garde pour contenir ses attaques le temps de laisser passer la tempête, mais les coups de l'épéiste étaient bien trop puissants. Elle plaçait coups de poings, coup de genoux, high-kick avec une vitesse impressionnante et Mark était simplement sans défense. C'est après un dernier coup de pied reçu dans les côtes qu'il tomba lourdement au sol. Mais refusant d'abandonner, il se releva tant bien que mal.

« -J'ai toujours rêvé de me battre contre quelqu'un de fort, mais là… C'est trop ! »

Mais Erza elle, bien que satisfaite de voir que ce garçon était un battant, s'agaçait. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils se battaient, et pas le moindre signe d'un quelconque pouvoir magique. Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de se décider.

« -Désolé Mark, je vais devoir y aller assez fort… » Pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle s'avança lentement vers lui, ce dernier tenant encore sa douloureuse côte. Il se remit tant bien que mal en position, et lança un direct du droit pour empêcher Erza d'attaquer. Cette dernière bloqua aisément sa tentative et lui asséna un violent uppercut en plein estomac en guise de contre  
Mark sentit sa respiration se couper, en même temps qu'il posait à nouveau les deux genoux à terre. Il se sentait comme briser en mille morceaux. Son corps bascula vers l'avant avant qu'il se rattrape de justesse pour s'empêcher de s'étaler au sol, à quelque centimètres des pieds de l'épéiste, en crachant la salive qui remontait inlassablement dans sa bouche.

Lucy porta ses mains à sa bouche avec un regard choqué tandis que Wendy se cacha simplement les yeux, la jeune fille ne voulant pas en voir plus.

Erza dévisagea Mark avec dédain avant de tourner les talons, mais la faible voix du terrien retentit dans le silence pesant qui s'était maintenant à nouveau installé.

« -Attends… C'est… C'est pas fini !

Erza ne daigna même pas se retourner.

-Regarde-toi, c'est terminé.

-Pas tant que je l'aurais décidé ! Hurla Mark avec rage et désespoir. Cette fois,

-Tu n'es pas en position pour décider quoi que ce soit. rétorqua Erza en se retournant. Je suis déçu… Je te pensais plus fort que ça. Vraiment, j'ai perdu mon temps. Tu n'es pas digne de Fairy Tail. »

Makarov se fendit d'une grimâce, elle y allait vraiment fort ! Les derniers mots d'Erza résonnèrent lourdement dans la tête de Mark. Son regard devint comme vide. « Je te pensais plus fort », « j'ai perdu mon temps », « pas digne ». Ces mots virent percuter la fierté de Mark avec une violence incroyable…  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? « Pas digne » ? Il venait de se donner à fond ! Comment pouvait-elle le mépriser de la sorte ? Et surtout, tout cela sonnait comme une sorte de reniement. Et c'est de ça dont Mark avait le plus peur, qu'on ne le considère pas… Peur d'être invisible. Et cette personne lui parlait comme s'il était…inexistant.

La colère et la haine envahissait peu à peu son esprit, les images défilait dans sa tête. La façon avec laquelle elle s'était moqué de lui la vieille, ses bras croisés au début du combat, autant d'image qui ne faisait que renforcer son ressentiment… Mais il sentit soudain quelque chose se briser en lui en se quand il se remémora une dernière fois les mots « Pas digne ».

« Tu vas retirer ce que tu viens de dire… »

Sa voix avait changé, déformé par la colère. Il se relevait doucement, la tête vers le sol et les bras ballant. L'air semblait se déformer autour de lui et Erza le remarqua bien. Pas qu'Erza d'ailleurs, tout le monde avait sentit que l'atmosphère changeait, devenant presque oppressante.  
C'est alors que Mark releva la tête pour laisser apparaître un regard plein de rage, mais plus que ça, des rafales de vent d'une couleur dansaient autour de lui. Des courants d'airs qui parcouraient frénétiquement son corps. Ils avaient une teinte sombre, comme l'état d'esprit qui animait le jeune homme sur le moment.

Makarov ne cachait pas sa surprise. Erza avait réussi… Le pouvoir du garçon était enfin réveillé, même si ce

Mark ne semblait pas se rendre compte de ce qui lui arrivait, tout ce qu'il voulait et tout ce qu'intéressait, c'était Erza. Il vacillait, encore marqué par les blessures qu'Erza lui avait infligées. Mais il parvint tout de même à se stabiliser, son corps tremblant toujours de rage.

« -Dans dix secondes… Je te promets que tu serais à terre. »

La menace n'émut pas le moins du monde la jeune épéiste, Mark disparu presque instantanément de sa vision, elle ne le vit arriver sur le côté qu'au dernier moment et bloqua son coup de pied de justesse. Mais le coup, beaucoup trop puissant, repoussa violemment Erza plusieurs mètre en arrière, elle put néanmoins se reprendre avant de tomber au sol.  
Elle se rendit compte de la force de l'attaque qu'elle venait de subir quand elle sentit une petite douleur dans ses avants bras.  
Elle arqua un sourcil en comprenant que Mark se servait de l'air qui dansait autour de lui pour augmenter sa vitesse, mais qu'en était-il pour sa force ?

Mais le temps n'était pas à la réflexion, car Mark chargea à nouveau, encore plus rapide, il envoya un coup de poing qu'Erza ne prit pas le risque de parer cette fois-ci, mais après avoir évité le coup, elle senti une puissante onde de choc frôlé son visage qui envoya valser sa chevelure écarlate. Cela commençait à devenir dangereux…  
Elle contra immédiatement avec un autre uppercut dans l'estomac du jeune homme, le même qui l'avait mis presque KO. Mais ce dernier broncha à peine sous l'impact. Erza releva la tête et vit l'effrayante expression qui s'affichait sur le visage du jeune garçon. Son regard était vide de toute émotion, comme un meurtrier sur le point d'exécuter sa cible.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se retirer que Mark saisit fermement son bras, l'empêchant momentanément de se dégager. Erza le vit alors charger une autre attaque. Et pour la première fois lors de cet affrontement, elle était en mauvaise posture. Elle n'avait plus le choix.

« Rééquipement ! »

Son armure de base se forma, forçant Mark à lâcher prise, mais il envoya tout de même son poing toujours chargé de puissance magique. Erza se protégea au dernier moment, mais le choc l'envoya tout de même violemment en arrière, elle se releva néanmoins promptement, son armure venait de lui donner un sacré coup de pouce...  
Elle se repositionna et vit que Mark ne repartait pas à l'attaque cette fois-ci. Il se contentait de rester là, son regard toujours vide. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, quelque chose n'allait pas.

«-Mark ! Ça suffit maintenant ! » Cria-t-elle au jeune. Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du jeune garçon.

«-ça suffit ? Je te l'ai déjà dit… C'EST MOI QUI DÉCIDERA QUAND ÇA SUFFIRA ! »

La pression magique s'accentua autour de son corps qui dégageait maintenant de plus violent courant d'air qui devenaient de plus en plus sombre au fil des secondes. Makarov cligna des yeux d'étonnement.

« -La magie des sentiment ? S'exclama-t-il en déclenchant l'intérêt des membres qui se tenait à côté de lui.

-Que voulez-vous dire, maître ?

-La colère du gamin... Elle intensifie son pouvoir magique !

-Comme Natsu ? Demanda Happy.

-Oui… Mais là ce n'est pas bon, son corps ne pourra pas supporter une tel intensité de magie très longtemps ! »

Lucy fut horrifiée. Elle le savait ! Depuis le début elle savait que ce combat était une mauvaise idée ! Et Mark… Son aura dégageait tant de rage et de colère… Elle prit très peur, une inquiétude que commençait à partager les autres membres de la guilde.

Erza elle, continuait de l'observer calmement. Elle devait mettre fin à ça, et vite. Elle aussi sentait que ce que Mark avait plus de chance de se blesser si ça continuait comme ça. Elle fit apparaître son épée dans sa main droite. Mark pas impressionné pour autant, commença à s'avancer lentement vers Erza, le poing serré.

«- MARK ! S'il-te-plait, arrêtes ! »

C'était avec une voix suppliante que Lucy venait d'hurler, s'attirant les regards de tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas pu se retenir. Mark s'arrêta net, et les vents qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui se calmèrent.  
L'appel de Lucy l'avait fait revenir à lui, sa folle colère s'estompait doucement. Cette dernière accourra vers lui et le prit par les épaules, de façon à se mette en face de lui.

« -Tu n'as pas besoin de continuer Mark ! C'est bon maintenant.

-Lucy… Je… Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?»

Il était complètement désorienté. S'était-il même rendu compte qu'il venait d'utiliser de la magie ? Lucy n'eut pas la réponse à son interrogation puisque Mark s'écroula soudainement dans ses bras, à bout de force.

**Fin du chapitre 3.**


	5. Un nouveau membre

**Chapitre n°4 : Un nouveau membre.**

Lucy se tenait au chevet de son invité de la veille, pour la deuxième fois en deux jours. Cela faisait maintenant une bonne demi-heure qu'il s'était évanoui dans ses bras, complètement vidé de ses forces après son coup de sang face à Erza.  
Le spectacle avait d'ailleurs quelques peu divisé les membres de la guilde. Si certains comme Natsu avaient trouvé la démonstration de force de Mark toute aussi excitante qu'impressionnante, d'autres étaient plus perplexe, surtout du côté des mages les plus expérimentés.  
Lucy, même si elle ne faisait pas parti de cette catégorie de mages, était elle aussi inquiète. Le visage presque maléfique que Mark venait de montrer l'effrayait beaucoup. Et elle avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle semblait être la seule à autant s'inquiéter pour lui.

Pour l'instant, elle se contentait de regarder le jeune homme dormir avec un air pensif. Le visage de Mark, qui était marqué par la haine et la colère quelques minutes avant, était maintenant paisible. Elle le surprit même à sourire de temps à autre, ce qui le rendait assez mignon…

« Lucy-san… »

C'était Wendy qui venait d'arriver dans la chambre, accompagné de Carla. Elle venait s'enquérir de la santé de Mark.

« -Ah ! Wendy ! Je ne t'avais pas vu entrer… Le petit dragon slayer lança un regard inquiet vers le jeune homme.

-Mark-san… Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle de sa toute petite voix

-Oui, ça va aller… Regardes-le, il est même en train de sourire !

-Oui mais, tout à l'heure… pendant son combat contre Erza-san, Il me faisait peur…»

Wendy aussi avait donc ressenti ce malaise. Mais Lucy ne put pas lui répondre car Mark s'était déjà réveillé et redressé sur son lit. Il scruta la pièce et eut un soupir blasé en la reconnaissant.

« -Encore à l'infirmerie… soupira en se grattant doucement la tête. Ça va vous deux ?

Lucy, bien qu'elle ne sache pas vraiment pourquoi, fut agacé par la légèreté avec laquelle il avait posé la question.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

- Hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait tout à l'heure ? S'emporta-t-elle à nouveau. Tu t'es écroulé dans mes bras je te signale !

Mark fit semblant de fouiller dans ses souvenirs en portant sa main à son menton.

-Ah ! Oui ! Je te remercie. C'était plutôt confortable en plus… »

La mâchoire de Wendy se décrocha, elle avait bien sur comprit à quoi Mark se référait en parlant de « confort ». Lucy était-elle bien sur complètement outré… Et sa colère ne prit pas beaucoup de temps pour prendre la place de sa surprise…

« -Euh… Je vais prévenir les autres que tu vas bien Mark-san ! »

Wendy prit Carla avec elle s'éclipsa de la chambre en un éclair, sentant la tempête arriver. Mark se demandait pourquoi elle était parti aussi vite, mais les bruits de craquement de doigts qu'il entendu ensuite répondirent à son interrogation.

« -Donc… Tu me dis que tu as fait exprès d'utiliser ma poitrine comme oreiller tout à l'heure ?

Le ton qu'elle utilisait était tout sauf rassurant. Mark sentit qu'il venait de dire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise !

-Non ! Je rigolais bien sûr ! Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! Je te jure que… »

Il fut interrompu par la botte de Lucy qui vint s'écraser en plein sur sa joue droite. Il tomba avec fracas de son lit, complètement sonné. Comment pouvait-elle frapper si fort ?

« Aïe aïe aïe ! Se plaignit-t-il en se massant sa joue.

-Ça t'apprendras sale pervers ! »

Il se releva, et Lucy se rendit compte qu'il était torse nu et vêtu d'un simple caleçon.

« -Mais pourquoi te craquer les doigts si ses pour utiliser tes pieds ensuite ? » Demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

Mais Lucy semblait momentanément absente, obnubilée par le corps partiellement dévêtu de Mark. Il n'avait rien à envier à Natsu ou Grey en termes de musculature…  
Bon, il est vrai qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir ces deux-là dans les mêmes conditions. Mais Grey est un pervers exhibitionniste et Natsu… Et bien c'était juste Natsu. La voix taquine du jeune homme la tira de sa stase :

« Tu me maltraites, et tu te permets de me mater ensuite ? Et bah dis donc… »

Sa réaction fut immédiate, et Mark n'anticipa pas la monumentale gifle qui l'envoya une nouvelle fois baladé contre un mur. Lucy fulminait de honte.

« T'es vraiment qu'un idiot quand tu t'y mets ! Grogna-t-elle le visage tout rouge.

Mark se releva une nouvelle fois en riant, il s'assura de saisir ses vêtements et sa rhabilla rapidement devant Lucy qui détournait les yeux.  
Quelque seconde s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent un mot, avant que le jeune homme reprenne la parole :

« Je me souviens de tout.

-Hein ?

-C'est ce que tu voulais savoir non ? Ajouta Mark en plantant son regard dans celui Lucy, troublée.

-Même du moment où tu as…

-De tout, coupa-t-il, j'étais pleinement conscient de ce que je faisais, même si je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il m'arrivait…

-Tu as simplement éveillé tes pouvoirs, petit ! Annonça Makarov. Lucy et Mark ne l'avait pas vu entrer dans la pièce.

-Maitre !

-Lucy, laisses-nous s'il-te-plaît. Je dois discuter en tête-à-tête avec Mark. »

La constellationniste ne broncha pas devant l'ordre de son maître, elle quitta la chambre sans un mot, frustrée et curieuse de savoir de quoi Makarov voulait discuter pour qu'ils doivent rester seuls. Mark, lui aussi surpris, prit une chaise qui traînait par terre après « l'incident » avec Lucy, puis s'assit pour écouter Makarov :

«Le maître qui se déplace en personne pour me parler, commença Mark, je suis flatté ! Makarov eut un sourire amusé devant l'impertinence du jeune homme.

-C'était un joli combat petit, dommage que tu l'ais perdu. Son sourire moqueur s'effaça presque instantanément de son visage.

-Bon, j'ai compris… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

-Je vois que tu aimes aller droit au but… Je voulais te demander deux choses. Annonça-t-il.

-Je vous écoute. Annonça-t-il.

-D'abord, est-ce que tu es conscient de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ton combat ?

-Parfaitement. Répondit Mark sans sourciller.

-Tu peux m'expliquer alors ?

-Et bien… Erza m'a provoqué et ça m'as mis en colère, expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules, c'est toujours ce qu'il se passe quand je m'énerve lors d'un combat.

Makarov, dubitatif, leva un sourcil.

-Donc tu es en train de me dire qu'à chaque fois que tu t'énerve, ces courants d'air magiques se mettent à tourbillonner comme ça autour de toi ? Mark se gratta maladroitement la tête.

-Euh… Non ! Pour ça, je vous avoue que je ne sais pas trop !

-Mark, ta magie te permet de manipuler l'air. Tu es sur que tu viens d'un autre monde ? Interrogea une nouvelle fois Makarov

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le maître marqua une légère hésitation avant de se rependre :

-Oublie ça. Maintenant ma deuxième question. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

La question prit Mark de cours pendant quelque instant. Il avait bien sur pensé rester dans cette guilde qui finalement, lui plaisait plutôt bien. Mais il devait surtout rentrer sur Terre, où Aki devait être morte d'inquiétude depuis sa disparation :

-Je dois trouver un moyen de repartir chez moi. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-C'est logique, commença Makarov, mais tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous me proposez ?

-Je voudrais que tu intègres la guilde. On essayera ensemble de trouver une solution pour que tu puisses rentrer. »

La proposition étonna quelque peu Mark. Il avait bien sur envisagé rester là quelques temps, mais sûrement pas de devenir un membre à part entière de cette guilde ! Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Si Makarov lui disait ça, c'est que rentrer à la maison n'allait peut-être pas être si simple que ça. Il voulut s'en assurer avant de prendre une décision.

« Vous avez un moyen de me faire rentrer ?

-A l'heure actuel, aucun. »

En fait, Makarov connaissait peut-être un moyen pour Mark de regagner son monde. Mais il jugea que lui révéler maintenant n'aurait pas eu les bons effets sur le jeune homme.  
Ce dernier semblait toujours réfléchir. Est-ce que repartir rapidement était de toute façon la bonne chose à faire ? Il était là depuis seulement deux jours mais il sentait qu'il aurait pleins de défis à relever en restant ici. Cette guilde regorgeait de gens puissant… Et aussi, il ne pouvait pas s'en aller sans prendre sa revanche contre Erza !

Il sourit de toute ses dent avant de réponde :

« Marché conclu ! Je reste avec vous !

-Je suis content que tu ais pris la bonne décision. Annonça Makarov.

-Moi aussi ! »

Mark se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, prêt à aller annoncer la nouvelle aux autres, mais la voix sévère de Makarov le stoppa subitement :

« Mark… Laisses-moi quand même te prévenir. Des jeunes qui recherchent la force et le pouvoir comme toi, j'en ai vu beaucoup au cours de mon existence. Fais attention… »

Les paroles du maître surprirent le jeune homme. Il traversa la sortie sans un mot, laissant Makarov seul. Ce dernier poussa un grand soupir avant de marmonner quelques mots :

« C'est bien le fils de sa mère… ».

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que le terrien réapparut dans le hall de la guilde. Natsu se précipita à toute vitesse vers lui, Il était tout excité et tout heureux de voir le métisse en bonne santé :

« Alors, il te voulait quoi le vieux ? Demanda la voix toujours teinté de son excitation.

-Il m'a proposé de rejoindre la guilde, j'ai accepté. Lâcha Mark avec un petit sourire satisfait.

-Je le savais ! C'est génial ! Tu vas faire des missions avec nous !

-Euh… »

Natsu se tourna soudainement vers Happy qui se tenait à côté en mangeant un poisson.

« Happy ! Tu penses que Mark pourrait intégrer notre équipe avec Lucy et les autres ?

-Natsu… commença Happy entre deux bouchées, il faudrait peut-être d'abord… »

Mais le dragon slayer avait déjà détalé en direction de Lucy qui était assise un peu plus loin en compagnie de Wendy et Carla. Laissant Mark et le petit chat en plan.

« Il est toujours comme ça quand il est heureux ! » Indiqua Happy à Mark qui ne savait pas quel comportement adopté devant cette situation.

« Lucy ! Mark va rejoindre notre équipe !

-De quoi ? Mais il n'est même pas membre de la guilde. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? Grogna Lucy.

-Qui t'a dit que je ne faisais pas parti de Fairy Tail ? »

Lucy se retourna pour voir Mark qui s'était glissé derrière son dos. Il lui montra fièrement l'emblème de la guilde qu'il avait décidé de placer sur le dos de la main droite, comme Lucy. Bien sûr, la couleur du tatouage était différente. Il avait choisi le noir.

« Tu restes avec nous ? S'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

-En attendant que le maître trouve un moyen pour me renvoyer sur Terre, oui. »

Tout le monde à la table semblait ravi de la nouvelle. Erza qui passait par là s'arrêta en voyant la petite agitation.

« J'ai eu vent de ta décision Mark, je suis heureuse d'apprendre que tu restes avec nous. Dit-elle avec son habitude sourire. Mark se dressa immédiatement.

-Erza-san! Euh, merci…

Tout le monde s'étonna devant son changement de comportement. Il avait utilisé pour la première fois qu'il était ici une marque de respect ! Il était visiblement complètement apeuré par la présence de l'épéiste !

« Je voulais m'excuser pour les propos que je t'ai tenu tout à l'heure, je ne les pensais pas du tout. Poursuit-elle ensuite en se voulant rassurante.

-Pas…Pas de problème, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser !

« Il… la vouvoie ?! » Pensa une Lucy décontenancé.

-Voyons Mark, tu peux me tutoyer… Elle s'approcha de lui, je suis fier de t'avoir combattu. »

Elle saisit sa tête et la plaqua avec douceur sur sa poitrine. Enfin, avec douceur… Tout était relatif vu qu'elle portait encore son armure…

La journée suivie son cours, Mark étant instruit par Lucy sur les missions et le fonctionnement des guildes de Fiore. Et c'est pendant cet ennuyant cours improvisé qu'une personne fit son apparition dans la guilde.

« Guildartz ! » S'écria Natsu en la voyant.

C'était le mage considéré comme le plus puissant de Fairy Tail qui venait de rentrer de mission, Guildartz Clive. Il était déjà revenu d'une mission dite de « cent ans » avant que Mark n'arrive. Mais Natsu et les autres son groupe avaient fait leur périple sur Edolas entre temps.  
Mark le jugea sur sa première impression, ses cheveux roux tirés en arrière et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnait un air négligé. Mais ce regard et ce sourire confiant… Il aurait pu dire qu'il respirait la puissance, encore plus qu'Erza.

« Guildartz ! Bats-toi contre moi !

-Oh, Natsu ! Tu vas bien ?

Le dragon slayer, surexcité, fonça vers Guildartz, le poing enflammé. D'un simple revers de la main, ce dernier l'encastra dans le plafond de la guilde.

-Tu pourrais quand même répondre ! »

Mark n'en revenait pas, alors que le reste de la guilde ne porta même pas attention à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Guildartz s'en rendit compte de la présence du jeune homme, qui se tenait devant lui, encore tremblant de peur.

« Oh ! Tu dois être nouveau toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-M…Mark ! Enchanté monsieur ! Guildartz ria devant la révérence plein de politesse de Mark

-Tu n'a pas besoin d'être aussi formel ! Moi c'est Guildartz ! »

Il s'éloigna pour prendre une chope de bière en rigolant bruyamment. Mark était encore blême.

«Il est complètement flippant ! »

Lucy laissa échapper un petit rire envoyant l'expression sur le visage du jeune homme, et Natsu qui était dans le plafond tout ce temps, retomba lourdement sur le sol, face contre terre.

Guildartz, pour sa part, s'était déjà écarté de toute cette agitation en allant saluer Makarov qui se tenait comme à son habitude en position tailleur sur le comptoir du bar de Mirajane. Ils se mirent à discuter discrètement :

« Maitre, ce gosse…

-Tu l'as reconnu ? interrogea Makarov.

-Oui… Il a le même regard que sa mère… remarqua Guildartz avec un air pensif, mais comment est-il arrivé ici ? Caleb l'a envoyé ?

-Non. Il dit être arrivé ici par accident, lui-même ne sait pas comment il a pu arriver sur Earthland. Il n'était même pas au courant de l'existence d'Earthland.

-Caleb ne lui a dont rien dit… J'ai ressenti sa magie il y a quelques heures, pendant que je marchais encore pour rentrer.

-Il a presque autant de puissance sa mère, j'ai moi aussi été surpris. Confia le maître.

-Qui aurait cru que l'enfant de Janna et Caleb puisse un jour revenir à Fairy Tail un jour, après ce qu'il s'est passé… Guildartz prit un air sérieux, Il faudra faire attention à « lui », maitre. Il pourrait revenir à la charge.

-Oui, je le sais. »

Dans le même temps, dans une guilde noire de Fiore. Les choses commençaient aussi à bouger.  
Un homme de petite taille dont le visage était marqué un énorme menton et des petits yeux ronds accourait dans les sinistres couloirs du bâtiment. Il poussa les portes de ce qui semblait être la salle principale de la guilde, à peine plus éclairé.

« Maître ! Vous l'avez senti ?

-Nullpunding… Je t'ai déjà dit de frapper à la porte avant de rentrer… La voix qui venait de résonner dans la salle était grave et pensante.

-Pardon maitre !

-Ce n'est pas grave, et oui je l'ai senti. Le même pouvoir que cette défunte femme.

-Que devons-nous faire ? Il est apparemment à votre ancienne guilde, celle de votre père.

-Ne sois pas pressé… J'ai attendu dix-sept ans. Quelques jours de plus ne seront pas durs à supporter…

L'imposante silhouette se leva de son trône de fortune, se dégagent par la même occasion de la pénombre dans laquelle il demeurait jusque-là. Les rares rayons de lumière qui traversaient les fondations du bâtiment révélèrent son visage, qui s'était fendit d'un sourire machiavélique. Ivan Dreyar, fils de Makarov Dreyar et maitre de la guilde noire de Raven Tail.

« Sa mère l'avait protégé lui et son père à l'époque, mais cette fois, il est à ma merci… »

Fin du chapitre n°4.


	6. La maîtrise de l'air

**Chapitre n°5 : La maîtrise de l'air.**

Une dizaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de Mark à Fairy Tail. Le jeune homme s'était comme prévu installé chez Natsu et Happy, en attendant de pouvoir trouver mieux. Car même si le dragon slayer faisait tout pour le mettre à l'aise, rien n'y faisait : la maison était un vrai bazar.  
Le nouvel arrivé avait bien commencé quelques petites missions ennuyeuse le permettant de mettre des jewels de côté, car il savait qu'il ne resterait pas éternellement chez ce bon Natsu.

Lucy avait bien conscience de cette situation. Elle n'avait pas hésité à espionner les garçons jusqu'à la maison de Natsu pour voir comment les choses se passaient. C'est pour ça qu'elle avait pris les choses en main pour trouver au plus vite un logement à Mark depuis quelques jours. Et aujourd'hui, elle l'avait enfin trouvé : un petit appartement à quelques minutes de la guilde, accessoirement très proche du sien.

« Il va adorer ! » Jubilait intérieurement la blonde pendant qu'elle se dirigeait chez Natsu pour annoncer la surprise. Les douze coups de midi étaient déjà passés, mais les garçons ne se trouvaient pas à Fairy Tail. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils n'y étaient pas venus, ce qui coïncidait avec une petite altercation que Mark avait eu avec Gajeel à la guilde.

Car le jeune terrie, pressé de se battre contre tout le monde, ne faisait que défier les membres de la guilde depuis son arrivé. Tous lui avait formulé un refus plus ou moins poli, prétextant des occupations diverses ou des missions à faire. Mais Gajeel lui, qui n'est pas connu pour son tact, lui avait adressé un refus beaucoup plus rude…

« Me battre contre toi ? Pff, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps. »

La réponse du dragon slayer l'avait rendu fou de rage. Frustré par son impuissance, il n'était pas revenu à la guilde le lendemain, et Natsu non plus.

« J'espère qu'il ne font rien d'idiot… »

Lucy continuait de marcher, plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Natsu avait-il lui aussi disparu ?

« Lucy-san ! Attends-moi ! »

C'était la petite Wendy qui venait de l'interpeller. Lucy se retourna pour la voir en train de courir pour la rattraper, Carla volant tranquillement à ses cotés

-Ah Wendy ! Tu ne vas pas à la guilde aujourd'hui ?

-J'y étais ! Lâcha Wendy dans un souffle, mais Mira-san m'a dit que tu étais parti chez Natsu-san, donc j'ai couru pour te rattraper !

-Hum… Tu peux me l'avouer tu sais, commença Lucy sur un air malicieux, tu veux juste voir Mark c'est ça ?

Le visage de Wendy vira au rouge complet.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Nia-t-elle en secouant vivement la tête.

-Hmpf ! Tu mens plutôt mal, Wendy ! Remarqua Carla sur un ton snob.

-Haha ! Tu es tellement adorable ! Il a de la chance que tu t'inquiètes autant pour lui !

-On…On devrait se dépêcher ! »

Elle accéléra furieusement le pas devant une Lucy qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire devant son comportement.  
Mais c'est quelque secondes après qu'Happy déboula en provenance de leur destination, paniqué et les larmes aux yeux.

« Happy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Lucy

-C'est Mark… Sanglota le chat, il ne veut pas nous écouter…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Parce qu'il va sérieusement se blesser si ça continue ! »

Happy éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Lucy. Elles se regardèrent avec Wendy et sans un mot, se mirent à courir vers la maison de Natsu  
Elles y arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard mais n'y trouvèrent personne. Et Lucy remarqua avec dépit que tout était encore en bazar, comme si rien n'avait jamais été rangé. Comment faisaient-ils pour vivre là-dedans ?  
Le bruit d'une déflagration se fit soudain à l'extérieur. Paniqué, elles accoururent dehors. Lucy écarquilla les yeux de stupeur tandis que Wendy porta ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Mark était là, débout, haletant et souffrant, le corps couvert de brûlures et de blessures.  
A seulement quelques mètres de là se tenait Natsu. Sa position laissait penser qu'il venait d'exécuté son souffre du dragon de feu… Sur Mark ?!

«M… Mark ! Le cri de la blonde sortit le jeune homme de sa stase

-Ah, Lucy… » Souffla Mark en souriant faiblement.

Elle se précipita vers lui pour le voir de plus près, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas beau à voir.

-Natsu ! Tu m'explique ?!

- Calme-toi Lucy, reprit Mark, c'est moi qu'il lui ai demandé…

Le visage de Natsu afficha un certain malaise. Wendy avait le souffle coupé, complètement terrifié par l'état de Mark.

-Pourquoi vous faites ces têtes ? J'étais bien plus mal le jour où vous m'avez sauvé non ? Fit-il en toussant.

-C'est ça que vous faites depuis deux jours ? »

La question de Lucy n'eut pas de réponse. Mark vacilla soudainement et posa un genou à terre.

« Ah, on dirait que mon corps demande du repos… »

Lucy comprit alors en remarquant ses mains complètement noirs. Mark essayait de reproduire ce qu'il avait faire contre Erza. Les brulures devait venir du fait qu'il tentait des repousser les attaques de Natsu avec sa magie du vent. Mais vu l'état dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait, il ne devait pas avoir réussi son coup…

« Wendy, vite ! Occupes-toi de lui !

-Je vais bien Lucy, pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça… »Grogna Mark en tentant de se relever. Mais la douleur le força à se rasseoir.

Wendy se précipita à son tour vers le jeune homme et commença immédiatement à soigner ses nombreuses blessures. Le soulagement pouvait se lire sur visage de Mark lorsqu'il sentit le sort de Wendy faire action sur son corps. Il se releva à la seconde où le sort prit fin. Prêt à recommencer.

« Merci Wendy !

-Mark-san, je pense que tu devrais te reposer maintenant… Dit timidement la jeune fille.

-Pas besoin !Assura Mark en s'étirant, je me sens mieux maintenant grâce à toi… Allez Natsu, c'est reparti !

-Non, Wendy a raison. On s'arrête là. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Natsu, le ton qu'il venait d'utilisé était sévère, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

« Tu me fais quoi la Natsu ?! Tu as dit que tu m'aiderais !

-Tu es blessé, et tu dois te reposer. Reprit froidement le dragon slayer.

« Nastu… Il est si sérieux ! » Pensa Lucy.

-Je vous ai dit que ça va ! »

La main de Natsu s'enflamma, il perdait patience.

-Bon, si tu veux rien entendre, je vais t'endormir moi-même ! »

-Arrêtez ça vous deux ! »

Mais l'intervention de Lucy n'y changea rien, les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à se sauter dessus, et rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter… Sauf qu'à cet instant précis, deux poings s'écrasèrent lourdement sur leurs têtes.

« Bande d'idiots ! Vous alliez vous battre ?! »

C'était bien sur Erza qui venait d'arriver, pile au bon moment, pensa Lucy. Les deux garçons étaient quasi-KO.

...

« Je vois… Donc tu n'arrives pas à utiliser ta magie quand tu le veux. »

La situation s'était plus ou moins calmée depuis l'arrivée de Titania. Même si Natsu et Mark boudaient comme deux gamins qu'on venait de punir.

« Et ça fait deux jours qu'il s'entraîne avec Natsu ! Rajouta Lucy avec un air dénonciateur.

-Natsu… Je peux savoir comment vous vous y preniez ? Interrogea Erza sans prendre en compte la remarque de la jeune blonde.

-Hum… et bah, je lui balançais des attaques qu'il essayait de dévier ou de repousser.

-Et vous avez fait ça… Pendant deux jours ? Intervint Lucy. Mark et Natsu se regardèrent avant de répondre naïvement

-Ouais, pourquoi ? Elle se frappa le front de désespoir.

-C'est Natsu qui m'a dit que ça ferait ressortir mes pouvoirs ! Se défendit Mark en voyant sa réaction.

Les regards se tournèrent alors vers le dragon slayer. Ce dernier se gratta maladroitement la tête.

-Et bah je pensais que ça marcherait ! Haha ! Erza lâcha un soupir tout aussi désespéré avant de reprendre :

-Je comprends maintenant. Mark, si tu me l'autorise, je veux bien t'aider à régler ton problème.

-Sérieusement ? On peut le faire maintenant ?

-Hey attends deux secondes Mark ! Tu viens à peine de récupérer !

-Ne t'en fais pas Lucy, ça n'a rien d'épuisant. Je pense même que ce sera assez facile pour lui. »

La constellasionniste ne broncha pas.

« Eloignons-nous un peu d'ici »

Ils s'installèrent quelques mètres plus loin, en s'asseyant en position tailleur, face à face. Les autres se demandèrent ce qu'Erza comptait faire.  
Elle demanda à Mark s'il était prêt. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête.

« Ferme les yeux et concentre-toi. Fais le vide. Il faut pour commencer que tu puisses ressentir ton énergie et celle des autres. Tu te souviens notre combat ?

Oh que oui, il s'en souvenait.

-Bien sur… Répondit-il en grimaçant.

-Rappelle-toi la sensation quand le vent déferlait autour de toi. »

Il s'exécuta en fermant les paupières, et tenta de se remémorer ce moment précis. Cette sensation… C'était comme si le vent faisait partie intégrante de son corps, il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

« C'est bon. Je me souviens. Et maintenant ?

-Essaie de trouver cette énergie que tu avais à l'intérieur de toi. »

Mark reporta à nouveau son attention sur lui. Erza fut agréablement surpris par la facilité avec laquelle il arrivait à méditer.  
Au bout de quelques instants, l'herbe qui était autour de lui commençait à s'agiter. Il sentait de plus en plus son énergie et celles des autres. Celle d'Erza était comme en veille, alors qu'il pouvait sentir celle de Natsu qui semblait bruler d'un feu éternel. Même celle de Wendy, qui ressemblait à un courant d'air paisible.  
Mais c'est en se reportant sur lui qu'il perçut clairement la sienne, comme des vents incessants qui parcourait l'intégralité de son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux et remarqua comme l'herbe dansait autour de lui. Il vu alors qu'Erza l'observait avec un sourire satisfait.

« Je savais que tu n'aurais pas de mal à y arriver. » Dit-elle sans s'en départir

Mark se releva en scrutant ses deux mains tour à tour, il pouvait sentir son énergie fourmilier dans tout son corps. Les courants d'air mêlé d'énergie recommencèrent à danser autour de lui, mais contrairement à la dernière fois, ils avaient cette fois une teinte bleuté.

« Il a réussi ! » s'exclama Lucy alors que Natsu restait bouche-bée, Erza venait de réussir en quelques minutes ce qu'il avait essayé de faire pendant presque deux jours.

« Tu es vraiment un mauvais professeur, Natsu. Dit Happy qui assistait au spectacle en mangeant un poisson.

-Tais-toi Happy ! »

Malgré sa réussite, Mark remarqua tout de même que la quantité d'énergie qu'il dégageait n'était pas comparable à celle de son combat contre Erza. Mais qu'importe, maintenant il se sentait fort. Il tenta même d'amplifier son énergie en se concentrant un peu plus. Des courants d'air encore plus puissant se mirent à tourbillonner autour de son corps. Erza, qui était encore proche, sentit ses cheveux écarlates valser au grès du vent.

« Impressionnant, presque autant que la dernière fois. Maintenant, voyons voir si tu peux utiliser cette magie. Natsu ! »

Le dragon slayer qui se disputait encore avec Happy rappliqua en un instant auprès d'Erza.

« Attaque Mark avec ton souffle, et ne te retiens pas.

Ne pas se retenir ? Natsu s'interrogeait. Il est vrai que Mark semblait maintenant capable de répliquer, mais quand même…

-Tu es sur ?

-Vas-y Natsu ! Hurla Mark qui avait tout entendu, balance la sauce ! »

Il était complètement grisé par son pouvoir, et voulait absolument en tester les limites avec l'attaque de Natsu…

« Ok! C'est parti ! _Karyuu no… HOUKO_ ! »

L'énorme souffle de feu de Natsu se dirigea à une vitesse folle vers le jeune métisse qui ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle puissance. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que Natsu lui avait montré jusque-là ! Il concentra son énergie dans ses pieds et esquiva l'attaque de justesse d'un grand bon sur le côté. C'est au bout de quelques roulades qu'il se remit debout, les vents ne tourbillonnant plus autour de lui

« Ouf ! J'ai eu chaud cette fois-ci !

-Jolie esquive, complimenta Erza, mais je te conseille de ne pas chercher à éviter la prochaine attaque… »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, elle fit apparaître son épée dans sa ma main droite. Mark déglutit. Il comprit que s'il esquiver à nouveau, Erza allait le ramasser à la petite cuillère. Il fit réapparaître son aura pour se préparer à la prochaine attaque.

Natsu reporta à nouveau ses deux mains à sa bouche pour envoyer un nouveau souffle du dragon de feu. Alors que la déflagration progressait à toute vitesse vers lui, Mark serra le poing. Tout le vent qui tourbillonnait autour de lui jusque-là se concentra dedans.

« Si ça ne marche pas, je suis mort ! »

Il ouvrit la paume au dernier moment. Une puissante explosion eut lieu lors du contact. Tout ce que l'on pouvait voir était une fumée épaisse qui se dissipa rapidement.  
Wendy laissa échapper un cri de joie en voyant que Mark n'avait rien. Il était certes épuisé, mais avait réussi à repousser l'attaque de Natsu. Ce dernier n'en revenait pas.

« Je savais qu'il y arriverait. Déclara fièrement Erza en hochant la tête.

-Mais… Comment il a fait ça ? Bégaya Natsu.

-Pendant notre combat, j'ai compris qu'il ne manipulait pas l'air comme Wendy. Ou même comme Erigor peut le faire. En fait, Mark comprime l'air autour de lui pour générer de puissante onde de choc quand il attaque.

-Des ondes de choc ? »

Mark venait à peine de se rendre compte de son exploit qu'il sentit ses forces le quitter. Il avait utilisé trop de magie en un seul coup. Il s'allongea sur le sol, le sourire aux lèvres. Et tout le monde se précipita vers lui pour s'enquérir de son état, à part Erza qui était resté là à observer, les bras croisés.

« Avec ça, il devrait pouvoir nous accompagner sur la prochaine mission… » Se dit-elle.

Erza était venu en effet trouvé Natsu pour un but bien précis. Elle venait les chercher pour leur annoncer une nouvelle mission. Et en l'absence de Grey, qui est déjà parti avec Jubia, elle voulait voir si elle pouvait le remplacer par le nouvel arrivant.

« Bon, écoutez-moi ! Le maître m'a confié une mission importante.

- Quelle genre de mission ? Questionna Natsu qui ne pouvait contenir son impatience.

- Nous devons nous occuper d'une guilde noire pas très loin d'ici. Mais Grey est absent. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé que Mark et Wendy viendront avec nous.

- Compris ! Acquiesça la petite fille.

Mark paraissait lui un peu plus étonné par la nouvelle.

-Tu es sur que je vous serais utile ?

-J'aurais pu demander à d'autre membre, mais je t'ai choisie toi. Cela devrait enlever tout tes doutes.

Il se sentit comme revigoré par la remarque d'Erza.

- …Tu peux compter sur moi. Lui promit-il avec confiance.

-Bien, nous partons demain. Sur ce, je retourne à la guilde, allez-vous reposer pour l'instant. »

Erza s'en alla la première, suivit par Wendy. Il fallut à Mark une bonne demi-heure pour récupérer de sa débauche d'énergie. Et quand il fut enfin prêt, Lucy lui annonça qu'il était temps de déménager.

« Quoi ?! Tu m'as trouvé un appart' ? S'exclama le jeune homme.

-Juste à côté de chez moi ! Ajouta Lucy avec un clin d'œil.

-C'est pas vrai…

-Hein ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Non rien… Je me disais juste que si tu étais à côté, je t'aurais toujours dans les pattes ! Lucy enragea.

-Tu pourrais au moins me remercier ! Espèce de…

-Je rigole ! Ne me frappe pas ! Rigola Mark en fuyant.

La jeune femme avait parfois du mal avec l'humour du terrien… Beaucoup de mal.

-Je te plains Mark, intervint Natsu l'air moqueur, avoir Lucy constamment sur ton dos…

-Oh, au moins je viendrais manger chez elle ! »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, Lucy n'appréciait naturellement que très peu… Deux gifles plus tard, le calme était revenu dans la petite prairie.

« Bon, on y va ? Demanda nerveusement la blonde en toisant Mark qui se massait la joue.

-Oui… oui… »

Il rassembla le peu d'affaire qui lui appartenait et remercia une nouvelle fois Natsu et Happy avant de suivre Lucy vers son nouveau chez-lui. C'est après avoir dépassé la guilde que la blonde engagea la discussion sur quelque chose qui la tracassait :

« Mark…

-Je n'aime pas ce ton Lucy ! Tu vas encore me dire que tu es inquiet pour moi et tout ça … C'est ça ? Lucy fut prise de court par la réflexion de son ami.

-Euh… Oui c'est ça. Avoua-t-elle simplement.

-… Je t'écoute.

-Pourquoi t'as décidé de t'isoler pendant ces deux jours ?

-…

-C'est à cause de l'incident avec Gajeel ?

-Reste en dehors de ça Lucy. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Répondit sèchement Mark, mais la jeune blonde ne se démonta pas pour autant.

-C'est si important que ça d'être fort ? Dit-elle sur un ton plaintif.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Lucy, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour…

-Exister ? Laisses-moi te dire que c'est complètement ridicule ! »

Mark ne réagit pas à cette dernière réplique. Elle ne pouvait de toute façon pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait… D'ailleurs Lucy n'en rajouta pas. Elle était trop frustré par le comportement de son compagnon.  
Le reste du chemin se fit dans un silence de plomb, juste qu'au fameux appartement, qui était lui aussi au bord de la rivière de Magnolia, une centaine de mètre après celui de la constellationniste.  
Lucy accompagna Mark juste qu'à la porte pour lui remettre ses clefs

« Je te laisse t'installer. Je retourne à la guilde. » Dit-elle sèchement avant de tourner les talons.

Elle était encore contrariée par la « discussion » qu'elle avait eue quelques minutes auparavant avec lui. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas se confier ?

Mark de son côté découvrait son logement, une petite pièce qui ressemblait un peu à celui de Lucy, et déjà meublé. Un lit, une table, un bureau, tout était là. Un petit papier était d'ailleurs posé sur la table et il s'empressa de le lire.

« Salut mon nouveau voisin ! J'espère que l'appartement te plaît ! Natsu, Grey, Erza et moi-même avons mis un peu d'argent en commun pour te payer la caution et une semaine de loyer en avance. Tu nous remboursas plus tard ! Bisous, Lucy Heartfillia. »

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage du jeune homme. Il s'allongea sur le lit, pensant se reposer quelques minutes. Mais sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, il s'endormit pour ne se réveiller que le lendemain.

Pendant ce temps à la guilde. Erza discutait avec Makarov de la mission.

« Alors Erza, qui as-tu pris à la place de Grey pour la mission ? Demanda Makarov curieux de savoir

-J'ai choisi d'emmener Mark. J'espère que cette décision ne vous dérange pas Maitre…

-Pas de problème. Si tu la choisi je te fais confiance. La seule chose que je te demanderais, c'est de garder un œil attentif sur lui. Dit-il avec précaution.

-J'y compte bien. Ne vous faite aucun souci. »

...

« Mark ! Réveilles-toi ! On va être en retard ! »

La voix stridente de Lucy tira le jeune métissé de son lourd sommeil, combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il se leva de son lit et vit qu'il portait encore ses habits de la veille. Un vieux tee-shirt blanc et un bas noir que Natsu lui avait prêté. Il se dirigea vers la porte telle une larve et ouvrit à Lucy qui frappait frénétiquement dessus depuis deux minutes maintenant.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! Dépêche-toi ! Les autres nous attendent !

-Laisses moi cinq minutes… » Demanda le jeune homme l'esprit encore englué dans son long sommeil.

C'est seulement quelques instants après qu'il partait pour ce qui allait être sa première mission en tant que Mage de Fairy Tail…

**Fin du chapitre n°5**


	7. Dark Eclipse

**Chapitre n°6 : Dark Eclipse**

Natsu était malade. Normal dirait-on, le groupe était maintenant dans le train qui les amenait vers leur destination. Mark, pas familier avec le mal de transport de son camarade, s'inquiétait quelque peu de son état :

« Euh… Vous allez le laisser comme ça ?

-N'en t'en fais pas pour lui, répondit Lucy, pas dérangée. c'est toujours comme ça…

-Blurp… A l'aide… !

-...Si tu le dis… Dit Mark en le surveillant d'un regard mal assuré.

-Il est temps que je vous explique la mission. Intervint Erza sans même prêter attention à Salamander. Tout le monde se concentra pour l'écouter.

-Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, nous allons nous occuper de démanteler une guilde noire.

-Je me demandais, coupa une Lucy hésitante, nous sommes assez nombreux pour s'occuper d'une guilde entière ?

-Elle perd des membres de jours en jours. Il n'y reste plus beaucoup de monde depuis que leur maître est parti. Répondit simplement Erza

-Donc ils ne doivent pas être nombreux, observa Mark en posant une main sur son menton. Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi on nous enverrait nous, pour faire ce boulot ?

Sa question lui valut quelques regards surpris de la part de Lucy et Wendy notamment. Mais Erza ne sourcilla pas.

-Leur ancien maître s'appelle Bluenote. Les motivations de cet homme sont dangereuses et pourraient poser quelque problèmes à notre guilde.

-Donc on va chercher des informations ? Anticipa Mark.

-Tu as tout compris. Je vous en dirais plus quand Natsu sera en état d'écouter. »

C'est à ce moment précis que le train arriva à son terminus. Dans un désert isolé du royaume de Fiore. Après avoir récupérer leurs affaires, l'équipe de Fairy Tail se dirigea prestement vers la guilde noire, qui selon Erza se trouvait à un peu moins d'un jour de marche.

« Nous ferons une halte à la tombée de la nuit.»

Ils traversèrent pendant plusieurs heures le désert rocheux qui les séparait de leur destination, le tout sous un soleil de plomb. Natsu avait bien sûr récupéré toute sa vigueur, il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cette chaleur. Il s'amusait même à sortir quelques blagues en imaginant comment Grey aurait réagi dans cette fournaise.C'est après plusieurs heures de marche dans le désert qu'ils aperçurent une grande chaîne montagneuse. Celle qui servait à délimiter les frontières du royaume de Fiore.

« Erza, tu n'avais pas dit que ça n'était pas trop loin d'ici ? Demanda dubitativement Mark.

-Hmm… hésita Erza, j'ai peut-être fait une petite erreur de calcul…Quoi qu'il en soit, la nuit approche. Établissons notre camp ici. Nous repartirons demain à l'aube.

Lucy alors rugit de plaisir en s'étirant de tout son long pendant que Mark luttait de toute ses forces pour ne pas faire de remarque à Erza.

-Enfin ! Un peu de repos ! »

La nuit fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard. Rafraîchissant légèrement l'air. Les crépitements du feu de camps que le groupe avait allumé comblaient le silence qui s'était installé avec la disparition du soleil. Les poissons que Natsu et Happy avaient pêchés la veille grillaient au-dessus de la flamme incandescente. Erza profita de leur petit repas pour annoncer leur stratégie concernant Dark Eclipse.

« Nous allons nous séparer en deux équipes. Annonça-t-elle. Wendy, Mark et Carla, vous serez avec moi.

-Je vais devoir me coltiner Natsu et Happy… Soupira Lucy d'un air plaintif.

-Mark est peu expérimenté, je dois donc garder un œil sur ces deux-là. Expliqua la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail.

-Mais ça risque d'être ennuyant… se plaignit Natsu, pas vraiment emballé par la mission.

-Ne te relâche pas ! Tonna sévèrement Erza. Il y a une personne à laquelle vous devrez faire attention.

-Qui ça ?

-C'est la personne que nous devons interroger. L'un des disciples de Bluenote, son nom est Lokus.

Natsu fit la moue. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien. Rien d'excitant en perspective... Mais cela avait au contraire éveillé la curiosité de Mark.

-Il est fort ? Questionna-t-il les yeux pétillant.

-Il ne faut pas l'affronter seul. Souvenez-vous de ça au cas où on se ferait séparer. Compris ?

Tout le monde acquiesça d'une seule et même voix.

-Bien, nous avons beaucoup marché aujourd'hui. Vous devriez vous reposer pendant que je sécurise les alentours. Ne tardez pas pour vous endormir, surtout toi, Wendy.

-Ou… Oui ! »

Erza quitta le campement pour aller voir vérifier s'il n'avait rien de dangereux aux alentours. Natsu et Happy dévorèrent leur poisson à une vitesse folle à côté d'une Lucy écœurée. Ayant fini, le mage de feu ne perdit pas de temps et partit s'affaler dans son sac de couchage.

« Bonne nuit ! »

« Aye ! »

Il suffit de quelques secondes pour que de bruyants ronflements se fasse entendre.

« Quelle manque de raffinement! » pensa tout haut Carla en croisant ses petites pattes.

Elle se jeta un coup d'œil vers Wendy qui s'était elle assise à côté de Mark. La jeune fille luttait contre la fatigue et le sommeil tout en essayant de terminer son poisson.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Wendy ?

Wendy se frotta faiblement les yeux avant de morde mollement dans son repas.

-Ah ! S'exclama Mark en la regardant. On dirait que tu as sommeil !

-Hein ? Non... ça va aller ! assura-t-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je suis juste un petit peu fatigué. »

C'est en observant Wendy que le jeune homme eut une réflexion. Était-il sûr de l'amener avec eux ? Après tout elle restait une petite fille... C'est du moins ce que pensait le jeune homme, qui n'avait pas encore pu voir les capacités de la dragon slayer. Il fut sur le point de poser la question à Lucy quand il sentit un léger poids son épaule.  
Wendy s'était tout simplement assoupie dessus, l'utilisant comme coussin de fortune. Mark ne sut pas comment il devait réagir. Il examina le visage de la dragon slayer. Elle avait l'air paisible, comme pouvait en témoigner le léger sourire qui s'était dessiné sur son visage.

« Comme vous êtes mignon ! S'exclama la mage stellaire en les voyant côte à côte.

-Décidément, je ne vois pas ce que Wendy te trouve ! Renchérit Carla de son air snob.

-H…Hein ? S'étonna Mark en manquant de s'étouffer avec son poisson. Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux ?!

-Chut... Tu vas la réveiller ! Rigola Lucy. Mais tu n'as pas remarqué ? Depuis ton arrivé, Wendy n'a de yeux que pour toi Mark !

-Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi pendant ces deux jours où tu as disparu. Rajouta encore Carla sur un ton neutre.

-Et quand on y pense, vous manipulez le même élément magique tous les deux ! Vous formeriez un jolie couple ! Dit-elle en joignant les mains.

Si Mark avait eu la peau moins foncée, elle aurait probablement tourné au rouge pivoine suite à la réplique de la jeune femme.

-Mais qu'est-ce… que, bafouilla-t-il, elle a à peine douze ans, et j'en ai dix-sept !

-Mais je ne parle pas pour tout de suite ! Peut-être que plus tard, quand vous aurez tous les deux grandis…

Elle se délectait de pouvoir mettre enfin son camarade dans l'embarras. La situation avait toujours été inversé jusque-là. Mark n'hésitait pas en effet à constamment se moquer de Lucy, parfois avec l'aide d'Happy et Natsu qui prenaient toujours un malin plaisir à le faire. Et la voir la réaction du jeune homme était juste jouissif ! Mais ce dernier reprit soudain de la consistance…

-Ouais, pourquoi pas plus tard ? J'imagine que Natsu et toi auront déjà trois enfants à ce moment-là !

Prise à son propre jeu, la mage stellaire sentit ses joues se réchauffer de honte. Un « Aye ! » se fit entendre au même moment. Mark fit son maximum pour ne pas éclater de rire et réveiller Wendy par la même occasion.

-Regarde-le ronfler, vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Que je ronfle aussi ? S'indigna Lucy qui avait pris la couleur d'une tomate.

-Regardes-toi ! Tu es toute rouge ! »

C'est à ce moment que Wendy, sûrement gênée par les tremblements de Mark, se mit à gémir faiblement. Elle se blottit encore plus confortablement contre la large épaule du jeune homme. Ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire affectueux. Une expression que Lucy ne se souvint avoir déja vu sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que je dorme aussi ! » fit-il soudainement.

Il saisit alors les épaules de la petite fille et la secoua doucement, assez pour la réveiller.

« Allez Wendy ! C'est l'heure d'aller dormir !

Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se les frotta comme un enfant qu'on venait de réveiller.

-Tu es tellement fatigué que tu t'es endormi sur son épaule. L'informa Carla. La petite rougit d'un coup en entendant cela.

-Pardon ! Je ne voulais pas… Oh mon dieu… » Paniqua-t-elle en se tenant le visage. Elle se tourna vers Lucy qui la regardait avec un énorme sourire.

« Je… je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit ! »

Elle se précipita dans son sac de couchage et se coucha sur le côté, de façon à ne pas voir la réaction des autres. Mais ce fut raté : Mark, et surtout Lucy éclatèrent de rire en voyant la réaction toute mignonne de la jeune fille. Après ce dernier fou rire entre Lucy et Mark, ces deux derniers ne tardèrent pas à aller à leur tour se coucher. Carla ayant rejoint Wendy peu de temps après la petite scène.

Ils furent tous réveillés le lendemain matin par Erza. Certains, comme Natsu, pour ne citer que lui, eurent un mal fou à se lever.

Ils reprirent leur chemin après avoir remballer leur campement de la nuit. A peine deux heures après, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de ce qui semblait être une galerie souterraine.

« Nous y sommes, laissons nos affaires ici et allons-y »

Ils s'exécutèrent en se préparant pour la mission. Mark se changea même pour adopter une tenue plus légère. Un large pantalon jogging noir surmonté d'un débardeur de la même couleur.

« Je vois que tu es plus que prêt ! Lui remarqua Lucy en le voyant serrer les lacets blancs de son jogging.

-J'attends ce moment depuis dix jours." Se contenta de répondre froidement le jeune homme.

Ils avancèrent sûrement vers la grande porte qui protégeait l'entrée de la guilde noire.

« Vous pensez qu'il savent qu'on est là ? S'inquiéta Wendy.

-Peu importe ! Je suis gonflé à bloc ! » S'emporta Natsu en enflammant ses mains.

Erza « ouvrit » la porte, ou plutôt, la découpa d'un large coup d'épée qui pulvérisa sa serrure. Les deux énormes morceaux de bois s'écrasèrent sur le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant.

« Maintenant, ils savent. »

Natsu se précipita à l'intérieur en hurlant.

« Lokus ! Montre-toi ! On est venu te chercher ! »

Mark, déconcerté par si peu de discrétion tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Lucy.

« Oui je sais, moi non plus je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Dit-elle avec empathie.

Mais l'entrée de la galerie était tout aussi vide que minuscule. Elle était faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies. Plus étonnant, la pièce ne comportait aucune porte ou sortie, mis à part celle qu'Erza venait de démolir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda la mage stellaire en s'avançant au niveau de Natsu.

Le sol se déroba alors soudainement sous les pieds des mages de Fairy Tail, les entraînants dans une longue chute, mais tous ne tombèrent pas dans le même trou : le piège était en comportait deux. Lucy se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces :

« POURQUOI ÇA N'ARRIVE QUE QUAND JE PAAARLE ?! »

Happy et Carla avaient sortis leurs ailes pour éviter de tomber dans le vide.

« Happy ! Je m'occupe de Wendy, elle est tombée avec Mark ! Toi, vas rattraper Lucy ! Erza et Natsu n'auront pas de problème ! Ordonna l'exceed femelle.

-Mais… Et Mark ? S'inquiéta le chat bleu.

-Il… devrait s'en sortir ! répondit-elle avec une pointe d'hésitation. Dépêchons-nous !

-Aye ! »

Happy fonça à toute vitesse dans le trou où Natsu, Erza et Lucy avaient disparu. Il pouvait d'ailleurs encore entendre les cris de cette dernière.  
Natsu et Erza, qui avaient eux gardé tout leur calme, pouvaient déjà voir le sol en dessous d'eux. Happy attrapa juste à temps la mage stellaire par les bras avant de la déposer délicatement sur le sol.

« Merci Happy ! Souffla-t-elle.

Erza et Natsu atterrirent à leur tour sans trop de mal. Ils se relevèrent prestement pour voir qu'il venait d'arriver dans ce qui devait être la salle principal de la guilde. Elle était ornée de plusieurs tables vides et éclairée par de nombreuses bougies. Mais surtout, elle remarqua une dizaine de personnes qui regardaient tous dans leur direction, complètement terrifiés.

« C'est Fairy Tail ! » S'exclama l'un deux, tremblant de peur.

Erza scruta la salle, ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine, que des hommes. Mais elle avait beau chercher, elle ne voyait pas leur cible parmi eux. Lokus n'était pas là.  
Les membres de la guilde, bien qu'apeuré, se mirent à saisir leur armes et à approcher des trois mages d'un pas prudent. En guise de réponse, Natsu enflamma ses poings et Lucy se saisit de ses clefs, et Erza s'avançât devant eux.

« Où est Lokus ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide qui fit frissonner les mages noirs.

-On sait que vous êtes venu ici pour lui ! On ne vous laissera pas faire sans nous battre ! Répondit l'un d'entre eux, son épée à la main.

-Je n'ai pas de temps à perde avec vous… Natsu ! » Appela Erza en faisant apparaître la sienne dans sa main.

Le premier appelé ne se fit pas prier et fonça dans le tas. Suivi de près par Erza. Ils décimèrent le petit groupe de mage à eux deux. Quelques coups de poing enflammé et d'épée avaient suffi à tous les mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
Mais une vingtaine d'autres ennemis déboulèrent dans la salle, plus nombreux et armés jusqu'aux dents. Erza comprit qu'il leur faudrait plus de temps pour se débarrasser d'eux. De plus Mark et Wendy n'avaient pas fait signe de vie…

« Lucy !

-O…Oui ! Se dressa la blonde prise de court.

-Prends Happy avec toi et partez à la recherche de Mark et Wendy, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

-Aye ! Allons-y Lucy !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre, le chat ! » Gronda-t-elle en suivant Happy qui s'était enfoncé dans la sortie derrière eux.

« La fille, elle s'en vas vers le maitre ! Vite il faut l'arrêter ! »

Erza et Natsu se mirent en travers de leur chemin.

« Ça veut dire que vous êtes tous là… Je n'ai donc pas à m'inquiéter pour Lucy » Conclut Erza avec un sourire mauvais.

Les membres de la guilde noire comprirent leur erreur en même temps qu'elle rassemblait sa puissance magique.

« _Rééquipement ! »_

Lucy pouvait déjà entendre les cris des pauvres mages noirs qui subissaient le courroux de la femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail. Elle courait aussi qu'elle le pouvait dans un étroit avec Happy qui volait à ses côtés. Craignant pour Wendy et Mark. Surtout pour Mark…

_« S'il te plait, ne fais rien d'idiot ! »_

Mark était encore allongé dans les décombres qu'il venait de provoquer. Il fixait le plafond et le trou par lequel il venait de tomber. Son atterrissage ne s'était pas déroulé en douceur...  
Il avait essayé de libéré une charge d'air comprimé pile au moment de toucher le sol. Cela avait amorti le choc mais exploser le sol rocheux en mille morceaux autour de lui. Il se gratta la tête d'une manière nonchalante avant de laisser échapper long soupir. Ses habits tout neufs étaient maintenant plein de poussière...  
Wendy, qui avait été rattrapé par Carla accourait pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé du jeune homme.

« Mark-san ! Tu n'es pas blessée ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète en l'aidant à se relever.

-Ça va, on dirait que je n'ai rien. Et toi, rien de cassé ?

-Rien du tout ! Grâce à Carla !

-Tout va bien alors. Dit-il avec soulagement avant d'examiner les environs. On dirait qu'on a été séparé des autres.

-Je pense qu'ils sont déjà à notre recherche. Avança Wendy.

-Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils ne le soient pas. Renchérît Carla.

-Oui, mais je crois qu'il faut qu'on bouge d'ici. Je vois une sortie par-là, allons-y. »

Ils commencèrent tous les trois à avancer vers une porte qui se trouvait plus loin. La seule sortie de la pièce qui était faiblement éclairé comme les autres. Même le trou dans le plafond laissait entrer un peu de lumière de l'extérieur

« Eh bien, on part déjà ? »

Mark se retourna instantanément et ayant le réflexe de se placer devant Wendy. Une silhouette était apparue sur le tas de décombres.  
Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval les dévisageait de ses yeux légèrement plissés et marrons. Il portait une tenue traditionnelle de combat, semblable à ce que l'on pouvait voir en Asie. Mark ne manqua pas de remarquer ce détail.  
Mais depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

« T'es qui toi ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Quelle manque de politesse ! Tu débarques dans la ma guilde et ose me demande qui je suis ? Répondit l'homme d'une voix rauque.

-Laisses-moi deviner… Lokus c'est ça ? Le concerné renifla dédaigneusement.

-C'est bien ça. Je suis Lokus, nouveau maître de la guilde Dark Eclipse depuis que mon professeur et maître est parti.

-Bluenote ? Lokus leva un sourcil.

-Tu es plutôt bien informé. Quel est ton nom ?

-Mark Celler, de Fairy Tail. Répondit-il avec un sourire défiant. Et nous sommes là pour te capturer… Je crois.

-Quoi, seulement toi la petite fille ? On me sous-estime tant que ça ?

-La petite fille s'appelle Wendy ! Protesta la dragon slayer en s'avançant à son tour. Et nous sommes avec d'autres mages de Fairy Tail !

-Je sais déjà que Fairy Tail me cherche, commença-t-il en s'avançant vers eux. Mais envoyer des gamins pour m'arrêter… C'est clairement me sous-estimer.

Le mage noir fit résonner sa puissance magique pendant un court moment. Mark eut soudain l'impression de peser plus lourd.

_« Qu'est-ce c'était ? C'est comme si la force de gravité avait augmenté ! »_

-Je suis déçu, reprit Lokus. Je m'attendais à voir la célèbre Titania.

-Ne t'en fais pas, elle est en chemin. Mais pour l'instant tu vas devoir te contenter de moi. bluffa Mark en même temps qu'une goutte de sueur apparaissait sur son front.

-Hmpf, c'est vrai que je ne fais pas le poids face à elle, ou même ce fichu Salamander. avoua étrangement Lokus. Mais toi petit, je vais te remettre à ta place. Je vais vous tuer toi et la gamine avant que Titania n'arrive ici. » Annonça-t-il d'une voix froide et menaçante.

Mark déglutit, son expression ne laissa aucun doute : il était sérieux. Il posa son regard sur Wendy, la petite démonstration de force de leur adversaire l'avait elle aussi alerté.

« Reste en retrait Wendy, je m'en occupe. Dit-il en se plaçant devant elle.

-Mais Mark-san ! Erza a dit qu'on ne devait pas l'affr...

-...Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. coupa Mark sans se retourner.

Son désir de protection était sincère. Mais il était aussi conscient que s'il arrivait à battre ce type tout seul, plus personne ne le regarderait de haut à la guilde…

-Tu es plutôt arrogant. Lui remarqua son adversaire.

-C'est l'un de mes plus gros défaut. Répliqua Mark en reprenant son sourire goguenard. La perspective de ce combat l'excitait vraiment. Wendy ne comptait pas le laisser affronter cet homme seul. Elle avait elle aussi un mauvais pressentiment…

_« Je vais l'aider du mieux que je peux ! Cet homme à l'air vraiment dangereux ! »_

Lokus fonça soudainement vers eux, alors que Mark n'avait même pas encore activer sa magie...

**Fin du chapitre 6.**


	8. Gagner pour la proteger

**Chapitre 7 : Gagner pour la protéger.**

Mark repoussa violemment Wendy en arrière lorsqu'il vit le mage noir fondre sur eux. Il esquiva un puissant coup de pied retourné et tenta de répliquer instantanément avec un coup de poing direct que Lokus bloqua sans difficulté.  
Les premiers échanges de coups fusèrent sous les yeux d'une Wendy impressionnée par la qualité des deux combattants. Ils n'utilisaient pas leurs magies respective, du moins pas encore.  
Mark se dit alors que la tenue que portait son adversaire ne mentait pas : il était bien un adepte des arts-martiaux, vu la précision et la puissance des attaques qu'il s'évertuait à éviter, sans pouvoir forcément y parvenir.

« Il est fort ! » Pensa-t-il alors qu'il encaissait un nouveau coup de poing au visage.

Wendy s'inquiéta fortement en voyant que même quand il contrait, ses tentatives ne faisaient que fouetter de l'air...Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas paniquer. Subissant un nouveau coup, il recula de quelques pas en se tenant le ventre. Lokus arqua un sourcil en voyant que le terrien sourire.

« Pourquoi souris-tu ? Je suis en train de te massacrer… Dit-il avec dédain.

-Ouais… Mais ça n'aurait pas été marrant si t'étais pas un minimum balèze de toute façon. répondit Mark en essuyant sa bouche avec son manche.

-Tu parles comme si tu allais gagner… »

Il fonça à nouveau sur Mark, le puissant coup qu'il lui assena fit reculer le métisse sur plusieurs mètre, il était complétement déstabilisé malgré sa parade.

« Mark-san ! » s'inquiéta Wendy en s'avançant légèrement.

« Ça va aller ! Tu ne bouges pas ! »

Il avait hurlé cet ordre de façon très autoritaire. Lokus observa tour à tour les deux membres de Fairy Tail.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la gamine, commença-t-il, je m'occuperais d'elle juste après toi. »

Mark prit bien sur la menace au sérieux, le ton que venait d'utiliser l'ennemi n'avait rien de comique… Il fallait peut-être passer à la vitesse supérieure maintenant. Wendy ne devait pas être mise en danger. Il appela d'ailleurs cette dernière qui ne se tenait pas très loin de lui, et vit que cette dernière tremblait légèrement.

« Wendy…

-O…Oui ?

-Je ne laisserais pas te toucher, alors n'aies pas peur. Assura-t-il.

-J...Je n'ai pas peur ! Balbutia la jeune fille en rougissant. Un sourire amusé étira alors les lèvres de Mark.

-On m'a dit que tu es spécialisé dans le soutien c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Répondit cette fois énergiquement la dragon slayer du ciel.

-Dans ce cas, je vais te demander d'assurer mes arrières. »

Son aura magique commençait à tourbillonner autour de lui. Mark avait décidé d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Lokus n'eut aucune réaction en voyant l'aura blanche parcourir son corps.

C'est alors que le terrien fonça à une vitesse folle vers lui. Lokus sentit comme une onde de choc au niveau de son estomac, il fut repousser en arrière, surpris. Mais Mark enchaîna avec un crochet chargé de la même charge d'air comprimé qui toucha Lokus en plein visage.  
En plus de le faire tomber à terre, le coup envoya à nouveau Valser le mage noir qui glissa sur plusieurs mètres. Il leva les yeux pour voir le nouveau mage de Fairy Tail qui lui arrivait dessus le poing à nouveau chargé mais il exécuta plusieurs roulades sur le côté pour se dégager juste à temps.  
Il vit alors avec surprise que le poing de Mark avait carrément fissuré le sol.

« Impressionnant ! » Siffla Carla les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement.

Mais ces coups ne semblaient pas trop avoir égratigné leur adversaire qui se releva sans difficulté en toisant le jeune terrien. Il essuya même avec dédain le peu de poussière que sa chute avait posé sur sa tenue.  
Pas alerté, Mark fondit à nouveau sur lui en utilisant l'air comprimé sous ses pieds. Il ne fit pas attention à son adversaire qui tendait le bras vers lui.

« _Fall. »_

Le jeune homme fut soudainement arrêter dans sa course. Incapable de bouger, il se sentit dix fois plus lourd tandis que le sol autour de lui s'affaissa brutalement. La force de gravité avait augmenté, et c'était lui qui faisait ça !  
La puissance du sort avait mis Mark à genoux qui luttait avec l'aide de ses bras pour ne pas être complètement plaqué au sol, le visage marqué par la souffrance qu'il endurait. Lokus s'avançait vers lui, sa main toujours tendue.

« Tu as une façon d'utiliser ta magie plutôt intéressante. Avoua-t-il. Mais ça ne suffira pas pour battre mon contrôle de la gravité. »

C'était donc ça qu'il avait senti tout à l'heure !

« Elle n'est pas aussi puissante que celle de mon maître… Mais elle suffira largement à te broyer les os. »

Mark jura alors que Lokus s'apprêtait à intensifier la puissance de son sort. Il sentait ses organes se comprimés à l'intérieur de son corps, provoquants une douleur intense et insupportable.

« _Tenryu no, HOUKO ! »_

Un énorme tourbillon emporta alors au loin le mage noir qui s'encastra violement contre le mur de la salle, annulant par la même occasion le champ de gravité sur Mark. Ce dernier tourna momentanément la tête vers la provenance de l'attaque pour voir Wendy qui accourait vers lui.

« Mark-san ! Tiens bon!

-Wendy… C'est toi qui…

-Ne dis rien ! Coupa-t-elle tandis qu'elle s'attelait déjà à soigner les blessures du terrien. »

Les douleurs s'étant envolées, Mark se releva et adressa un regard reconnaissant à la jeune fille.

-Merci Wendy…

-Mark-san, reprit-elle, tu ne peux pas le battre seul…

La remarque arracha une grimace pleine d'amertume sur le visage du jeune homme. Mais Wendy avait raison. Ce pouvoir était bien trop dur à contrer, à moins que…

-J'ai une idée. Annonça-t-il subitement.

-Idiot ! Si tu te fais encore attrapé dans son sort cette fois Wendy ne pourrais pas te sortir d'affaire ! Protesta vivement Carla.

-Faites-moi confiance, je pense savoir comment faire.

Wendy hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre en même temps que Lokus se dégageait des débris causé par l'attaque de la jeune fille.

-Je te fais confiance, Mark-san ! Mais s'il-te-plaît, fais attention.

-Ne tentes rien d'inconsidéré ! renchérît une Carla résigné. Wendy a déjà utilisée beaucoup de magie avec son attaque et en te soignant !

Mark remarqua en effet quelques gouttes de transpiration perlaient sur le visage du dragon slayer, témoignant de la puissance qu'elle avait mis dans son hurlement du dragon du ciel.  
Pourtant, Lokus qui s'avançait maintenant vers eux n'avait pas l'air d'avoir été vraiment blessé, juste quelques égratignures qui pouvaient se voir sur visage. Un visage qui affichait d'ailleurs une expression franchement irritée. Ses yeux noirs s'assombrirent encore plus tandis qu'il posa le regard sur celle qui venait de l'envoyer valser contre ce mur.

-Il ne m'aura pas une deuxième fois. » assura Mark avant de faire à nouveau virevolter son aura autour de lui.

« Je vais définitivement tuer cette gamine… » souffla alors Lokus d'une voix rauque.

Le terrien fonça à nouveau sur lui, mais Le mage noir tendit à nouveau le bras pour l'immobiliser…

« _Maintenant ! »_

En utilisant la poussé d'air comprimé sous ses pieds, Mark changea soudainement de direction, évitant le sort de son adversaire qui y avait mis beaucoup de puissance cette fois-ci.

« Quoi ?! »

Le jeune bifurqua à nouveau pour sauter vers le mage noir. Ce dernier ne parvient pas à éviter le puissant coup de pied latéral du terrien qui le projeta sur le côté. D'une autre impulsion magique, il revint au niveau de Lokus et écrasa avec force son poing dans son estomac, le plaquant littéralement au sol.

« J'ai pas encore fini ! »

Lokus sentit alors de l'énergie s'accumuler dans le poing de Mark encore serré sur son ventre. Une violente décharge d'air comprimé en sortit alors, l'encastrant violement dans le sol fissuré par le choc.  
Il poussa un cri de douleur tandis que Mark se dégageait. Il ouvrit cette fois sa main en y accumulant de la magie. Il voulait en finir, Mais tout un coup…

« _Push ! »_

Un puissant champ de force le repoussa alors plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il vit Lokus se relever, du sang coulait de sa bouche et son regard ressemblait maintenant à celui d'un meurtrier. Il était furieux.

« Espèce d'enflure ! Cracha la mage noir à la trentaine d'année. Mark ne put s'empêcher d'afficher sa satisfaction.

-J'ai trouvé le point faible de ta magie, commença Mark. Tu ne peux l'exercer que sur zones précises, et non pas directement sur moi. Donc si j'arrive à deviner la zone où tu exerces ton champ de gravité, je pourrais te toucher…

Le regard du s'étrécit alors en deux fentes menançantes. Il se remit simplement en garde avant de répondre :

-Je vais t'écraser… »

Il fit à son tour exploser son aura magique qui prit une couleur violette menaçante.  
Mais Mark ne s'en émut pas le moins du monde alors qu'il se porta à nouveau à l'attaque, il était hors de question qu'il laisse l'initiative à son adversaire. Il évita à nouveau le champ de gravité de Lokus.

« Il va le faire ! » S'exclama Wendy en le voyant charger son poing.

Mais alors que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à changer de direction, il se retrouva à nouveau bloqué dans un autre champ de gravité. Ne comprenant, il regarda Lokus et vit que son deuxième bras était fermement tendu vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser que je ne pouvais utiliser qu'une seul main ? » Triompha le mage noir en s'avançant vers Mark, le souffle haletant.

« Merde ! »

« Wendy ! Fais quelque chose ! Paniqua Carla en voyant dans quel pétrin se trouvait le jeune homme.

-Je n'ai plus assez de magie ! » lui répondit la petite fille avec le même affolement.

Mais Mark n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il remarqua que la puissance du sort était moins écrasante que la première fois. Il put au prix d'un effort acharné tendre ses deux bras devant lui et tira une décharge d'air si puissante qu'il fut repousser en arrière, assez pour sortir du champ de force du mage noir complétement médusé.  
Le jeune se releva promptement, mais son dernier effort semblait avoir sérieusement entamé sa réserve de magie. Il respirait de plus en plus difficilement. Et même si Lokus était lui aussi diminué, il savait que ce serait ce dernier qui aurait l'avantage à la fin…

« Mark-san ! »

Il se retourna pour voir Wendy qui semblait être au milieu d'une incantation.

« C'est tout ce que je peux faire ! ARMS X VERNIER ! »

Une aura à la couleur verte entoura alors le corps de Mark qui se demandait bien ce que la mage avait pu lui faire. C'est seulement quelques secondes après qu'il sentit son corps devenir aussi léger qu'une plume, ses bras fourmillant aussi d'une énergie incroyable. Mark se sentait beaucoup plus fort.

« C'est incroyable ! Si j'utilise ça… »

Lokus cru voir Mark disparaître en un éclair, il ne put pas arriver la première attaque dans son dos et se retourna en envoyant un coup de pied dans le vide. Mark s'était déjà volatiliser.

« Comment ?! »

Le terrien réapparut au-dessus de lui et écrasa son poing chargé sur le crâne du mage qui fut littéralement planter au sol. Il était maintenant à sa merci. Il s'approcha l'air triomphant en même temps que l'aura du sort de Wendy s'estompait.

« C'est fini cette fois…

Lokus eut alors un sourire mauvais.

-Tu es sur de ça ? »

Mark remarqua alors son bras qui était tendu sur le côté. Il regarda vers Wendy et vit avec stupeur qu'elle flottait dans les airs. Lokus avait en effet eut le temps de créer une zone de gravité autour d'elle au moment où il avait été envoyé au tapis par Mark. La dragon slayer avait à peine eut le temps de mettre Carla hors de danger qu'elle avait été prise dans le champ de gravité. L'exceed était d'ailleurs à genoux, regardant son amie flotter dans les airs sans pouvoir rien faire.

-Si tu la relâches pas dans trois secondes je t'explose le crâne. Menaça Mark en brandissant son poing.

-J'inverserais le champ de gravité avant que tu le fasses, et la gamine va s'écraser au sol comme si elle pesait une tonne ! ricana le mage noir.

-Enfoiré !

« Mark-san ! Ne l'écoute pas ! »

Mais l'appel de la jeune fille n'y changeait rien. Mark était piégé. Et même s'il laissait Lokus repartir, rien ne garantissait qu'il épargne Wendy. Non, il en était même sûr, il n'allait pas laisser s'échapper.  
Voyant son hésitation, Lokus en profita pour baisser sa main, inversant par la même occasion le champ de gravité qui retenait Wendy en l'air.

« Fait chier ! »

Mark relâcha immédiatement le perfide mage et utilisa ses dernières réserves de magie pour accourir au sauvetage de la jeune fille qui avait amorcé sa lourde chute.

« WENDY ! »

Il plongea vers le point de chute tout en se retournant pour faire dos au sol. Leur deux corps s'entrechoquèrent avec une violence inouïe, le sol se fracassant sous la force de l'impact. Carla, horrifiée par cette vision cauchemardesque ne put s'empêcher d'hurler de toute ses forces le nom de son amie.  
Mais ce fut les gémissements de Mark qui lui répondirent. Alors que la poussière générée par le choc s'effaçait peu à peu, elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur. Wendy, qui était maintenant inconsciente, avait atterri en plein sur la poitrine du jeune terrien, lui brisant au passage quelques côtes. Ce dernier toussa même une gerbe sang.  
Et le pire était à venir, Lokus s'était déjà relevé et se dirigeait vers eux en se tenant le bras vers eux. Carla s'interposa mais le mage noir l'envoya balader d'un coup de pied.

« Hors de mon chemin, microbe. »

Mark sentait sa colère l'envahir mais son mouvement lui arracha une intense douleur. Le choc avec Wendy avait été beaucoup trop puissant, et il ne pouvait pas déplacer la dragon slayer encore inconsciente sur lui avec sa propre force.  
Lokus arriva alors à leur niveau, un sourire machiavélique étiré sur son visage ensanglanté par la dernière attaque du terrien. Il dégagea le corps inanimé de Wendy de celui du métis d'un violent coup de pied et Mark, impuissant ne pouvait que regarder la jeune fille faiblement se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Son corps tremblant de toute part.

« Regarde-moi, sale mioche ! »

Il appuya son pied sur la poitrine meurtri du jeune qui hurla de toutes ses forces. La douleur était atroce. Mais Lokus s'arrêta subitement, portant son regard sur Wendy qui était toujours inconsciente. Il prit alors une expression sadique en se reportant à nouveau sur Mark.

« Tu sais quoi ? Avant de te terminer, je vais m'occuper de la gamine. Après tout, c'est principalement à cause d'elle que je suis dans ce sale état… »

Bien qu'il souffrait encore, ce que Lokus venait d'annoncer ne manqua pas de faire bondir Mark. Alors que le mage noir s'avança vers le corps de Wendy, il trouva la force pour se relever tant bien que mal, le corps tremblant de douleur…

« Ne la touche pas… Ordonna-t-il d'une d'une voix vibrante de rage.

Lokus ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner et appliqua un nouveau champ de gravité sur Mark, le remettant immédiatement à genoux.

-Tais-toi, et regarde ta petite mage mourir… »

Il saisit alors violemment Wendy par les cheveux. Le visage de cette dernière se déforma sous l'extrême souffrance que cette prise lui faisait ressentir.  
Cette vue enrageait de plus en plus Mark qui se sentait glisser dans une nouvelle transe. Comme contre Erza, une aura noire se mis à doucement tourbillonner autour de lui. Son esprit de remplissait d'une rage incommensurable et d'une puissante colère en même tant qu'il se relevait à nouveau, malgré le champ de gravité.

« Relâches-la... ».

Sa voix était méconnaissable, comme déformé par la haine.

« -Quoi? Je t'ai déjà dit de… »

Il s'arrêta net quand en voyant les vents noirs et menaçants qui dansaient autour du corps de Mark.

« Qu'est-ce c'est que ça ?! »

Il lâcha le corps de Wendy sous l'effet de la surprise, mais Mark surgit alors pour la rattraper avant qu'elle tombe au sol. Lokus se figea, médusé par la vitesse avec laquelle il était intervenu. Mark se volatilisa et réapparu auprès de Carla, toujours avec Wendy dans les bras. Il sentit cette dernière s'agripper faiblement à ses habits. La dragon slayer était visiblement encore consciente de ce qu'il passait malgré son était de faiblesse extrême.

« Prends soin de Wendy. » Dit-il d'une voix calme bien que son visage exprimé une colère évidente. Il déposa délicatement le corps de la jeune fille aux pattes de la chatte.

-Mark ! tu ne vas pas…

-Prends-la avec toi et va retrouver les autres ! Ne discute pas...

L'exceed sentit son slang se glacer dans ses veines en voyant le regard froid et meurtrier du jeune homme. Il était pris de tremblement qui traduisait l'instabilité qui s'était emparé de son esprit, poussé par cette élan de ressentiment.

-D…D'accord ! »

C'est sans un mot et en donnant l'impression de se téléporter que Mark réapparu devant Lokus , toujours sous le choc. C'est avec un regard contenant une haine sans fond qui lui dit alors :

« Je vais te faire payer ce que tu viens de lui faire… »

Et comme pour lier ses actes à ses paroles, il asséna un violent uppercut dans l'estomac de Lokus qui recula en se tenant péniblement le ventre. Il avait cru sentir ses yeux qui sortaient de leur orbite suite à la violence inouïe de ce coup de poing.

_« D'où lui viens cette force ? »_

Mark joignit ses deux mains ensemble, concentrant son vent noir dedans, déterminé à faire souffrir le mage noir pour ce qu'il avait fait à Wendy...

**Fin du chapitre n°7.**


	9. La croisée des chemins

**Chapitre n°8 : La croisée des chemins.**

Erza arrêta momentanément de se battre, alertée par l'explosion de magie de qui s'était fait ressentir malgré la distance et les murs qui les séparaient de Mark et Wendy.

« Natsu ? Tu as senti ça ?

-Ouais ! Répondit le dragon slayer en envoyant valser un ennemi.

-Ils doivent être en danger, Dépêchons-nous ! »

Elle changea à nouveau d'armure devant les regards apeurés des sbires de la guilde noire. Ils savaient qu'ils allaient passer un mauvais moment…

...

De leurs côtés, Lucy et Happy arpentaient toujours les sombres couloirs de ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe. En plus de ça, ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord sur la direction à prendre et se disputaient à chaque intersection…Et c'est lorsqu'ils se crêpaient le chignon sur un nouveau désaccord qu'ils sentirent à leurs tours l'aura de Mark vibrer dans les sombres couloirs de la guilde noire.

« Lucy ! J'en suis sur maintenant ! C'est par là ! Hurla l'exceed avant de s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans la direction d'où était venue l'aura du terrien.

-Attends-moi ! Pas si vite ! »

...

Carla était sous le choc, paralysée . Elle savait qu'elle devait éloigner Wendy le plus loin possible du combat mais elle était complètement obnubilée par ce qui se passait devant elle.  
L'affrontement entre Mark et Lokus avait repris de plus belle et le terrien, maintenant pris d'une colère aussi froide qu'effrayante, ne laissait plus aucun répit à son adversaire. Ce dernier avait réussi à esquiver le terrible coup qui l'aurait certainement mis KO, mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre les autres attaques de Mark qui étaient aussi rapides que puissantes. Il encaissait ondes de chocs, coups de poings et coups de pieds à une vitesse impressionnante, et même la gravité ne permettait plus de retenir la furie du terrien. Mark s'était empreint d'une choquante agressivité, il voulait clairement blesser son adversaire, voir pire…

Après l'avoir mis à terre, Mark tenta d'écraser la tête de son ennemi au sol mais Lokus se dégagea in-extremis avec une roulade sur le côté et se releva pour prendre ses distances avec un grand saut en arrière. Mark apparu encore en face de lui à une vitesse incroyable. Le mage noir n'eut même le pas le temps de réagir qu'une une nouvelle onde de choc explosa dans ses côtes. Il se tordit de douleur devant le terrien, le regard toujours aussi froid tandis que les vents noirs tourbillonnaient frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Ça, c'est pour Carla… »

Lokus tenta un coup de poing désespéré que Mark bloqua sans même détourner son regard menaçant du sien. Un violent choc à l'estomac le plia à nouveau en deux.

« Et celle-là, pour Wendy… »

Le ton de sa voix était glacial. Carla n'en revenait pas, toujours paralysée par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit Mark concentrer le reste de sa magie dans son poing, s'apprêtant à achever un Lokus qui ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste.  
Le mage noir ferma les yeux, mais ne sentit qu'un coup de poing tout mou à la place de la déferlante de puissance qui lui aurait certainement brisé la nuque. Surpris, il releva les yeux pour voir Mark dépourvu de l'aura venteuse noire et menaçante qui l'entourait depuis quelques minutes. Le terrien avait usé de toute sa magie. Même son expression meurtrière avait disparu, son visage exprimant maintenant une incompréhension totale.

_Pourquoi à un moment pareil_ ? C'est ce que Mark se demandait en sentant son corps le lâcher une nouvelle fois. Il avait beau résister, rien n'y faisait : il n'avait plus de force. Il ne lui en restait même pas assez pour pester devant le rictus qui fendait à nouveau le visage de son ennemi. Le jeune terrien tomba aux pieds de son adversaire, qui était tout heureux de ce retournement de situation…  
Le mage noir se releva tant bien que mal et tendit faiblement son bras vers Mark, visage contre terre et inconscient.

« Tu t'es bien battu, gamin… Mais maintenant, il est temps de mourir. »

« MARK ! »

Un rayon de lumière transperça soudain Lokus au niveau de l'estomac. Le mage cracha une gerbe de sang en s'écroulant sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Mark était sauvé. Carla se tourna vers l'origine de la salvatrice attaque qui venait de les secourir. Loki, l'esprit stellaire de Lucy, se tenait là, son bras encore tendu et fumant.

« Désolé du Retard ! S'excusa-t-il en dégainant son sourire charmeur vers Carla.

-Lé…Léo ?!

-Voyons ! Appelle-moi Loki ! corrigea le joli rouquin en ajustant une mèche rebelle. Le grand méchant est sous contrôle maintenant. On dirait que vous avez passé un mauvais quart d'heure…

-Loki !

-Oh ! Lucy ! Tout va bien. Je suis arrivé à temps.

La mage stellaire déboula dans la salle accompagné d'Happy et vit immédiatement Wendy inconsciente et près de Carla. Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de stupeur :

-Oh mon Dieu, Wendy !

-Ça ira pour elle! Intervint abruptement Carla, faites-vite quelques chose pour Mark ! Ses blessures doivent être bien plus graves !

Lucy se tourna prestement vers le concerné et laissa échapper un cri de frayeur en voyant le jeune terrien, inconscient, le corps meurtri et le visage ensanglanté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, non… Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ?! Paniqua la mage stellaire en se précipitant vers Loki et Mark.

-Ne panique pas, Lucy. tempera Loki. L'important, c'est qu'ils soient maintenant hors de danger. Allons retrouver Erza et Natsu, et retournons à la guilde. Nous aurons les explications plus tard.

Lucy retrouva tant bien que mal son calme. Loki avait raison, le danger était écarté. De plus, cette mission était accomplie.  
C'est plusieurs minutes après qu'ils retrouvèrent Erza et Natsu qui s'étaient débarrassés des derniers membres de la guilde noire sans encombre.  
Titania décida sans hésiter une seule seconde de rentrer le plus vite possible à la guilde, avec leur cible, que le maître devait interroger.  
Ni Wendy, ni Mark ne se réveillèrent durant le long trajet.

...

Mark se réveilla le lendemain en se penchant brusquement sur son lit. Il manqua de percuter Mirajane qui s'attelait à lui finir ses derniers bandages. complètement paniqué et désorienté, il scruta tous les recoins de la pièce avant de la reconnaître... Encore cette foutue infirmerie !

« Alala Mark-kun, tu devrais faire attention ! Lui conseilla la jeune femme en souriant.

-Mira-san ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

-Tu es à Fairy Tail, tout va bien ! Lui dit-elle de sa douce voix.

-Où sont les autres ? Et la mission ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

-Du calme, Mark. dit alors Erza qui avait fait son apparition dans la chambre. La mission est un succès. Tu as fait du bon travail.

Le terrien avait encore l'esprit brouillé, ses souvenirs remontèrent peu à peu… Le combat, les vents noirs, et puis… Wendy !

-Où est Wendy ?! S'excita-t-il tout un coup.

-Wendy va bien, elle n'a pas eu subit de blessures sérieuses et…

-JE T'AI DEMANDÉ OU ELLE EST !

L'agressivité soudaine du jeune homme prit de court les deux jeunes femmes.

-Mark-kun ! S'inquiéta Mirajane en essayant de le remettre dans son lit. Ne force pas sur ton corps, il est toujours…

-Je m'en tape ! Laissez-moi la voi… »

Il fut interrompu sec par un coup dans la nuque de l'épéiste, retombant directement inconscient sur son matelas, sous le regard toujours inquiet de Mirajane.

« Il est si nerveux… Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il soit comme ça ?

-Il s'est battu contre Lokus avec l'aide de Wendy, Expliqua calmement Erza. Mais il a perdu connaissance alors qu'il était sur le point de gagner.. Comme lors de notre combat, il a apparemment perdu le contrôle de lui-même lorsqu'il a vu Wendy en danger. Et le temps que j'arrive, il était déjà inconscient et sérieusement blessé.

Mirajane porta les mains à sa bouche, choquée.

-Wendy aussi ne s'est pas encore réveillée…

-Nous devrions le laisser, le temps qu'il se réveille. Je pense qu'il sera plus calme.»

Les deux jeunes femmes quittèrent donc la chambre en attendant que l'agité terrien reprenne connaissance.

Dans la chambre voisine, Lucy et Carla veillaient sur la jeune dragon slayer qui dormait encore. Les blessures qu'elle avait subies durant ce combat contre Lokus étaient bien moins importantes que celles de son coéquipier. Mais Wendy n'étant pas une combattante née, elle mettait beaucoup plus de temps à récupérer.  
Lucy avait bien sur entendu la petite « altercation » qui avait eu lieu un peu plus tôt dans la chambre d'à côté. Elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait pu se passé pour que Mark soit dans un tel état de nervosité, car les explications de Carla restaient évasives, cette dernière refusant étrangement de rentrer dans les détails quand il s'agissait de raconter les événements de la veille, qu'elle avait seulement rapporté à Erza.  
La jeune femme lâcha un soupir. Elle détestait ce genre de situation. C'est alors qu'elle entendit la faible voix de Wendy retentir :

« Lucy-san… ?

-Wendy ! Se réjouit-elle. Enfin !

La jeune fille gémit encore quelque secondes avant de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux, le visage encore profondément marqué par la fatigue.

-Où… Suis-je ?

-A la guilde. Nous sommes tous rentrés. Tout va bien !

Elle tenta alors de se redresser doucement sur son lit, mais fut pris un violent vertige qui lui fit prendre sa tête entre ses frêles mains.

-Ma tête…

-A quoi joues-tu, Wendy ? Reste allongé ! Tonna sévèrement Carla. Mais la concernée sembla soudain être frappé d'une illumination.

-Mark-san ! Où-est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Calme-toi, calme-toi… Tempera Lucy en joignant le geste aux paroles. Euh… Il va bien. Il est dans la pièce d'à côté.

-Pourquoi tu hésites, Lucy-san ? Il est blessé, c'est ça ? Je dois aller le voir !

-Hors de question ! Intervint à nouveau l'exceed. Tu dois te reposer !

-Je vais le soigner puis je reviendrai me reposer ! Promis ! insista Wendy qui essaya de se sortir du lit. Lucy la retint alors en la saisissant par les épaules, l'empêchant de partir.

-Je te l'ai dit : il va bien ! Arrête de t'inquiéter pour lui !

Mais la jeune fille ne voulait rien entendre. Elle tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte de Lucy en se débattant de toutes ses forces. Mais la mage stellaire n'eut aucun mal à la retenir dans son lit et Wendy abandonna rapidement, les larmes aux yeux…

-Désolé Wendy, souffla Lucy en continuant à la retenir, j'ai promis à Erza de m'assurer que tu te reposes.

-Mais, Mark-san… Sanglota la jeune fille. Je suis sûre qu'il ne va pas bien !

-...Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Lucy, intriguée

-C'est à cause de moi qu'il est blessé ! Il s'est fait ça en me sauvant !

-Wendy…

-C'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état… renchérit la jeune fille en baissant coupablement la tête.

Les sanglots de la jeune fille se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. Lucy se pencha vers elle et tenta de la rassurer en lui essuyant ses larmes.

-Tout va bien Wendy... Je sais que tu aimes beaucoup Mark et que tu te fais du souci pour lui. Mais fais-moi confiance, il va bien ! Maintenant, il faut que tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé.

En réprimant un dernier sanglot, Wendy commença son à raconter en détails le terrible combat qui l'avait opposé Mark et elle face à Lokus. Comment Mark avait été sur le point de gagner, et comment Lokus, grâce à ruse, avait réussi à retourner la situation à son avantage.

-Juste après que Mark-san m'ait sauvé en m'empêchant de m'écraser au sol, j'ai perdu connaissance…

-Donc tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après ?

-Non… Confirma Wendy. Mais je me souviens vaguement de quelque chose…A un moment, j'ai senti l'aura de Mark-san m'entourait… Mais… Elle était bizarre.

Lucy, avide de détails, se tourna vers Carla.

-Et toi tu n'as rien vu ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-Mes souvenirs sont flous. J'ai reçu un coup violent de ce satané mage juste avant ça. Répondit simplement l'exceed en détournant le regard.

Wendy savait que son amie exceed mentait, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait rien dire.  
En fait, Carla n'était pas sûre d'elle... Devait-elle révéler à tout le monde le comportement de Mark ? Ce qu'elle avait vu l'inquiétait. Elle avait déjà vu cette aura presque maléfique entourer le jeune homme, comme toute la guilde. Mais cette fois-ci elle avait trouvé le phénomène plus bien alertant. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec Mark… Et elle ne voulait pas plus inquiéter Wendy qui se faisait déjà assez de souci pour lui. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à ce garçon à la fin ?

-Bon, je crois que j'irais demander moi-même à Mark ce qu'il s'est passé… soupira Lucy, déçue de ne pas avoir obtenu plus d'informations.

-Désolé Lucy-san…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Sourit la blonde. Repose-toi pour l'instant, d'accord ?

-…D'accord. » Acquiesça la dragon slayer.

Lucy sortit de la chambre et d'un pas décidé et se rendit directement visite à Mark dans la pièce d'à côté. Elle entra prestement dans la pièce en l'interpellant… Mais le lit du jeune homme était vide. Paniqué, Lucy scruta toute la salle et remarqua la fenêtre qui donnait à l'arrière de la guilde ouverte. Mark s'était échappé.  
La mage stellaire déboula toute vitesse dans les escaliers qui menaient dans le hall. Elle trébucha, mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Natsu et Happy qui passaient par là.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy ? L'interrogea Natsu en la voyant toute essoufflée.

-C'est Mark, haleta la blonde, il n'est plus dans la chambre !

-Quoiii ?!

-Il faut qu'on le retrouve ! Allons-y !

-Aye sir ! »

Ils se dirigèrent à toute vitesse vers la sortie de la guilde.

« Quelle est la cause de tout cette agitation ? »

C'était bien sur Erza qui venait de les interpeller dans leur dos, les figeant littéralement sur place.

« Où-est-ce que vous courrez comme ça tous les trois ?

-Ah ! Erza ! Se retourna Natsu avec un sourire gêné.

-Pas la peine de faire les innocents, je vous préviens. Rétorqua Erza avec le regard glacial qu'ils lui connaissaient bien.

-Et bien…reprit Lucy en hésitant. Mark n'est plus dans sa chambre, et il est introuvable.

-Je vois. Et donc vous voulez aller le chercher ?

-Aye !

-C'est non. Vous restez là.

La phrase de l'épéiste sonnait comme une sentence.

-Mais Erza, Mar…

-Pas de discussion. Je vais m'occuper de lui, personnellement. »

Natsu déglutit. Le ton avec lequel Erza avait annoncé la chose n'annonçait rien de bon pour ce pauvre Mark…

...

Je jeune terrien n'était justement pas très loin de là, courant dans les rues de Magnolia maintenant vidées de leurs passants à cause de la nuit.  
Aussitôt réveillé, il avait pris ses affaires et quitté la guilde dans l'immédiat, à l'abri des regards de tous. Il n'allait pas chez lui. Il avait bien trop peur de tomber sur toute la bande qui l'accueillerait sûrement avec des regards interrogateurs, surtout Lucy qui avait le don de tout le temps s'inquiéter pour lui depuis qu'ils se connaissaient.  
Mais avait-elle vraiment tort ? Il n'avait fait que des trucs stupides depuis qu'il avait atterri dans ce monde, avec tout le temps, un échec à la clef.  
Se battre contre Erza, raté. Défier d'autres membres pour se faire un nom, loupé. Réussir sa première véritable mission, échec. Garder Wendy hors de danger et la protéger… Échec total. Alors même quand il voulait faire quelque chose qui pouvait aider une autre personne que lui, il n'y arrivait pas ?  
Lui, qui réussissait tout ce qu'il faisait sur Terre n'était qu'un moins que rien ici !

Au fil de ses pensées, Mark avait arrêté sa course effrénée, il marchait maintenant lentement et de manière absente, comme un homme perdu qui ne trouvait plus son chemin. Il s'arrêta pour observer l'endroit dans lequel sa fuite l'avait amené. Il était dans le parc dans lequel les membres de Fairy Tail se rassemblaient souvent lors des événements organisés par la guilde. Bien sûr, en deux semaines, il n'avait pas encore lui-même assisté à ce genre de fêtes mais Lucy, lors de leurs fréquentes promenades, prenait bien soin de lui raconter comment ces célébrations se déroulaient.  
Il observa le grand arbre qui trônait fièrement au centre du parc. Un des symboles qui symbolisait la fierté et la puissance de la guilde qui l'avait accueilli. Une guilde, dont il ne se sentait à présent même plus digne…

Il s'agenouilla sur l'herbe fraîche et se mit à frapper furieusement sur le sol de ses deux poings. Frénétiquement et inlassablement, il frappait, encore et encore, joignant des cris de rage à peine étouffés à ses gestes. Mais quelque chose l'arrêta net. Il sentait comme des démangeaisons parcourir le long de ses joues, et qui se terminèrent au bout de son menton. Mark pleurait. Mark, le combattant qui se croyait être sans peur et infaillible, pleurait face à ce désarroi qu'il n'aurait jamais cru connaître de toute sa vie.  
Après tous ces échecs, il se permettait maintenant de pleurer ? Il était faible, si faible !

« Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. »

Il releva la tête, désorienté. Qui avait dit ça ? Cette phrase... Son père… Il l'avait déjà entendu son père lui dire ça avant. Plus petit, quand il se faisait persécuté dans son collège, au Japon.

A l'époque, pendant longtemps, il s'était retenu. Il voulait ressembler à son père, qui malgré la perte de sa femme, paraissait toujours être fort et vaillant.  
Mark était un enfant qui débordait d'énergie avant de connaître les arts-martiaux et enfin la canaliser. Une énergie qui dérangeait certains élèves du collège qui ne se privaient pas de lui faire comprendre : moqueries, mauvais tours, persécutions… Tout y passait pour le petit garçon, pas aidé par son aspect peu commun au pays du soleil levant.  
Mais Mark encaissait, tellement que son père et Aki ne se doutait de rien. Mais un jour, en rentrant une nouvelle fois des cours, il avait laisser éclater sa peine et son chagrin au grand jour. Un camarade l'avait stigmatisé sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de mère. C'était l'insulte de trop.

Mark se souvenait encore de ce soir où il avait éclaté en sanglot dans les bras de son père. Quand ce dernier lui avait demandé pourquoi il n'avait rien dit pendant tout ce temps, sa réponse laissa son père sans voix.

_« Je voulais être fort comme toi… Toi papa tu ne pleures jamais, alors que maman est morte… »_

Caleb avait compris que son fils n'était pas un enfant comme les autres. Comment pouvait-il à cet âge réfléchir de la sorte ? Il le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait dans ses bras.

_« Tu sais fiston, même ton père pleure parfois. Tu as le droit de pleurer. Ça ne veut pas dire que tu es une mauviette ou quoique ce soit du genre… »_

Oui, Mark s'en souvenait clairement maintenant alors qu'il se retourna vers la provenance de la voix.

« …Pleurer n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, _Mark._ »

« Erza... Parvint-il à articuler dans un sanglot. Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

Elle se tenait devant ses yeux, les bras croisés et le regard sévère et déterminé, comme à son habitude.

-Je suis venu te parler. Répondit simplement la jeune femme en s'accroupissant près de lui.

-Je… Je n'ai rien à te dire…

-Ce n'est pas grave, dit Erza en souriant, du moment que tu prêtes attention à ce que je vais te dire.

Mark, toujours à genoux, ne répondit rien. Son regard était vide. Il était présent physiquement, mais pas mentalement. Erza continua alors :

-Mark... Je ne vais pas te demander de m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé lors de la mission d'hier. Ni te blâmer sur le fait que Wendy ait été blessée. Je vais juste te demander une chose. Est-ce que tu vas y répondre ?

A présent assis, Mark entourait ses genoux à l'aide de ses bras. Il ne répondit pas à la question de la jeune femme, qui poursuivit encore :

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui… Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ressenti quand tu as vu que Wendy était en danger ?

Et enfin, elle eut une réaction. Il se braqua légèrement en regardant finalement Erza avec un air troublé.

-P…Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-J'ai juste besoin que tu me décrives à quoi tu as pensé à ce moment précis. lui expliqua la jeune femme.

Bien qu'hésitant, Mark tenta de répondre en se remémorant ce moment, tout en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de sa rivale.

-J'étais à deux doigts de faire mordre la poussière à Lokus. Avec cette victoire j'allais enfin être respecté à la guilde. C'est ce que je me disais… Mais quand j'ai vu Wendy qui flottait dans les airs, et que cet enfoiré pouvait la tuer à tout moment…

Il grimaça alors qu'il se repassait la scène, son regard s'intensifiait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

-… J'ai pas hésité. avoua-t-il. Je savais que la sauver me coûterait la victoire et peut-être plus, mais je pouvais pas laisser Wendy comme ça…

Erza était rassuré, son visage laissa apparaître un léger sourire que Mark ne remarqua pas.

-Et bien alors, quelle est le problème ?

-Le problème tu dis ? s'énerva Mark. Le souci c'est que si j'avais été assez fort, ça ne se serait passé comme ça Erza !

-Tu n'as pas hésité à donner de ta vie pour en sauver une autre. Pour moi, tu es déjà quelqu'un de fort. Rétorqua simplement la femme aux cheveux écarlates.

-Mais…

-Et cela vaut pour tous les membres de la guilde. Tu peux me croire.

Mark était encore troublé par les paroles d'Erza. Mais s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser, il était néanmoins sûr d'une chose.

-Je dois quand même devenir plus fort, au moins pour pouvoir protéger ceux qui en ont en besoin. Clama-t-il alors que ses yeux recommençaient à brûler de détermination.

-Je suis content de voir que tu te reprends. Dit Erza avec satisfaction.

-Ouais… Commença-t-il en se relevant. Oh, avant que j'oublie….

-Oui ?

-Avant que je reparte dans mon monde, je veux une revanche !

-Je me demandais justement quand est-ce que tu allais me la demander… Répondit-elle en se relevant à son tour.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire aussi défiant que complice. Erza avait beau l'avoir remis sur pieds, elle restait celle qu'il considérait comme une véritable rivale, son but à atteindre. Même si tout le monde lui avait fait comprendre que le chemin serait plus que long…  
Mark s'éloigna après avoir séché ses larmes, en direction de la guilde.

-Je vais voir Wendy. Merci, Erza. »

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire avec satisfaction devant la vitesse à laquelle Mark s'était relevé de sa détresse. Elle le regardait partir, le regard confiant.

...

A Fairy Tail, Lucy faisait les cents pas dans l'énorme hall, désormais vide du fait de l'heure tardive. En effet, les coups de dix heures venaient de résonner dans la ville et Lucy s'inquiétait, encore et toujours.  
A côté de lui, Natsu était assis avec Happy luttait contre le sommeil, et la mage stellaire ne l'aidait pas avec ses allers retours incessants…

«Lucy… J'ai envie de dormir…

-Je ne vous ais jamais demandé de rester !

-Maieuuh… protesta Happy. On s'inquiète aussi pour Mark nous !

-Ouais c'est ça, regarde ! Natsu l'est tellement qu'il s'endort !

-Tu as déjà oublié ? Natsu n'a pas pu dormir pendant le voyage du retour ! A cause de la voiture magique qu'Erza a invoqué dans l'urgence et ensuite le train, il était malade tout le long ! Contrairement à toi, Lucy

Elle détestait quand ce chat avait raison !

-Peu importe ! expédia-t-elle.

Mirajane qui s'attelait à nettoyer et mettre en ordre les dernières tables de la salle écoutait avec intérêt leur discussion, comme si de rien n'était. Elle approcha discrètement du petit groupe, un sourire malicieux étirait ses lèvres.

« Alala ! Lucy se fait encore du souci pour Mark ?

-Aye !

-Encore ?! S'offusqua la blonde. Pourquoi encore ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas Lucy, tu es souvent avec lui et tu penses aussi souvent à lui… Ajouta-t-elle tout aussi malicieusement.

-Elle l'aiiiiime ! ronronna Happy en portant ses pates devant sa bouche.

-N'importe quoi ! On est… de bons amis, c'est tout ! » Tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en détournant le regard, son visage rougissant furieusement.

C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent la porte de la guilde s'ouvrir, suivit un énorme bruit :

« ATCHOUM ! »

Mark s'essuyait le nez avec un certain flegme, scrutant la salle avec un regard blasé.

« Qui est-ce qui parle de moi à une heure pareil ? Il remarqua alors le petit groupe. Ha ! Lucy ! »

Mirajane et Happy se retinrent de toutes leurs forces pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Lucy était plus rouge que jamais alors que le jeune homme approchait, tout sourire. Il remarqua que la barmaid la regardait en souriant de toutes ses dents, comme si quelque chose venait de se passer. Natsu lui, s'était simplement endormi.

« Salut Mira, désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-Ce n'est rien ! L'excusa la jeune femme sans se départir de son sourire.

-Mark, tu vas mieux ? Demanda Happy.

-Oui, grâce à Erza, je vais bien maintenant. J'ai dû vous inquiéter avec cette petite fugue, _sorry sorry _! Ria-t-il en se grattant maladroitement la tête.

-Oh, tu sais, il y en a une qui se faisait un sang d'encre ! Lança Mirajane.

-Qui ça ? Lucy ? Proposa-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

La proposition fit bondir la jeune mage qui ne savait réellement plus où se mettre désormais.

-Heu, non ! J'étais simplement…

-Merci, Lucy.

L'air et le ton sincère du jeune homme la déstabilisa quelque peu, comme si c'était encore possible…

-Elle t'aiiiiime ! Plaça alors Happy sans gêne. Mark haussa un sourcil. Lucy n'en pouvait plus.

-Happy ! Je vais te…

-Quoi ? Interrompit le terrien. Mais bien sûr que non Happy ! Lucy est sur Natsu, pas sur moi !

Et tout le monde se tourna vers le dernier nommé, qui était complètement affalé sur la table et ronflait bruyamment, ce qui déclencha un fou rire partagé par tous sauf bien sur la pauvre Lucy qui fulminait intérieurement.

-Bon, trêve de plaisanteries ! Dit Mark en tentant de retrouver son sérieux. Je dois voir Wendy, elle est réveillée ?

-Oui, je pense qu'elle est debout, Carla doit être avec elle. L'informa Mirajane.

-Ok, j'y vais alors. Ne m'attends pas Lucy, je passerais par chez toi en rentrant ! Annonça Mark alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je te fasse à manger ! prévint la jeune blonde.

-Je sais que tu le feras ! Répondit le jeune homme en disparaissant à l'étage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver ! »

Lucy se retourna vers Mirajane et Happy, qui la regardaient encore en se retenant de rire.

« ARRETEZ AVEC ÇA ! »

Un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre dans la salle, alors que Natsu était toujours englué dans son sommeil...

...

Carla avait beau rouspéter, Wendy ne voulait pas fermer l'œil. Impossible de la raisonner ! Cette fille pouvait être têtue quand elle s'y mettait ! Mais elle n'avait pas le choix... Elle devait continuer de veiller sur elle comme elle le faisait depuis qu'elle avait rencontré, depuis que Mystogan l'avait laissé dans cette guilde de Cait Shelter, là où elle avait rencontré la jeune dragon slayer.  
Il fallait qu'elle dorme ! Carla détestait la voir comme ça, blessée et couverte de bandage en tout genre, que Mirajane lui avait confectionné dans son sommeil. Elle se faisait du mal, tout ça à cause d'un garçon qui était appelé à disparaître de ce monde dans les jours qui allait venir ! D'ailleurs, quand on parle du loup… Mark avait montré sa tête dans la petite ouverture de la porte, comme un enfant. Ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer encore plus l'exceed.

« Je dérange pas ?

-Mark-san ! S'exclama Wendy en se redressant, entre l'étonnement et la réjouissance.

-Salut, Wendy… dit-il calmement en s'avançant dans la salle. Ça va ?

-Bon, je suis de trop ici, intervint Carla, je vous laisse discuter tranquillement.

-Carla…

La chatte magique fit apparaître ses ailes et flotta avec grâce et en croisant les pattes jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce. Mais elle s'arrêta au niveau de Mark

« Je te la confie. Mais ne soit pas trop long, elle doit se reposer... Et j'ai quelques questions à te poser après. »

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots de façon que la jeune fille ne les entende pas. Mark, bien que surpris, acquiesça de manière tout aussi imperfectible. Carla disparut alors derrière la porte et Mark s'avança pour s'installer au chevet de Wendy. Cette dernière afficha une expression coupable en voyant les bandages qui entouraient tout son buste qu'elle pouvait à travers son débardeur.

-Je suis désolé Mark-san… s'excusa-t-elle en baissant le regard.

-Hum ? Pourquoi ?

-Tes blessures… C'est ma faute… Continua-t-elle alors que sa voix s'enrouait.

-Ah ça ? Mais non Wendy, ça ira ! J'ai juste quelque côtes de cassés, rien de bien méchant !

Mais Wendy ne semblait pas convaincue, et ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus.

-A cause de moi… Mark-san, tu…

Ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus saccadées, et des larmes vinrent tâcher le drap qu'elle tenait fermement.  
Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle avait voulu tout faire pour l'aider lors de ce combat, et par sa faute, Mark avait terminé gravement blessé. Tout ça à cause d'un sort qu'elle aurait pu facilement éviter si elle avait été plus attentive ! Et puis, et puis…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, OK ? C'est mon rôle de te protéger, pas l'inverse.

-Mais je…

Elle sentit les doigts de Mark relever doucement son menton pour la forcer à planter son regard plein de larmes dans le sien.

-Tu m'as sauvé la vie Wendy, et en plus c'était la deuxième fois ! Tu dis que c'est de ta faute si je suis blessé ? Bah moi, je dis que sans toi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui...

Jamais Mark n'aurait anticipé une telle réaction de la part de la jeune fille. Wendy s'était soudainement logé dans ses bras. Si au départ le léger choc lui rappela ses côtes fêlées, la douceur et la chaleur du geste prirent rapidement le dessus sur la douleur. Mark hésita tout de même sur la réaction à adopter, mais lui rendit finalement son étreinte, d'une manière pas très assuré. Il sentit alors les petits bras de la jeune dragon slayer se resserrer encore plus dans son dos…

-Je me faisais tellement de soucis pour toi… Sanglota-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-Tout va bien. La rassura encore Mark en caressant sa longue chevelure bleue comme la nuit.

Ils restèrent un long moment comme cela, dans ce silence apaisant. Wendy ne sanglotait plus, et Mark ne sentait plus que sa lente et paisible respiration sur sa poitrine.  
Elle se sentait étrangement bien, dans ses bras. Ils étaient si chaud et si réconfortant... Wendy ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressentait pour Mark. Il y avait du respect bien sûr, comme avec Natsu et Grey, qu'elle considérait comme deux sortes de grands frères. Mais lui, elle le voyait différemment. Elle le trouvait plus mature que Natsu et plus calme que Grey qui eux se faisait tout le temps remarqués par leurs frasques. Il était vrai que Mark n'était là que depuis peu de temps, mais il s'était vite intégré. Et il semblait bien plus posé et réfléchi que la plupart des autres membres masculins de la guilde.  
Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'intéressait autant à lui, et les petites remarques incessantes de Lucy qui n'arrêtait pas de spéculer sur des possibles sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour lui semaient encore plus le doute dans son esprit de pré-adolescente de douze ans.

« _Il est un peu vieux pour toi tu sais, Wendy !_ »

Qu'importe. Pour le moment elle était dans ses bras, et elle s'y sentait bien, même très bien. Et c'est tout ce qui comptait…Oui. C'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, après tout...

Mark se rendit compte que la petite fille s'était endormie, épuisée par l'émotion. Le confort dans lequel il l'avait mise en la tenant dans ses bras avait comme accéléré sa chute dans les bras de Morphée. Un attendrissant sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme en même temps qu'il observait la petite adolescente respirer doucement contre son torse.  
Le terrien avait une affection particulière pour la jeune dragon slayer. Wendy était la première personne avec qui il avait noué un contact dans ce monde, dès son réveil et dans cette même chambre d'infirmerie.  
C'était pour elle qu'il voulait devenir plus fort, pour la protéger tant qu'il serait encore ici. La voir en train de se faire maltraiter par Lokus était une image qu'il ne voulait plus revivre. Il était encore là pour un bout de temps, et de telles situations pourraient sûrement se reproduire. Si c'était le cas, il devait être assez puissant pour que personne ne soit blessé. Mark replaça soigneusement la jeune fille endormie dans son lit en prenant bien soin de la recouvrir.

« Fais de beaux rêves... »

Maintenant, il fallait parler à Carla. Cette dernière l'attendait juste derrière la porte, qu'il prit aussi soin de doucement refermer derrière lui en sortant de la chambre.

«Décidément, je ne trouve pas ce que Wendy te trouve pour s'attacher autant à toi… Lui dit-elle en le toisant du coin de l'œil.

- Une chatte qui prend des airs snob avec moi… J'aurais tout vu et entendu ici. Ironisa Mark avec sa naturelle reparti.

-Hmpf ! Bien, écoute-moi bien car je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot.

-Je t'écoute.

-Nous avons visiblement un désir en commun toi et moi, la sécurité de Wendy. Je me trompe ?

-Non, mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir? Demanda Mark visiblement intrigué.

-Après ce que j'ai vu hier, je commence à avoir des doutes sur ta faculté à protéger Wendy.

Il fronça tout à coup les sourcils.

-Je sais que j'ai pas assuré hier, commença Mark, mais Je vais devenir plus fort et…

-La force n'a rien à voir là-dedans Mark ! Coupa l'exceed avec véhémence.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là ? Demanda Mark avec nervosité, essayant de contenir sa voix.

-Avant de vouloir protéger les autres, te sens-tu même capable de te protéger de toi-même ?

-Mais de quoi tu parles… ?

-De ce pouvoir que tu utilises ! Ces vents noirs ! Avoua finalement Carla presque à bout.

Le jeune homme se figea, ne sachant pas quoi répondre sur le coup. Carla venait de lui clouer le bec.

-Mark… Reprit-elle. Ne crois pas que je ne t'apprécie pas ou quoique soit. Tu me semble même être quelqu'un de plus sensé et réfléchi que la plupart des hommes de ces guildes… Quoiqu'un peu téméraire quand il s'agit de se battre. Mark fit la moue à cette dernière remarque. Mais quand tu fais appel à ce pouvoir étrange… Tu changes complètement, tu n'es plus toi-même. Contre Erza, tu ressemblais à un fou furieux pendant un cours moment. Et hier, on aurait cru que tu allais tuer ce type !

Mark leva les sourcils, il ne s'était vraisemblablement pas rendu compte de tout ça.

- Je crois que t'exagères peut-être un peu … Dit-il pas vraiment convaincu lui-même.

-Alors dis le moi. Ordonna-t-elle sévèrement. Regardes-moi dans les yeux, et dis-moi que tu contrôlais parfaitement tes émotions, et tes faits et gestes à ce moment-là.

Mais Mark ne put pas faire ce que Carla lui avait demandé. Silencieux et coupable, il détourna le regard.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais…Constata-t-elle. Je ne veux pas te blâmer, Mais je te dis ce que j'en pense : à force, ce genre de pouvoir qui utilise ta haine et ta colère finira par te consumer de l'intérieur. Et à partir de là, tu deviendras un danger et pour toi-même, pour les autres, et donc pour Wendy. C'est tout ce que j'avais à te dire. Je dois retourner veiller sur elle maintenant. »

Elle laissa le jeune homme sur place, déstabilisé face aux nouvelles interrogations que l'exceed venait de faire faire naître dans son esprit. Il s'appuya sur le mur pour mieux se reprendre. Les mots de Carla avaient eu un impact assez violent sur le jeune homme, qui avait vu les certitudes qu'il tentait de se reconstruire éclater en morceaux en quelques instants.

« Mark-kun, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il n'avait même pas vu Mirajane qui était monté à l'étage pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

-…Hein ? Euh… Ouais, ça va. Je crois que je vais rentrer maintenant.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Tu me parais plutôt pâle. S'inquiéta Mirajane en penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux voir le jeune homme.

-Je t'assure Mira-san ! C'est bon. Dit Mark avec un rire gêné.

-Bon, si tu le dis… Il est tard, tu peux dormir ici au lieu de retourner chez toi si tu veux.

-Je te remercie, mais je dois encore passé voir Lucy. Bonne nuit, et encore merci pour t'être occuper de moi… »

Il fila sans plus tarder dans les escaliers pour voir que le hall était maintenant complètement vide, Natsu et Happy étaient rentrés. Et Lucy devait certainement l'attendre chez elle, comme d'habitude. Il sortit du bâtiment et pris le chemin de son appartement. Marcher seul dans les rues de vides et sombres de Magnolia ne le préoccupait pas. Mais il marchait lentement, son regard transparent se baladant sur le sol.  
Il venait de se faire réprimander par une chatte, et le pire, c'est qu'aussi invraisemblable que la situation pouvait l'être, l'exceed avait touché juste.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un pendentif doré en qui représentait une tornade. Il le sortait toujours dans ses moments de doutes. Ce pendentif que son père lui avait donné appartenait autrefois à sa défunte mère. Sa mère… Mark ne l'avait jamais connu, mais son père lui parlait souvent d'elle, toujours avec cette même lueur dans les yeux lorsqu'il l'évoquait.  
Il savait que sa mère était forte. Son père le lui disait tout le temps. Une femme forte, pleine d'amour, et de convictions. C'était en ces mots qu'il la décrivait tout le temps.

Mais lui, que devait-il faire maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il devenir plus fort sans utiliser ce pouvoir que Carla venait de lui décrire ? Car c'était sur cela qu'il comptait, cette énergie qu'il sentait l'envahir lorsqu'il était en colère, il avait pensé à utiliser constamment cette rage en voyant la puissance qu'elle lui avait apporté contre Erza. Ce même pouvoir s'était même manifesté pendant certains entraînements avec Natsu, ce que ce dernier avait pris soin de garder secret à sa demande.  
Mais voilà, comme l'avait bien fait remarquer Carla, ce pouvoir changeait profondément sa personnalité, le rendant agressif et violent. C'était d'ailleurs une bonne chose que Wendy ait été inconsciente pendant ce moment de frénésie contre Lokus…

Mark, toujours en train de marcher, était tellement absorbé par sa réflexion qu'il n'avait pas senti la présence malsaine qui le suivait maintenant depuis quelques instants…

...

Désormais chez elle depuis une bonne demi-heure, Lucy attendait toujours son ami. Elle était seule à table devant le fameux repas qu'elle avait préparé pour elle et lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer ?  
Elle ne savait pas que juste en bas de chez elle, une rencontre qui allait tout accélérer pour elle et le jeune homme venait de se produire.

...

« Vous êtes qui vous ? Et comment vous connaissez mon prénom ? »

Mark venait de se faire surprendre par un homme de grande taille et qui semblait être âgé d'une quarantaine d'année. Il était apparu comme ça, de nulle part, et l'avait interpellé par son nom. Son regard sournois ne lui inspirait pas une grande confiance.

« Comment est-ce que je connais ton nom ? Voyons, mon cher Mark ! S'esclaffa le mystérieux vieil homme.

-Il n'y a rien de marrant. Parlez ou je vous fais parler.

Pour mieux appuyer sa menace, le jeune terrien entoura son poing fermement serré de vent.

-Ah, c'est vrai… Après tout tu n'étais qu'un nouveau-né la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. »

Mark se figea.

-Mais qui… Qui êtes-vous ?! »

**Fin du chapitre n°8.**


	10. Origines

**Salut à tous ! Je vous avez dit que vous n'auriez pas à attendre le prochain chapitre pendant un mois, et le voilà ! Il devait sortir au milieu du mois mais j'ai eu quelque soucis qui expliquent le retard (surtout le syndrome de la page blanche !)**

**Ce chapitre est encore un peu plus long que la normale. **

**Je remercie encore Maronic02 ainsi que NoobZero pour leurs reviews !**

* * *

Chapitre n°9 :

Pendant ce temps à Fairy Tail, Wendy s'était à nouveau réveillé, au grand dam de Carla.

« Roh Wendy ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas… Elle écarquilla soudain les yeux. Wendy ?

La dragon slayer tremblait légèrement sous des draps, n'osant pas montrer l'intégralité de son visage.

-C…Carla, commença-t-elle. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…

L'exceed n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait encore jamais vu son amie dans un tel état auparavant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

-Mark-san, où-est-ce qu'il est ? Demanda-telle subitement de sa voix tremblante.

-Mark ? Mais il est rentré chez lui depuis longtemps ! Ecoute, tu as du faire un mauvais rêve. Arrête de constamment t'inquiéter pour lui et endors –toi !

Son ton autoritaire ne laissa même pas le temps à Wendy de protester, elle était de toute façon trop épuisée pour ça.

-Sérieusement Wendy ! Tu devrais un peu moins penser à…

Mais Carla ne termina pas sa phrase, restant soudain bloqué sur place, comme dans un état de transe, pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand elle reprit conscience, elle vit que Wendy s'était déjà rendormie.  
Elle posa une patte devant son museau, choquée. Elle venait d'avoir une vision. Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en voyant que Wendy n'avait rien remarquée.  
Car ce qu'elle avait vu n'avait rien de rassurant. Elle avait vu l'image de Mark dans une salle sombre, à genoux et poussant un cri de désespoir. Un cri accompagné d'une déferlante d'énergie noire qui semblait incontrôlée. Et… Lucy, qui, les larmes aux yeux et en criant le nom de son amie accourait vers lui.  
Cette vision était presque cauchemardesque. Oui, après tout, peut-être qu'elle aussi avait fait un mauvais rêve…

« Mais vous êtes qui, bordel ?!

Mark fulminait devant le cran de ce type qu'il ne connaissait même pas, qui débarquait de nulle part et lui parlait comme s'il le connaissait ! Comment cela pouvait même être possible ?!

-Du calme mon garçon ! Nous n'avons pas besoin d'hausser le ton…

C'en était trop. Il fonça vers lui et tenta de le frapper de toutes ses forces au visage… Mais son attaque passa au travers du vieil homme aux cheveux bruns et à la barbe bien taillé.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

-Mon dieu, ce tempérament de feu… Tu es vraiment le fils de cette regrettée Janna.

Le visage de Mark se déforma de crispation. Il renforça sa garde. Qui était cet homme ? Et comment diable pouvait-il connaître le nom de sa mère ?!

-Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes avant que je vous explose la tronche ! Menaça-t-il à bout de nerfs.

-Je ne suis qu'une illusion mon cher Mark, tu ne pourras pas me toucher… Mais je suis étonné de voir que tu ne me connais pas. Ton père et Makarov ne t'ont donc rien dit ?

Le jeune terrien ne put s'empêcher de se retrouver pris de court par cette question soudaine.

-Dire quoi ? De quoi vous parlez ?

-Je suis Ivan, et je suis le fils de celui que tu appelles maître. Se présenta-t-il pendant qu'un rictus maléfique fendait son visage ridé.

-Le fils de Maître Makarov ? Répéta bêtement Mark qui avalait toute les paroles de son interlocuteur

-Je vois que ton esprit est brouillé. reprit Ivan. Va voir mon père et demande lui de t'expliquer sur tes origines, mon petit. Mais je suis sûr que ce vieux débris va te raconter des mensonges, ou qu'il ne te dira pas tout… Si tel est le cas, et que tu veux la vérité, viens me trouver.

-La vérité à propos de quoi ?

-Voyons Mark-chan ! Siffla le fils de Makarov. Depuis que tu t'es découvert ces pouvoirs, ne t'es-tu donc jamais demandé d'où ils pouvaient provenir ?

Mark afficha une expression complètement déboussolé. Mais qui pouvait bien être ce type ? Mais alors que les interrogations commençaient une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, l'illusion d'Ivan commençait peu à peu à s'évaporer.

-Attendez !

-Je ne peux rester plus longtemps. Mais si tu veux me retrouver, car je suis sur que mon père ne te dira pas tout, cet origami te donnera la direction et l'emplacement de ma guilde, Raven Tail. Je t'attends, Mark-chan… »

Il courut vers l'endroit où se tenait l'illusion d'Ivan et y aperçut par une espèce de bonhomme en papier blanc orné de motifs noirs. Il eut à peine le temps de le ramasser qu'une voix aigüe qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien sonna au loin :

« Mark !

Il se retourna et vit bien sur Lucy qui arrivait toute paniquée en courant, simplement chaussé et vêtue de ses pantoufles et de son pyjama rose. Il tenta de ne pas paraitre perturbé devant son amie

-C'était donc toi !

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors habillé comme ça toi ? Lui demanda Mark en la reluquant de haut en bas avec un regard dubitatif.

-Ne cherche pas à détourner le sujet Mark ! C'était qui ce type ? » Demanda nerveusement la jeune blonde.

En prenant une grand inspiration, Mark lui expliqua alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Que cet homme s'était présenté comme le fils de Makarov, et qu'il disait le connaître depuis sa naissance, ainsi que ses parents. Il passa néanmoins volontairement sur l'invitation que lui avait donnée Ivan…

« Mais ça ne tient pas debout… réfléchît Lucy. Tu… Tu ne viens pas d'ici, alors comment peut-il connaître ta famille ?

-C'est aussi la question que je me pose.

Mark avait étrangement retrouvé tout son calme, comme en témoignait le ton détaché avec lequel il venait de répondre.

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'être très inquiet ! Lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer Lucy.

-Non, je suis juste curieux… Ce type a beau être bizarre et ne pas inspirer confiance, il a dit un truc intéressant avant de disparaître…

-Intéressant ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

-Lucy… est-ce que la magie est innée, ou tu dois l'apprendre pour en avoir une ? Coupa Mark.

Bien que surprise par la question soudaine de Mark, la mage stellaire répondit quand même :

-ça dépend… La plupart des gens l'apprennent, comme Natsu ou Grey. Mais j'ai lu que dans de rares cas, un mage pouvait hériter sa magie directement d'un parent, et ce dès la naissance…

Elle commençait doucement à comprendre là où Mark voulait en venir.

-Tu m'avais dit que ta mère était elle aussi une serei madoshi, non ?T'aurais directement hérité de ses pouvoirs ?

Lucy réfuta d'un mouvement de tête.

-Pas vraiment non, je ne suis pas née constellationiste, même si je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de difficulté pour apprendre par la suite. Mais toi Mark…

-J'ai éveillé cette magie de l'air sans avoir à l'apprendre auparavant. Constata Mark en regardant pensivement le sol.

-Tu pense que…

-Y'a un truc qui colle pas. Il faut que je parle au Maître dès demain !

Lucy était-elle plongée dans ses pensées. Si ce que prétendait cet homme que Mark venait de rencontrer était vrai. Se pourrait-il que Mark soit en fait… ?

-Hé ! Et où-est-ce que tu va comme ça ! Fulmina-t-elle en agitant le poing. Mark venait déjà de prendre la direction de son appartement, sans prévenir.

-Bah, je rentre, non ?

-Et ce repas que j'ai préparé pour toi ? Il va se manger tout seul peut-être ?

-Ah… Commença le jeune homme en prenant un air malicieux. Donc au final tu m'as bien préparé à manger !

-A…Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre la mage stellaire en rougissant.

-Merci Lucy, mais j'ai pas très faim. A demain. »

Son sourire narquois s'était effacé en prononçant ces derniers mots. Mark avait beau vouloir le cacher à son amie, mais cette rencontre venait de sérieusement le marquer, et ceci, plus qu'il ne le pensait…  
Et Lucy avait justement sentit que Mark n'était pas au mieux. Elle continuait tout de même de réfléchir à son propos alors qu'elle le voyait disparaitre derrière la porte de son appartement…  
Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver des fois ! Il n'était pas aussi puéril que Natsu, mais il avait ce don de l'agacer avec ses multiples changements de comportement ! Elle avait vraiment du mal à cerner le jeune homme par moment…

Mais peu importe, cette histoire était louche. Elle attendait maintenant le lendemain pour savoir ce qu'il ressortirait de la conversation entre le maître et lui.

Et c'est de bonne heure qu'elle toqua à la porte de Mark, alors que le soleil se montrait à peine dans le ciel bleu de Magnolia.

« C'est moi ! Ouvres ! »

Mais aucune réponse ne se faisait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Pire, Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle était ouverte. Quel idiot ! Laisser son appartement ouvert !  
Mais Lucy était curieuse, et au lieu de s'en aller, elle entra. Elle fut ravit de voir que tout était bien rangé, et remarqua comme une note sur la petite table à manger.

« Je savais que t'allais venir me chercher… Donc je me suis lever plus tôt pour aller à la guide trouver le maître ! Je dois lui causer seul à seul. Et je me doutais que tu aurais voulu m'accompagner et assister à la discussion. Donc je suis parti tôt !»

Lucy pesta intérieurement, il avait tout deviné.

« Tu peux laisser la bouffe que tu m'a préparer hier s'il te plait ? Bisous, Mark »

Cette dernière ligne lui fit rageusement froisser le papier. Il était vraiment gonflé ! C'est sans tarder que la mage stellaire se mit à courir dans la direction de la guilde.

« Tu as rencontré mon fils tu dis ?

Le maître de Fairy Tail avait du mal à en revenir, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça en voyant Mark arriver aussi tôt à la guilde en disant qu'il voulait lui parler.

-Enfin, pas vraiment puisque ce n'était qu'une espèce d'illusion.

Une goutte de sueur apparut sur le visage désormais transfiguré de Makarov. Et Mark avait bien noté la réaction du vieil homme. Il n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute : il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Elle il allait découvrir quoi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il passe à l'action si tôt… Pensa à haute voix le maître en retrouvant une expression normale.

-Maître, vous me cachez quelque chose ? Votre fils, il a dit que vous saviez pour mes origines, il connaît même le nom de ma mère qui est décédée !

-Ne m'en veux pas mon enfant. Commença le vieux maitre. Je ne savais juste pas comment je devais gérer la situation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Mark.

-Je cherchais un moyen de t'annoncer que tu es originaire de ce monde.

Mark écarquilla les yeux de surprise, choqué par l'aveu de Makarov.

-Ta réaction m'étonne quelque peu. Avoua Makarov. Tu n'étais pas douté de ça avant aujourd'hui ?

-A vrai dire… Si. Mais que vous me le confirmiez maintenant, ça reste quand même déstabilisant ! Mais alors pourquoi mon père ne m'aurait rien dit ? Et comment ça se fait que j'ai pas grandi ici sur Earthland ?

Makarov laissa échapper un grand et long soupir.

-Mark, je vais te révéler ce que tu ne sais pas. Si ton père ne t'a jamais rien dit, c'est qu'il voulait te protéger et qu'il attendait le bon moment pour le faire. Il ne devait surement pas avoir prévu que tu arrives dans ce monde.

-C…Comment avez vous connu mes parents ?

-Tes parents faisaient auparavant parties de cette guilde.

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama Mark. C'était eux aussi des mages alors ?

-Oui, c'est de ta mère que tu as hérité la magie qui te permet de manipuler l'air. C'était une puissante mage du vent, l'une des plus puissante qu'il m'ait été donner de voir.

Mark avait l'air émerveillé devant le récit de Makarov.

-Et mon père ?

-Ton père maîtrise lui la magie de téléportation, il maitrisait en plus de ça quelque arts-martiaux.

Le jeune pouffa en imaginant son père combattre.

-Mon père savait se battre ? Alors ça si on me l'avait dit avant je l'aurais pas cru !

-Crois-moi, ton père était aussi très fort. Assura Makarov sans même sourire

-D'accord je veux bien vous croire. Mais je ne comprends pas, si ma mère était aussi forte que vous le dites, comment est-ce qu'elle est morte ? Est-ce que ce serait…

-Elle n'est pas morte lors de ta naissance, si c'est ce que tu crois.

-C'est pourtant ce que mon père m'a dit ! Répondit Mark.

-Il t'a menti pour ton bien, Mark.

Mais l'explication du vieux maître ne sembla pas convaincre Mark, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

-Alors comment est-ce qu'elle est morte si c'est pas de ma faute ! Dites- moi !

-Je te prie de t'installer mon enfant, ce que je vais te raconter ne va pas être facile à entendre…

L'expression peinée de Makarov retint l'attention de Mark. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il fasse cette tête là ?

-Ta mère n'est pas décédée lors de ta naissance, mais en fait peu de temps après que tu sois né, après un incident dans lequel mon fils était apparemment impliqué.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Mark la voix rauque.

-Deux semaines après ta naissance, quelqu'un a essayé de te kidnapper chez tes parents. Ton père n'était pas là, et ta mère était encore diminuée car l'accouchement avait été très difficile pour elle. Un homme masqué a fait irruption dans la maison et a tenté de t'enlever, et ta mère s'est interposé. Mais elle était trop faible pour se battre et s'est retrouvé gravement bléssée en te protégeant…

-Et mon père ?! Il était où pendant ce temps ?

-C'est lui qui vous a sauvé en arrivant au dernier moment, et il vous a téléporté directement à la guilde.

-Et c'est Ivan qui a fait ça ?!

-Nous n'avons jamais pu le prouver et il a toujours nié les faits. Je l'ai exclu et banni à vie de la guilde… Dit Makarov la voix presque tremblante.

-Et… Comment ma mère…

-Ta mère a lutté de toutes ses forces pour rester avec nous… Mais elle a succombé à ses blessures peu de temps après, en donnant à Caleb la quantité de magie nécessaire pour qu'il puisse vous téléporter lui et toi sur Terre.

-…Pour me mettre en sécurité. Anticipa Mark alors que son poing se serrait sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Oui…

-Et pourquoi Ivan nous a fait ça, à mes parents et à moi ? Pourquoi ?

Le maître de Fairy détourna le regard, gêné de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Je… ne sais pas, je suis désolé mon enfant… Vraiment.

Mark sentait bien la tristesse qui teintait la voix du vieil homme… Il ne pouvait pas mentir.

-Je vous remercie pour tout Maître. S'inclina respectueuse le jeune homme. Je crois que je vais aller…

-Attends Mark, tu ne m'a pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé hier avec Ivan.

Il avait complètement oublié ce détail. Il ne fallait pas que Makarov sache qu'il comptait maintenant rendre visite à Ivan grâce à l'emplacement de la guilde que ce dernier lui avait laissé.

-Il m'a surpris alors que je rentrais chez moi. Mais il m'a rien dit de probant, juste que je devais vous demander la vérité.

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Demanda sévèrement Makarov visiblement suspicieux.

-Oui, c'est tout. S'il-vous-plaît, j'aurais besoin de réfléchir maintenant, le temps d'encaisser tout ça…

-Hum… Je comprends, tu peux y aller.

-Merci.

Il sortit du bureau de Makarov en sentant le regard mi triste mi suspicieux du maître. Il ne devait pas savoir !  
Et le maître de Fairy Tail justement, de son côté, savait bien que quelque chose se tramait dans la tête du jeune homme. Il avait déjà perdu deux de ses enfants à cause d'Ivan, et il était hors de question qu'il en voit un autre disparaitre.

« Quoi ? Tu dis que Mark viendrais en fait d'ici ?

Natsu parlait en même qui mordait dans la cuisse de poulet qu'il tenait à la main. Il était assis avec Lucy et Grey, qui venait de revenir de sa mission.

-Mais Lucy, reprit ce dernier, comment ce serait possible ?

-Je sais pas encore je vous dit ! Il a fait une rencontre bizarre hier et c'est ce qu'il m'a raconté !

-Une rencontre bizarre ?

-Le fils du Maître.

Les yeux des deux rivaux s'arrondirent en entendant ça.

-Le fils du maitre ? S'exclama Grey. Mais pourquoi viendrais-t-il voir Mark ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir… »

C'est au même moment que le jeune terrien fit sa réapparition dans le hall de Fairy Tail, le regard vague. Le petit groupe se leva sans hésiter pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Ça va… aller ? S'inquiéta Lucy en voyant l'expression qu'il affichait.

-Hein ? Oui, ça va aller merci.

-Qu'est-ce que t'a dit le vieux ? Demanda alors Natsu.

-Les gars… C'est pas contre vous, mais j'ai pas trop envie d'en parler pour le moment… »

Il les planta sur place, sortant de la guilde sans aucun autre mot. Alors que Natsu et Grey n'en revenaient et se regardaient avec des yeux grands ouverts. Lucy montrait une véritable inquiétude. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait comme ça…

C'est alors qu'Erza apparut derrière le petit groupe qui regardait encore Mark s'en aller. Elle jeta elle aussi un coup d'œil vers le jeune homme, avant de prendre la parole.

« Natsu, Grey. Le maître veut nous parler. Annonça-t-elle simplement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut encore le vieux ? Se plaignit Natsu. On a rien cassé ! Et en plus Mark ne sent pas bien, je dois…

-C'est justement pour Mark qu'il veut nous voir.

Grey et Lucy ne cachèrent pas leur surprise, tandis que Natsu fit une moue d'incompréhension.

-Il y a un problème avec Mark ? Questionna le mage de glace.

-Le Maître va vous expliquer. Venez.

Sans broncher, les deux jeunes hommes s'exécutèrent. Lucy resta sur place, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Toi aussi, Lucy.

-Euh… D'accord ! »

Plusieurs heures était passé et Mark n'était pas encore rentré. Il était parti près de chez Natsu pour tenter de s'entrainer. Mais il avait oublié avec tout ça qu'il s'était cassé les côtes deux jours avant, et son entrainement tourna court.

Il était maintenant là, à marcher dans les rues de la ville, et sans but précis.

A vrai dire, les révélations que Makarov lui avait dévoilé ne l'attristaient pas vraiment. Et il trouvait lui-même ça étrange. Savoir qu'il n'appartenait pas à ce monde dans lequel il avait grandi le rassurait presque, lui qui ne s'était jamais fait à sa vie là-bas en dix-sept ans d'existence. Et désormais, il savait pourquoi il était si différent des autres…

Mais maintenant, il voulait savoir pourquoi Ivan avait fait ça à sa famille. Pour quelles raisons il n'avait pas pu grandir ici, pour quelles raisons il n'a pas eu de mère pour le voir grandir…  
Mark éprouvait une haine de plus en plus grandissante pour le fils de Makarov, et il ne désirait maintenant qu'une seule chose : venger sa mère.  
Il fallait qu'il se rende là-bas sans alerter tout le monde. Car il était bien conscient personne ne le laisserait aller à Raven Tail…

Il décida de rentrer chez lui, mais quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant que toute la bande l'attendait. Natsu, Grey, Erza , Lucy et Happy était tous là. Chacun vaquant à des occupations diverses. Natsu et Happy s'amusait à fouiller l'appartement de fond en comble, Grey était déjà en caleçon et Erza s'était déjà tranquillement installer sur le canapé. Lucy, elle chercher dans le réfrigérateur de quoi rafraichir tout ce petit monde.

Mark eut un moment d'absence en voyant la scène irréaliste sous ses yeux, les yeux globuleux et la bouche tellement ouverte qu'il pouvait gober des bouches avec.

« Yoo ! Salua Natsu, On t'a attendu longtemps !

-Aye !

La salutation de ce dernier le fit sortir Mark de sa transe.

-Mais… QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ TOUS CHEZ MOI ?!

-C'est un jolie appartement que Lucy t'a trouvé là… Complimenta Erza. Qui sirotait un verre de jus, tranquillement installé sur une chaise.

-Ouais j'approuve ! Ajouta Grey.

Mark sentit presque un nerf lui collé au front en voyant Grey.

-ET TU T'ES CRU OÙ TOI ! T'ES EN CALEÇON BORDEL !

-Ah ? Woow quand est-ce que… ?

Mark se frappa le visage en utilisant la paume de sa main, tout le désespoir du jeune était contenu dans ce geste. Il sentit une main lui taper sur l'épaule et se tourna pour voir Lucy qui lui souriait à pleines dents.

-Alors ? Ria-t-elle Tu comprends ce que je ressens maintenant quand vous amusez à débarquer incognito chez moi avec Natsu ?

Il soupira avant de répondre :

-Il manquerait plus que Wendy et ça ferait la totale…

Et c'est comme par hasard au moment où il dit ça que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaitre la jeune fille qui devint rouge de honte en voyant le regard éberlué du terrien sur elle.

-B…Bonjour Mark-san !

-Ok c'est bon, je ne parle plus ! J'imagine que Carla est là aussi…

-Je n'ai fait que suivre Wendy. Lui répondit l'exceed qu'il n'avait pas vu à ses pieds.

-Bon ok… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demanda en voyant sa chambre bondée de tout ce monde.

-On voulait juste te faire une petite surprise ! » Répondit Lucy.

Mark n'était pas très convaincu par l'explication de son amie. Mais d'un autre côté, voir tout ce monde chez lui ne lui était pas forcément désagréable. Il décida qu'il pourrait passer de ce bon moment avec ses amis

C'est donc pendant toute l'après-midi que la cohue se poursuivit dans le petit studio du terrien. Et même si il ne voulait pas avouer, ça lui réchauffait le cœur. Lui qui n'était pas habitué à ce genre de chose chez lui…  
Alors qu'il s'était mis à peu à l'écart pour observer avec un léger sourire les frasques de Natsu et Grey, Wendy s'approcha timidement de lui avant de l'interpeller avec la même retenue :

« Euh…Mark-san…

-Ah, Wendy ! Alors tu vas mieux depuis hier ? Demanda-t-il avec entrain

-O…Oui ! Merci ! Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es guéri ?

-Arf, fit Mark en se touchant le torse. J'ai essayé de m'entrainer aujourd'hui, mais j'ai encore mal.

-Je peux te soigner maintenant si tu veux ! Proposa la dragon slayer.

Mark voulu naturellement refuser l'aide de la jeune adolescente, mais il se souvint qu' devait aller à Raven Tail, et qu'il aurait besoin d'être en forme pour ça…

-Ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, c'est mon rôle après tout ! Assura-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle s'empressa de soigner Mark. Si tout le reste du groupe ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce qui se passait, Carla observait minutieusement le tout d'un œil méfiant.

Le reste de la journée se déroula sans accroc, même si la chambre de Mark se retrouva tout en bazar… Ce fut lorsque le soleil disparut à l'horizon que le petit groupe décida de se séparer pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

« Bon et bien, on se voit demain, Mark ! Annonça joyeusement Natsu.

-Ouais… Demain !

Mark eut un pincement au cœur, car dans un sens, il venait de lui mentir…

-Tu ne viens pas Lucy ? Demanda Erza qui voyait que Lucy ne semblait pas partir avec eux.

-Je vais aider Mark à ranger tout ça ! Je suis à côté donc ça va aller pour moi !

-Bien… Approuva Erza. Mais… Ne faites pas de bêtises tous le deux.

Lucy et même Mark ne purent s'empêcher de tourner rouge en entendant ça. Wendy fut elle aussi prise de cours et essaya de dissimiler son choc.

-Erza-san ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Rigola le jeune en se grattant la tête.

-Je vous embête bien sur… Bon, il est temps de rentrer au dortoir, allons-y Wendy !

-A demain Mark ! Rajouta Grey avec un signe de la main.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer la porte, Mark les arrêta :

-Attendez !

-Hum ? Se retourna Titania.

-…Merci pour tout. Dit simplement Mark avec un air presque gêné.

-Tu n'as pas à nous remercier, c'est normal.

Mark regarda une dernière leurs sourires… C'était donc ça, avoir des amis.

-Je sais, mais je devais quand même vous le dire… A demain ! »

Après quelques chaleureux signes de la main, ils s'en allèrent en laissant Mark et Lucy seul. Cette dernière avait bien remarqué la mélancolie dans la voix de son ami au moment de remercier les autres.  
Il leur fallut une vingtaine de minutes pour que la chambre soit totalement rangée. Mark n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant tout le rangement. Il regardait mélancoliquement par la fenêtre, les bras croisés.

« Lucy… L'appela-t-il soudainement d'une voix sombre. Makarov vous a parlé ?

La mage stellaire fut surprise qu'il ait deviné aussi vite.

-Oui… Il nous a dit pour tes parents… Avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez décidé de me faire cette surprise alors…

-On… On voulait juste te faire comprendre qu'on était là pour toi.

-Pas besoin de répondre comme si je te le reprochais !

-Mais alors, pourquoi tu as l'air aussi triste… ? Questionna Lucy.

Mark pesta contre lui-même.

-C'est rien, t'inquiètes pas, ça ira mieux demain.

-Tu es sur ? Je… Je peux toujours rester si tu as envie d'en parler.

Mark manqua un battement quand il sentit que Lucy lui avait délicatement pris la main. Il l'a regarda avec étonnement. La jeune femme se rendit compte de son geste et la retira immédiatement. Elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte, elle avait fait ça sans réfléchir.  
Un lourd silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Mark ne le brise enfin.

-Je vais dormir… Merci pour l'aide de ce soir.

Lucy prit les paroles de son ami comme une invitation à partir. C'est le regard blessé qu'elle se dirigea vers la porte.

-Bonne nuit. »

Comme les autres, elle partit. Laissant Mark livré à lui-même, enfin. Le jeune homme était partagé entre tristesse et culpabilité et colère. Ses attentions étaient claires. Il allait voir Ivan pour avoir ses explications, ce soir et pas plus tard.  
Il se doutait que Makarov avait peut-être aussi demandé à Erza de garder un œil sur lui, et c'est pour ça qu'il devait faire au plus. C'était pour ça, qu'il avait accepté que Wendy le soigne. Maintenant, rien ne le retenait pour aller en face de l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Quitte à mourir en le faisant, il se devait de la venger…

Il attendit plusieurs heures, histoire que les rues soient complétement vide pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il enfila un simple sweat à capuche en laissant la fermeture éclair ouverte et s'engouffra dans la pénombre des rues de Magnolia. Il avait déjà examiné le plan que lui avait laissé Ivan la vieille et savait donc où se diriger pour trouver la guilde noire.

Il passa devant l'appartement de Lucy qui regarda avec peine avant de mettre sa capuche et accélérer le pas. Mais…

« Mark… Ou-est-ce que tu vas ?

Lucy avait fait son apparition derrière lui, encore habillée de ses habits de la journée. Son expression montrait la grosse inquiétude qu'elle ressentait sur le moment. Mark sentit aussi que quelque chose clochait au niveau de aura magique, elle n'était pas comme d'habitude…  
Mais ceci ne l'empecha pas de jurer intérieurement ! Pourquoi ne dormais-t-elle pas, à une heure pareil ?! Heureusement, la capuche qui assombrissait son visage empêcher Lucy de voir l'expression presque colérique qui s'était formée dessus

-Et toi, pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Rétorqua Mark la voix toujours rauque et presque dure.

-Je… Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et donc j'étais à la fenêtre et…

-C'était donc ça. Coupa soudainement Mark. Le vieux vous a tous demandé de garder un œil sur moi… Je me trompe ?

-Non, et visiblement il a eu raison ! Répliqua Lucy en ne laissant pas démonter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à une heure du matin ?

-J'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil, donc j'ai voulu faire un…

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! S'énerva-t-elle. Tu veux aller voir le fils du Maître c'est ça ?

Mais Mark se contentait de la fixer sans ne rien répondre.

-Mark !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je te dis oui ? Essayer de m'en empêcher ?

Le ton qu'il venait d'utiliser était tout sauf rassurant.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Mais…

-Alors laisse-moi y aller tranquille.

Il lui tourna les talons et reprit sa marche, mais il sentit alors la main de Lucy agripper son épaule droite, le forçat à se retourner à nouveau.

-Si… Si je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller, alors je viendrais avec toi !

Mark s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il pouvait bien voir la détermination qui brulait dans les yeux de la mage stellaire malgré la nuit.

-Tu n'es pas concerné. Tenta-il de raisonner.

-D'accord, si je ne viens pas, j'irais juste prévenir les autres.

_Tout sauf ça..._

-Ok t'as gagné… soupira-t-il. Tu viens avec moi. Mais ne te mets bêtement en danger...

Aussi étonnée qu'elle fût heureuse en entendant ça, Le visage de Lucy s'illumina de bonheur.

-Compte sur moi ! Laisse-moi juste remonter chercher mes clefs et on est parti !

Elle tourna les talons. Une erreur à ne pas faire car Mark n'avait aucune attention de l'amener avec lui. D'un coup vif et sec dans la nuque, il endormit le piège stellaire. Son corps évanouit tomba mollement dans ses bras. Mark ne voulait pas en arriver là, mais il n'avait eu pas le choix…  
C'est en silence qu'il remonta Lucy dans sa chambre pour la coucher soigneusement dans son lit

Et il resta là, pendant plusieurs secondes à contempler le visage de la belle endormie. Il s'en voulait de lui avoir fait ça, si lâchement. Mais il était hors de question qu'elle soit impliquée dans cette histoire. .. Absolument hors de question.  
Il décala avec ses doigts les mèches qui étaient retombées sur son visage. La pensée que c'était certainement la dernière fois qu'il aurait la chance de l'admirer lui pinça le cœur. Il aurait aimé lui dire ce qu'il ressentait… Mais maintenant, c'était trop tard.  
Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelques mots, comme si elle était capable de les entendre. Puis, il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de se relever.

« Merci, Lucy… »

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se volatilisa de la pièce.

Mais voilà, quelques secondes après son départ, le corps de Lucy se métamorphosa en deux petites bestioles bleues avec des antennes sur la tête. Gemini, les deux esprit stellaire du gémeaux avait pris l'apparence de la mage stellaire pendant tout ce temps !

Et Lucy sortit justement d'un coin de sa chambre assez sombre pour qu'elle n'ait pas pu se faire remarquer. Elle avait les doigts sur la bouche, comme interdite devant tout ce qu'elle venait de voir et entendre.  
Elle avait tout suivi, de la discussion en bas qu'elle avait discrètement écouté par sa fenêtre avant d'aller se cacher en voyant Mark monter avec son double, au geste d'affection que son ami venait de lui témoigner en l'embrassant sur le front. Son cœur battait la chamade en y repensant.

« Lucy-sama, qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

Les deux esprits qui venaient de poser la question à l'unisson venait de soulever un gros dilemme. Que devait-elle faire ? Si elle choisissait de prévenir les autres, elle allait perdre la trace de Mark. Et si elle décidait de le suivre sans qu'elle ne le remarque, elle ne pourrait pas avertir les autres !  
Le temps pressait, et elle ne trouvait rien. Mais c'est alors qu'elle entendit le « POON ! » de Plue, l'esprit stellaire qu'elle avait adopté comme animal de compagne.

« Plue ! Vite, va chez Natsu et dis ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Dépêches toi ! »

L'étrange petite bête acquiesça en tremblant et sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre pour exécuter la mission qu'on venait de lui confier.

-Et vous Lucy-sama ? Redemandèrent les Gemini.

-Je vais le suivre jusque là-bas, sans qu'il ne se rende compte de rien ! »

Les deux esprits rentrèrent dans leur clef, et Lucy vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle les avait bien toutes. Déterminée, elle se précipita dans la rue et se mit à courir vers la silhouette de Mark qui était encore visible au loin, éclairé par la lumière de la pleine lune.

« Je ne te laisserais pas seul ! »

Fin du chapitre n°9

* * *

**Je sais, je sais. Ça n'a fait que parler durant ce chapitre. Mais le prochain sera déjà bien plus mouvementé, je vous assure ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**Bonnes fêtes et bonne année 2013 !**

**VidayM**


	11. Raven Tail

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes !**

**Je vous amène déjà le nouveau chapitre de mon histoire, et oui, moins de deux semaine après le dernier ! Mais j'étais trop impatient de vous le faire partager ! :-)**

**Je remercie comme d'habitude Maronic02 et Noob-Zero pour leur review toujours constructive ainsi que pour les discussions qu'on a ensemble !  
Je remercie aussi griffontar et Roxielc pour avoir ajouté cette story à leur liste de follows !**

**Trêve de bavardages, place au chapitre ! Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapitre n°10

« Je te remercie d'être venu, Guildartz. »

L'homme à la chevelure orangée bailla allégrement en s'installant devant Makarov, dans le grand hall de Fairy Tail maintenant complètement vide.

Celui qui était souvent surnommé « papy », « le vieux » ou plus simplement le mage « le plus puissant de Fairy Tail » pensait visiblement aux heures de sommeil qu'il était en train de perdre en étant venu à la guilde aussi tard. Mais, c'était une demande du Maître...

-Je dois avouer que ça n'a pas été simple de me réveiller pour venir... Qu'est-ce que se passe-t-il de si important ? Demanda-t-il en baillant une nouvelle fois.

-Ivan est passé à l'action. Répondit Makarov sans détour.

-Il a essayé de voir le gamin ?

-Non. Il est déjà rentré en contact avec lui.

Guildartz perdit tout à coup l'air décontracté qu'il avait jusque-là.

-Il lui a dit quelque chose ?

-Apparemment rien, vu que le petit est ensuite venu me demander des explications ce matin... Je lui ai dit la vérité sur son passé.

-Comment a-t-il réagi pour sa mère ? Interrogea Guildartz qui semblait véritablement concerné.

-Il a du mal à cacher sa colère. Et J'ai en plus l'impression qu'il m'a caché quelque chose... Je crois qu'Ivan a dû lui proposer de venir dans sa satanée guilde.

La voix du maître s'était rempli d'amertume en évoquant le nom de son fils.

-Vous l'avez mis sous surveillance j'imagine...

-J'ai en effet demandé à Erza de garder un œil sur lui. Mais toi Guildartz, tu connaissais bien Caleb et Janna... Tu saurais pour qu'elle raison Ivan s'intéresse tant à leur enfant ?

L'homme à la quarantaine d'année posa une main sur son menton en réfléchissant.

-Vous le saviez déjà, mais Janna avait une puissance rare, et une réserve de magie équivalente, voir plus grande que la mienne. Il était impossible de nous départager. Et Ivan qui faisait équipe avec elle et Caleb, il devenait de plus en plus envieux de ce pouvoir.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Ivan aurait tenté d'enlever Mark seulement par jalousie ? Questionna un Makarov visiblement pas convaincu.

-Non, mais je me souviens que Caleb avait trouvé le moyen de voyager à travers les dimensions avec l'aide de Janna grâce à la fusion de leur deux magies si je me souviens bien... Et Ivan semblait lorgner sur ce pouvoir...

-Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Je pense que...

Mais Guildartz n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que les portes de la guilde s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant apparaître Erza qui se précipita vers les deux hommes avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant eux avant de prendre la parole.

-Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre discussion. Commença-t-elle. Mais la situation est urgente !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna le maître de Fairy Tail.

-Mark est en route pour Raven Tail.

-Comment ?!

-Lucy est avec lui... Natsu est déjà allé chercher Grey. Nous nous rendons là-bas immédiatement.

-Amène aussi la petite Wendy avec vous, au cas où ! Ordonna Makarov en reprenant toute sa consistance de leader.

-Je pars immédiatement.

Elle ne perdit pas de temps et quitta la guilde à toute vitesse pour rassembler le reste de l'équipe pour partir à ce qui ressemblait à une mission de sauvetage.

-Il m'a déjà enlevé un de mes enfants, et il veut recommencer ?! Si quelque chose arrive à Mark ou à Lucy, j'irais le tuer de mes propres mains... Déclara Makarov le visage transfiguré par la colère.

Guildartz observait calmement son maître enragé tout en réfléchissant à ce que son ancien camarade cherchait à faire en attirant Mark chez lui. Après tout, le gamin savait qu'il était responsable de la mort de sa mère, alors pourquoi l'aurait-il invité ?

Mais malheureusement, Mark qui se trouvait déjà devant la guilde de Raven Tail après plus de deux heures de marche hors de Magnolia, ne s'était pas posé cette question. Il avait traversé des ensembles rocheux qui formaient un paysage désolé, au milieu duquel trônait la guilde d'Ivan, qui ressemblait à une tour faite d'énormes coraux ayant durci. Il pouvait entendre le croassement de corbeaux qui participaient à rendre l'endroit encore plus lugubre.

Une centaine de mètres derrière lui se cachait Lucy qui avait miraculeusement réussie à ne pas se faire remarquer par le jeune homme. Elle comprit qu'il était sur le point d'entrer dans la sinistre guilde. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle l'avait suivi tout ce temps sans même réfléchir à un plan. Qu'elle idiote elle pouvait faire !

Mais le jeune terrien n'était pas plus avancé qu'elle. Lui non plus n'avait pas réfléchi à une stratégie en arrivant ici. Il ne savait même pas combien de membre il allait trouver à l'intérieur, et il savait rien de leur puissance... Mais bon, Ivan l'avait « invité », donc il ne devait logiquement pas se faire agresser par ses sbires... C'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il mit la main à la poche pour en ressortir à nouveau le pendentif de sa mère pour l'accrocher autour de son cou et ferma les yeux en le serrant dans sa main.

« Protège-moi... Maman. »

Il s'enfonça finalement dans l'entrée de la guilde noire qui ne disposait pas de porte, mais d'une simple ouverture comparable à celle d'une grotte...

Lucy qui voyait son ami disparaître au loin commençait à s'affoler. Elle devait elle aussi bouger, même si elle n'était pas sure de ce qu'elle allait faire ensuite. Elle savait que les autres étaient déjà sur le chemin. Maintenant, il lui suffisant de garder un œil sur Mark le temps qu'ils arrivent...  
Et sortit de sa cachette et entra à son tour dans la guilde d'un pas néanmoins bien plus prudent que le terrien.

Ce dernier s'était déjà bien avancé dans les couloirs de la guilde qui était encore plus sinistre que celle de Dark Eclipse. Les sombres murs de corail étaient faiblement éclairés par de tristes bougies de part et d'autre de la route. Mark marchait tout droit sans faire attention aux différentes jonctions qui s'étaient offerte à lui. Il avait ressenti plusieurs magies et c'est logiquement qu'il se dirigeait à cet endroit.

Il entendit soudain derrière un détour un énorme bâillement teinté de fatigue. Il s'avança à pas de loup avant de caler discrètement le dos au mur, tel un espion. C'est en penchant la tête qu'il aperçut deux sbires habillés d'un uniforme sombre qui arborait l'insigne de la guilde noire sur leur poitrine. Ils étaient aussi équipés de deux longues lances et portaient des casques semblables à ceux des chevaliers occidentaux. Sûrement de simples soldats incapables d'utiliser quelconque magie...

« Qui va là ? » Fit soudain l'un des deux gardes.

Il avait été découvert, mais ce n'était pas vraiment important de toute façon. Mark se montra sous la faible lumière que produisaient les bougies, toujours sous sa capuche qui cachait la majeure partie de son visage.

« T'es qui toi ? Questionna le garde en pointant son arme vers lui pendant que l'autre prenait position pour un éventuel combat.

-Un invité de votre maître. Répondit Mark avec un sourire défiant. Vous pourriez me dire où le trouver ?

-Je sais pas d'où tu sors ou comment t'as réussi à trouver cet endroit, mais tu vas pas faire le malin et nous suivre... Somma le sbire en approchant doucement de lui.

-Ah je vois... soupira Mark. Vous êtes le genre de mecs qui ne sont jamais au courant de rien. »

La moquerie ne fut pas au goût de son vis-à-vis qui se jeta sur lui lance en avant. Mark esquiva aisément l'attaque en se décalant sur le côté avant de lui assener un puissant coup de pied lateral dans les côtes qui l'envoya percuter le mur rocailleux. Le pauvre sbire y resta comme collé avant de s'écrouler à terre plusieurs secondes après.

Son compagnon comprit qu'il ne serait pas de taille face au mage de Fairy Tail et commençait à trembler de tous ses membres alors que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui le sourire aux lèvres. Mais heureusement pour lui, cinq autres sbires rappliquèrent immédiatement. Ils avaient été alertés par le bruit.

« Les gars ! Ce type, il... »

Mark lui referma la bouche d'un coup de paume dans le menton, il serra fortement son autre poing avant de le planter dans l'estomac du garde avec une force inouïe qui le fit littéralement décollé du sol pour aller s'écraser plusieurs mètres plus loin,manquant de percuter ses collègues éberlués par la force du terrien.

Mark enveloppa ensuite son poing de vent avant de faire face aux autres sbires complètement apeurés.

« Bon, alors... Je vous mets KO un par un ou vous m'amenez voir votre maître ? »

Il sentit soudain un coup arriver par derrière à toute vitesse qu'il esquiva au dernier moment en se baissant rapidement pour répliquer d'un coup de pied qui ne toucha pas à cause du long saut en arrière que venait de faire son agresseur.

« Jolies réflexes... »

Mark se retourna pour détailler celui qui avait essayé de le frapper en traître. Il ouvrit grand les yeux devant sa singulière apparence. Des cheveux noirs semblables à ceux de Grey qui surmontaient un visage orné de yeux au milieu desquelles de fines pupilles se faisaient à peine voir. Les contours de ses yeux étaient d'ailleurs surlignés de fins traits de crayon noirs. Noir, c'était aussi la couleur de ce qui semblait être son rouge à lèvres, ce qui étonna encore le terrien.  
Il portait une combinaison serré et sombre qui laissant apparaître la carrure de son corps mince mais musclé, et des mitaines recouvraient partiellement ses mains.

Mark regarda son opposant avec un air presque dégoûté.

« Tu ressembles à un serpent. Lança-t-il sans aucune gêne.

« Kurohebi-sama ! » S'exclamèrent les gardes dans un cri de joie.

-Kurohebi... Serpent noir hein ? OK je comprends maintenant... Fit Mark.

-Mon nom te pose un problème ? Demanda l'homme-reptile d'une voix sifflante.

-Pour tout te dire je m'en fou un peu. Mais tu le portes bien... M'attaquer sournoisement comme ça...

-Je te remercie du compliment. Mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom...

-Bon fini les politesses, t'as l'air d'en savoir un peu plus que les mauviettes là-bas. Où est Ivan ? Questionna Mark en reprenant son sérieux.

-Oh... S'étonna Kurohebi. Tu dois être ce fameux invité que le maître attend.

-Comme je le pensais tu sais quelque chose...

-Je t'amènerais à Ivan-sama... Si toutefois tu arrives à me battre ! Prévint l'étrange homme en prenant position.

-C'est comme ça qu'on traître les invités chez vous ?

-Non... Je veux m'assurer que tu n'es pas une « mauviette ». Rétorqua-t-il. Je ne veux pas laisser n'importe qui approcher Ivan-sama.

-Bon, si c'est le seul moyen... »

Mark fondit sur son adversaire et lui envoya un puissant front-kick qu'il esquiva en tordant son corps en arrière. Le terrien ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre en enchaînant inlassablement coups de poings et de pieds. Mais aucune de ses attaques ne parvenait à le toucher, son vis-a-vis faisant preuve d'une capacité d'anticipation hors du commun.  
Kurohebi se dégagea d'une gracieuse acrobatie avant de charger à son tour sur Mark, mais la situation ne fit que s'inverser. Si Mark n'était pas aussi vif que lui pour esquiver, il arrivait tout de même à parer ses attaques sans grande difficulté, si bien qu'il put lui envoyer un contre qui cette fois toucha l'homme-reptile en plein visage, le forçant à nouveau à reculer de quelques mètres.

« Allez, tu vas pas me dire que c'est tout ce que t'as ? Nargua le terrien qui avait vu sa capuche s'enlever à cause du rythme endiablé de l'affrontement.

-Tu es plutôt bon. Ça me fait bouillonner... »

Il croisa les bras devant son visage.

« Poisons Claws... »

Ses ongles poussèrent pour se transformer en de longues griffes acérées. Il bondit alors vers Mark en envoyant un coup horizontal tranchant que le mage de l'air esquiva in-extremis, il sentit le mur derrière lui se faire découper par l'attaque raté de son adversaire. Kurohebi tenta d'abattre sa deuxième main griffue sur le visage de Mark qui esquiva à nouveau d'une rapide roulade sur le côté avant de s'éloigner à l'aide d'une onde de choc.  
Le sol rocheux avait été lacéré comme du beurre dans lequel on plante un couteau. Mais ce qui alertait réellement Mark, c'était ce qui semblait être des gouttes de poisons qui coulait le long des tranchantes griffes de son adversaire... Il se dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose désormais.

C'est alors tout son corps qui s'entoura de son aura venteuse et blanche, ce qui n'impressionna pas outre mesure son vis-à-vis, contrairement au gardes encore présent qui se tenaient les uns les autres, complètement effrayés.

Mais alors que Mark s'apprêtait à penser à l'attaque, une autre présence se fit sentir.

« Ça suffit, Kurohebi-kun... »

Une petite silhouette s'était interposée entre les deux combattants. En d'autre circonstances, Mark aurait sûrement éclaté de rire en voyant le drôle de personnage qui était apparu devant lui.  
Il était aussi petit que Makarov. Ses cheveux blonds étaient tiré en arrière et avait des yeux à l'inverses de Kurohebi : minuscules, ce qui contrastait avec sa tête énorme. Sa peau tournait vers une couleur violette et pâle, et son menton en forme de bulbe portait une barbe qui se terminait en deux pointes.  
Il portant une cape blanche au-dessus de tee-shirt bleu et de son pantalon kaki.

« Nullpunding-san...

-Voyons, cette petite fée est notre invité ! Est-ce une manière de recevoir des invités ?

-Excusez-moi, je me suis emporté. Fit Kurohebi en rangeant ses griffes.

-Bien. il se tourna vers Mark. Tu dois être l'invité ?

-Passons les politesses, si possible. Répondit-il. Où est Ivan ?

-Pressé à ce que je vois... Bien, suis-moi dans ce cas-là, le maître t'attend. »

Mark observa avec méfiance tour à les deux mages noires qui maintenant l'encerclaient. Le gros sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Nullpunding ne lui inspirait aucune confiance, pas plus que l'air moqueur de Kurohebi. Mais le premier nommé ne se montrait pas hostile. Il décida alors de le suivre sans un mot...

Les trois hommes disparurent au détour du couloir pendant que les cinq sbires qui avaient assisté à toute la scène tentaient de se remettre de leurs émotions. Mais l'un d'entre s'agita tout à coup.

« Là-bas, j'ai vu quelqu'un d'autre ! »

Lucy courut le plus vite possible dans le sens opposé au groupe en entendant l'exclamation du sbires de Raven Tail, le visage en panique et pestant devant son manque de discrétion.

« Hey toi ! Arrête ! »

Elle redoubla d'effort pour échapper au groupe de sbires qui était derrière à la poursuive, mais cela semblait malheureusement cause perdu vu la vitesse à laquelle son avance se réduisait...

Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Mark et ses deux escortes pour arriver dans ce qui semblait être la salle principale de la guilde. Elle était différente que ce qu'il avait pu voir jusque-là, bien plus majestueuse que les murs de corail qui jonchaient le chemin jusqu'ici. Un effort semblait avoir était fait concernant la conception de cette salle où un bois noble prédominait et couvrait les parois de corail. Plusieurs grandes tables ornaient le tout et au fond se trouvait une sorte d'autel sur lequel trônait un majestueux fauteuil... Mark écarquilla les yeux en voyant Ivan paisiblement assis dessus, appuyant sa tête sur son poing tel un monarque, un rictus aux lèvres. Il portait une majestueuse et longue vestes violette et blanche avec des plaques blindés qui recouvraient ses épaules.

Il sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine en voyant enfin en chair et en os le but de sa venue dans cet endroit.

Il pouvait aussi voir deux autres personnes qui se tenaient au côté du maître de Raven Tail. Un homme massif habillé d'un poncho noir et qui portait un étrange masque et un grand chapeau, ainsi qu'une petite fille aux cheveux rouge et au regard inquiétant, ressemblant presque à celui d'une psychopathe.

Nullpunding s'avança sur l'autel en hauteur. Mark voulu le suivre mais fut doucement retenu par le bras par Kurohebi qui lui fit un « non » de la tête. Mark ne broncha pas, la salle était remplie de sbire et il ne pouvait de toute façon rien faire pour le moment.

« Le voilà, maître.

-Très bien ! Fit Ivan en se levant de son trône. Tu es finalement venu, bienvenue à Raven Tail, Mark-chan...

-Vous m'attendez depuis longtemps on dirait. Remarqua Mark l'air goguenard bien qu'il se battait avec lui-même pour ne pas exploser de rage.

-Depuis des années.

Même si la colère montait malgré tous ses efforts en lui, Mark ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai d'aussi spécial pour m'avoir tant attendu ?

-Makarov ne t'a donc pas dit ?

-Ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que vous êtes responsable de la mort de ma mère... Répondit Mark la voix empreinte d'amertume.

-C'est donc ce qu'il t'a dit... Constata Ivan sans se départir de son sourire.

-C'est vous qui l'avez tué ?

-Et toi... Qu'en pense t...

-REPONDEZ ! Hurla Mark en s'attirant les regards surpris de l'assemblée présente.

-Je n'ai pas tué ta chère mère, Mark-chan.

-Alors qu'est-ce que...

-...C'est elle qui s'est condamnée toute seule en refusant ma proposition d'il y a dix-sept ans. Ajouta Ivan. Et surtout, en voulant de te garder avec elle ce fameux soir...

Mark serra ses deux poings de rage, à tel point qu'il aurait pu se couper la peau avec ses ongles.

-Donc c'était bien vous...

-Mais ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là n'avait rien de prémédité. Continua le vieil homme sans pour autant montrer une once de regret. Si elle m'avait laissé te prendre, elle serait sûrement encore vivante à l'heure où nous parlons...

Mark fit exploser tout un coup sa puissance magique. Il en avait beaucoup trop entendu. Voir cet homme parler de sa mère avec ce sourire provoquant et dérangé était de trop. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. L'onde de choc repoussa Kurohebi,qui se tenait derrière lui, au loin.  
La soudaineté de sa colère étonna dans un premier temps Ivan qui retrouva rapidement son sourire sournois.

-Magnifique ! Applaudit-il.

-Pourquoi... Pourquoi vous nous avez fait ça ? A mes parents et moi... POURQUOI ?!

La puissance de son aura se décupla en même temps que sa voix. Mais Ivan et ses partenaires continuait de l'observer silencieusement.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Interrogea le fils du maître en souriant. Il y a dix-sept ans, j'étais déjà sur le point de quitter cette ridicule guilde de fées. Mon but était de t'emmener avec toi et de disparaître, je t'aurais élevé comme ceux qui tu vois autour de moi. Et avec ton potentiel, écraser Fairy Tail n'aurait pas été un problème ! Tu as un pouvoir que tu ne soupçonnes même pas, Mark-chan...

Le courroux du jeune homme passa un autre cap en entendant ces explications. C'était donc ça ? Juste pour une histoire de pouvoir et de vengeance, cet homme s'était permis de bouleverser plusieurs vies ?!

Il n'avait plus aucun doute, la seule chose qu'il voulait faire maintenant, c'était l'éliminer.  
Et cette énergie noire qui s'était à nouveau manifesté avec l'explosion de sa colère allait l'y aider, peu importe le prix à payer pour cela. De la façon que la dernière fois, lorsque Wendy s'était retrouvée en danger de mort face à Lokus, Mark se sentait peu à peu perdre le contrôle, comme Carla l'avait prédit. Mais qu'importe, il était seul maintenant...

Les sbires avaient tous reculé en voyant la quantité incroyable de magie que Mark dégageait, les tourbillons noirs qui tournait autour de lui s'entrechoquaient dans un son de tempête.  
Kurohebi qui avait été projeté plusieurs mètres derrière s'était relevé et bondit vers Mark par le côté. Mais sans même regarder dans sa direction, le terrien tendit son bras et tira une surpuissante onde de choc qui le renvoya violemment d'où il venait, percutant le mur de bois qui se brisa sous l'impact.

Sans un regard pour celui qu'il venait littéralement d'envoyer paître, Mark repris sa marche silencieuse, ses yeux affichant une haine à peine contenue mêlée à une détermination sans limite.  
Ivan comprit que même lui aurait du mal à résister à une colère aussi foudroyante, mais c'est aussi ce qu'il recherchait... Il voulait s'assurer que le jeune homme possédait bien l'immense pouvoir de sa mère, et même s'il n'était pas encore au niveau de son ancienne coéquipière, il était déjà plus qu'impressionnant.

Il lança un regard vers l'homme masqué qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés.

« Obra, maintenant. »

Mark ne fit pas attention. Il se mit à courir vers le personnage qui cristallisait toute sa haine...

...

«Qu'est-ce que... c'est ?! »

Wendy s'était momentanément arrêtée en ouvrant grands les yeux de stupeur. Le groupe constitué d'Erza, Natsu, Grey, d'elle-même et des exceeds avait quitté la ville depuis quelques instants maintenant, progressant le plus vite possible vers Raven Tail. Makarov, qui avait en avait eu la localisation de la guilde par le biais de son agent double Gajeel, leur avait indiqué le chemin à prendre pour retrouver Mark et Lucy.  
Tout le monde avait bien entendu senti la déferlante de magie malgré la distance, mais l'aura sombre qui l'accompagnait avait complètement cloué sur place la dragon slayer du ciel. Même Natsu semblait abasourdi. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'était que cette énergie venait de disparaître en un instant...

« Cette magie... Commença Grey une goutte de sueur au front. C'était... Mark ?

-Oui. Affirma Erza qui elle aussi semblait stupéfaite.

-Dépêchons-nous ! Ça ne me dit rien de bon tout ça ! Fit le mage de feu en passant devant tout le monde.

Le groupe reprit sa course endiablé alors que Carla qui volait au côté d'Happy craignait le pire...

...

La guilde noire avait retrouvé son calme, l'effrayante aura du terrien avait disparu. Mark était à genoux devant l'autel du maître noir. Il n'avait même pas réussi à faire un seul pas qu'il avait senti sa puissance magique se faire aspirer en une seul seconde, et sur son visage perlaient de nombreuses gouttes de sueur.  
Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ? Il se sentait maintenant si faible ! A la limite de perdre conscience...  
Il regarda alors vers l'étrange grand homme masqué qui se tenait droit comme une statue. C'est lui qui avait fait ça ? Il ne l'avait même pas vu bouger !

-Tu devrais te calmer, il n'y a pas besoin d'utiliser la violence... Dit alors Ivan en voyant le jeune homme haletant.

Mark fusilla le maître noir du regard. Un regard débordant de haine qui aurait apeuré n'importe qui.

-Enfoiré...

Un violent coup de pied s'écrasa dans son estomac alors qu'il était encore à genoux. C'était Kurohebi qui était revenu et un sourire sadique étirait ses lèvres.

-Tu la fermes, et tu écoutes Ivan-sama.

-Voyons Kuro-chan, un peu de retenu. Conseilla alors Nullpunding en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que... vous m'avez fait ?

Son visage était déformé autant par la fatigue que par l'affreuse douleur qu'il ressentait.

-J'ai demandé à Obra d'annuler ta puissance magique, mais il t'en a laissé assez pour que tu puisses rester conscient. Expliqua Ivan.

-Donc... Vous avez peur que je vous éclate c'est ça ? Sourit faiblement Mark.

Comme pour le faire taire, Kurohebi lui asséna un autre puissant coup de pied au ventre. Mark aurait résisté en temps normal, mais l'état de faiblesse dans lequel Obra l'avait mis démultipliait la douleur qu'il ressentait. Une souffrance qui le pliait littéralement en deux. Il releva tout de même la tête, ne voulant pas perdre la face à Ivan, qui reprit alors :

-J'ai une proposition à te faire... Tu as encore toute la vie devant toi Mark-chan... Rejoins-moi ! On accomplira de grandes choses, et surtout, tu trouveras le moyen de revenir sur Terre...

-Vous venez d'avouer avoir tué ma mère... Plaça Mark entre deux souffles. Et là vous me proposez de trahir ma guilde, et de vous rejoindre ?! Mais c'est quoi qui tourne pas rond chez vous ?!

-C'est donc un « non »?

-C'est un « allez vous faire foutre ». Cracha Mark de toute sa haine. Le rictus d'Ivan s'allongea devant l'insolence du jeune homme.

-Je vois que tu es prêt à perdre la vie. Mais comment réagirais-tu en sachant qu'il n'y pas que la tienne qui est en jeu ?

-Quoi ? »

« Enlevez vos sales pattes de mon corps ! »

Mark crut rêver en entendant la voix plaintive de Lucy derrière lui. Mais il fut frappé d'une énorme torpeur en se retournant pour voir qu'elle était vraiment là, en train de se battre au milieu de deux gardes qui l'amenait dans la salle.

« Lucy !

-M...Mark ! Elle prit un air horrifié en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait son ami. Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici bordel ?! Hurla Mark au bord de la névrose.

-Je suis désolé ! Ils m'ont mhhmm … !

L'un des deux sbires qui la tenait venait de la faire taire et obstruant sa bouche. Mark se retourna vers Ivan l'air terrifié.

-Elle n'était pas censé être là ! Relâchez-la ! Ordonna Mark en se relevant, maintenant complètement paniqué.

-Donc tu connais belle et bien cette jeune femme...

-Je viens de vous dire que je ne savais pas qu'elle m'avait suivi !

-Et bien je dois dire qu'elle tombe bien alors...

Mark comprit instantanément ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Avec Lucy en otage, cette enflure avait maintenant un moyen de pression sur lui !

Les gardes l'amenèrent d'ailleurs à Ivan, en la jetant vulgairement à ses pieds, elle n'était pas attachée mais n'avait plus ses clefs de mage stellaire.

-Alors, que va tu décider maintenant, Mark-chan ?

-Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une ordure... siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Lucy ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais elle avait saisi qu'Ivan semblait l'utiliser comme monnaie d'échange.

-Mark ! Quoiqu'il te demande, n'accepte pas ! »

« _Comme si c'était simple !_ »

C'est alors que Nullpunding s'approcha discrètement de son maître pour lui chuchoter quelques mots :

« -Ivan-sama, que comptez-vous faire avec la fille ?

-Même si le petit cède au chantage, ça ne servira à rien s'il garde sa conscience. De plus l'arrivée de la fille est un autre problème, il pourrait déclencher un conflit majeur avec mon père...

-Vous ne semblez pas inquiet... Remarqua le nain mauve.

-Nous allons-nous débarrasser de la fille... Mais par l'intermédiaire du gamin. S'il la voit mourir, le choc émotionnel qu'il subira lui fera perde toute sa conscience. Il détruira tout ce qui se trouvera à proximité... y compris sa chère amie... »

Le sourir constamment affiché sur le visage de Nullpunding s'étira de plus belle en entendant ces mots.

Lucy n'avait pas entendu le contenu de leur aparté, mais comprit qu'ils manigançaient quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez, mais quand Fairy Tail sera là vous allez voir ! menaça la jeune femme femme avec un sourire suffisant.

Ivan rit sans se retenir à la menace de la constelationniste.

-Dommage, ils n'arriveront pas à temps pour vous sauver...

Mark sursauta à ces paroles qui était pleines de sens...

-NE LA TOUCHEZ PAS !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Mark, reprit Lucy avec un sourire confiant. Il sait très bien que son père ne laisserait pas passer ça !

-Oh... chuchota alors Ivan. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais te tuer.

-Hein ?

-Ton ami que tu vois là-bas... Dans quelques instants, il ne fera même plus la différence entre ses ennemis et ses alliés... » Ajouta le maître de Raven Tail avec un rictus maléfique.

Il l'attrapa violemment Lucy par les cheveux pour la décoller du sol. La jeune femme poussa un horrible cri de douleur qui résonna dans toute la salle.

« -Tu ne va donc rien faire, Mark-chan ?

Le corps du jeune fut pris de tremblements incontrôlés pendant que son visage se défigurait de rage. Kurohebi sentait même sa puissance magique refaire surface...

-L...Lâchez-la... Somma Mark la voix tremblante de colère.

-Ma...Mark... »

La voix de Lucy se faisait de plus en plus faible, et Mark la vit soudain écarquiller les yeux en même temps que s'arrêtèrent ses gémissements. Un filet de sang s'échappa doucement de sa bouche.

« LUCY ! »

Il vit alors Ivan jeter misérablement le corps inanimé de la jeune femme sur le sol. Un poignard était planté dans son dos entaché de sang.

A cette instant précis, quelque chose se brisa à en Mark. Sa puissance magique explosa sans qu'il s'en même rende compte, et encore plus violemment que précédemment. Kurohebi s'était cette fois littéralement envolé en se prenant cette onde de choc à bout portant et Mark poussait un effrayant hurlement en penchant sa tête en arrière. Son corps était frappé de spasme incontrôlés et une véritable tornade noire se formait autour de lui, faisant valser les tables et les chaises de tous les côtés de la salle.

Lucy ouvrit les yeux pour voir son double à terre et baignant dans un bain de sang... Une illusion ! Ivan en avait utilisé une pour faire croire à Mark qu'il l'avait assassiné ! Et cela l'avait plongé dans une colère noire qui avait provoqué cette effusion de magie presque infinie... Mais c'est en ressentant la nature de cette puissance qu'elle fut frappée d'une grande angoisse. Elle chercha son ami du regard et étouffa un cri d'épouvante en voyant son corps prit de violentes convulsions au milieu de cette déferlante sombre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

-Dans quelques secondes il ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, un simple monstre de magie ! » Répondit Ivan d'un rire maléfique.

Lucy sentit alors l'aura de Mark s'intensifier une nouvelle fois. Elle se retourna et vit avec horreur la peau du jeune qui semblait se décomposer sous la pression magique qu'il subissait. Elle se souvint alors des paroles du maître lors du combat avec Erza.

_« Son corps ne pourra pas supporter une tel intensité de magie très longtemps ! »_

Sauf que là c'était bien plus puissant et intense, elle arrivait presque à sentir la souffrance que Mark extériorisait en hurlant... Elle supportait pas de le voir souffrir ainsi ! Mais que pouvait-elle faire ?!

« MARK ! »

Elle se releva et fonça sans même réfléchir vers lui, déclenchant la panique de Nullpunding qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction de la part de la jeune femme.

« Idiote ! Si tu y va maintenant, tu...

Mais Ivan plaça sa main devant lui pour l'empêcher de passer.

-Laisse-la aller Nullpunding, elle va se faire broyer par ces vents noirs. »

Lucy arriva devant la barrière de vent qui la séparait de Mark. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et plongea dedans, en s'attendant à subir toute sorte de coupures et d'éraflures, mais il n'en fut rien. Mais c'est tout de même au bout d'un effort acharné qu'elle traversa la barrière pour se retrouver devant Mark. Et comme dans l'œil d'un cyclone, les vents étaient y étaient faibles.  
Elle découvrit son ami, toujours à genoux, les bras ballants et la tête penchée en arrière avec la bouche ouverte. Les tremblements qu'elle avait pu voir juste avant d'entrer semblaient s'être apaisés.

Elle s'agenouilla immédiatement devant lui et le secoua sans ménagement par les épaules.

« Tu m'entends ? Mark ! MARK ! »

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction de la part du jeune homme dont le corps se laisser bousculer dans tout les sens comme un pantin désarticulé. Cela plongea Lucy dans un désespoir qu'il semblait sans fond. Elle n'avait absolument aucune idée pour aider son ami qu'elle sentait partir petit à petit, et c'est en pleurant qu'elle enlaça Mark de toute ses forces..

« Les autres vont arrive, et je suis là ! Mark, s'il te plaît, REVIENS ! »

Elle avait crié tellement fort que ses mots purent s'entendre de l'autre côté de la barrière de vent noir qui les séparait du reste du monde...

C'est alors pendentif encore attaché au cou de Mark se mit soudainement à scintiller d'une puissante lumière blanche, mais Lucy qui fermait déjà les yeux en serrant Mark de toute ses forces ne remarqua rien. Et pour la première fois, de la surprise put se faire voir sur le visage ridé du maître de Raven Tail, qui avait l'air complètement abasourdi par ce qui était en train de se passer.

« Qui y'a-t-il, maitre ? Demanda Nullpunding en voyant son expression.

-Je sens une autre magie se manifester, et ce n'est pas celle de la fille. Ça ressemble... à celle de cette femme ! Mais elle est morte ! Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains ! »

...

Mark ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il errait depuis plusieurs minutes dans un endroit tout blanc et qui semblait sans limite. Il ne se demandait pas vraiment où il avait atterri. En fait, cela lui importait désormais peu .  
Lucy était morte devant ses yeux, et il n'avait rien pu faire pour l'empêcher. Il n'avait même pas pu essayer de la protéger... Et c'était cette dernière et douloureuse image qui lui revenait inlassablement en tête, Lucy se faisant poignarder par Ivan, puis, plus rien.  
Il vît alors des ténèbres apparaître au loin. Ça devait être ça. Peut-être que comme l'avait prédit Carla, il était devenu fou et submergé par ces vents noirs et qu'il devait être sur le point de mourir...  
Ces ténèbres l'attiraient, comme s'ils allaient apaiser sa douleur... Mark commença alors à se diriger vers eux et l'obscurité grandit de plus en plus, prenant le pas sur la lumière...

« Où est ce que tu crois aller comme ça ? »

Mark s'arrêta net. Il ne reconnut pas cette voix qui venait de retentir derrière lui. Il sentit une autre lumière briller tellement fort qu'elle repoussa les ténèbres au loin, rendant à l'endroit sa clarté originelle.  
Il se retourna alors et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise.  
Une femme qui semblait avoir une trentaine d'année se tenait devant lui. De longs cheveux bruns lui retombaient dans le bas du dos et son regard laissait apparaître de magnifiques yeux émeraudes qui surmontaient un visage aux traits fins.  
Elle était habillée d'une longue robe blanche qui lui retombait au niveau des chevilles, dévoilant ses pieds nus.

Mark était tout simplement subjugué par sa beauté et son sourire tendre et chaleureux, ayant même l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il encore sous le coup de la surprise.

La jeune femme émit un petit rire avant de répondre :

-Et bien Mark, c'est vraiment une façon de parler à sa mère ? »

Fin du chapitre n°10.

* * *

**C'est tout pour ajourd'hui ! Je sais, le passage avec la maman de Mark ressemble beaucoup à celui de Naruto et sa mère ! Mais c'est plus un clin d'oeil/hommage qu'une repompe, je vous l'assure ! **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier, j'attends vos reviews pour avoir vos avis !**

**Bye bye et Bonne année 2013 !**

**VidayM**


	12. -Flashback- La naissance de Mark

Salut tout le monde ! Me voilà pour le nouveau chapitre bi-hebdomadaire ! Il y eu beaucoup de lecture pour le mois de décembre et ça fait plaisir !  
Voici donc la suite ! Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : La naissance de Mark.**

Il n'en revenait pas. Bouche-bée et les yeux ronds comme des assiettes, Mark avait baissé sa garde devant celle qui venait de se désigner comme étant sa mère.

« C'est pas possible... Jura-t-il en même que son cœur manqua d'un battement.

En face de lui, la femme aux cheveux bruns se contentait de continuer à le regarder avec un sourire attendrissant, elle découvrait son fils pour la première fois depuis 17 ans...

-Tu ne dois sûrement pas te souvenir de mon visage. Avança-t-elle. Tu étais beaucoup trop petit !

Si Mark avait encore des doutes, ils s'évaporèrent à la seconde où il entendit à nouveau sa voix. Il en étant maintenant sur, c'était bien sa mère qui se tenait devant lui.

-Maman...

C'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il avança doucement vers elle, en accélérant le pas de secondes en en secondes. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était bien en chair et en os. Qu'elle n'était pas une illusion... Connaître cette sensation, celle de se laisser plonger dans les bras de sa mère comme un enfant…  
Janna l'accueillit les bras ouvert, et elle sentit rapidement les bras puissant de son fils entourer son dos. Mark était bien plus grand que sa mère.

-Et bien, je pensais qu'à cet âge les enfants ne faisaient pas ce genre de chose ! Plaisanta-t-elle en serrant à son tour son enfant de toutes ses forces.

Elle entendit alors son fils sangloter derrière son épaule.

-Je suis... Je suis tellement content de pouvoir te rencontrer !

-C'est un bonheur partagé alors. Sourit Janna en même que des larmes descendaient le long de ses joues.

Elle aurait bien voulu rester là avec lui et commencer à discuter de tout et de rien. Mais elle savait que ces retrouvailles n'était que temporaires, et que si elle était là, c'est que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Je suis désolé Mark, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. Dit-elle alors qu'ils étaient encore enlacés.

-Qu… Pourquoi ? Demanda Mark en se retirant pour fixer sa mère d'un air paniqué.

-Tu ne te demande même pas pourquoi je suis là ? Où même ou nous nous trouvons ?

Le jeune terrien se gratta maladroitement la tête avant de répondre :

-Je… suis mort, et tu viens me chercher pour aller au paradis ?

Janna émit un petit rire amusé.

-Non ! Je ne viens pas te chercher ! Ici, c'est une représentation de ta conscience.

-Ma conscience ? S'étonna Mark. Mais si c'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Ton pendentif.

Le jeune homme sortit le fameux collier de son col et le regarda sans comprendre.

-Qu'est-ce qui l'a ? C'est ton pendentif je sais mais alors ?

-Avant de mourir, j'ai transférer une partie de ma magie et de ma conscience dans ce pendentif. Et si aujourd'hui il a réagi pour me faire apparaître ici, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose…

Mark baissa alors honteusement la tête avant d'avouer :

-C'est Ivan, il vient de me faire perdre la boule en tuant mon amie sous mes yeux…

Janna écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ivan ? Comment était-ce possible ? Mark n'était pas censé être sur Terre avec son père ? Que c'était-il donc passer pour qu'il soit sur Earthland ? Et de plus aux prises avec son ancien ami et partenaire ?  
Elle se dit que ces questions pouvaient attendre. Ce que Mark avait dit en dernier l'avait tout autant alertée, et méritait toute son attention.

Elle regarda tout à coup autour d'eux en se concentrant devant un Mark interloqué. Si lui ne pouvait pas sentir ce qu'il se passait à « l'extérieur », sa mère le pouvait, elle.

-Ton amie n'est pas morte. Elle va même très bien. Annonça-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

-Vraiment ?! Comment tu le sais ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? Maintenant il faut que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu sois sur Earthland ? Le sceau de téléportation de ton père s'est déclenché ?

-Sceau de téléportation ? Répéta-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Quoi… Ton père ne t'as jamais rien dit ? Demanda Janna, étonnée.

-Jusqu'à hier, je ne savais même que j'étais né ici !

Janna lâcha un soupir désespéré. Décidément, son mari n'avait pas changé…

-D'accord… Et donc ? Pourquoi tu es ici, et en danger de mort face à Ivan ? Questionna-t-elle.

Le poing de Mark se serra encore d'une rage contenu. Il détourna son regard de celui de sa mère.

-Je suis venu te venger.

Mark ne vit pas la réaction de sa mère. Il ne vit donc pas l'énorme gifle arriver qu'elle lui assena ensuite. L'impact sonna comme creux dans le vide blanc qui les entourait.  
En tenant sa joue maintenant brûlante, Mark se tourna vers sa mère pour voir qu'elle le fixait sévèrement.

-Maman… Pourquoi tu… ?

-A quoi est-ce que tu pensais Mark ? Lui cria-t-elle en s'énervant.

-Ce type t'as tué ! Protesta son fils. Je ne pouvais savoir ça et ne rien faire ! Protesta vivement le fils.

-D'accord, et te venger aurait changé quoi ? Interrogea Janna. Ça ne m'aurait pas ramenée à la vie !

Mark ne trouva rien à répliquer cette fois-ci, sa mère venait de marquer un point.

-En te vengeant, tu n'aurais pas valu mieux que ce qu'Ivan est devenu ! C'est donc ça qui a fait réagir le pendentif, c'est cette énergie négatif que je sens… Et elle vient directement de toi.

Mark baissa une nouvelle fois les yeux, honteux.

-Écoute-moi, reprit Janna d'une voix plus douce, compter sur des mauvais sentiments ne t'aiderons pas. Oui, à cause de lui, ton père a dû vivre un calvaire, et tu n'as eu ta mère pour te voir grandir… Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour sombrer dans la haine. Tu dois être plus fort que tout ça. Je suis sure que ton père l'a été…

-Pourquoi… J'ai l'impression que tu ne lui en veux pas ? Demanda Mark qui avait du mal à accepter les remontrances de sa mère.

-Ivan était autrefois quelqu'un de bon, un ami.

-Ami ?! S'exclama Mark.

-Oui… Confirma-t-elle en s'asseyant par terre. Nous avons longtemps fait équipe tous les deux, puis avec ton père quand il est arrivé à Fairy Tail.

-Mais comment t'as pu t'entendre avec ce type ?

Et ce fut étonnement au tour de Janna de promener son regard vers le sol, visiblement gênée.

-Ivan et moi partagions la même passion pour les défis. J'aimais beaucoup me battre quand j'étais plus jeune et lui cherchait toujours un moyen d'aider Fairy Tail à devenir plus puissant. Mais il faisait de moins en moins attention à ses camarades. J'ai failli suivre le même chemin que lui…

-Toi ? Une femme si douce, aimer se battre ? S'étonna naïvement Mark.

-Douce ? Rit-t-elle. J'en étais loin ! Personne ne me tenait tête à la guilde, et je leur ai causé pas mal de soucis. Maître Makarov ne savait pas quoi faire de moi. J'aurais pu mal finir… Puis ton père est arrivé à Fairy Tail…  
C'était quatre ans avant ta naissance, j'avais dix-sept ans. Et au départ, je ne le supportais pas !

-Ah bon ? S'étonna Mark qui s'était assis aux côtés de sa mère.

-Il m'agaçait ! Il venait d'un pays lointain donc je l'ai pris pour un paysan. Mais il était en fait très intelligent, bien plus que moi ! Et surtout il n'arrêtait pas d'être sur mon dos à m'embêter, et le maître l'avait mis dans notre équipe avec Ivan. Je pensais vraiment qu'il était idiot, et un jour, en mission, il a pris un coup à ma place, qui aurait pu le tuer.  
Au départ j'étais furieuse, j'avais pris ça comme une humiliation. Et quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il m'a répondu qu'il préférait ça à me voir mourir…

Mark éclata soudain de rire, une franche rigolade à peine retenue.

-Laisse-moi deviner, ce jour-là, il a conquis ton cœur, c'est ça ?

-Je vois que tu as pris de chez lui pour ce qui est de l'humour… Constata Janna en toisant son fils. Et oui, Je suis tombé peu à peu amoureuse de lui après ça. A ses côtés je me suis adoucie, mais je me suis aussi éloigné peu à peu d'Ivan.  
Il devenait de plus en plus sombre. Et un jour nous sommes disputés sur un sujet.

-Il était jaloux ?

-Rien à voir ! Ton père maîtrisait la téléportation, et faisait beaucoup de recherches dessus. Il avait découvert l'existence d'autres dimensions. Mais aller les visiter demandait une quantité de magie énorme.

-Et toi t'avais une réserve de magie hors du commun. Et donc vous avez unis vos forces.

Il avait anticipé ça sur un ton tellement banal qu'il en agaça presque sa mère.

-Tu as aussi ce côté « je-sais-tout » en plus…

Il se gratta encore la tête en riant.

-Désolé ! Donc tu disais ?

-Oui… Nous avons réussi à envoyer entre les dimensions, notamment la Terre. Ton père s'est intéressé à l'énergie que les terriens produisent à la place de la magie et à fait part de ses découvertes au Maître. Ivan a réussi à mettre la main sur ses recherches et a vu en cette énergie une source potentielle d'un nouveau pouvoir. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller m'en emparer avec lui. L'ancienne « moi » aurait sûrement accepté, mais il était hors de question de trahir ton père en se servant de lui.  
Ivan a pris mon refus comme une trahison…Peu de temps après, ton père et moi étions mariés et je ne parlais presque plus avec Ivan alors que j'étais enceinte.

-Je te le dis ! Il était jaloux ! Blagua Mark.

-Tu es vraiment un numéro toi ! Lui fit remarquer Janna.

-Mais plus sérieusement… ça n'explique pas pourquoi il a essayé de m'enlever ce soir-là…

Sa mère poussa un grand soupir en le regardant. Il devait savoir ce qu'Ivan avait voulu, et ce qu'il voulait toujours actuellement.

-Je vais tout te raconter, ouvre bien tes oreilles. Prévint-elle.

Mark se plaça en tailleur devant pour mieux écouter ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à lui raconter.

-Ça commence par ta naissance… »

_17 ans plus tôt…_

Janna pouvait voir au loin le soleil se coucher pour ce qui était le dernier d'été. C'était le 23 septembre, et elle venait d'arriver dans un immense domaine privé, celui du mari de son amie d'enfance : Le domaine Heartfillia.  
Malgré le couché de soleil, les rayons de l'astre du jour tapaient encore assez fort et Janna se protégé grâce à un petit chapeau blanc assortie à robe de la même couleur.  
La jeune femme de vingt-et-un an soufflait alors qu'elle se soutenait le dos en marchant. Elle faisait de son mieux pour soutenir son poids et celui du bébé qu'elle portait en son ventre depuis maintenant presque neuf mois. Un garçon, c'est ce que Polyussica lui avait annoncée, et cette nouvelle lui avait plutôt plu, au grand étonnement de Caleb qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle désire une fille.

Elle pénétra enfin dans l'immense jardin avant l'entrée du manoir Heartfillia. Les jardiniers étaient d'ailleurs encore au travail en cette fin d'après-midi.  
En la voyant arriver, l'une des employées, une femme ronde à la chevelure rousse, se précipita joyeusement vers elle.

« Madame Celler ! C'est un plaisir de vous revoir ici ! Commença-t-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement.

-Bonjour Amanda, le plaisir est partagé ! Layla est ici ?

-Ben sûr ! Madame Heartfillia se trouve actuellement dans la bibliothèque. Laissez-moi vous y amener de ce pas. »

Janna se laissa entraîner sans rien dire dans l'immense demeure des Heartfillia. Un véritable manoir dans lequel se trouvait de luxueux objets qui impressionnaient toujours la jeune femme à chaque qu'elle venait. Et dire que ce n'était qu'une seule de leurs nombreuses propriétés…

Ce fut après quelques minutes de marches qu'elles arrivèrent à l'entrée de la bibliothèque dont la porte était entre ouverte. Amanda prit alors congé pour retourner aux jardins.  
Janna entra dans la pièce à pas de loup et aperçut Layla au fond de celle-ci, de dos. Elle lisait consciencieusement un ouvrage tout en restant debout en face de l'immense étagère qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

« Toujours en train de lire des trucs hein, Lay' ? »

« Lay' » comme elle venait de se faire appeler se retourna, un large sourire s'étirait déjà sur son visage, elle avait directement reconnu la voix de son amie d'enfance. Layla Heartfillia, dix-neuf ans, ressemblait à une véritable princesse avec ses cheveux blonds coiffés dans un chignon et sa luxueuse robe qui faisait penser à celle d'une noble.

-Regardez-moi ça ! Encore en retard ! Fit-elle en fermant son bouquin

-Désolé ! Traverser Fiore pour venir ici quand on est enceinte de 9 mois n'est pas vraiment facile !

-Caleb-san n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Mon cher mari a préféré rester à la guilde avec son ami Gildartz au lieu de m'accompagner.

L'air blasé de Janna fit rire Layla, elle avait toujours trouvé ce couple si amusant !

-Et que fera-t-il si tu accouchais aujourd'hui même ?

-Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Paniqua Janna tout à coup. De toute façon, il pourra se téléporter si nous ne sommes pas ensemble à ce moment, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui comme mon petit Mark sortira de toute manière !

-Tu sais Janna, on ne sait jamais ! Rétorqua son amie d'un air malicieux. »

Janna voulu répliquer mais des pleurs de bébé se firent entendre dans le couloir

-Ah, je crois qu'on t'appelle…

-Déjà ? Vas t'installer dans la salle de séjour en attendant, demande ce que tu veux ! »

Elle ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle avait déjà filé. Se retrouvant seule, Janna se dirigea vers la « salle de séjour » qu'avait désignée son amie. Une immense pièce décorée de magnifiques objets et meubles dorés.  
Un serveur vint quelques secondes à peine après s'être assis sur le confortable sofa au centre de la pièce, mais elle refusa poliment sa proposition.  
Layla arriva quelques minutes après dans une robe moins extravagante et les cheveux relâchés. Elle portait son petit bébé dans ses bras qui s'agitait, une tototte bleue à la bouche. Janna étouffa un petit cri d'hystérie en voyant le petit bout de chou.

« Lucyyyy ! Comme tu es belle avec cette petite robe bleue ! S'excita-t-elle. Le vrai sosie de ta maman !

-Mon sosie ? Mais non, réfuta Layla, c'est le portrait craché de son père !

Janna fixa son amie d'un air incrédule. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire ?

-Je me suis toujours interrogé sur le fait que tu ne portes pas de lunette…

Layla rit doucement avant de reprendre :

-Alors, comment tu te sens ? Ton tour arrive bientôt !

Et à son grand étonnement, le regard de son amie devint fuyant et angoissé.

-Euh… Pour tout te dire, j'ai quand même un peu peur…

-Ah bon ? Mais peur de quoi ?

Janna s'approcha doucement de son amie de façon à ce que personne d'autre aux alentours ne puisse entendre.

-Est-ce que ça fait si mal que ça ?

La mère de Lucy éclata cette fois de rire sous le regard interloqué du nourrisson. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et ses oreilles !

-La vaillante Janna Celler, la femme la plus forte de la guilde numéro un de Fiore… Aurait peur d'accoucher ? C'est un véritable scoop !

-Chut ! Pas si fort on pourrait t'entendre ! Paniqua Janna en scrutant les alentours.

-Ça ira ! Regarde Lucy, je m'en suis bien sortie avec elle, c'est facile, tu verras ! D'ailleurs, j'espère qu'ils deviendront de bons amis avec Mark… Souhaita Layla en regardant sa fille s'amuser dans ses bras.

-Pour ça il faudra qu'il ne soit pas comme son père… »

Un dernier éclat de rire fit encore sursauter Lucy. Le bébé de deux mois semblait chercher à comprendre ce qui pouvait amuser sa mère comme ça.

…

Et justement, en parlant de lui, le futur papa de Mark était accompagné de Gildartz, à ce moment âgé de vingt-huit ans, au bar de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Ce dernier qui avait visiblement un peu trop bu faisait des grands gestes de joie en gratifiant son jeune ami.

« Alors, monsieur va être bientôt papa hein ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

-Arrêtes un peu ça Guildartz ! Se plaignit timidement Caleb.

Le mari de Janna n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on pouvait croiser tous les jours à Magnolia. Il était originaire du lointain et petit pays nommé Midi, au sud d'Earthland. Les habitants de ce pays étaient reconnaissables par leur peau au teint halé, et Caleb ne dérogeait pas à la règle. De longues tresses parcouraient son cuir chevelure et se terminaient en une queue de cheval à l'arrière de sa tête. Et ses yeux noirs étaient surplombés d'une paire de lunette de la même couleur lui donnant un air de scientifique intello. Il portait une tenue plus foncé que sa peau, un long manteau noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt et un pantalon de la même couleur.

Mais il ne fallait pas se fier à son apparence de premier de la classe et la timidité qu'il montrait devant Gildartz. Car du haut des vingt-et-un ans, Caleb était un combattant confirmé qui maîtrisait plusieurs arts martiaux. En plus de ça, il avait acquis une magie de téléportation qui lui permettait de se rendre où il voulait, à condition que ses réserves magique le permettent. S'il n'était pas aussi puissant que Gildartz ou même que Janna, ce qui lui valait de nombreuses moqueries de la part du premier nommé, il n'en restait moins un redoutable mage.

-Allez dis-moi un peu Caleb, on est entre nous… Comment ça s'est passé ?

-De quoi tu parles encore ? Demanda le jeune homme

-Bah la conception du gamin ! J'imagine que c'est elle qui avait « les commandes » ?

Caleb sentit tout d'un coup son visage bruler de honte.

-Es…Espèce de pervers ! Balbutia-t-il alors que Gildartz éclatait de rire. T'es fou de demander des trucs pareils !

-Je t'embête voyons ! Dire que tu vas être Papa avant ton senpaï, je te félicite !

Il joignit le geste à la parole d'une petite tape amicale dans le dos du futur papa. Mais Gildartz n'était déjà à cette époque pas connu pour maîtriser ou simplement sentir son immense puissance. Caleb se retrouva propulsé dans le comptoir avec une force qui créa un trou béant dedans. Les jeunes Macao et Wakaba qui se trouvait à proximité pouffèrent de rire pendant que Makarov pleurait déjà en pensant au coût des réparations.

-Oh ! Fit Gildartz. J'y suis peut être allé un peu fort…

-Nan… Tu crois ? Ironisa Caleb en se relevant au milieu des débris de bois.

Il dépoussiéra à réajusta ses lunettes sur son visage avec flegme. Mais il fut frappé subitement frapper par une grande angoisse. Et cela se lisait sur son visage puisque Gildartz reprit instantanément son sérieux en le voyant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton concerné.

-C'est Janna… Il se passe quelque chose !

…

Et pendant ce même moment. Il se passait en effet bel et bien un évènement « heureux » au domaine Heartfillia… Alors que les deux femmes se dirigeaient avec Lucy vers les cuisines, Janna s'arrêta tout un coup en jetant un regard mal assuré au sol.

« Heu… Lay' ?

-Qui y a-t-il ? Fit Layla en se retournant avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux choqués.

-Je suis désolé pour ton tapis… S'excusa Janna avec un sourire gêné.

La mère de Lucy s'empara du bras de son amie en l'entraînant dans la direction opposé.

-On s'en fiche du tapis ! Ton bébé arrive !

-QUOI ?! Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Suis-moi ! »

Elle interpella la nourrice de Lucy qui ne se trouvait pas loin pour la lui confier. Elles commencèrent alors à se diriger vers l'infirmerie du domaine. Mais Janna s'écroula sur ses genoux en hurlant de douleur.

-Ça fait un mal de chien !

Layla ne céda néanmoins pas à la panique. Il ne fallait surtout pas perde son calme, le bébé arrivait, et il était visiblement pressé de sortir. Consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus déplacer son amie seule, elle fit appel à d'autres employés qui s'activèrent pour l'amener à l'infirmerie.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

« Tu m'avais pas dit que ça ne ferait pas mal !

Janna venait d'hurler à nouveau. Les contractions se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes et douloureuse. Layla, assisté d'une sage-femme avait décidé de s'occuper elle-même de l'accouchement de son amie.

-Garde ton calme ma chérie, ça va aller. Dit-elle d'une voix douce et rassurante alors qu'elle lui tenait fermement la main.

Mais Janna poussa un nouveau grognement de douleur. Elle faillit presque écrabouiller la main de son amie.

-Et Caleb ! Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour arriver ici bon sang !

Ses mèches brunes se collaient à son visage trempé de sueur.

-Il ne devrait pas tarder. Répondit Layla avec un incroyable calme. Ne t'inquiète pas…

Janna émit cette fois comme un grognement qui témoignait la souffrance qu'elle expérimentait. Et alors que son grognement se transformant en hurlement. Un flash aveuglant illumina la salle. Quand elle put rouvrir ses yeux, Layla aperçut Caleb qui se tenait là, haletant et le visage paniqué. Il venait de se téléporter.

-J'en étais sûr ! S'exclama-t-il avant de remarquer la présence de la blonde. Ah, salut Layla !

-Tu crois que c'est le moment de saluer tout le monde ? Lâcha nerveusement Janna dans un souffle.

Caleb se « reconnecta » à la réalité de la situation en reportant son regard sur sa femme. Il se sentit soudain comme livide. Le visage tout gaga, il bascula en arrière mais fut rattraper par le col par une main puissante qui le réveilla instantanément.

-C'est moi qui devrait tomber dans les pommes… Gronda Janna en le fixant d'un regard terrifiant. Alors tu vas assumer ta condition d'Homme et m'aider !

Layla voulut presque rigoler en voyant la scène mais un nouveau cri effrayant de son amie la ramena elle aussi à la réalité. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter, elle souffrait beaucoup trop, et ce n'était pas normal… Elle se précipita aux côtés de la sage-femme qui surveillait l'avancé de l'accouchement, et son visage s'illumina tout d'un coup, effaçant tout anxiété.

-Je vois sa tête ! Encore un petit effort !

-Allez ma puce, on… on y est presque ! Rajouta Caleb toujours blême.

-Tu parles comme si c'était toi qui étais sur ce lit ! Grogna à nouveau Janna.

-C'est le moment ! Se réjouit à nouveau Layla. A trois ! Un, deux… Trois !

La jeune brune poussa un ultime cri d'effort en donnant tout ce qu'il lui restait de force, et le temps sembla de suspendre quelques instants… Avant que retentissent des pleurs de nourrisson qui se firent entendre dans la chambre.  
C'est avec un sourire plein d'émotion que Layla tenait le petit Mark qui hurlait de toutes ses forces de sa petite et faible voix.

-Regarde ma puce, ça y est, il est là ! Janna ?

La nouvelle maman avait perdu connaissance. Sa tête était penchée sur le côté et ses yeux fermés. Les traits du visage de Caleb se déformèrent de stupeur quand il vérifia le pouls de sa femme.

-Elle ne respire pas !

Layla étouffa un cri d'horreur alors que Mark pleurait encore. Elle confia le nouveau-né à la sage-femme et se précipita vers son amie qui subissait déjà le massage de son mari.

-Je t'interdis de nous laisser ! Tu entends ?! Hurla-t-il avec rage.

Layla était pétrifiée porta ses mains à sa bouche en voyant son amie sans vie. Caleb continuait inlassablement à tenter de la ranimer. Et il sentit subitement comme un souffle de vie traverser sa femme comme si elle avait subi une légère décharge électrique.  
Janna ouvrit alors faiblement les yeux pour voir les visages rassurés de son mari et de son amie d'enfance au-dessus d'elle.

-Mark… Il va bien ? Parvint-elle à articuler.

-Oui… Fit Caleb en lui dégageant les mèches trempés de son front. Il va bien. Mais, ne me fait plus jamais peur comme ça !

-Je suis désolé… » Dit-elle faiblement avant de se redresser avec l'aide de son mari.

Elle entendit alors les pleurs de son fils. La sage-femme le confia à Layla qui l'apporta à son tour à sa mère. Un sourire attendrissant et véritablement heureux étira les lèvres de Janna quand elle accueillit son enfant pour la première fois dans ses bras.

«Salut toi… »

Et Mark qui jusque-là pleurait sans interruption, se calma, sous les regards impressionnés du reste de la pièce, Caleb compris. Mais Janna continuait de contempler son enfant en lui caressant tendrement le visage avec son doigt.

Un bruit sourd retentit alors, Layla se tourna pour voir Caleb qui cette fois n'avait eu personne pour le retenir de tomber dans les pommes. Mais Janna, trop concentrée et enfermée dans sa bulle avec son enfant, n'y fit même pas attention.

_En ce 23 septembre X767 à 19h57, Mark Celler venait de voir le jour._

Fin du chapitre 11.

* * *

Et voila ! Un petit chapitre décontracté après toute cette tension des derniers ! Mais le moment de bonheur sera de courte durée, vous le savez déjà...

A plus tard pour le prochain, et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

VidayM


	13. -Flashback- La mort de Janna

Salut toute le monde ! Aujourd'hui c'est le dernier chapitre de ce mois-ci. La fin du flashback. Encore un gros merci ) NoobZero et Maronic02, comme d'habitude, et aussi à MARGUERITE . ROXTON - JONES pour sa toute petit review XD !

Allez, place au chapitre qui j'espère n'est pas bourré de fautes comme le dernier.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La mort de Janna.

Une dizaine de jours étaient passés depuis la naissance de Mark. Janna et son fils n'avaient pas encore quittés le domaine Heartfillia. Layla n'avait en effet pas laissé le choix à son amie en la forçant à rester en attendant qu'elle récupère quelques forces.

Heureusement, les joies de la téléportation avaient permis à Caleb d'aller présenter son fils à la Fairy Tail, où tout le monde l'avait bien sur congratulé. Tout le monde sauf Ivan, qui demeurait introuvable depuis la naissance de Mark.

Si la venue au monde de l'enfant du couple Celler avait mis tout toute la guilde en effervescence, au domaine Heartfillia, Layla était beaucoup plus inquiète.  
En dix jours, Janna n'avait pas tellement récupéré et semblait toujours aussi faible. Et Caleb aussi, quand il passait chaque soir voir sa petite famille, ressentait un léger malaise. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Elle qui d'habitude débordait d'énergie et qui était toujours à lui crier après. La voir autant diminuée l'angoissait assez fortement.

Il était bien allé demander à Makarov ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver à sa femme, mais ce dernier n'était pas vraiment un médecin, même s'il avait son hypothèse :

« -J'ai senti que Mark a une puissance magique très élevé, bien qu'elle soit latente. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais je pense que mettre au monde un tel enfant à du demander beaucoup d'énergie à Janna. Je demanderais à Polyusicca de l'examiner, arrête de t'inquiéter mon garçon ! »

C'est ce que le déjà vieux maître de Fairy Tail lui avait dit.

C'est trois jours après Janna fut capable de rentrer chez elle. Si Layla était triste de voir son amie partir, elle avait quand même spécialement affrété une voiture et des chevaux qui les ramèneraient à Magnolia. Caleb était aussi là pour accompagner sa petite famille, mais il n'avait pas l'air enchanté à l'idée de prendre ce transport, lui qui pouvait se rendre en un clin d'œil la où il désirait.

« Merci pour t'être occuper de moi Lay'.

Même si elle n'était pas encore en pleine forme, Janna avait néanmoins reprit des couleurs. Dans ses bras et enveloppé dans une couverture, le minuscule Mark dormait paisiblement.

-C'est rien ! Pour tout te dire, j'aurais même voulu que tu restes un peu plus longtemps… Regretta sincèrement Layla.

-Mais il faut bien que ce petit bout de chou découvre sa maison, ou sinon il finira à s'habituer à tout ce luxe ! Et puis, nous aurons toujours l'occasion de revenir pour qu'il joue avec Lucy !

-Tu es sure que ça ira ? S'inquiéta la jeune blonde en donnant la tétine à sa fille qu'elle portait elle aussi dans ses bras.

-Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres ! ça ira, tu n'as pas à t'en faire…

-Je veux te voir débarquer ici dès que tu iras mieux, compris ?

-Promis !

Layla remarqua alors l'air embêté de Caleb qui ne semblait pas disposé à prononcer un seul mot.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Caleb-san ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non, mais c'est que… Je suis vraiment obligé de prendre ce transport ? Je veux dire, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de ça… Expliqua-t-il l'air gêné.

Une veine se fit clairement voir sur le front de Janna qui s'empara fermement de son oreille.

-Et qui va s'occuper du petit sur le trajet ? J'ai besoin de repos, je vais lui changer les couches tout en dormant peut-être, hein ?!

-Aïe Ouille ! C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Pardon !

Layla ne manqua pas de s'esclaffer devant le comique de la situation.

-Pas de dispute sur la route, vous deux !

-Ça, ça dépendra de lui. Fit Janna en jetant un regard méfiant à son mari qui se grattait encore l'oreille.

-Tu salueras Jude de ma part ! Dit-il alors qu'il montait dans la voiture.

-Je n'y manquerais pas ! Promis Layla. Allez Lucy, dis au revoir !

Mais l'intéressée ne sembla pas comprendre ce que sa mère venait de lui demander. Elle se contentait de regarder la petite famille prendre place dans la voiture en tétant frénétiquement sa tétine.

-Je te vois bientôt, encore merci pour tout Layla ! Remercia une dernière la jeune brune avant que le chauffeur ne vienne fermer la porte de la cabine.

« Ya ! »

La diligence démarra sous le trot des chevaux. Layla les salua à l'aide de grands gestes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon.

Elle était heureuse de voir son amie d'enfance avec sa petite famille et fier d'avoir aider à la naissance de son nourrisson.  
Maintenant, elle espérait que grâce à Mark, elle pourrait la voir plus souvent, et que son garçon et Lucy puissent devenir amis à leurs tours…

La petite famille arriva chez elle une bonne heure après leur départ. Mark put enfin découvrir son "chez lui". Une adorable petite maison éloignée du centre ville.

Caleb eut à peine le temps d'installer ses enfants qu'il dut repartir en mission et laisser sa femme et son enfant seuls.

Janna elle, passa le reste de la journée à s'occuper comme elle le pouvait. Mark n'était encore qu'un nourrisson, et il passait la majeure partie de son temps à dormir, laissant sa mère en pleine ennuie. La nuit ne tarda pas à plonger Magnolia dans le noir, et la jeune femme qui avait encore besoin de repos se sentait somnoler sous le coup du sommeil.

Elle partit une dernière vérifier que le petit dormait bien dans sa chambre. Et ce dernier semblait être dans un sommeil imperturbable... Bien, au moins elle pourrait se reposer tranquillement !

Mais alors qu'elle s'allongeait dans son lit pour prendre un repos bien mérité, elle sentit quelque chose, un pressentiment étrange. Mark éclata soudain en pleur dans la pièce d'à côté. La façon avec laquelle il pleurait n'était pas normale. Simplement vêtue de sa robe de chambre, Janna se releva et se précipita sans tarder vers la chambre du garçon.

Elle se figea de surprise en voyant la grande silhouette sombre et capée qui se tenait près du lit de Mark. L'intrus tourna son visage en direction Janna, qu'un masque qui couvrait toute sa tête cachait, et dessus était imprimé un étrange dessin qui rappelait presque l'emblème de Fairy Tail.

"Eloignez-vous de ce lit."

Le ton qu'avait utilisé la jeune femme était tout sauf poli, il était même menaçant. L'intrus se tourna alors complètement vers elle pour lui faire face.

-J'avais cru savoir que tu devais te reposer, quelle malchance de tomber sur toi...

La voix de l'imposante silhouette était masculine, mais Janna ne put pas la reconnaitre, elle était comme déformée, sonnant avec un son plus que grave.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en s'avançant dans la pièce.

-Mon identité n'a pas d'importance.

Visiblement peu encline à jouer aux devinettes. Janna tendit son bras droit vers lui en ouvrant la paume de sa main.

-D'accord.

De l'air se mit à tourbillonner autour d'elle et un voile d'aura magique bleuté recouvrit son corps en même temps que ses pieds quittaient le sol en lévitant. Ses yeux d'habitude vert émeraude prirent la même couleur que l'aura qui recouvrait sa peau.

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Reprit-elle avec une voix résonnante. Alors vous allez me dire ce que vous voulez à mon enfant où je vous découpe en morceau…

Son vis-à-vis parut surpris. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que Janna possède tant de puissance, elle qui était sensé être affaiblie depuis quelques jours. Il recula d'un pas devant l'effrayante apparence qu'avait pris la jeune femme. Ses cheveux virevoltaient au vents qu'elle créait elle-même et son regard montrait une détermination qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à la l'authenticité de sa menace.

Malgré la présence de Mark qui hurlait comme jamais, Janna s'apprêtait belle et bien à envoyer cet intrus au loin, elle avait une assez bonne maîtrise de son pouvoir pour ne pas blesser son enfant dans l'action. Mais alors qu'elle était sur le point d'attaquer devant l'absence de réponse du mystérieux homme masqué, elle le vit disparaître de son champ de vision, mais ce n'était pas de la téléportation, c'était comme s'il n'avait jamais été à cet endroit dés le début. Il surgit soudain derrière elle en tentant de lui assener un coup traître dans la nuque, mais l'attaque passa au travers du corps de Janna comme si celui n'était fait que d'air. La jeune femme se dégagea en lévitant rapidement vers le lit de Mark tout en pivotant gracieusement sur elle même pour faire à nouveau face au ravisseur de Mark. Elle n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute quand à son identité…

"Ivan...Dit-elle calmement. A quoi tu joues ?

Bien qu'elle ignorait pourquoi il ferait tout ça, elle était sûre et certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de lui.

-Décidément... Même affaiblie par son accouchement, la reine des fées de Fairy Tail reste redoutable. Lâcha l'homme masqué avec un ton faussement ennuyé.

-T'as perdu la tête ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive bon sang ?! S'énerva alors la jeune mage de l'air.

-Cet enfant... C'est l'un des moyens qui me permettra de détruire Fairy Tail.

Janna n'en crut pas ses oreilles Détruire Fairy Tail ?! Mais qu'était-il arrivé à son ami pour qu'il ait soudain de tels projets ? Non. Ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, elle ne savait pas ce qui lui passait par la tête mais ce n'était pas le moment pour les questions. Elle devait l'arrêter et le ramener à la guilde, en un seul morceau si possible... Elle tendit à nouveau le bras vers lui en accumulant de l'air dans le creux de sa main.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive, mais je vais t'emmener moi-même à ton père.

-Oh... Tu comptes blesser ton ami ? Demanda ironiquement Ivan sous son masque.

-La vie de mon fils est jeu, et accessoirement la sécurité de la guilde. Je pourrais même t'éliminer si je n'ai pas le choix. Répondit Janna sans perdre sa détermination.

Les pleurs de Mark redoublèrent d'intensité en même temps que le vent dansait autour de Janna. L'homme masqué ou plutôt, Ivan, recula encore d'un pas, visiblement apeuré. La puissance qu'elle s'apprêtait à déchainer allait certainement réduire la maison en miette. Sentant sa peur, Janna eut un sourire satisfait.

-Tu me connais bien. Je n'ai jamais fait dans la dentelle… Je ne suis pas comme Caleb... Je ne sais pas ce qui t'anime sous ce masque, mais...

Janna s'arrêta subitement de parler, son aura disparut inopinément pendant qu'elle retombait au sol à genoux. Elle toussa de douleur et les vents qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle jusque la se calmèrent aussi sec. Elle était encore trop faible.

Voyant là une occasion inespérée, Ivan fondit sur elle à toute vitesse en sortant un poignard de son manche qu'il planta en plein dans le ventre de le jeune femme sans défense. Alors qu'elle basculait en avant, il la retint avant de s'approcher doucement de son oreille.

-Au final, même la grande reine des fées à ses faiblesses...

Un filet de sang coula de la bouche de Janna qui était à deux doigts de perdre connaissance.

-Ivan... Fit-elle en toussant de douleur. Pourquoi ?

-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. J'étais juste venu prendre le gamin pour ensuite disparaître dans la nature. C'est toi qui en a décidé autrement et rendu les choses plus compliquées.

-C'est... Donc ça... que tu préparais...

-C'est ton fils après tout. Poursuit Ivan. Tu n'as pas voulu m'aider en me prêtant ton pouvoir, j'utiliserais le sien.

-Tu es complètement fou... Souffla Janna la voix faiblissante.

Dans un élan d'excitation, Ivan retira son masque en se levant, laissant découvrir son visage déformé un par un rictus malfaisant qui lui donnait l'air d'un psychopathe.

-Fou ? Moi ? C'est cette guilde et son maître qui est folle, d'avoir refuser mon idée, qui aurait pu nous permettre de dominer ce royaume ! Cette guilde, toi, et mon père, d'avoir eut peur d'obtenir plus de puissance ! Je t'ai tendu la main, et toi tu l'as refusé pour t'affaiblir avec ce bouffon à lunettes !

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris...

-Quoi ?"

Il fut soudain éjecté en arrière par une onde de choc qui l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur dans la chambre si bien qu'il se retrouva de l'autre côté. Fou de rage, il se releva alors que Janna était sur le point de perdre connaissance. Ivan remit alors son masque en s'avançant doucement vers sa partenaire.

"Je vais abrégé tes souffrances et t'envoyer au ciel dès maintenant."

Comme s'il voulait prévenir sa mère, Mark se tordait en criant dans lit. Mais Ivan sortit à nouveau son poignard déjà ensanglanté par sa précédente attaque…

Une lumière vive éclata alors dans la pièce. Le corps entier d'un homme surgit de cet halo lumineux et aidé par l'élan, il se saisit du visage d'Ivan en le faisant décoller du sol.

Ils étaient sur le point de percuter à toute vitesse le mur, mais le corps du salvateur arrivant brilla à nouveau d'une lumière jaune et aveuglante et ils disparurent de la pièce pour se retrouver à l'extérieur de la maison. L'homme qui tenait toujours fermement le visage de son d'Ivan le balança avec force au sol, envoyant le fils de Makarov s'écraser violemment sur le gravier de la rue en glissant sur plusieurs mètres avant de rapidement se relever. Il regarda avec dédain la fine silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et qui se tenait devant, en position de combat. Un bras dans le dos et l'autre tendu vers lui, la main ouverte. La lumière de la lune se reflétait sur la paire de lunette que portait son vis-à-vis.

"Caleb...

Le père de Mark de son côté ne s'avait pas qui se trouvait en face de lui, c'est donc logiquement qu'il afficha sa surprise en entendant Ivan qui avait remis son masque prononcer son nom.

-T'es qui toi ?

-Comme d'habitude, tu ne comprends rien... Soit. Je vais de toute façon toi aussi t'éliminer avant de prendre cet enfant.

"Lui aussi" ? Cela ne sonnait pas bon. Peu importe l'identité de ce type, il devait s'en débarrasser rapidement et s'assurer que Janna allait bien.

Ivan laissa échapper un rire moqueur en voyant son deuxième coéquipier renforcer sa garde.

-Tu ne m'as jamais battu auparavant, tu penses que ça changera aujourd'hui ?

Les lunettes de Caleb ne laissèrent apercevoir que ses sourcils se lever sous le coup de la surprise.

-C'est pas vrai... Ivan ?!"

Sans ajouter aucun autre mot, Ivan s'élança vers le jeune père de famille en faisant apparaître ses origamis magiques autour de son corps. Les feuilles de papier se transformèrent en une dague acérée qu'Ivan tendit droit vers le cœur de Caleb qui avait baissé sa tête…

C'est avec une vitesse impossible à décrypter à l'œil nu qu'il se glissa sous la dague tendu avant d'enfoncer un coup aussi rapide que puissant dans son estomac. Ivan ayant lâché son arme, il enchaîna en pilonnant de coup précis des parties précises du haut de son corps, en utilisant simplement l'index et le majeur de ses mains. Ivan sentit son corps se faire percer de toute part par ces attaques incessantes. Caleb arrêta sa série de coup au bout de quelques secondes, en laissant Ivan debout devant lui, paralysé. Il l'acheva avec un puissant coup de paume en plein dans le plexus solaire.

Le fils de Makarov s'écroula sur ses genoux en suffoquant. Le bruit de sa lourde respiration était retenu par son masque. Sans lui donner plus d'importance, Caleb se retourna en direction de sa maison.

-Voila pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais battu auparavant... Je n'ai simplement jamais cherché à le faire. Aujourd'hui, tu as vu ce que ça donnait quand je dois gagner. Déclara-t-il simplement.

-Espèce d'enfoiré ! Cracha Ivan la voix chargée de rage. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

-Je vais pas perdre mon temps à te l'expliquer. Tu restes-là, je viens te chercher dès que je me serais occuper de ma famille.

Il se téléporta à nouveaux directement dans la chambre de Mark qui n'avait pas cessé de pleurer pendant ce temps. Les traits de son visage se déformèrent de terreur en voyant sa femme adossée au mur, le corps ensanglanté et visiblement inconsciente. Il se précipita vers elle et vit que sa blessure saignait abondamment.

"Je t'amène immédiatement à la guilde! Tiens le coup !"

Il se saisit du corps inanimé de Janna et de Mark avant de se concentrer pour les téléporter tous les deux avec lui. Il jura intérieurement en savant qu'Ivan allait pouvoir s'échapper, mais la situation était urgente.

Un flash lumineux plus tard, ils avaient tous les trois atterris dans le hall de la guilde. Tout le monde s'étonna en le voyant apparaître de cette manière. Mais ce fut ensuite des cris d'horreur qui retentirent à la vue de l'état de Janna. Makarov, alarmé, accourra immédiatement.

"Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il l'air absolument renversé.

-Les explications attendront ! Appele Polyusicca !" Hurla Caleb en panique.

Janna fut transportée le plus vite possible à l'infirmerie où Polyusicca exerçait encore en tant que médecin de la guilde.

"Je ne peux pas travailler avec toi sur mes pattes, tu attends que je t'appelle !"

C'est ce que cette dernière lui avait ordonné à Caleb avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Ce dernier se trouvait donc dans le hall à faire les cent pas pendant que Makarov s'était vu confier Mark qui s'était enfin endormi malgré l'ambiance agitée.

"Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant. Fit le vieux maître sur un ton concerné.

-Ivan a tenté d'enlever Mark, et il a apparemment tenté de tuer Janna en même temps...

Personne ne s'attendait à une telle explication, surtout pas Makarov qui resta bouché bée et les yeux arrondis comme des assiettes.

-Tu... Tu es sûr de ce que tu viens de dire là ? Parvint-il à articuler.

-Il portait un masque, mais je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus maître. Je suis arrivé au dernier moment. Une seconde plus tard, et Janna était morte de ses mains.

Makarov était bien plus sous le choc que n'importe qui dans la guilde. Son propre fils, capable d'une chose pareille ? Il s'avait que son rejeton préparait quelque chose de suspect. Ivan s'était fait de plus en plus absent de la guilde et devenait plus sombre de jours en jours mais ça ? Il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé venant de sa part. Son corps tremblait d'effroi.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais la voix de Polyusicca résonna à l'étage.

"Caleb, j'ai besoin que tu viennes... Seul." Dit-t-elle sur un ton grave.

Il s'exécuta sans poser de question et rejoignit l'infirmerie dans laquelle la femme médecin s'était déjà à nouveau enfermée. Caleb entra et découvrit sur le lit sa femme toujours inconsciente et le visage en sueur.

"J'ai réussi à stopper l'hémorragie. Annonça Polyusicca qui était assise sur une chaise.

-C'est une bonne nouvelle, alors pourquoi vous faites cette tête là ?

En effet, le visage de la soigneuse affichait un air plus que sombre et désolé.

-Elle était beaucoup trop faible au moment de recevoir cette blessure. Elle a perdu beaucoup trop de sang.

Caleb sentit le pire arriver de la bouche de la vieille femme.

-Elle... n'y survivra pas.

La sentence eut l'effet d'une bombe qui brisa le jeune homme au plus profond de lui même. Il resta prostré, comme absent de la pièce pendant plusieurs secondes pendant que les sens des derniers mots de la vieille femme remontaient jusqu'à son cerveau. Sa femme allait mourir.

-Caleb, reprit Polyusicca. Je...

-Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire ? Vraiment ? Demanda alors Caleb d'une voix résignée.

-Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoir. Répondit-t-elle l'air sincèrement désolé.

-Combien de temps lui reste-t-il ?

Caleb se tenait au dessus du visage de Janna, toujours inconsciente.

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

Polyusicca ne voulait pas heurter encore plus Caleb en lui annonçant qu'il ne restait que quelques heures à vivre.

Mais de son côté, le jeune homme était toujours sous le choc. Que sa femme lui soit enlevée, si brutalement, et en plus par un de ses camarades... Au delà de la peine et la tristesse qui lui déchirait le cœur, c'est de la rage, de la haine, et de la colère qui commençait à envahir son âme.

C'est le visage sombre et la tête baissée qu'il se retourna, son corps commença alors à briller de la lumière qui accompagnait ses déplacements instantanés. Polyusicca comprit immédiatement qu'il ne redescendait pas dans le hall de la guilde.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle, alarmé.

-Ivan... Je vais l'achever. Annonça Caleb la voix empreint d'une haine sans fond que personne, pas même Janna ne lui connaissait.

-Caleb ! Attends !

Mais il ne voulait visiblement rien entendre. Il allait disparaitre de la pièce quand il sentit une main s'accrocher à son bras. Surpris, il se retourna et vit Janna qui s'était réveillé. Elle le regardait avec un visage presque suppliant.

-S'il-te-plaît Caleb... Ne fais pas ça.

-Janna...

-Est-ce-que Mark... Notre enfant va bien ?

Caleb sembla revenir à lui-même en entendant le nom de son fils.

-Il... Est en bas avec Makarov, il dort.

-C'est tout ce qui compte, qu'il aille bien… Sourit alors Janna. Je t'ai entendu, tu veux aller te venger. Tu n'as pas à prendre ce chemin là...

-Ce n'est pas facile... ! Protesta Caleb en étouffant un sanglot.

-Penses à Mark... S'il-te-plait, écoute-moi, j'ai quelque chose d'important... à te dire.

-Je t'écoute... Se força Caleb

-Ce que prépare Ivan... Risque de vous mettre en danger Mark, toi, et la guilde… Et je ne crois pas que parviendrez à le retrouver maintenant qu'il va disparaitre...

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

Les yeux de Caleb brillaient d'émotion. Des larmes virent doucement coulé le long de ses joues.

-Il reviendra certainement pour Mark, et on ne sait pas avec quels alliés... C'est pour ça que je veux que vous quittiez Earthland lui et toi...

Polyussica n'en revenait pas. Même dans son état, Janna arrivait encore à donner des ordres à son mari. Le caractère autoritaire de la jeune femme n'avait donc aucune faille ?

-Tu veux que je fuie ?! S'emporta Caleb.

-Je veux que tu mettes notre enfant en sécurité...

Caleb devait admettre que les arguments de sa femme étaient justes, mais il y avait une chose...

-Même si je voulais quitter Earthland, je n'ai pas la quantité de magie nécessaire pour le faire.

-Moi je l'ai... Répondit Janna avec un léger sourire.

Polyusicca sursauta en entendant cela. Elle ne voulait tout de même pas…

-Je vais te donner tout ce qui me reste de ma magie, pour que vous puissiez partir.

-Janna, si tu fais ça, tu mourra juste après. Annonça la vielle femme alors que Caleb était resté sans voix.

-Je vais mourir de toute façon... Sourit presque Janna. Je veux faire une dernière chose utile pour protéger ma famille au lieu d'attendre la mort m'emporte en ne faisant rien...

Caleb était simplement admiratif devant la force de caractère que sa femme affichait. Ce fut douloureux, mais il ne broncha pas.

-C'est d'accord, tu as gagné.

-Je te remercie Caleb... De tout mon coeur. Je dois dire une dernière à Mark avant de partir, tu peux me l'amener ici s'il-te-plait ?

-J'y vais...

-Non. Interrompit Polyusicca, je vais le chercher, tu restes avec ta femme."

La vieille femme se dépêcha d'aller chercher leur enfant. Elle descendit dans le hall où tout le monde attendait des nouvelles. Quand Makarov l'interrogea du regard. Elle hocha simplement de la tête de gauche à droite pour lui faire comprendre la situation. Des mines abattues frappèrent le visage des membres de la guilde tandis que Makarov confia le bébé aux mains de Polyusicca, le regard vide et effondré.

Gildartz, qui était lui aussi présent, serrait son poing de rage sans même s'en rendre compte.

Dans la chambre, Caleb et Janna ne s'étaient échangés un seul mot durant ce temps. Mais le mari tenait fermement la main de sa femme qui allait bientôt la quitter. Polyusicca fit sa réapparition dans la pièce avec Mark dans les bras, qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Elle le confia à Caleb avant de ressortir pour laisser la famille dans son intimité.

Caleb approcha doucement Mark de sa mère.

"Je veux que tu lui donne ça."

Avec des gestes lents et poussifs, Janna retira le collier doré qui lui entourait le cou, au bout duquel se balançait un pendentif représentant une tornade. Elle le plaça dans le creux de la main de son mari avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras

"Je pense qu'avec ça, je pourrais lui parler plus tard... S'il a besoin de moi. J'ai toujours cru que je communiquais avec ma mère grâce à ce pendentif quand j'étais petite..."

Elle caressa la minuscule tête de son enfant endormi. Des larmes virent coulé le long de ses joues. Caleb la vit se mordre légèrement les lèvres, accablée par tristesse et l'émotion.

"Bonsoir mon chérie, c'est maman. Je sais que tu dors, mais je sais aussi que malgré ça, tu peux m'entendre… Et j'ai quelques choses à te dire... Maman va devoir s'absenter et te laisser avec ton papa..." Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

"Je suis vraiment désolé... Maman aurait tant voulu rester avec toi, mais elle doit partir et vous laisser"

Caleb se mit à sangloter, ayant du mal à retenir sa peine. Son visage s'inondait de larmes. Janna la regarda avant de se reporter sur son fils en souriant.

"Tu sais, ton papa n'est pas très fort ! Je veux que tu gardes un œil sur lui, compris ? Pour l'instant tu seras loin de Fairy Tail, mais quand tu auras grandis, tu reviendras ici et tu deviendras un grand mage fort et puissant comme ta mère ! Et surtout, ne te comporte pas avec les filles comme ton papa avec moi. Tu dois les traiter comme des princesses..."

Ces deux dernières phrases arrachèrent un léger sourire sur le visage attristé du jeune père.

"Et une dernière chose mon, la seule que je veux que tu prennes de ton papa: bats-toi pour ceux qui tu aimes... Maman doit y aller maintenant... Je t'aime."

Elle déposa un délicat baiser sur son front avant de le redonner à Caleb. Elle non plus n'avait pas pu retenir ses larmes qu'elle s'évertuait à tenter de sécher. Elle posa le regard sur son mari.

"Ne fais pas cette tête... Sois fort, Mark aura besoin de toi.

-Je sais. Je ferais de mon mieux, je te le promets.

-Bien, je crois que c'est le moment... Avec ce que je vais te donner… Tu pourras largement aller sur Terre je pense. Et je veux que tu t'arranges avec ce qu'il te restera de magie pour faire en sorte que Mark puisse revenir ici. Pose lui un sceau par exemple...

-Hmph… Fit Caleb avec un sourire aussi amusé que triste.

-Qu'est-ce... qu'il y a ? S'étonna Janna.

-Jusqu'à la fin, tu m'auras donné des ordres." Expliqua-t-il le regard plein d'émotion.

Janna sourit à son tour avant de porter sa main au visage de son mari et de le caresser avec la femme tendresse dont elle avait fait preuve pour Mark. Caleb ferma les yeux pour mieux sentir une dernière fois la main de sa moitié sur son visage.

"Merci pour tout Caleb... Je t'aime, de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme."

Une aura bleue et flottante surgit alors de la main de Janna et entoura Caleb et son fils, toute la puissance magique qu'il restait à la femme la plus puissante de Fairy Tail se manifesta en un déferlante venteuse et bleutée qui fusionna avec le corps de son mari.

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Janna retire sa main. L'aura magique s'était stabilisée, et c'était maintenant le corps de Caleb qui était recouvert de voile bleue qui recouvrait sa peau au teint halé.

Janna voyait son mari briller de cette aura scintillante et presque incandescente.

"C'est à ça que je ressemble alors... amusant."

Elle sentait ses dernières forces la quitter une ultime fois, sa vue se brouillait et les sons se faisaient plus hasardeux dans ses oreilles. Mais la dernière chose qu'était sûre d'avoir entendu à ce moment là, fut un rire cristallin et innocent, celui de son enfant...

* * *

Mark n'avait pas bougé d'un iota depuis la fin du récit de sa mère. Il était passé par toutes les émotions en écoutant en détail cette incroyable histoire. Il était ému, bien qu'il faisait son maximum pour le cacher à sa mère qui se tenait en face de lui, en lui souriant tendrement.

-Tu sais tout désormais.

-C'était... Intense. Fit Mark qui avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Merci maman.

-J'aurais aimé que tu vives normalement, reprit Janna en fermant les yeux, je suis désolé... J'aurais vraiment aimé être là pour toi Mark... Je...

Elle s'arrêta en sentant les bras de son fils lui serrer le dos, elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

-T'inquiète Man', t'as toujours été présente, je t'assure... Dit-il d'une voix rassurante. J'ai compris maintenant.

Il se retira pour voir sa mère qui la regardait avec étonnement.

-Compris ?

-...Ce que je dois faire maintenant. Répondit Mark en se relevant. Tu m'as demandé de me battre pour défendre ceux qui me sont important... Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

-Mark...

-...Et ensuite je botterais le cul d'Ivan ! Rajouta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Janna ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. C'est alors que son corps se mit à se décomposer lentement, en particule de magie bleue.

-M...Maman ?!

-Je crois que c'est le moment, mon chéri. Annonça-t-elle. Je suis fier de toi.

Mark s'empressa de se loger une dernière fois dans les bras de sa mère. Il voulait profiter de ce moment jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

-Je veux sauver Lucy, quoi qu'il arrive ! Mais il me faut la force pour ! Tu peux pas partir sans me la donner !

-Tu as déjà cette force. Tu viens de comprendre de toi-même d'où elle venait...

Mark ne put retenir ses larmes, mais relâcha son étreinte pour se tenir dignement devant sa mère qui disparaissait peu à peu. Il sourit alors en essuyant ses joues trempées.

-Tu pourras dire à la mère de Lucy que nous sommes devenu de bons amis, comme elle l'avait souhaité !

Janna émit un petit rire.

-Et concernant ce que je t'ai dit pour le comportement avec les filles ?

-Heu... J'essaie de bosser là-dessus.

Un dernier éclat de rire de Janna retentit dans l'espace blanc et vide.

-Merci Mark, je t'aime."

Elle s'était totalement métamorphosée en un amas d'énergie magique qui se mit à tourbillonner autour de Mark avant de ne faire plus qu'un avec lui. Mark ferma les yeux en sentant cette puissance l'envahir.

Il sentit alors une pression lui entourait le coup, une forte pression. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit les boucles d'or de Lucy qui lui obstruait la vue. Ses bras étaient enroulés autour de lui avec force et il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de peur.

Des tremblements qui s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'il toucha le bras de la jeune blonde.

Sentant enfin son ami réagir, Lucy se redressa et vit Mark qui lui adressait un sourire confiant.

"Désolé de t'avoir encore inquiété...

-Mark ! Tu es revenu ! S'exclama Lucy les larmes au yeux.

Elle voulut se jeter à nouveau dans ses bras mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha. Son visage ne souriait plus et était désormais fixé sur Ivan qui regardait la scène de loin, avec une incompréhension totale.

-Oui, mais tu me sauteras au cou quand on sera sorti de là !

-Qui t'as dit que j'allais te sauter au coup ? Protesta Lucy en croisant capricieusement les bras.

-En plus j'ai toujours ce repas qui m'attend chez toi...

-Tu as un plan ? Demanda Lucy en essayant de ne pas prendre compte de sa dernière remarque.

-Ouais, je vais d'abord te sortir de là."

Il se releva en toujours en fixant Ivan et sa bande qui se demandait où-est-ce que toute cette énergie avait bien pu passer.

Le corps de Mark de se mit alors à scintiller de la même aura bleue que sa mère, déclenchant un puissant tourbillon d'air qui laissa Lucy sans voix...

"Ivan ! J'ai une proposition à te faire !"

Fin du chapitre.

Quel est cette proposition que Mark veut faire à l'assassin de sa mère ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

Bye Bye

VidayM


	14. Air Drive

**Hello ! Me voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'hab', merci à Maronic02 et NoobZero pour leur soutien ! ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre n° 13 : Air Drive.**

Lucy crut mal entendre, est-ce que Mark venait de dire qu'il voulait proposer quelque chose à l'assassin de sa mère ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ?! Tu as perdu la tête ou...

-Tais-toi ! lui intima sèchement Mark. Fais-moi confiance pour une fois...

-Ce serait plus facile si je savais ce que tu as en tête ! protesta Lucy qui ne se démontait pas.

-Je veux te sortir de là, c'est simple. »

Lucy s'arrêta en entendant les dernières paroles de son ami. « La » sortir de là ? Pourquoi ne parlait-il seulement que pour elle et pas pour eux deux ?

Elle craignait que Mark n'ait pas totalement retrouvé le contrôle de son esprit, cette aura bleutée qui remontait paisiblement son corps était apaisante, mais son comportement était loin de l'être...  
Elle se contenta de regarder le dos de son ami debout devant lui, elle n'avait de toute façon pas d'autres choix.

Le maître de Raven Tail regardait le jeune homme avancer vers lui avec une certaine surprise. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à voir Mark éveiller les pouvoirs de sa défunte mère, surtout après ce qu'il venait de traverser. S'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, il savait par contre par expérience que ce pouvoir pouvait être dangereux, même entre les mains d'un gamin inexpérimenté.

Mark s'était approché de l'autel sur lequel se tenait les membres d'élite de la guilde noire. Il les regarda tous un par un avec sérieux et tout en fixant Ivan, il annula subitement son aura magique et retrouva son apparence normal. Son geste laissa une expression dubitative sur le visage de ses adversaires.

« Que cherches-tu à faire ? demanda Ivan en le regardant de haut.

-Je pense que vous avez reconnu cette transformation, je me trompe ? C'est celle de ma mère... déclara Mark l'air sombre.

-En effet, cela me fait remonter très loin. répondit Ivan avec un horrible rictus. Ce que je me demande, c'est comment tu as obtenu ce pouvoir.

-Ça n'est pas important. Même avec cette force, je ne pourrais pas tous vous battre.

Ivan fut surpris par le constat du jeune homme qui sonnait presque comme un abandon.

-Et que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

-J'accepte de vous rejoindre... à condition que vous laissiez mon amie repartir saine et sauve. »

Lucy se leva immédiatement pour se précipiter vers Mark. Elle l'attrapa sans ménagement par les épaules pour le forcer à se retourner vers elle.

« C'est quoi ce plan là ?! Pas question que je te laisse ici ! Tu crois que je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici pour que tu te sacrifie pour moi ?!

-C'est pas à toi d'en décider. lui rétorqua froidement Mark. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux.

Lucy ne voyait qu'un puits sans fond d'obscurité dans le regard de son ami. Un grand malaise naquit en elle. Pendant quelques instant, elle avait pensé avoir retrouver le garçon souriant et taquin qu'elle appréciait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Et là, elle voyait la réplique exact de celui qui avait tenté de l'assommer pour se débarrasser d'elle afin venir ici... Et ça lui faisait peur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle avec détresse. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je t'ai dis que les autres... ! »

Mark s'empara soudainement de son amie en l'enserrant chaudement dans ses bras Lucy se figea de surprise en sentant deux puissants membres l'entourer.

« Tu vas sortir d'ici et retrouver Natsu, OK ? chuchota Mark dans son oreille. Je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Lucy écarquilla les yeux alors qu'elle était encore dans les bras de son ami.

-Tout seul ils vont te...

-Je ne suis pas seul, coupa Mark avec un léger sourire. Mais si je ne reviens pas, dis à Wendy que je suis désolé... »

Lucy ne su quoi répondre, qu'elle sentit tout d'un coup tout son corps s'engourdir, basculant dans l'inconscience tandis que Mark relâchait son étreinte. Ce dernier l'avait encore endormie. Mark soutint la constellationniste qui s'écroulait sur lui et se tourna vers Ivan tout en portant Lucy dans ses bras.

« Je vois que tu es déterminé... constata Ivan en l'observant avec méfiance.

-Ça devrait vous convaincre sur mes attentions.

-Bien, je vais envoyer deux de mes hommes la sortir d'ici. »

Il fit signe au même garde qui avait amené précédemment Lucy dans la grande pièce. Mark s'aperçut aussi que c'était qui gardait les clefs de la mage stellaire. Un deuxième sbire de la guilde le rejoint et ils s'emparèrent de Lucy en ne faisant preuve d'aucune douceur. Mark se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas les frapper en voyant l'air pervers avec lequel ils emmenaient son amie.

« Il ne lui feront rien. Dit alors Ivan.

-Comment je peux en être sûr ? Demanda Mark d'une manière circonspecte.

-Fais-moi confiance. »

Mark ne pouvait simplement pas le faire, il savait bien qu'Ivan ne tiendrait pas parole et qu'il avait sûrement ordonné à ses hommes de se débarrasser de Lucy d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il croisait les doigts pour que tout ce passe comme il l'avait prévu. Mais pour le moment il devait juste gagner du temps.

« J'espère que vous allez tenir parole. Si j'apprends qu'il est arrivé quoi que ce soit à Lucy, je vous tuerai sur-le-champ. souffla-t-il à l'adresse du mage noir, avec le même regard emplit d'obscurité qu'il avait utilisé sur Lucy quelque temps auparavant.

-C'est tout de même un drôle de choix que tu viens de faire. Rétorqua Ivan sans prendre en compte la menace de Mark.

-J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait pour sauver mon amie. dit-il sur le ton du devoir.

-Je reconnais bien là le stupide esprit qu'a insufflé mon père à cette pathétique guilde, constata amèrement Ivan. Quelle ironie, car c'est toi qui tueras TES camarades, de TES propres mains, lorsque je porterais mon attaque sur Fairy Tail... »

La quinzaine de membre présent dans la grande salle ricana doucement dans le dos de Mark. Ce dernier pivota légèrement la tête pour jauger les troupes d'Ivan.

Ils ne ressemblaient pas à des mages, mais plus à des bandits de bas-étage. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Il est temps d'officialisé ton affiliation à Raven Tail, reprit Ivan. Approche-toi, Obra va t'enlever ce stupide emblème. »

Ivan parlait bien sûr de l'emblème de Fairy Tail tatoué sur le dos de la main droite du terrien. Ce dernier examina le dit emblème. Il ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte jusque là, mais il était vraiment fier de le porter. Et se le faire enlever l'embêtait plus qu'il ne s'y attendait, surtout pour le remplacer par celui de Raven Tail...

Il remit la capuche de son sweat-shirt noir, et s'approcha néanmoins d'Ivan et de ses larbins ,alors que le grand et étrange Obra s'avançait aussi vers lui avec son air lugubre à nul autre pareille. Mark monta sur l'autel pour se mettre au même niveau qu'Obra en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Ivan se trouvait à quelques mètres derrière, observant la scène avec jubilation.

Le terrien tendit la main et ferma les yeux en sentant Obra approchait doucement...

Une énorme détonation retentit alors à l'extérieur de la salle, faisant même trembler le bâtiment dont les fondations s'effritaient quelque peu tanguèrent dangereusement. Tout le monde se mit en alerte en entendant l'explosion.  
Cela tombait à pic pour Mark qui ne s'attendait à pas à ce que son plan s'exécute si rapidement. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage encapuchonné.

« _Je t'en dois une belle, Natsu. »_

Le corps d'Obra vola soudainement , s'encastrant dans le mur derrière Ivan. Le maître noir se retourna pour voir que le masque de son disciple était fortement déformé. Le grand mage sombre ne bougeait plus, complètement soufflé.

Ivan pivota à nouveau vers l'endroit où Mark et Obra se tenait quelques secondes auparavant. Mark était encore là, le poing brandit devant lui. Ce dernier se tourna vers le fils de Makarov avec un sourire presque diabolique. Avec ce type hors d'état de nuire, il n'avait plus de risque de se retrouver soudainement sans magie.

« Sérieusement, vous m'avez trouvé crédible avec ce délire de rejoindre votre guilde ? » S'exclama t-il, moqueur.

Les autres membres de la guilde élevèrent leur armes dans le dos de Mark.

De sa simple pensée, il réactiva la douce aura bleu, caractéristique de la magie de sa mère. Ivan, méfiant, observait tandis que ses sbires restaient stupéfait.

« Je me disais... reprit-il en posant un doigt sur son menton l'air dubitatif. Tout le monde donne des noms à ses techniques ici... Je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom de la mienne...

Ivan continuait de le regarder en silence. Certain sbires voulurent ce jeter sur lui en traître. Mark balaya ses adversaires sans lâcher du regard le maître de Raven Tail.

Le vent qu'il avait créé avait envoyer voler les sbires les rendant inefficace et inutile.

Mark continuait de défier du regard , les yeux brillants.

« _Air Drive... »_

* * *

« Lucy ! Lucy ! Allez, débout ! »

Natsu secouait le corps inanimé de son amie sans aucun ménagement. Il s'était passé quelques secondes depuis qu'il l'avait sauvé des mains des deux hommes d'Ivan en les explosant contre les rochers qui parsemaient la sinistre entrée de la guilde noirs. Ces derniers étaient tous deux inconscient et le corps encore fumants de la colère de Natsu.

Lucy ne se réveillait pas, et le mage de feu perdait patience, la secouant de plus en plus fort.

« Natsu-san, hésita Wendy. Je ne suis pas sûre que ça l'aidera à se réveiller...

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rose s'arrêta momentanément. Il avait sentit Lucy gémir dans ses bras et elle ouvrait maintenant doucement les yeux. Même si elle n'arrivait pas à les ouvrir complètement.

« Hmm... Nat..su ?

-Ah Lucy, est-ce que ça... »

Lucy lui envoya un coup de poing plein de rage qui fit décoller le dragon slayer du sol avant qu'il ne s'écrase piteusement sur le sol. La blonde se leva le poing serré et ses yeux semblaient envoyé des flammes.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ENCORE DANS MA... ! »

Elle s'arrêta net en se rendant compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. elle sentit alors les regards effrayés de Grey et Wendy se posait sur elle, et c'est rouge de honte qu'elle s'excusa avec un sourire gêné :

-Désolé Natsu, je me suis laissé emporter...

-Tu es vraiment folle, Lucy. Observa Happy avec un ton faussement inquiet.

-Toi... »

Mais ce moment de flottement prit fin quand Erza intervint avec son autorité naturel.

« Où est Mark ? demanda-t-elle. Je pensais que tu l'avais suivi jusqu'ici.

-Je l'ai suivi... confirma Lucy. Mais je me suis fait capturer, et ils m'ont utilisé comme moyen de pression pour faire chanter Mark.

-Un chantage ? s'étonna Natsu.

-Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose ensuite que je n'ai pas forcément compris...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant ça. Pouffa à nouveau Happy.

-Tout ce que je sais... continua Lucy en essayant d'ignorer l'exceed. C'est qu'il a prévu de se battre seul contre Ivan et sa guilde.

-Je sens sa magie... souffla Erza. Mais elle n'est pas comme d'habitude.

-C'est ça que je n'ai pas compris ! C'était incroyable, comme s'il s'était transformé... Mais il faut quand même qu'on aille l'aider ! Martela Lucy qui commençait à s'exciter.

-Je vois... Mais nous ne pouvons pas tous entrer à l'intérieur, expliqua Erza.

La mission étant de ramener Mark et non de détruire Raven Tail. Elle se tourna alors vers les deux hommes du groupe. Natsu ! Grey ! allez chercher Mark et battez-vous que si c'est nécessaire. Je vais rester avec Lucy et Wendy au cas où d'autres ennemis apparaîtraient.

-Compris. Confirma Grey.

-C'est parti alors ! Allons botter le cul de ce Ivan !

-Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'Erza vient de dire on dirait... S'indigna Happy en suivant son ami tête brûlé à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Grey emboîta rapidement le pas du célèbre duo de Fairy Tail. Wendy les regarda s'enfoncer dans la sinistre guilde, les mains posé sur sa poitrine comme si elle priait. Lucy s'approcha d'elle en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour lui. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ils vont le ramener sain et sauf !

-Et s'ils arrivent trop tard ? s'inquiéta Wendy en guise de réponse.

-Ça ira, Mark est fort. » répondit la constellationniste avec confiance.

* * *

A l'intérieur, Natsu et Grey se disputait déjà sur le chemin à emprunter, au grand dam d'Happy qui désespérait . En effet, le temps pressais.

Car à quelques centaines de mètre de là, le combat qui opposait Mark aux forces d'Ivan avait déjà débuté. Le jeune homme s'était facilement débarrassé des nombreux hommes de main du maître noir, tout en découvrant ses nouveaux pouvoir qui lui permettait bien plus de chose que sa magie de l'air habituelle. Il pouvait maintenant lancer des attaques de longues porté, envoyant de puissantes rafales de vents à l'aide de ses bras qui expulsait les pauvres sbires d'Ivan au loin tel d'insignifiants insectes. Dans le feu de l'action, il avait bouché l'entrée de la salle en explosant les rochers de corail qui trônaient au dessus.

Il savait maintenant que les « renforts » étaient sur place, mais il voulait tout de même battre Ivan seul. Mais il devait d'abord s'occuper des trois membres qui le protégeaient, l'homme serpent, le nain mauve, et éventuellement la gamine qui lui donnait des frissons dans le dos avec son visage de psychopathe. Et il devait faire tout ça avant que son nouveau pouvoir ne s'épuise...

C'est Nullpunding et Kurohebi qui prirent l'initiative en le chargeant en premier.

« Needle Blast ! »

Le bras du nain doubla de volume en même temps que d'énormes épines poussèrent dessus. Il tenta de toucher Mark d'un puissant crochet qu'il évita avec un bond en arrière, s'éloignant loin de lui. Mais les épines s'expulsèrent soudain de son bras en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers le mage de Fairy Tail qui était encore en l'air et qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle attaque.

Il réussit néanmoins à esquiver la slave de pics acérés en se re-propulsant grâce à une onde de choc sous ses pieds qui généra une traînée d'air bleue le long de sa trajectoire.

Il vit alors Kurohebi qui l'attendait avec ses griffes sorties vers son point d'arrivé. Mark dut parer in-extremis le coup tranchant de l'étrange homme-serpent en bloquant son bras.

« Tu ne sais qu'attaquer par derrière ? »

Mark leva son bras en déstabilisant par la même occasion Kurohebi. Le jeune homme profita de ce court moment pour lui asséner un puissant coup pied latéral appuyé d'une décharge d'air, projetant au loin l'homme-serpent qui se releva rapidement pour repasser à l'attaque en appelant à pleine voix son partenaire.

Les deux mages de Raven Tail foncèrent alors sur Mark par les deux côtés. Alors que Kurohebi préparait une estocade les griffes pointés en avant, Nullpunding avait à nouveau fait grossir son bras avec son _Needle Blast_. Sentant l'attaque arriver sur ses deux flans, Mark se recroquevilla sur lui même en croisant les bras devant son visage, attendant que ses deux adversaires soit le plus proche possible avant d'agir...

« _Push ! »_

Il écarta soudainement les bras avec forces provoquant une violente onde de choc tout autour de son corps bleuté qui repoussa le duo de Raven Tail au loin.

Impressionné, Ivan qui observait le combat de loin crut voir une lueur bleue se diriger à toute vitesse vers le corps de Kurohebi encore en l'air.

Mark apparut alors au dessus de lui et donna un puissant coup de pied retourné qui l'envoya s'écraser violemment au sol. Le mage de l'air atterrit a quelques mètres du point d'impact qui avait fissuré le sol. Il sentit alors une présence dans son dos alors qu'il approchait et l'énorme bras de Nullpunding s'écrasa soudainement sur lui en affaissant le sol sous la puissance du choc.

« Je t'ai eu ! » triompha le nain mauve.

Mais le rictus du minuscule mage s'effaça quand il sentit et vit son membre se relever doucement malgré lui. Il constata avec stupeur que Mark avait paré le coup à l'aide de son avant-bras. Sans même qu'il ne puisse réagir, Mark balança son bras pour se dégager et enchaîna avec un terrible uppercut qui plia Nullpunding en deux, l'immobilisant sur place. Le mage de l'air joignit alors sa deuxième main avec la première encore planté dans l'estomac du nain. Ce dernier trembla de peur en sentant l'énergie qui s'accumulait sur son ventre.

« Attends ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Une puissante décharge d'air explosa des deux mains de Mark et envoya le chétif mage valser qui s'écrasa à son tour contre le mur derrière Ivan, juste à côté d'Obra. Les pupilles de ses yeux n'était même plus visible, l'impact l'ayant rendu inconscient.

Le maître de Raven Tail écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Mark s'avançait vers lui, son regard brillant toujours de cette leur bleuté que lui conférait son pouvoir exceptionnel. Il se baissa subitement, esquivant une nouvelle attaque en traître de Kurohebi. Il répliqua sans se retourner en envoyant le dos de son poing en arrière qui s'écrasa dans le visage de l'homme-serpent. Ce dernier tituba en arrière en se tenant le nez qui saignait déjà abondamment, Mark se retourna avec un sourire narquois qui fit enrager l'homme-serpent.

« Je vais t'écrabouiller ! »

Il se dématérialisa soudain en une masse de sable devant le regard intrigué de Mark.

« _Sand Rebellion ! »_

Le sable se concentra en un mini-tourbillon qui fondit sur Mark à toute vitesse mais le terrien tendit directement son bras devant lui et tira une autre onde de choc devant lui qui expulsa Kurohebi dans les airs en même qu'il reprenait son apparence normal.

Il concentra alors une masse d'air tournoyante dans le creux de sa main avant de se propulser à une vitesse fulgurante au niveau de son adversaire, qui ne put éviter l'orbe tourbillonnante que Mark écrasa avec force dans son estomac. Le violent impact envoya son corps tournoyer vers le sol avant de s'écraser avec fracas dedans.

Le terrien se posa à quelques mètres du petit gouffre crée par le choc et découvrit Kurohebi la bouche encore ouverte et les yeux blancs, le corps encastré par terre.

Il se retourna à nouveaux vers Ivan dont le regard était encore pétrifié. Mais des gouttes de sueur pouvait se faire voir sur le visage du terrien et sa respiration était perturbé par de légers halètements.

« Tu vas m'envoyer la gamine maintenant ? » Provoqua-t-il en souriant malgré tout.

Ivan se leva d'un seul bloc en ordonnant à la dénommé Flare d'aller se mettre à l'abri. La petite fille qui avait l'air apeuré par ce qu'elle venait de voir s'exécuta sans même discuter. Mark jubila en serrant le poing, Obra, Nullpunding et Kurohebi étaient hors d'état de nuire. Il ne restait maintenant plus que lui...

« Impressionnant... Utiliser cet air qui t'entoure pour améliorer tes capacités physiques, même ta mère ne le faisait pas.

-Merci du compliment, répondit Mark la voix plein d'ironie.

-Mais tu penses que ça suffira pour me battre ?

-Mon père a réussi à vous exploser en dix secondes, et ma mère était bien plus forte que vous... Oui, je pense que je peux vous battre. Annonça le terrien avec un sourire plein d'insolence.

Le visage d'Ivan se crispa devant l'arrogance du jeune homme. Une multitude de shikigami magiques, des espèces de poupée de papier, se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui.

-Ton arrogance mérite d'être punie. »

Mark se prépara à livrer ce dernier combat en se mettant en garde. Mais c'est alors que sa transformation s'arrêta inopinément, son aura bleuté quitta son corps membres par membre et sa peau reprit son teint halé, pendant que ses yeux perdaient leur lueur bleue.

Le terrien observait avec panique son précieux _Air Drive _se désactiver. Les lèvres d'Ivan se fendit un rictus prononcé, alors que le terrien contemplait ses mains redevenu normales.

« Ta démonstration t'as apparemment coûté beaucoup de magie, Mark-chan. »

Et le jeune homme comprit instantanément ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sa mère ne lui avait pas donné son pouvoir, elle lui avait simplement permis de contrôler l'énergie négative qui s'était manifesté à plusieurs reprise avant ça. Et les réserves de magie qui lui restait ne lui permettait plus de maintenir cette puissante transformation. Exactement ce qu'il s'était passé contre Lokus...

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, la fatigue qu'il avait accumulé jusque ici ainsi que les blessures qu'il avait subit plus tôt se manifestèrent pile à ce moment là.

« _Et merde... »_

C'est le visage marqué de goutte de sueur que Mark entoura ses poing de son aura venteuse et blanche comme il avait maintenant l'habitude de le faire. Il se jeta avec un cri de rage vers Ivan qui souriait toujours.

**Fin du chapitre 13.**

* * *

**Mark est un peu dans la mouise... Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Natsu et Grey arriveront-ils à temps malgré leur dispute ?**

**Tout ça, c'est au prochain chapitre ! En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, tout en vous demandant de laisser une petite review, en effet, les clics sont nombreux !**

**Bye,**

**VidayM**


	15. Feu, Glace, Air

**Salut tout le monde ! Je viens déja vous servir la suite qui sera courte, chapitre de combat oblige ! Encore merci à mes fidèles reviewers, NoobZero et Maronic02 ainsi qu'a MARGUERITE, et Yamamura pour la correction du précédente chapitre !**

**Enjooy !**

* * *

Chapitre n°14 : Feu,Glace, Air.

Mark fonça avec toute sa rage et sa vigueur vers son adversaire qu'il l'attendait avec une évidente confiance affichée au visage. Il esquiva un, puis deux, puis trois coup de poing du terrien avec de le repousser d'une parade que Mark ne vit pas arriver. Il prit le poing d'Ivan de plein fouet mais reparti aussitôt à l'attaque avec un autre enchaînement de coups qui n'atteignaient jamais leur cible.

Ivan se contentait d'éviter les attaques de Mark et les ondes de choc de se dernier explosaient dans le vide.

Le plus agaçant pour Mark était ce sourire qui ne quittait pas les lèvres d'Ivan, en plus du fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à le toucher. Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Ivan était trop fort au point qu'il n'arrive pas à mettre un doigt sur lui, préférant penser que sa fatigue était la cause de tout ça. Et si c'était le cas, il était mal...

« Que t'arrives-t-il ? Es-tu déjà essoufflé à ce point ? Je croyais que tu allais me battre ! demanda Ivan railleur auprès du jeune homme.

-Ce serait plus facile si vous arrêtiez de seulement esquiver et que vous attaquiez un peu... » tenta de rétorquer le terrien.

-Oh... Je vois... Bien ! Si ce n'est que ça, je vais te laisser me toucher, viens ! »

Mark n'en n'attendait pas autant, Ivan ouvrit carrément les bras pour lui faire signe de l'attaquer. Mais le jeune mage n'était pas dupe et savait qu'il y avait une entourloupe quelque part.

« Si c'est pour frapper une illusion, non merci! » plaisanta-il.

Mais Ivan ne se démonta en entendant la remarque du fils de son ancienne partenaire.

« Pas d'illusion. » Assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Mark n'hésita pas une seconde et se propulsa sur le maître de Raven Tail le poing serré et armé, et en effet, Ivan ne bougeai pas. Il frappa de toute ses forces d'un direct chargé qui s'écrasa dans le buste orphelin de toute protection de l'assassin de sa mère, mais fut brutalement repousser en arrière, les shikigami d'Ivan avaient fait barrière pour le protéger.

Mark n'abdiqua pas et tenta encore de le toucher de toute sa puissance, mais la totalité de ses attaques furent repoussé par le champ de force que créait ces maudit Shikigami. Il pouvait voir Ivan lui sourire derrière cette barrière de papier...

« _Comment des poupées de papiers peuvent repousser mes ondes de choc ? »_

A court de solution, Mark s'acharna sur ces shikigami, il enchaînait ses coups de poings avec une vitesse incroyable qui s'écrasait tous sur la barrière de papier dans un son sourd. Il sentit peu à peu la défense du maître de Raven Tail céder, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« Je t'ai laissé ta chance, c'est fini maintenant »

Mark porta un autre coup mais le champ de force le repoussa plus fort que les autres fois, le déstabilisant momentanément, il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre qu'Ivan qui avait déjà sorti une dague de son manche lui lacéra l'épaule droite d'un coup vertical et tranchant. C'est en étouffant un cri de douleur que Mark fit rapide un bon en arrière pour s'éloigner d'Ivan.  
Il sentit son épaule s'engourdir rapidement et la vérifia du regard pour constater qu'elle saignait abondamment. S'il ne savait pas à quel point il avait été blessé, il était au moins sur que la plaie était très profonde vu la douleur qu'elle lui faisait ressentir. Il tenait fermement son épaule et son sweat se tachait de sang à une vitesse impressionnante.

« Tu n'es déjà plus capable de combattre ? » L'interrogea Ivan d'un air moqueur ?

Mark avait un mal fou à lever son bras, ce geste lui arrachant une souffrance qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. La présence de Wendy n'aurait pas été de trop à ce moment la...

« J'ai encore mon autre bras, et mes deux jambes ! Répondit-il le visage crispé par la douleur.

-Je me demande à quoi ces jambes vont te servir si tu ne peux pas t'approcher de moi...

-...Quoi ?! »

Il vit soudain arriver à toute vitesse ce qui semblait être une slave de shikigami qu'il esquiva in-extremis d'un saut sur le côté. Mais à peine s'était-il repris qu'Ivan tira un nouveau sur utilisé de toute son agilité pour pouvoir éviter ces attaques qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'essayer de parer mais les tirs du maître de Raven Tail se firent de plus en plus fréquents, si bien que le terrien se retrouva sans solution. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas esquiver cette dernière slave, il chargea son bras gauche encore valide et frappa en plein dans l'attaque de papier pour la repousser au loin. Ivan le dévisagea de loin en s'arrêtant momentanément.  
Mais Mark ne s'en inquiéta pas. Il avait même eut le temps d'observer le comportement de poupers de papier d'Ivan, pour remarquer que son bouclier disparaît lorsqu'il les utilisaient pour attaquer. Il retira soudainement son sweat et déchira le manche avant de l'enrouler et le nouer fortement autour de son bras à l'aide de ses dents. C'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour stopper cette hémorragie, et le fils de Makarov le laissa étrangement laisser faire...

« Tu crois encore pouvoir faire quelque chose ? Regarde-toi... Tu fanfaronnais il y a encore quelque minutes, et maintenant te voilà à te faire des bandages de fortune en plein combat ! » Se moqua Ivan avec suffisance.

Mais le mage noir grimaça en voyant son opposant reprendre sa position de combat sans faire même réagir à sa remarque . L'abnégation de ce mioche l'agaçait au plus au point, et ce semblant de combat ne l'amusait plus...

« Finissons-en. »

Il tendit à nouveau son bras vers le terrien et les shikigami se mirent à s'affoler autour avec plus de puissance que précédemment.

Mark y vit là sa dernière chance, l'occasion de tenter le tout pour le tout. Si son hémorragie ne s'était pas arrêter, il souffrait déjà beaucoup moins et il était largement capable d'esquiver cette prochaine offensive d'Ivan en se concentrant. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit en même temps que son adversaire chargeait son attaque. Son aura blanche se remit à souffler autour de son corps, déclenchant le rire amusé du maître de Raven Tail.

« Meurs et va rejoindre ta mère ! _Shikigami torrent !_»

Ivan joignit ses deux mains ensemble et l'énorme quantité de shikigami fondit à toute vitesse vers Mark qui attendait le dernier moment avant d'agir.

« _Maintenant ! »_

A la grande surprise d'Ivan, Mark se fonça directement à la rencontre de son attaque mais disparu au moment de se faire toucher. Mark avait sauté en l'air, et redescendait déjà vers le maître noir le poing brandit, il tira une décharge d'air de ses pieds qui le propulsa à une vitesse vertigineuse sur sa cible et son poing était chargé de ce qui semblait être ses dernières réserve de magie.

Un énorme nuage de poussière se leva suite au terrible impact. Mark n'avait pas vraiment contrôlé la vitesse avec laquelle il s'était envoyé sur Ivan et le choc avait généré un énorme cratère fumant. Mark réapparu en sautant sur le bord du gouffre en se tenant le bras droit. Il sentait maintenant une légère douleur à l'épaule qu'il massa tout en grimaçant. Le nuage de poussière peinait à se dissiper, l'empêchant de savoir s'il avait eut Ivan. Le visage du terrien se figea quand la brume disparut totalement: le maître de Raven Tail ne se trouvait pas au fond de l'énorme cratère. C'est alors qu'un sinistre murmure résonna dans son dos :

« C'était franchement bien essayé. »

Il fallut une chance et un réflexe incroyable à Mark pour éviter la dague qui frôla son bas-ventre et lui déchira un morceau de son débardeur. Il chargea son point gauche tout en pivotant pour riposter mais se heurta au bouclier d'Ivan qui cette fois l'éjecta avec bien plus de violence, envoyant le mage de Fairy Tail au fond du cratère qu'il avait lui même creusé avec sa précédente attaque. Il tenta difficilement de se relever mais Ivan vint soudainement appuyer de son pied sur son épaule meurtri. Mark se retint de toute ses forces pour ne pas crier sous la douleur qui brûlait son articulation.

« Je sais ce que tu te demandes, commença Ivan en accentuant la pression de son pied. Comment ais-je fais pour esquiver ?

Mais Mark avait déjà compris ce qu'il venait de se passer...

-Vous aviez dit... Pas d'illusion ! Siffla-t-il rageusement en serrant les dents.

-Il ne me semble pas avoir précisé pendant combien de temps... » ricana en guise de réponse le fils de Makarov.

Mark leva alors faiblement son bras gauche en le chargeant de l'air, mais Ivan lui aplatit directement au sol sans même le laisser tenter quoique ce soit.

« Je vois qu'il te reste encore des reverses... Il est dommage de devoir te tuer. » regretta-t-il en s'armant de sa dague.

Il leva sa lame acérée en s'apprêtant à achever le terrien. Mark se débattait de toute ses forces mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il était immobilisé. Mais Ivan arrêta subitement son geste en regardant en arrière, comme s'il avait sentit quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça... ? »

Mark tendit l'oreille... Il pouvait entendre un cri de rage qui grondait derrière l'entrée de la salle et qui s'approchait vite, très vite. Curieux de voir ce qui arrivait, Ivan se retourna vers la porte. Le terrien essaya de le surprendre mais des shikigami virent bloquer les chevilles et les poignets en s'incrustant dans le sol.

« Tu ne bouges pas. » lui intima Ivan.

Il s'approcha d'un pas sûr et tranquille de l'entrée encore bouché par les roches de corail. Le cri semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus. Il entoura sa main de shikigami en tendant ses des bras devant lui.

« Qui que ce soit, il n'aura même pas le temps de... »

Ivan n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les roches explosèrent en morceaux. Il ne put rien faire pour éviter le poing enflammé qui surgit et le frappa en plein visage, le faisant décoller à travers la salle.  
L'auteur de cet entrée fracassante n'était d'autre que Natsu. Le dragon slayer du feu ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait frappé quelqu'un en défonçant les obstacles qui bloquaient l'entrée.

« Maaaark ! appela-t-il en scrutant la salle. T'es où ?!

Natsu remarqua alors l'énorme cratère qui trônait maintenant au milieu de la grande salle. Son odorat sur-développée par ses sens de dragon sentit instantanément Mark

« Je suis là ! » répondit alors le jeune homme d'une voix suppliante.

Natsu fonça à toute vitesse et découvrit son ami cloué au sol par les shikigami d'Ivan. La position de Mark -les bras et les jambes écartés- le fit exploser de rire.

« C'est quoi cette pose ? »

Il se tenait les abdominaux tellement il riait fort, mais Mark n'était pas vraiment amusé...

« Arrête un peu de faire l'idiot et détache-moi !

-Ton bras, s'arrêta Natsu en remarquant le sang de Mark. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? C'est toi qui a battu tout ces types ?

-Tu veux que ce soit qui ? demanda Mark avec ironie. Je me suis fait toute leur guilde mais j'ai eu un problème au moment de m'attaquer à Ivan.

-Quoi, il est là ? S'exclama le mage de feu en tournant la tête de tous les côtés.

-Bah oui... Tu viens de lui exploser le visage à l'instant même !

-Ah bon ?

-Mais oui ! Dépêches toi de me libérer de ces trucs avant qu'il... »

Natsu vit le regard de Mark se figer derrière son épaule, il se retourna à son tour pour voir le fils de Makarov le visage partiellement brûlé par le poing du dragon slayer, et qui les fixait tous les deux de sa hauteur, il était furieux. Il envoya son _shikigami torrent_ les deux mages de Fairy Tail sans même que Natsu n'eut le temps de réagir.

« _Ice Make , Wall ! _»

Un mur de glace se dressa alors devant et bloqua de justesse l'attaque du maître de Raven Tail.

«J'arrive au bon moment on dirait. »

Grey se posa avec classe auprès d'eux, suivi par Happy qui arrivait en volant.

-Je suis arrivé avant toi, glaçon !

-La ferme... lui somma Grey, un nerf collant au front.

-Essaies de redire ça pour voir ?! s'énerva soudainement le mage de feu.

-QUELQU'UN PEUT ME LIBÉRER A LA FIN ?!

-Oh, fit Grey en remarquant le terrien. Tu m'as l'air amoché.

-Sans blague ?! Ton mur ne va pas tenir éternellement, alors dépêchez-vous ! »

Natsu brûla sans difficulté les entraves magiques de Mark qui se releva toujours en tenant son épaule meurtri.

« Tu vas pouvoir te battre ? s'enquit Natsu en observant le bras de Mark.

-Erza nous a dit de récupérer Mark et de partir, tu as déjà oublié ? coupa Happy avec un ton désespéré.

-Je peux pas partir sans démolir le mec qui a fait ça à Mark ! »

Le terrien ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse. Devant eux, le mur de glace se brisa en mille morceaux, c'était bien sûr l'œuvre d'Ivan qui perdait patience. Natsu et Grey se placèrent instinctivement devant Mark pour le protéger. C'est là qu'Happy se tourna vers le mage de glace.

-Grey ! Il faut qu'on rentre ! supplia l'exceed.

-Désolé Happy, mais je pense comme Natsu. » Dit-il sans même regarder Happy.

L'exceed dut s'y résoudre: comme souvent, la mission n'allait pas se passer comme prévu. Il devait maintenant un moyen d'aider ses amis à battre Ivan. Mark était encore en retrait, impressionné et surtout, touché par les mots de ses camarades, même s'il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser apparaître sur son visage. Il se trouvait maintenant idiot d'avoir pensé que cet histoire ne le concernait que lui...

Au dessus d'eux, Ivan dévisageait un par un les membres de Fairy Tail.

« Encore des pauvres fées... C'est mon père qui vous a envoyé sauver ce moins que rien j'imagine. Des enfants... Pour qui me prend-t-il ?! » Hurla-t-il rageusement en faisant tourner ses shikigami autour lui.

Grey et Natsu renforcèrent leur garde tandis que Mark semblait lutter rien que pour se tenir debout.

« On s'occupe de lui, murmura Grey. Reste en arrière.

-J'ai encore de la magie ! répondit Mark en haletant.

-Tu es blessé et épuisé Mark, renchérit Happy. C'est trop dangereux !

-Oui mais... Vous n'allez pas arriver à le battre à vous deux...

-Hey ! Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?!

-Non, Happy... bien sur que non. » Le rassura Mark.

Mais Natsu de son côté ne semblait plus tenir en place à l'idée d'en découdre avec le fils du maître de Fairy Tail.

-Bon ! C'est quand qu'on lui explose la gueule ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Attends, intervint Grey, bien plus calme. Il faut d'abord qu'on sache comment il se...

-RIEN A FOUTRE, J'Y VAIS ! »

Il fonça vers Ivan avec son poings enflammé, Happy se frappa le front de désespoir.

« _Karyuu no TEKKEN ! »_

Ivan ne bougea pas d'un pouce en voyant la tête brûlé sur lui à toute vitesse. Il était sur de lui, exactement de ma même manière qu'avec Mark un peu plutôt. Le poing de Natsu n'approcha même pas son visage qu'il fut stopper dans son élan par la barrière de shikigami. Le dragon slayer se retrouva repousser sur plusieurs mètres mais se reprit aussitôt pour enchaîner. Il prit une grande inspiration avec de porter ses deux mains à sa bouche.

« _Karyuu no HOUKO ! »_

La déflagration percuta Ivan de plein fouet, il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas chercher à l'éviter.

« Arrête de gaspiller ta magie ! Ça ne sert à... »

Mais Mark s'arrêta en observa que le bouclier de papier d'Ivan, bien que resistant, cédait peu à peu sous le déluge de flamme de Natsu, mais ce dernier à court de souffle dut s'arrêter, ils découvrirent que le vieil homme n'avais subit ne serais-ce qu'un seul dégât. Grey s'avança alors à son tour en frappant dans la paume de sa main.

« _Ice make, Hammer ! »_

Un gigantesque marteau apparut au dessus d'Ivan et s'aplatit avec fracas sur lui, mais l'attaque rebondit sur le bouclier pour envoya le marteau s'éparpiller en mille morceaux au loin. Et le fils de Makarov n'avait toujours rien. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et continuait de défier les mages de Fairy Tail du regard.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? s'exclama Natsu. Pas une seule égratignure !

-ça risque d'être compliqué si on arrive pas à le toucher... commenta Grey en restant sur ses gardes. »

Mais Mark était sur qu'il venait trouver un moyen de briser cette fameuse defense.

« J'ai une idée. Déclara-t-il subitement dans le dos des mages de feu et de glace qui se retournèrent.

-Tu sais quelque chose sur lui ? questionna Natsu.

-Vous voyez ces poupées de papier qui flottent autour de lui... C'est eux qui le protègent de vos attaques. J'ai eu le même problème avant qu'il me massacre.

-Et tu proposes quoi ? demanda Grey sceptique.

-Je crois que si on lui balance une attaque assez puissante, sa défense ne tiendra pas. Mais il faut vraiment que ça soit très puissant et instantané sinon son bouclier tiendra le coup et il se reconstituera après, comme là.

-Aucun de nous n'a une attaque pareil malheureusement... commenta le mage de glace d'un air résigné.

-Je suis sur que mon explosion du lotus pourpre pourrait le faire ! paria Natsu avec énergie.

-Je pense avoir plus puissant que ta technique... »

Natsu Grey, et bien sur Happy se tournèrent avec surprise vers le terrien qui affichait un sourire confiant. Le mage de glace était le plus surpris. La technique de Natsu était certainement sa plus puissante, lui ayant même permis au dragon slayer de battre Laxus. Comment pouvait-il prétendre qu'il existait quelque chose de plus puissant que ça ?

Happy sembla au contraire comprendre là ou-est ce que le terrien voulait en venir.

« … Vous vous êtes déjà demandé ce qui se passerait si le feu, la glace et le vent se rencontraient ? »

Natsu tenta d'imaginer mais Mark l'interrompu aussitôt :

« On va le savoir tout de suite. »

**Fin du chapitre n°14**

* * *

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Dites-le moi en me laissant une review bien entendu, en attendant le prochain chapitre qui sortira dans le courant du mois. Je vais essayer d'en sortir 3 ce mois-ci !**

**Bisous à tous et bonne fin de semaine !**

**VidayM**


	16. Fire Blizzard

Hello everybody ! Me voila pour un nouveau chapitre !

Vous avez été énorme ce mois-ci avec un nombre de lectures encore jamais atteint en un mois pour cette histoire, je vous remercie tous, je sais qu'il y a des lecteurs qui reviennent à chaque chapitres , et de pleins de pays ! (USA, Tunise, Islande)

Mais les principaux remerciement vont bien sur toujours à NoobZero et Maronic02, sans qui je ne serais pas arriver jusque là !

Allez fini de parler, voici la conclusion du combat contre Ivan !

* * *

Chapitre n°15 : Blizzard enflammé

Happy n'en revint pas. L'idée de Mark était loin d'être incongrue, bien qu'elle soit difficilement réalisable du premier coup !

« Tu veux réaliser un _Unisson raid_ ?!

-Un Uniquoi ? couina Mark en regardant l'exceed.

-C'est une technique qui permet d'unir nos pouvoirs magiques pour qu'ils ne fasse plus qu'un. » expliqua alors Grey.

Ivan leva un sourcil, l'exceed s'était exclamé trop fort et il avait bien entendu le mot de la fameuse technique.

« Tu veux essayer ça maintenant ? Demanda Natsu, interloqué.

-Je vais pas tenir longtemps si le combat dure encore. Et sans douter de vos forces, je ne pense pas que vous aurez plus de succès que moi. Alors autant en finir une fois pour toute !

-Je vois bien ce que tu imagines Mark, intervint à nouveau Happy. Mais tu n'as pas d'attaque à longue portée comme Natsu et Grey !

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du terrien.

-Maintenant j'en ai une... Mais pas sous cette forme. répliqua t-il un sourire de fierté sur le visage.

-Tu veux dire que...

-C'est long à expliquer, mais j'ai acquis une espèce de transformation qui me rend assez balèze...

-C'est comme ça que tu as battu tout ces types... conclut Grey en observant les corps des sbires qui jonchaient encore le sol. Mais pourquoi tu n'es plus transformé alors ?

-Ce truc me bouffe beaucoup trop de magie, et rapidement en plus. Ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. expliqua Mark. Mais je pourrai me re-transformer juste le temps de notre attaque combinée.

-Ça pourrait vider tes réserves de magie ! S'opposa vivement Happy.

-Je sais que c'est risqué... Mais je ne veux pas que vous battiez ce salaud seul. Si il doit tomber, il faut que j'y participe.

-Donc c'est juste de l'orgueil en fait... fit Grey en souriant.

-Plus ou moins ! Alors vous me suivez ?

Natsu s'enflamma littéralement à la question de Mark.

-Je m'enflamme ! C'est quoi le plan ?

-Je vous suis. confirma Grey.

-Happy ? interrogea Mark.

L'exceed hésita longtemps avant d'accepter à son tour.

-D'accord ! Mais vous faites attention ! »

Une vive intuition traversa en même les mages de Fairy Tail qui bondirent tous les trois en même pour s'éloigner de leur emplacement, juste à temps pour éviter une imposante boule d'énergie qui désintégra le sol sur son diamètre.

« Il nous laissera pas nous concerter on dirait... constata Grey en grinçant des dents.

-Je vais nous gagner un peu de temps !

-Non Natsu, attends ! »

Mais l'objection de Mark n'y changea rien puisque le dragon slayer s'était élancé à toute vitesse vers Ivan. Il tenta à nouveau de le frapper au visage mais traversa le corps du maître de Raven Tail.

« Une illusion ?! »

Natsu fut prit au dépourvu quand le vrai Ivan réapparu dans son dos, prêt à exploser une autre boule d'énergie à bout portant.

« NATSU !»

La tête brûlée se fit soudainement happé par Happy qui avait foncé sur lui pour l'attraper au dernier moment et le mettre hors d'atteinte de l'attaque du fils de Makarov.

Ce dernier vit alors arrivé sur lui Grey qui s'était forgé deux épées de glace dans chaque main. Mais son double-coup tranchant s'écrasa à nouveau sur le bouclier de shikigami déjà déployé.

« _Comment il fait ça, bon sang ?! »_

Ivan expulsa le mage de glace au loin qui put se reprendre rapidement pour se placer à nouveau aux côtés de Mark qui lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« C'est inutile! vociféra alors Ivan. Vous allez seulement vous épuisez en continuant de la sorte... »

« TU VAS LA FERMER OUI ?! »

Ivan tourna la tête vers la voix qui venait de sonner à travers la salle. Natsu, grâce à l'aide d'Happy qui le portait, volait à toute vitesse lui. Alors qu'ils approchaient Ivan à une allure folle, l'exceed lâcha Natsu et ce dernier s'enflamma, se transformant en une véritable torche humaine.

« J'en ai ma claque de ton air suffisant ! T'es pire que Laxus ! _Karyu no KENKAKU ! »_

Ivan n'eut pas le temps de se protéger et se prit le crâne enflammé du Dragon Slayer de plein fouet qui l'éjecta assez loin et assez fort pour qu'il s'écrase contre l'un des murs de la grande salle.

Conscient que cette attaque n'allait pas avoir un grand effet, Natsu se précipita d'aller rejoindre Grey et Mark.

« Bon, on s'y prends comment ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant.

-T'es malade ou quoi ?! Hurla rageusement Mark. T'as failli te faire empaler en fonçant à tout va comme ça !

-Oui mais maintenant on a quelques secondes de répit ! Vite !

-Bon, fit le terrien en retrouvant son calme. On aura qu'une seule chance, et vous avez vu qu'il utilise des illusions. Il faut qu'on soit sur que c'est le vrai avant de lui balancer la sauce.

-Et on fait comment si on doit rester côte à côte ? Répondit Natsu, confus.

-Quel imbécile... s'indigna Grey. Tu as une odorat plus développé que la notre non ?

-Et il y a aussi Happy qui est là. continua Mark en suivant le raisonnement de Grey.

-Aye !

-Tenez vous prêt, il revient... »

En effet, Ivan était réapparu au-dessus des mages de Fairy Tail, furieux de s'être une nouvelle fois fait toucher par ce mioche aux cheveux roses. Sans dire un mot, il tendit sa main vers eux et fit apparaître une nouvelle boule d'énergie sombre en son creux, mais beaucoup plus grosse que les autres, l'énergie y était tellement instable que l'électricité crépitait autour. Mais à la grande surprise de Grey et Natsu, Mark ne paniquait pas, se contentant de fixer le maître de Raven Tail.

« Mark... appela Grey, visiblement pas rassuré.

-Ce n'est pas lui, avança Mark. Faites-moi confiance... »

Le corps d'Ivan s'évapora subitement. Sa voix se mit alors à retentir alors qu'il demeurait invisible.

« Je vois que tu as appris de tes précédentes erreurs... Mais qu'allez vous faire face à ceci ? »

Un tas de copie d'Ivan apparurent une à une, encerclant totalement les 3 mages de Fairy Tail qui ne savaient plus où donner de la tête.

« Il est plutôt malin... lui concéda en jetant un regard derrière lui.

-Ouais, mais il sait pas qu'on a un dragon avec nous ! »

Mais l'intégralité des clones firent le même geste que la première illusion qui avait disparu il y a quelques secondes. S'ils n'avait pas su que ce n'était que des mirages, les mages de Fairy Tail auraient certainement paniqué en voyant tous ces Ivan pointer leurs sphères d'énergie vers eux.

Natsu avait même fermé les yeux en reniflant l'air.

« Le vrai... commença-t-il. Je où-est-ce qu'il est ! »

Il se tourna vivement vers sa gauche en pointant du doigts la bonne direction.

« Happy !

-Aye sir ! »

L'exceed ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita dans la direction que le dragon slayer venait de lui indiquer. Il traversa plusieurs illusions sans qu'elle ne réagissent pour autant, mais l'un des Ivan, le vrai, évita soudainement le chat volant qui arrivait à pleine vitesse.

« C'est lui ! Allez-y ! » Cria Happy en tournant autour du mage noir à toute vitesse.

Mark ferma les yeux et tendit la paume vers Ivan tout en soutenant son avant bras à l'aide de sa main gauche.

« _Air Drive ! »_

Son aura bleue explosa dans une légère onde de choc avant de recouvrir en un instant l'intégralité de son corps, le tout sous les yeux ébahis de ses deux amis. Le jeune terrien grimaça sous la douleur que sa transformation lui faisait ressentir.

«Vous attendez quoi ?! gronda-t-il. Happy ne pourra pas le distraire longtemps ! »

Natsu et Grey retrouvèrent instantanément leurs esprits. Le premier gonfla son ventre avec le plus d'air possible tandis que le second, après avoir frappé de son poing dans la paume de sa main, fit apparaître un énorme bazooka de glace qu'il cala sur son épaule.

« _Karyu no... »_

_« Ice Make... »_

Mark rassembla les dernières réserves de magie qui lui restaient le long de son bras. De petites bourrasques bleuté remontaient frénétiquement le membre du terrien qui était sur le point de tirer...

Il vu Ivan se débarrasser d'Happy d'un simple revers de la main qui l'envoya balader au loin. Mais c'était bien trop tard que le maître de Raven Tail se rendit compte de ce qu'il l'attendait...

Un ultime hurlement de rage gronda de la bouche du terrien tandis qu'il relâchait toute la pression d'air qu'il avait accumulé jusque là. Elle se transforma en une énorme tornade qui fonça à toute allure vers le mage noir, et ce n'était pas fini...

« _..HOUKO ! »_

_« ...CANON ! »_

Les attaques de Natsu et Grey se joignirent celle de Mark et les trois se mêlèrent pour former une gigantesque tourbillon fait de feu, de glace et d'air. Les trois hurlèrent à l'unisson.

« _Unisson Raid ! FIRE BLIZZARDO ! »_

Le blizzard enflammé fondit sur Ivan qui cette fois, et pour la première fois, semblait perdre son calme. C'est dans un geste quasi-desespéré qu'il tendit de toute ses forces ses deux bras en face de lui.

« _Shikigami Wall ! »_

Un mur de shikigami se dressa devant lui, mais fut soufflé par la tornade de feu et de glace qui réduisit instantanément en miette son ultime défense.

« N...on ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

La surpuissante attaque l'emporta comme une mouche avant de le plaquer contre les limites de la grande salle rocheuse. Le mur ne résista pas à l'énorme pression magique générée par le sort de combiné des trois mages de Fairy Tail...

…

« I...Incroyable ! » Siffla Lucy en regardant en l'air.

Les filles avaient les yeux rivés sur la déferlante de magie qui traversait le toit de Raven Tail. L'Unisson Raid de Natsu, Grey et Mark disparut ensuite loin dans le ciel sous le regard satisfait d'Erza.

« Ces idiots, sourit alors la reine des fées. Je leur avait pourtant dit de seulement récupérer Mark...

-C'est à croire qu'avec Natsu, ce genre de plan est juste inutile ! ajouta Carla de son air snob habituel.

-Mais, balbutia Wendy les yeux écarquillés. Toute cette puissance magique...

-Oui... Ils ont apparemment tous les trois unis leur force, et en voilà le résultat. » conclut Erza en croisant les bras.

Lucy cligna une dernière fois des yeux en ressentant l'écrasante puissance magique des trois mages s'éloigner au loin pour finalement disparaître dans l'aurore.

…

« Cette fois-ci, je suis à bout... »

Mark se laissa tomber en arrière en écartant les bras. Il ne pouvait plus tenir debout. Luttant pour trouver son souffle, les traits de son visage était déformés par l'épuisement. A côté de lui, Natsu, Grey et Happy observait le trou béant que leur Unisson venait de creuser dans le toit.

« C'était plutôt pas mal...

-Tu rigoles ?! couina Natsu. C'était énorme ! Dis moi qui aurait pu résister à ça ? D'ailleurs... Ta transformation, c'était aussi pas mal du tout, Mark !

-M...Merci. fit le terrien en levant faiblement son pouce.

-Et sinon, vous avez vu Ivan ? » demanda Happy en scrutant les environs.

En effet, pas très loin devant eux gisait le corps encore fumant du maître de Raven Tail, totalement hors de combat. Ivan n'était pas encore inconscient, même s'il ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste.

Grâce à un effort acharné et l'aide de Natsu, Mark se releva pour aller voir son adversaire du jour. En le voyant apparaître dans son champs de vision, le visage ridé du vieil homme se crispa de frustration.

« Saleté de fée... Vous... ne perdez rien pour attendre... cracha faiblement le maître battu.

-Vous n'êtes plus vraiment en position de nous menacer... répondit simplement le mage de l'air.

-Ne voulais-tu pas de venger de moi ? J'ai tué ta mère...

-Ah quoi bon ? Vous laisser ruminer votre énième défaite contre Fairy Tail et surtout contre ma famille me donne bien plus de plaisir... » rétorqua Mark un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

L'expression d'Ivan se figea sous le choc des paroles du jeune homme. Il voulut répondre de toute sa haine, mais ce dernier déjà retourné, l'ignorant ostensiblement.

« Allons-y. fit Mark encore soutenu par son ami dragon slayer.

-On le laisse comme ça ? s'enquit Grey en jetant un dernier regard vers le maître noir.

-On s'en tape ! Les filles nous attendent dehors, et Mark a besoin de se faire soigner ! » tonna sévèrement le dragon slayer.

Les mages de Fairy Tail se dirigèrent vers la sortie en laissant un Ivan livré à son sort, au milieu de sa guilde noire complètement détruite par trois gamins de Fairy Tail... Et un chat.

...

A l'extérieur, l'aube faisait déjà son apparition, éclairant le paysage rocheux et désolé qui entourait la guilde de Raven Tail.

Alors qu'ils apercevaient enfin la lumière du jour, Mark indiqua à Natsu qu'il arriverait à marcher seul. Dubitatif, le mage de feu relâcha doucement son ami qui tituba, mais parvint tout de même à garder son équilibre.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant d'apercevoir Erza et Lucy qui les avaient attendu tout ce temps. Mark vit soudain une furie aux cheveux bleu nuit lui foncer dessus.

« Mark-san !

-Ah, salut Wen... »

Il ne put pas terminer sa phrase, Wendy se jeta sur lui, les larmes aux yeux, de la même façon qu'avec Natsu lors de la fin du terrible combat contre l'Oracion Seis. Mark supporta difficilement le poids de la jeune fille mais l'accueillit tout de même tendrement dans ses bras en riant douloureusement.

« On dirait que tu étais inquiète ! »

« Inquiète ?! s'esclaffa Carla. C'est un euphémisme ! »

La jeune fille recula momentanément en tentant d'essuyer ses yeux larmoyants. Elle retint alors un cri d'épouvante quand elle remarqua la grande plaie qui lacérait l'épaule de Mark. Ce dernier, curieux, regarda son épaule avant de comprendre la réaction de la jeune fille.

« Ça ? Ne t'en fais pas Wendy, ça va aller... lui assura-t-il en souriant.

-Il faut que je te soigne maintenant ! pressa la dragon slayer en posant les mains sur son épaule.

Mais Mark releva la tête pour apercevoir Lucy qui se dirigeait vers eux d'un pas plutôt nerveux.

-Je crois que ça va devoir attendre un peu... » dit-il en écartant doucement les bras de Wendy.

Wendy se retourna et vit à son tour la constellasioniste approcher. Elle s'éloigna sans perde de temps du jeune homme qui se redressa en adressant un sourire peu rassuré à la jeune femme, qui ne paraissait pas vraiment contente...

« _Oh-oh... »_

Lucy se planta devant lui avant de lui asséner une monumentale gifle sans même lui adresser un seul mot. Natsu et Grey qui se tenaient juste derrière devinrent blême de peur tandis que Wendy porta ses mains à sa bouche. De son côté, Erza souriait légèrement...

Mark vacilla dangereusement mais ne tomba pas pour autant. Il se redressa difficilement alors que sa joue brûlait encore de l'impact des cinq doigts de son amie blonde. Mais à la grande surprise de cette dernière, au lieu de se plaindre, il lui sourit en fixant ses yeux chocolats.

« Moi qui pensait que tu allais me sauter au coup... »

En temps normal, Lucy lui aurait sûrement envoyé une seconde gifle. Mais là, elle était simplement trop heureuse de voir son ami sain et sauf pour le frapper à nouveau. Elle enlaça soudainement Mark qui fut pris au dépourvu par le poids de son amie qui lui rappelait sa blessure à l'épaule.

« Ne fais plus jamais ça... lui ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-A tes ordres... »

Ce moment de complicité attira les regards attendris du reste du groupe. Carla émit un « hmph » de dédain mais au fond, elle était elle aussi soulagée de voir que cet idiot s'en était sorti.

Lucy ne lâchait toujours pas le terrien qui commençait à flancher sous la douleur, et au lieu de demander poliment à la jeune de le relâcher, il se fendit d'une remarque plutôt cocasse:

« Euh... Lucy ?

-Oui ? Répondit la jeune femme en reculant son visage pour le regarder.

-C'est vraiment pas pour être méchant ou quoi... Mais je pense qu'un régime ne te ferait pas de mal... »

Même Erza laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise en entendant la blague du terrien... Natsu, Grey et même Happy pourtant habitué à embêter la mage stellaire, s'étaient pour leur part figés. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire ça ?!

La réaction de Lucy ne se fit pas trop attendre, malheureusement pour Mark. Il vit le visage de son amie se déformé en même temps que des nerfs vinrent collé à son front, et puis... Le trou noir.

Mark se retrouva à terre, inconscient et le visage affichant une expression complètement gaga. Paniquée, Wendy se précipita au « chevet » du jeune homme pour s'enquérir de son état.

« Lucy-san ! se plaignit-elle en portant un regard accusateur à la jeune femme.

-Désolé, mais cette fois il l'a vraiment cherché ! » Se justifia elle avec un regard proche de celle d'une psychopathe.

Natsu et Grey se tenaient l'un à l'autre en tremblant de peur.

« E...Edo-Lucy ? » couina le dragon slayer le regard terrifié.

« Tout va bien. »

Erza était elle aussi allé s'enquérir de l'état du jeune homme qui n'allait sûrement pas reprendre connaissance tout de suite.

« Ne perdons pas plus de temps et rentrons. Je pense que Mark a besoin d'un bon repos et surtout de bons soins.

-Mais comment allons-nous le porter jusqu'à Magnolia ? demanda alors Wendy.

Erza réfléchit alors quelques instants avant d'adresser un sourire suspect à Lucy.

-Étant donné que c'est elle qui la mise dans cet état, c'est Lucy qui portera Mark sur tout le chemin. »

Happy pouffa de rire en même temps que la blonde paniquait déjà:

« QUOI ? »

Fin du chapitre n°15.

* * *

Quelques explications sur le nom de l'attaque combinée, pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le "O" de "Fire Blizzardo". C'est simple, Mark vivant à la base au Japon, il a prononcé le mot... à la japonaise. x)

J'espère que cela vous a plu, et vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite de l'histoire, surement début Mars !

VidayM


	17. Un allé simple

Salut tout le monde ! Voila le nouveau chapitre, qui était sensé sortir bien avant, et je m'en excuse !

Encore une fois, un gros merci à Noobzero et Maronic02 pour leurs soutient, et à Yamamura pour la correction ! Sans oublier vous tous, qui suivez ma fanfiction depuis le début !

Place au chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre n°16 : Un allé simple.

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, à l'infirmerie de Fairy Tail..._

_«_ C'est seulement maintenant que tu te réveilles ? »

Cette voix désagréable et snob... Mark l'aurait reconnu parmi mille. Encore groggy et fatigué, il se redressa doucement sur son lit avant de se tourner vers l'exceed avec un air faussement déçu.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

-En fait... Je m'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre pour me souhaiter un bon réveil. nargua-t-il d'un air farceur.

-Hmph ! fit Carla en croisant les pattes. Tu crois que je suis là seulement pour toi ?

-Hein ? »

Carla se fendit d'un simple geste du museau pour montrer à Mark le bout de son lit. Ce dernier fut à deux doigts de bondir quand il aperçut Wendy, le haut de son corps affalé sur le peu de place restant sur le matelas du terrien, tout en était assise sur une chaise.

Mark interrogea son amie d'un regard presque paniqué, dans lequel on pouvait lire la question « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ?! ».

« On lui a défendu de te soigner. »

Mark prit une mine surprise mais Carla ne le laissa pas réagir :

« Ne fais pas cette tête. Je te rappelle qu'il y a deux jours, tu étais déjà gravement blessé, et Wendy t'avais soigné alors qu'elle était elle-même encore en train de récupérer.

-Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire... Mais c'est qui qui s'est occupé de moi alors ?

-C'est Mirajane qui s'est occupé de toi. continua Carla en regardant les nombreux bandages qui entouraient le corps musclé du terrien. Et Wendy a demandé a veiller sur toi en attendant que tu te réveilles. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser seule, donc je suis resté aussi. Mais elle s'est endormie en quelques minutes. La nuit a été courte pour nous avec cette histoire... soupira-t-elle pour finir son explication.

-Pardon ! s'excusa maladroitement Mark. Mais attends... Donc ça fait plusieurs heures que t'es là, en train de veiller sur moi ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non ! Je... »

Elle s'arrêta en voyant le jeune homme la fixer d'un regard aussi amusé que pénétrant, qui la fit détourner honteusement les yeux de ceux du terrien.

« Bon, je dois admettre que j'étais aussi quelque peu préoccupée par ton état. avoua-t-elle finalement.

-Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! s'exclama Mark. Je savais qu'au fond tu m'aimais bien sous tes airs snob... rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

Carla faisait furieusement fouetter sa queue. Elle était rongée par une honte dont elle même ne connaissait pas l'origine !

Mark crut halluciner en la voyant rougir sous son pelage blanc... Un animal qui rougit ?!

-Ne te méprends pas ! tenta-t-elle de reprendre avant de mentir. C'est... c'est pour Wendy ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle serait dévasté s'il t'arrivais quelque chose...

-Oui, Oui bien sur, feignit de croire le jeune homme. Mais sérieusement, tu serais pas la fille d'une reine exceed ou quelque chose comme ça ? Parce que t'as de ces manières...

Carla retrouva soudainement toute sa consistance en plongeant son regard dans celui du terrien. A tel point qu'il en reprit instantanément son sérieux.

-Comment as-tu fait pour t'en sortir ? Demanda-t-elle subitement. On a tous sentit ton énergie négative, elle pouvait se ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde... Et puis ensuite Lucy nous a dit que tout à coup tu as retrouvé tes esprits !

-C'est un peu près ce qu'il s'est passé. confirma Mark. J'ai été sauvé par une certaine personne pendant que je sombrais dans les ténèbres.

-Une certaine personne ?

-Tu sais, reprit le terrien en regardant Wendy dormir, avant d'arriver ici, je me battais que pour moi. Même à Dark Eclipse, j'ai engagé le combat contre l'autre taré juste pour ma pomme... Et Wendy s'est retrouvé en danger à cause de ça.

Il reporta son regard sur ses poings, maintenant serrés alors que Carla l'observait avec attention.

-Tout à l'heure à Raven Tail, c'était pareil... Lucy m'a suivit pour tenter de me protéger, et quand j'ai cru la voir mourir, j'ai vraiment péter les plombs, comme tu l'avais annoncé...

-Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? questionna une Carla vraiment concernée.

-C'est ma mère qui m'a sauvé.

-Ta mère ?! Mais comment... ?

-L'explication serait bien trop longue ! interrompit Mark en riant.

-D'accord, je ne vais pas te demander plus de détails dans ce cas. Mais j'ai tout de même d'autres questions. annonça l'exceed.

-Euh, Je t'écoute...

-Lucy nous a dit que tu avais fait un marché avec Ivan pour qu'elle soit relâché. Si tu n'avais pas su que nous étions en route, tu...

-J'aurais réellement rejoint leur guilde, sans hésiter. C'est ça que tu allais demander ? »

L'exceed fut presque bouché-bée devant l'aveu du terrien. Il aurait été réellement prêt à aller aussi loin pour sauver Lucy ? Mark profita de son silence pour poursuivre.

« -Mais sérieusement... souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire. Je me demande ce qu'il se serait passé si Wendy avait été à sa place... Ma mère n'aurait peut-être pas pu intervenir.

Carla paraissait vraiment effarée par les paroles et l'air sincère de Mark. Elle en était désormais sûre, elle pouvait lui faire confiance maintenant...

-Mark, trancha-t-elle d'un coup. Cette fille buté et têtue qui dort à côté... Tu as déjà du le remarquer, mais elle tient beaucoup à toi, plus que n'importe qui dans cette guilde, moi mise à part...

-Oh, tu exagères un petit peu non ? rit alors Mark en se grattant la tête. C'est juste...

-...Elle est amoureuse de toi. »

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui annoncer ça sonnait affreusement neutre pour Mark, ce qui le désarçonna complètement. Bien qu'il n'était pas vraiment étonné par l'annonce en elle-même...

« Tu n'as pas l'air vraiment surpris on dirait... remarqua l'exceed en l'observant.

-Peu importe, expédia Mark. Où-est-ce que tu veux en venir en me disant ça ?

-Je pense qu'à part moi bien sur, tu es la seule personne ici qui puisse s'occuper de Wendy. Tu tiens tout autant à elle et tu me l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui.

Mark resta étrangement évasif devant les mots de l'exceed.

-Carla, je ne suis que de passage ici... regretta-t-il. Je veux dire, je vais rentrer chez moi sur terre, et je ne sais pas si je serais capable de revenir ensuite...

-Tu feras ton maximum pour revenir ici, j'en suis convaincue. répondit Carla avec assurance. Ta place est ici, et je pense que tu l'as compris depuis longtemps.

Il regarda l'exceed qu'il la fixait toujours avec ce regard plein de sévérité qui lui donnait cet air si particulier. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait de SA bouche, qu'il entendrait ça en premier.

-Bon, si c'est comme ça, c'est d'accord. annonça Mark en reprenant à son tour de la consistance.

-Tu n'as pas hésité longtemps, c'est bien. » congratula Carla en reprenant son air snob.

C'est le moment précis que choisit alors la petite dragon slayer pour se réveiller. Elle releva doucement la tête en essuyant ses yeux encore remplis de fatigue. Mais c'est quand sa vision fut parfaitement claire qu'elle sursauta de surprise en voyant le visage de Mark, à peine à quelques centimètres du sien. Le terrien éclata de rire sous les yeux d'une Carla excédée.

« M...Mark-san !

-Apparemment, tu as dormis autant que moi. Carla a veillé sur nous tout ce temps.

-Carla ! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas réveillé ? demanda la dragon slayer, honteuse et agacée.

-Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... Mais tu t'es encore affalé sur ce pauvre Mark, comme la dernière fois !

-Ce n'est rien Wendy, tu devais être fatigué après tout ! La rassura Mark en la voyant rougir comme une tomate.

-Mark-san, tu... Est-ce que tu vas mieux ? balbutia-t-elle en essayant de fuir le regard du jeune homme.

-Je pense que ça devrait aller, répondit ce dernier en s'étirant. Mes blessures sont moins graves que la dernière fois... Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Carla se rendit compte en même temps, qu'elle s'en tapa le front, devant le manque de discernement de Mark. Le jeune homme n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était encore torse nu, même si son épaule était recouverte d'un large bandage.

-Tu aurais peut-être pu te rhabiller avant de t'approcher d'elle comme ça... »

Il aurait jurer voir de la vapeur fumer au dessus de la tête de la petite adolescente. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

« - Ah, excusez-moi ! ria Mark en attrapant son débardeur.

-Pitoyable... fit Carla en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Oh, ça va ! se braqua le jeune homme. C'est pas comme si on avait pas un exhibitionniste pervers dans cette guilde ! »

Elle dut l'admettre, il venait de marquer un point.

« Je vois que tu te sens déjà mieux... »

Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir Erza qui se tenait tranquillement sur le montant de la porte, son habituel sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

« Erza-san !

-Ah, toi aussi tu es debout ? Interrogea Erza en regardant Wendy. Tu avais l'air d'être à l'aise tout à l'heure quand je suis passée, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger...

-Quoi de neuf, Erza ! intervint Mark en voyant la dragon slayer rougir de plus belle.

-Rien de bien nouveau, le maître t'attends en bas à vrai dire.

-Il m'attends ? Ça sonne pas super bien tout ça... s'inquiéta Mark en se relevant.

-En effet, sourit étrangement l'épéiste. Je crains que tu risque de passer un mauvais moment. Après tout, tu as mis la guilde dans une position assez inconfortable avec cette histoire...

Mark déglutit. Erza n'avait pas l'air de blaguer. Son sourire laissa même penser qu'elle allait se délecter de ce qui allait se passer...

-... Et bien j'arrive. » répondit-il le plus dignement possible malgré la peur qui commençait à germer en lui.

Il se rechaussa rapidement avant de rejoindre Erza vers la sortie, suivit par Wendy et Carla, elles aussi curieuses de voir ce que Makarov voulait au jeune mage de l'air.

C'est donc quelques secondes plus tard que Mark montrait prudemment le bout de son nez dans le hall de la guilde, encore bondé, malgré l'heure plutôt tardive.

« Il est là ! »

Une olé de joie et d'allégresse s'éleva des rangs de la guilde, complètement hystérique d'enfin voir Mark après son exploit à Raven Tail.

« Bien joué petit ! »

« On a entendu ce que tu as fait là-bas ! »

Erza, Wendy et Carla avait déjà disparu de sa vision, il marchait sous les vivats sans vraiment savoir où aller. Il cherchait bien sur Lucy ou Natsu du regard mais ils demeuraient invisibles avec tout ce monde qui lui tombait dessus.

« Alors Mark, heureux ? »

Erza était subitement réapparue derrière lui en tapant son épaule.

-C'est quoi ce délire ?! S'exclama-t-il en regardant de tous les côtés.

-Comme tu peux t'en rendre compte, tout le monde a eu vent de tes exploits... expliqua la mage au cheveux écarlates.

-Mais j'ai rien fait d'exceptionnel !

-Tu as battu presque tout Raven Tail à toi tout seul... Je pense que ça sort de l'ordinaire. renchérit calmement Erza, son léger sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres.

-Mais, je croyais que j'allais passé un mauvais quart d'heure...

-Le maître t'attends toujours, ton mauvais quart d'heure arrive. »

En déglutissant à nouveau, Mark s'enfonça dans le hall, à la recherche de Makarov. Il aperçut néanmoins au loin Natsu, Grey et le grand Elfman qui observaient la scène en discutant.

« VIRIL ! Ce que Mark a fait, c'est digne d'un HOMME !

-Du calme, du calme... tempera Grey en joignant les geste aux paroles.

-Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite !

-On a tous les trois botté le cul du fils du vieux avec un _Unisson Raid _! raconta Natsu avec fierté et entrain.

-Une attaque combinée ?! s'exclama le géant aux cheveux argentés. VIRIL !

-C'était génial ! Même sans Grey on l'aurait écrasé...

Grey réagit bien sur au quart de tour en allant coller nerveusement son front à celui du mage de feu.

-Heiiin ? Tu cherches souvent la bagarre ces derniers temps !

-C'est carrément ça ! Ça te pose un souci, glaçon ?

-VIRIL ! »

Et c'est une nouvelle bagarre qui débuta, comme d'habitude entre les deux rivaux. Elfman ne se fit pas prier pour sauter dans le tas et participer à la joyeuse cohue, sous les yeux exaspérés de Mark qui reprit son chemin pour enfin repérer Makarov, calmement assis au comptoir du bar tenu par Mirajane, comme à son habitude.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers lui, Mark entendit une voix s'adresser à lui dans son dos.

« Bien joué... »

Il écarquilla les yeux en se retournant pour voir Gajeel qui le dévisageait avec un rictus presque malfaisant. Étonné et flatté par le compliment du dragon slayer de métal, c'est la tête haute et plein de fierté qu'il reprit sa route vers Makarov, tout en regardant si Lucy était dans les parages. Mais la constellationniste était visiblement absente...

En arrivant finalement au comptoir, c'est d'abord Mirajane qu'il l'accueillit avec son habituel grand sourire qui fit comme toujours, fondre le jeune homme.

« Ah la la Mark-kun ! C'est toi la star aujourd'hui on dirait !

-Star malgré moi alors ! répondit Mark en se grattant la tête. On m'a dit que tu t'es encore occupée de moi tout à l'heure, merci...

Il s'inclina poliment pour appuyer son remerciement, auquel la jolie barmaid répondit par un autre sourire angélique.

-Ce n'est rien du tout ! Allez, je crois que quelqu'un veut te parler... N'est-ce pas, maître ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le vieil homme, qui avait la tête étrangement incliné vers l'avant. Mark l'examina de plus près... Et il n'en cru as ses yeux.

« Maitre ! » Gronda soudain Mirajane.

« Hein, quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Mark n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, comme avait-il pu s'endormir avec tout ce bruit autour de lui ?

« Ah ! C'est toi ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant Mark. Comment vas-tu mon enfant, tu te sens mieux ?

-Euh... oui mais maître, je pensais que...

-Que quoi ? Interrogea Makarov sur un air guilleret.

-Erza m'a dis que j'allais être sanctionner pour ce que j'ai fais...

Un court silence s'installa entre les deux interlocuteurs, avant que le vieux n'éclate soudainement de rire.

-Cette Erza ! Elle a décidément un drôle d'humour !

-Q..Quoi ?

-Si c'est ce qu'elle t'as dis, elle t'a simplement roulé dans la farine mon enfant. Pour quelle raison je t'aurais puni ? Tu es allé donné une leçon à mon idiot de fils!

Mark parut surpris par la remarque du maître, mais ce dernier reprit soudainement un air bien plus sérieux et sévère avant de poursuivre:

-Néanmoins, je ne te féliciterais pas comme les autres... prévint tout de même Makarov. Tu t'es mis en danger pour une quête qui ne correspond pas aux valeurs de Fairy Tail... Pire, tu as impliqué une de tes camarades dans cette situation.

-Je suis vraiment déso...!

-Je ne t'en veux pas ! Sourit finalement Makarov. Le plus important c'est que vous soyez rentré sain et sauf et que tu ais fait le maximum pour protéger Lucy !

Mark releva la tête, surpris.

-Donc, vous n'allez pas me punir ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : Erza t'as juste jouer un tour. »

Un petit ricanement se fit alors entendre derrière lui. Erza était là, les bras croisés et son demi-sourire toujours affiché sur son magnifique visage, en train de rire doucement. Mark lui lança un regard faussement agacé qu'elle soutint avec défiance.

C'est à ce moment précis que Lucy fit son apparition dans la guilde, complètement sans dessus-dessous. Mais elle remarqua que certaines personnes regardaient la discussion qui allait s'entamer entre Erza et Mark, avec une grande curiosité... comme le premier jour. Lucy eut une impression de déjà-vu en les voyant se faire face comme ça.

« Erza...

-Je voulais te mettre un peu de pression... expliqua l'épéiste sans se départir de son sourire.

-Tu... Tu as juste voulu me faire flipper ! se plaignit abruptement le jeune homme en pointant un doigt accusateur vers elle.

-Et on dirait que c'est réussi... »

Comme Carla l'avait plusieurs fois constaté, Mark était une personne plutôt calme et réfléchie... Mais en face de lui, c'était Erza. La personne qu'il voulait le plus combattre ! C'était certainement idiot de sa part, mais ce petit « incident » était un prétexte tout trouvé.

-Tu t'es encore moqué de moi... commença-t-il en essayant de paraître crédible. Dans ce cas je te provoque en duel ! »

La déclaration du terrien plongea la guilde dans un silence aussi gênant qu'incrédule. La voix de Mark ne laissait transpirer aucune crédibilité. Il tendait toujours son doigts vers Erza, et avait l'impression de sentir les regards intrigués de la guilde lui dévorer le dos.

« Idiot... Tu pouvais simplement lui dire que tu voulais te battre contre elle au lieu d'invoquer une raison aussi stupide ! » pensa Carla qui observait la scène de loin à coté d'une Wendy aussi perdue que les autres.

Mais contre toute attente, le regard d'Erza devint tout un coup aussi perçant qu'une lame.

« C'est justement dans ce but que je t'ai jouée ce petit tour... J'accepte ton défi. »

Les mages de Fairy Tail poussèrent tous des grands cris traduisant une incompréhension totale. Lucy laissa même sa mâchoire se décrocher, elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ces deux là était-ils idiots ?

Soudain, Cana s'éleva au milieu de tout le monde en montant sur une table, attirant par la même occasion, l'attention de toute l'assistance :

« Mark contre Erza, La revanche ! Je prends les paris ! »

Lucy crut voir un remake de la scène qui s'était déroulée il y a quelques semaines. C'est dans un grand mouvement d'engouement et d'excitation que tout le monde se précipita sur la jeune femme, certains brandissant déjà leurs Jewels pour placer des paris.

La mage stellaire se précipita alors vers Mark et Erza en même temps que Wendy, curieuses de savoir ce qui allait se dire...

« Quand veux-tu faire ce combat ? demanda alors Erza.

-Demain, ça me va ! répondit énergiquement Mark en étirant son bras gauche.

-C'est bien ce que je disais... soupira Carla qui s'était elle aussi approchée. Quand il s'agit d'un combat, ton bon sens part en fumée...

-Bah quoi ? C'est quoi le problème ? s'offusqua naïvement le jeune homme.

-Ton épaule...

-Ah, se calma Mark. J'avais oublié ce détail là... regretta-t-il avant de remarquer Lucy. Tiens, t'es là toi ?

-C'est une façon de dire bonjour ?! s'énerva immédiatement la blonde.

-Hein ? Désolé, j'ai pas entendu, fit le terrien en faisant mine de se déboucher l'oreille. J'ai reçu un coup de poing qui m'a rendu un peu sourd tu vois...

-Tu m'excusera, mais tu l'as mérité ce coup de poing ! se défendit vivement Lucy en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Mark-san, Lucy-san... s'interposa timidement Wendy avec un sourire gêné. Ne vous disputez pas...

-Me disputer, mais avec qui ? »

La petite dragon slayer crut pendant quelques secondes qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus tellement la tension entre les deux étaient palpable. Il fallait aussi dire que Mark n'avait pas adopté le meilleur des comportements avec la mage stellaire...

« Bon, ce combat, reprit-il en ignorant ostensiblement son amie. On le fait quand ?

-Il y aura une fête la semaine prochaine au parc de Magnolia... Pourquoi pas ce jour là ? Tu aura le temps de te rétablir et peut-être de t'entraîner... proposa Erza

-_Deal _! » s'écria Mark en exultant.

Voyant que tout était prêt, Makarov se racla la gorge pour faire son annonce.

« C'EST DECIDÉ ! LE COMBAT AURA LIEU LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE PENDANT LA FETE DE L'AUTOMNE ! »

Des nouveaux cris accompagnèrent l'annonce du maître et la guilde fut encore une pris d'un moment de grande allégresse partagé par tous les mages sauf bien sûr Lucy qui avait encore en travers de la gorge le comportement de son ami quelques instants avant.

Ce dernier fonça d'ailleurs voir Natsu pour lui demander s'il pouvait l'aider pour son entraînement des que son épaule irait mieux. Et ils se retrouvèrent à demander la même chose en même temps, le mage de feu ayant eut cette idée dés l'annonce du combat.

La soirée suivit son cours de façon de tout à fait normale, c'est-à-dire avec la guilde qui partait complètement en vrille, comme à chaque fois lorsqu'un heureux événement se produisait...

Malgré la bonne humeur ambiante Lucy et Mark ne s'étaient adressés la parole. La première n'osant pas aller vers le deuxième, et le deuxième... Ayant tout simplement décidé d'ignorer la première.

Mais la constellationniste ne pouvait pas détourner les yeux du jeune homme qui s'amusait comme un fou avec Natsu et Grey pour ne citer qu'eux. Elle ne savait décidément pas sur qu'elle pied danser avec le terrien.

Mais c'est en observant Mark qu'elle vit quelque chose d'inhabituel se produire. Lévy, qu'elle n'avait pas vu jusque là apparu subitement près de lui pour l'interpeller.

Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir qui venait de lui taper l'épaule, il reconnut immédiatement l'adolescente qui lui avait posé tant de questions le jour de son arrivé à Fairy Tail. Et elle avait l'air de vouloir lui dire quelque chose d'important.

« Levy ? Il y a un problème ?

-Excuse-moi de te déranger Mark, tu aurais deux minutes ? J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

-Euh... d'accord... hésita le terrien. C'est rien de grave j'espère ?

-Non, non ! C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Allez, viens ! »

Ils partirent s'isoler à l'extérieur de la guilde, sous le regard intrigué et suspicieux de Lucy. C'est Mark qui reprit la parole dès qu'il arrivèrent à l'entrée de l'énorme bâtiment.

« Alors, qu'est-ce tu voulais me dire ?

Mark était visiblement intéressé et curieux de savoir ce que l'intello de la guilde pouvait bien vouloir lui dire.

-Euh... Par où commencer ? hésita Lévy en regardant le sol

-Bah alors, tu m'avais dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle !

-En fait le maître ne te l'avais pas dit, mais j'ai été chargé de faire des recherches sur un moyen de te faire rentrer chez toi.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Mark complètement surpris. Et... ça a donné quelque chose ?

Mark avait l'air... content. La mine presque réjouit qu'il avait affiché, en s'exclamant, perturba même la jeune McGarden.

-A vrai dire, jusqu'à hier, pas grand chose...

-Ah, et donc ?

-J'ai fais de longues recherches à la bibliothèque de la guilde... Et figure-toi que j'ai trouvé un document qui te concerne...

-Comment ça « qui me concerne » ? Interrogea cette-fois un Mark dubitatif.

-J'ai mis la main sur des recherches que quelqu'un, qui faisait autrefois parti de Fairy Tail, a laissé derrière lui, avant de disparaître.

Mark se figea le temps d'une demi-seconde. Cette personne... Elle ne pouvais pas être... ?

-Des recherches sur la téléportation, menées par Caleb Celler, ton père. Annonça Lévy tandis que le terrien écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

-Et donc tu as découvert quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, maintenant avide de réponse.

-Je...Je pense avoir trouvé un moyen de te renvoyer chez toi. »

C'est un énorme sourire qui métamorphosa le visage de Mark visiblement heureux d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Il enlaça Levy qui tourna au rouge feux avant de jubiler et d'extérioriser sa joie.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était Wendy qui était en train de les observer derrière la grande porte de la guilde. Malgré la distance, ses sens accrues grâce à sa condition de dragon slayer lui avait permis de tout entendre... Et elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne saisissait simplement pas pourquoi Mark avait l'air si heureux d'avoir l'occasion de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. N'était-il pas heureux ici ? Il disait tout le temps qu'il se sentait mieux sur Earthland, alors pourquoi était-il si content de pouvoir partir ?

C'est le cœur lourd et chargé de tristesse qu'elle disparut derrière la porte, l'image de Mark jubiler concernant son départ lui faisant beaucoup trop mal.

Mark tout à sa jubilation, avait oublié un petit détail. Un détail qui avait son importance.

« Mais dis-moi Lévy, le voyage que tu t'apprêtes à m'offrir, si on peut appeler ça comme ça... C'est bien un aller-retour ?

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleues mit un certain temps à comprendre le sens de la question de Mark. Et c'est quand elle comprit enfin qu'une expression gêné traversa son regard.

-Je suis désolé... Mais c'est un aller simple. »

Mark baissa ses bras encore levés par sa précédente exultation, ce n'était pas vraiment une excellente nouvelle, après tout...

Fin du chapitre n°16.

* * *

Bon pour la suite, je ne m'avancerais pas sur une date, étant donné la charge de boulot que j'ai actuellement. Comme d'habitude, postez des reviews et je vous dis à la prochaine !


	18. Wendy Marvell

**Hello everyone ! Voila un nouveau chapitre, moins d'une semaine après le dernier. Comme d'hab' merci à Maronic02, NoobZero, et vous tous les lecteurs ! (5000 clics !)**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre au titre assez révélateur, rdv à la fin !**

* * *

Chapitre n°17: Wendy Marvell

« Je... Ne vais pas pouvoir revenir ?

Mark était quasi-abattu. Cette possibilité, qui était pourtant évidente, ne lui avait visiblement pas traversé l'esprit.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! réfuta immédiatement Lévy. Mais si tu veux revenir, tu vas...

-... Je vais devoir le faire par mes propres moyens. anticipa Mark en reprenant son calme.

-Tu penses que tu y arrivera ? Demanda alors la jeune McGarden, curieuse en voyant la réaction du métisse.

Mark sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de lâcher un grand soupir.

-La seule personne qui pourra m'aider, c'est mon père. Je pense qu'il pourra faire quelque chose... En tout cas, merci Levy. Quand est-ce que tout sera prêt ?

-D'ici une semaine...

-Ça me va. acquiesça Mark sans broncher. Le plus vite je serais parti, le plus vite je serais revenu.

-Tu... as l'air sûr de toi. commenta Levy, apparemment pas aussi optimiste que le jeune terrien.

-Je dois être sûr de moi ! insista Mark. Si j'y crois pas, qui va le faire ? »

Bien qu'elle fut vraiment intriguée, La jeune adolescente avait trop de respect pour lui demander de quoi il parlait. Elle se contenta de le saluer avant de retourner dans la guilde, en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour son combat contre Erza.

Mark resta prostré devant l'entrée, seul face à ses réflexions. Cette nouvelle n'allait pas enchanter les autres membres de la guilde, eux qui l'avaient déjà adopté...

Si Natsu comprendrait parfaitement sa décision, cela serait forcément différent pour Lucy, et surtout Wendy...

Il eut un pincement au cœur en imaginant sa réaction, sachant que la dragon slayer allait sûrement être ravagée quand il allait lui annoncer qu'il partait. Et lui promettre qu'il reviendrait, ça aurait été oublier la possibilité qu'il ne puisse jamais y parvenir. Et donner de faux espoirs à la jeune fille était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire...  
Mark se frappa la tête en lâchant un autre soupir plein de lassitude. La vie n'était décidément pas un long fleuve tranquille, surtout depuis qu'il était arrivé ici... Il se dit que la nuit lui porterait conseil, et entra donc à nouveau dans la guilde pour annoncer qu'il rentrait chez lui.  
En voyant son ami partir aussi tôt, Lucy était maintenant encore plus curieuse de savoir ce qui avait pu se dire entre Lévy et lui. Surtout, elle avait vu Wendy aller s'isoler toute seule, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était bien allée essayer de lui arracher quelques mots, mais la dragon slayer ne voulait rien dire, trop triste et peinée pour pouvoir parler...

_« Mark, Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? »_

…

_Deux jours après, cinq jours avant la fête de l'automne._

Wendy était introuvable. Lucy l'avait cherché toute la journée de la veille, sans parvenir à mettre la main sur la petite adolescente. Et personne ne savait où elle pouvait se trouver. Toute la guilde s'agitait pour essayer de retrouver la dragon slayer. Toute la guilde ? Non. Un certain métis n'était encore au courant de rien. Il n'était lui non plus pas venu à Fairy Tail, et la blonde savait où le trouver grâce à Happy, qui lui avait vendu la mèche.  
C'est donc après plusieurs minutes de marche qu'elle arriva dans le grand parc de Magnolia au milieu duquel trônait le grand arbre de Fairy Tail. Les nuages couvraient un ciel qui devenait au fil des minutes de plus en plus menaçant.

Cherchant Mark du regard, Lucy avançait à tâtons dans la verdure du parc. Elle aperçut au bout de quelques secondes l'objet de sa recherche. Elle vit Mark au pied de l'arbre, assis en position tailleur. C'est en approchant de plus près qu'elle put se rendre compte qu'il fermait les yeux. Une étrange aura pouvait même se faire ressentir autour de lui. Elle essaya de s'approcher un peu plus lentement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

« On t'a jamais dit qu'on ne dérangeait pas les gens pendant qu'ils méditent ? Lui demanda Mark sur un ton acerbe, sans même ouvrir les yeux.

-Je... Excuse-moi. fit Lucy, sincèrement désolée en voyant qu'elle avait loupé son coup.

Mark poussa un soupir d'agacement en même temps qu'il ouvrit les yeux pour fusiller son amie du regard, avant de finalement se détendre.

-C'est pas grave... dit-il en lui indiquant de s'asseoir avec un mouvement de tête.

-Mais, j'ai fait tant de bruit que ça ? Lui demanda Lucy en prenant place à ses côtés.

-Non, mais j'étais en pleine méditation, je t'ai détecté dès le moment où tu as mis les pied dans le parc. expliqua-t-il. Alors... si tu es venue me chercher, c'est que tu me veux quelque chose ?

Lucy se braqua devant le manque de tact du métis. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi direct avec elle ? Il avait dit ça comme s'il allait passer un moment ennuyant !

-Je voulais te demander... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant-hier entre Lévy et toi ?

-Oh... Mademoiselle Heartfillia serait-elle jalouse ? provoqua Mark avec un sourire moqueur.

-Arrête un peu ! se plaignit Lucy en gonflant les joues. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça, compris ?!

-Oui, oui... Calme-toi... Lévy est venue m'annoncer une nouvelle... expliqua Mark en retrouvant son sérieux. Elle a trouvé un moyen de me renvoyer chez moi.

Lucy se figea à coté de lui. Surprise par cette annonce inattendue.

-Et... Tu vas rentrer ? l'interrogea-t-elle, la voix hésitante.

-Quelle question... Bien sur que je vais rentrer.

Mark était resté calme, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec sa réponse. Il avait dit ça comme... S'il le regrettait.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, avoua Lucy. Tu me dis souvent que tu es bien ici, alors pourquoi tu veux repartir ?

-Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ma vie sur Terre, ma famille est là-bas... Je pourrais rester ici, c'est sur, mais d'abord, il faut que j'aille dire au revoir à mon père, et a Aki.

-Mais... Est-ce que tu pourras à nouveau revenir après ?

-C'est ça que je ne sais pas. »

Mark regarda son amie. Son visage était marqué par la tristesse, et il ne pouvait pas la laisser réagir de la sorte...

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais là ! rit-il en tapant doucement le haut de son crâne.

-C'est juste que je demande ce qu'il se passerait si tu ne revenais pas...

-Je dois revenir ! Rien que pour te voir te marier avec Natsu et voir mes neveux et nièces !

Mark explosa de rire, s'attendant à voir Lucy réagir comme d'habitude, en rougissant et en s'énervant. Mais à la place, c'est un sourire malicieux qui étira les lèvres de la jeune femme.

-Où simplement pour que tu épouses Wendy...

Ce fut au tour de Lucy d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête que Mark affichait. Elle venait de frapper dans le mille. Malgré sa peau au teint halé, la visage du jeune terrien brûlait de honte et elle aurait juré le voir rougir à ce moment précis.

-Ah... Tu m'as bien eu sur ce coup là. Lui concéda-t-il en se grattant maladroitement la tête.

-Quoi ?! Attends, tu aimes Wendy ? s'écria alors une Lucy complètement abasourdie.

-T'es malade ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Pas de cette manière là ! rétorqua vivement Mark. Mais... J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir à quoi elle ressemblera plus tard... »

Lucy n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En fait, surtout ses oreilles. Son ami était en train de balbutier en regardant le sol, totalement gêné. Jamais au grand jamais, elle n'aurait cru voir cela un jour. Mais comme d'habitude, le jeune homme se reprit. Elle trouva ça dommage, car elle aurait bien voulu qu'il continue à en parler...

« Maintenant, tu es la troisième personne avec Carla et Lévy à être au courant que je pars...

-Tu ne l'as pas encore dit aux autres ?

-Je comptais l'annoncer la semaine prochaine, avant ou après mon combat contre Erza.

-Et Wendy... Tu ne vas pas lui dire avant ? S'inquiéta Lucy

Mark fixa à nouveau le sol, l'air vague.

-Je ne sais pas comment lui dire... avoua-t-il avant d'afficher un sourire plein d'ironie. C'est marrant, je ne ressens aucune peur avant de me battre contre l'une des mages les plus fortes de la guilde... Mais je tremble à l'idée d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle à une petite fille.

Il avait dit ça avec une lucidité presque effrayante. C'est alors que Lucy se souvint de ce qui l'avait amené ici dans un premier temps.

-J'allais oublier ! Wendy... On ne sait pas où elle est !

Mark se tourna vivement vers elle, comme piqué au vif.

-Pardon ?!

-Depuis la soirée d'avant-hier, personne à la guilde ne l'a vue. Même Carla ne dit ne pas savoir où elle se trouve...

-Et tu me le dis que maintenant ? Demanda Mark un brin agacé.

-Je suis désolé... Je ne pensais pas que sa disparition avait un rapport avec toi. Maintenant, je comprends mieux... constata amèrement la mage stellaire.

-Elle a du l'apprendre d'une manière ou d'une autre. anticipa Mark. Il faut que je la retrouve. J'y vais.

Il se releva subitement sans même attendre l'avis de Lucy.

-Tu sais où-ce qu'elle peut se trouver ?

-...Tu devrais rentrer, répondit Mark en partant. Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

-Quoi ? Hey !Attends ! »

Il laissa son amie en plan et fonça vers la sortie du parc à toute vitesse pour prendre la direction de son appartement. Il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour y arriver, mais la pluie qui menaçait avait déjà commencé à s'abattre sur sur la ville. Mark manqua d'ailleurs à plusieurs reprises de s'étaler sur le sol à force de vouloir accélérer le pas.  
C'est en arrivant à quelques mètres qu'il s'arrêta, la respiration haletante. Une petite silhouette se tenait devant la porte de son appartement. Elle restait immobile, comme une statue. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître, en même temps qu'il pressa à nouveau le pas pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Wendy ! »

La petite adolescente aux cheveux nuits se retourna avec lenteur. Mark se mit à son niveau pour l'attraper sans ménagement par ses frêles épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, sous la pluie ? Tu veux chopper la crève ou quoi ?! hurla le jeune homme en tentant de retrouver son souffle.

-Mark-san...

Quelque chose clochait dans la voix de Wendy, ainsi que dans son regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi... absente.

-... Il n'y pas de « Mark-san » qui tienne ! On y va... ?! »

Il s'arrêta net alors qu'il voulait emmener la jeune fille par le bras. Wendy était restée stoïque sous la pression du mage de l'air, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle n'irait nulle part.

-... Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, Mark-san ?

Elle fixait le jeune homme avec un air que personne ne lui connaissait. Un regard mêlé de tristesse et d'amertume. Mark se tourna à nouveau vers elle en la dévisageant comme si elle était devenue complètement folle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Wendy ?!

-Tu as l'air heureux de pouvoir rentrer chez toi, dans ton monde... Alors pourquoi... ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais semblant de t'intéresser à moi ? »

Son cœur manqua d'un battement. C'était donc ça. Comme il le craignait, elle savait. Mais Wendy ne pouvait pas tenir tête à ce garçon pour qui son affection dépassait l'entendement, pas aussi longtemps... Si bien qu'elle se mit à sangloter en prononçant ces dernières paroles. Mark s'accroupit doucement auprès d'elle. Ils étaient maintenant trempés jusqu'au os.

« Pourquoi ceux que je j'aime finissent toujours par me laisser derrière eux ? poursuit-elle en serrant les dents. Grandine... Mystogan... Roubaul-san... Ils ont tous disparus, tous... Et maintenant c'est toi qui veut m'abandonner ? Pourquoi, Mark ?!

Le jeune homme se fendit d'un léger sourire alors que la jeune fille continuait de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Pour la première fois, Wendy n'avait pas utiliser le « -san ».

-Wendy. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis heureux de rentrer chez moi... ?

Elle ne s'était pas attendu à cette question, et elle émit un petit sanglot plus aigu que les autres avant de répondre :

-Je... Je t'ai vu le soir où Levy te l'a annoncé... J'ai tout entendu...

-Je vois... fit calmement Mark. Et tu n'as pas attendu la fin de notre discussion, j'imagine ?

-Comment j'aurais pu le faire ? S'offusqua Wendy. Tu étais si content...Et je, je...

Elle n'arrivait plus à aligner un seul mot devant l'autre. Mark fut soulagé, ce n'était finalement qu'un petit malentendu après tout. Mais l'affection que lui montrait encore la dragon slayer ne finissait pas de le toucher au plus profond de son être.

-Je ne vais pas t'abandonner Wendy... lui dit-il en portant une main rassurante sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Les gouttes de pluie se confondaient maintenant avec ses larmes, elle était inconsolable.

-Mystogan m'avait dit la même chose il y a sept ans... rétorqua la dragon slayer, pas convaincue. Il avait dit qu'il reviendrait me voir ! Aujourd'hui il n'est même plus dans ce monde. Et toi, Mark-san, tu veux me faire exactement la même chose !

Elle repoussa la main de Mark qui tentait jusque là de sécher ses larmes.

Mystogan... Le terrien avait bien sur entendu parler de cet homme, celui qui avait retrouvé Wendy, juste après que cette dernière ait perdu la trace de Grandine, sa mère adoptive.

Lucy lui avait confié que la jeune fille voyait en Mark ce qu'elle voyait en Mystogan quand elle était enfant : un garçon d'une grande gentillesse et toujours bien attentionné avec elle. Et ceci, même si la blonde avait bien sûr, un avis bien différent...  
C'est avec un calme olympien que Mark tenta à nouveau d'essuyer le visage de la dragon slayer, encore inondé de pleurs. Wendy ne comprit pas pourquoi il était si calme, si bien qu'elle ne réagit pas au contact mouillé de sa main sur sa figure.

-Si je te promets que je vais revenir, est-ce que tu accepteras d'arrêter de me faire la tête et de monter ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie que tu tombes malade, Carla me tuerait sinon. »

Elle refusa en secouant vivement le visage de gauche à droite, ce que Mark trouva assez amusant, elle ressemblait vraiment une petite enfant quand elle se comportait comme ça.  
Mais elle ne voulait toujours rien entendre, et si ça continuait, ce n'était pas seulement elle, mais aussi lui qui allait finir par tomber malade.

Lui promettre qu'il allait revenir... Mark ne voulait pas se risquer à donner un tel espoir à la jeune fille. Mais la voir dans cette état lui causait une immense douleur. C'est quand il voyait Wendy, qu'il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il s'était attaché à ce monde... Un monde dont il faisait à la base pleinement parti.  
Jusqu'ici, son esprit rationnel l'empêchait de croire pleinement à la possibilité d'un éventuel retour ici. Même à Lucy, il avait dit qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir revenir. Mais là, devant Wendy, il comprit que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre. Mark, lui-même, n'avait pas besoin de se dire ça.  
Il porta soudain ses deux mains dans son dos, à la base de son cou. Il en détacha le collier de sa mère, au bout duquel pendait le pendentif doré qui représentait une tornade, ce pendentif qui lui avait sauvé la vie.

« M...Mark-san ? Qu'est-ce que... tu fais ?

-Tu vois ce pendentif ? demanda le jeune homme en le montrant à Wendy. C'est celui de ma mère. C'est l'objet le plus important qui soit pour moi. C'est à grâce à cet objet que je suis devant toi aujourd'hui...

Wendy s'était arrêté de pleuré, elle écoutait maintenant attentivement le jeune homme, l'air aussi intrigué que perdu.

-Il représente beaucoup pour moi... C'est pour ça que je vais te le confier.

Il passa ses mains derrière le cou trempé de la jeune fille pour lui attacher le fameux collier. Wendy resta figé alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Mark tenter tant bien que mal de joindre les bouts du précieux bijou.

« Voilà, triompha-t-il en souriant. Avec ça autour de ton cou, tu peux être sûre que je reviendrais ici pour le chercher un jour.. Ce collier...C'est la preuve que je ferais absolument tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour revenir te voir. Que ce soit dans trois semaines, trois mois, ou dix ans... Je reviendrais, d'accord ? »

Le visage Wendy se déforma sous l'intense émotion qu'elle ressentit alors. Elle n'y arrivait plus... Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à douter de Mark, plus après ça. Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant qu'elle ne craque, pour enfin s'abandonner dans ses bras.  
Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mark prenait la jeune fille dans ses bras, mais à chaque fois, cela avait été du fait de la petite mage. Il ne faisait que « subir » ces gestes d'affections que lui offrait la dragon slayer, sans pour autant lui rendre comme il le devait. Mais là, il serrait la petite adolescente dans ses bras, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.  
Ce moment, Mark et Wendy auraient voulu qu'il dure plus longtemps... Mais un retentissant coup de tonnerre gronda soudain dans le ciel. La petite mage sursauta de peur et se blottit alors encore plus dans les bras de Mark qui fixa le ciel d'un air inquiet.

« Je pense qu'on devrait monter, tu es d'accord ? »

Cette fois-ci, Wendy n'émit aucune objection. Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur pour enfin s'abriter de cette pluie torrentielle.

A peine arrivé, Mark jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre après avoir donner à Wendy de quoi se sécher. La pluie ne cessait pas et la nuit commençait déjà à assombrir les rues de Magnolia.

« On va attendre que ça se calme. Je vais te ramener au dortoir ensuite. Tu as faim ? »

Wendy n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car son estomac le fit à sa place. Morte de honte, la dragon slayer cacha son visage derrière ses petites mains.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui ! » rigola Mark en allant vers son réfrigérateur.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le repas soit prêt. En effet, Mark n'avait pas encore mangé le fameux plat que Lucy lui avait préparé quelques jours auparavant. Un poulet rôti qui avait l'air succulent. Le jeune homme faillit presque pleurer en voyant la petite mage lui dévorer ce délicieux mets qu'il s'était réservé jusque-là.  
Après avoir engloutit le précieux repas de Mark, Wendy s'allongea malgré elle sur le lit du jeune homme, exténuée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour s'endormir. Mark ne l'avait même pas remarqué, trop occupé à surveiller l'évolution du temps à l'extérieur.  
C'est en se retournant qu'il découvrit qu'elle s'était à nouveau assoupie, recroquevillée sur elle-même dans son lit. Wendy tenait fermement dans ses deux mains le pendentif de Mark et affichait un léger sourire qui traduisait la tranquillité qui accompagnait son sommeil.  
Le mage de l'air soupira en comprenant qu'il ne dormirait pas chez lui cette nuit là. En s'assurant que Wendy était bien couverte et à l'aise, il se dirigea chez sa voisine qui lui ouvrit en catastrophe, encore en peignoir.

« AAHH ! cria la blonde en voyant le métisse. Tu es trempé ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?!

-Euh... Je peux dormir ici ce soir ? demanda maladroitement Mark. Il y a Wendy qui dort dans mon lit, donc j'ai plus de place...

-Wendy ?! Tu l'as retrouvé ? Comment ? s'excita Lucy, hystérique.

-Ça, je te le raconterais si tu me laisse dormir ici... promit-il d'un air malicieux.

Résignée, Lucy lui ouvrit grand sa porte pour qu'il puisse entrer, et Mark ne se fit pas prier pour s'introduire dans l'appartement de son amie.

-Bon tu me racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ? réclama Lucy en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Pas de souci, mais d'abord...

-D'abord quoi ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils devant le regard gêné de Mark, qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir ?

-Euh...J'ai faim. »

Fin du chapitre n°17

* * *

**Je sais, je sais... Mais ce petit moment sentimental entre Mark et Wendy était aussi necessaire qu'il me tenait à coeur de l'écrire ! Il ne s'est pas passé grand chose aujourd'hui Mais la prochaine fois, retour de la baston ! Pendant ce temps, dites-moi si vous avez appréciez ce petit chapitre mignon et sans prétention avec une petite review ! Car ça fait toujours plaisir ! =D pleaaaaase**

**Votre serviteur,**

**VidayM**


	19. L'air contre l'épée

**Salut les amis ! Je vous avez laissé avec un chapitre assez court et pauvre en action la semaine dernière, même s'il était plein de bon sentiment ! X)**

**Et bien aujourd'hui, c'est l'heure du duel ! Régalez-vous avec ce chapitre !**

**Comme d'habitude, c'est maintenant une tradition, un grand merci à NoobZero, Maronic02, Yamamura et MARGUERITE ! Et bien sur, vous les lecteurs qui êtes nombreux à souvent revenir ici lire mon histoire !**

**Trêve de blabla, place au chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre n°18 : L'air contre l'épée.

Il ne restait qu'une seule journée avant le combat fatidique entre Mark et Erza. Le premier nommé avait passé l'intégralité des trois derniers jours à s'entraîner sans relâche pour être enfin prêt à affronter celle qu'il avait désigné comme étant sa rivale.  
C'était dans le désert de Fiore que Mark avait décidé de passer sa dernière journée d'entrainement, à l'abri de tous les regards, excepté ceux de Natsu et Happy qui l'avaient bien entendu accompagné.

Le soleil avait atteint sa position la plus haute possible dans le ciel. C'était donc sous une chaleur écrasante et insoutenable que le terrien voulait tester ses dernières limites.

« Je n'en… Peux plus… »

« MARK ! »

Natsu accouru à toute vitesse avec Happy vers le métis qui s'était laissé tomber sans même résister, son aura bleue et éclatante s'estompant par le même coup. C'est en arrivant auprès de lui qu'il vit son ami allongé sur le dos, les bras écartés et un sourire crispé imprimé sur son visage plein de sueur. A quelques mètres d'eux, une immense et longue fente de plusieurs mètres était creusée dans le sol rocheux du désert. Tout laissait croire que c'était bien le mage de l'air qui en était responsable.

« C'ETAIT GENIAL, MARK ! » s'excita le dragon slayer en mettant son visage juste au-dessus de celui du métis.

-Natsu… Trop près !

-Ah, pardon !

-Je ne sais pas si ça fera l'affaire face à Erza… » souffla Mark encore allongé.

De son côté, Happy n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que ses deux camarades…

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'ils avaient tous les trois quitté Magnolia à la demande de Mark, pour s'entraîner en vue de son combat contre Erza. Et si Natsu était complétement surexcité à l'idée de voir ce que donnerait le combat contre Titania, Happy était lui beaucoup réservé sur le sujet.  
L'exceed, étant connu pour grande connaissance de la magie et de son fonctionnement, avait remarqué une chose étrange en observant Mark.  
Pendant trois jours, l'entrainement du métis avait consisté à trouver un moyen de garder son mode _Air Drive_ activé le plus longtemps possible, et c'est au cours de ce travail acharné qu'Happy s'était rendu compte de quelque chose de dérangeant…

« Bon, on rentre ? proposa Natsu. La fête est demain et tout le monde doit s'inquiéter pour nous…

-Inquiet ? Je crois plutôt que Lucy nous attends de pied ferme pour nous engueuler…

-Mouarf, on a l'habitude avec elle de toute façon ! Et il faut que Wendy s'occupe de toi. Au moins, tu peux être sûr qu'elle sera contente de te voir, elle ! blagua Natsu en l'aidant à se relever.

-Et bien tu ne connais pas Wendy ! pouffa Mark. T'as pas vu sa réaction quand elle a su que je partais ! »

Trop occupé à rire en repensant à la jeune adolescente en train de s'énerver sur lui, Mark ne vit pas Natsu qui le fixait maintenant d'un air choqué. C'est en remarquant finalement le silence qui s'était installé que le terrien se rappela qu'il n'avait pas encore annoncé la nouvelle à son ami…

« Tu… rentres déjà chez toi ?

-J'avais oublié de vous le dire… regretta Mark. Mais ouais, je vais rentrer juste après mon combat.

-Pourquoi aussi tôt ? s'exclama Natsu. Il y a l'examen S qui arrive ! Je voulais que ce soit toi qui fasses équipe avec moi !

-HEY ! Et moi alors ?! s'indigna jalousement Happy.

Mark ne comprenait pas. Pendant deux secondes, il aurait juré que Natsu allait lui faire la même scène que Wendy quatre jours avant.

-Attends… C'est tout ce qui te dérange ? balbutia-t-il en regardant son ami.

-Bah oui ! Tu ne rentres pas vraiment de toute façon, c'est sûr que tu vas revenir ! Alors t'aurais pu le faire après l'examen ! bouda Natsu.

-C…Comment tu sais que je vais revenir ?

-C'est évident ! Personne ne quitte la guilde comme ça, voyons ! Faudrait être fou !»

Il avait conclu cette dernière affirmation avec son fameux sourire édenté qui laissait apparaître ses canines de dragon slayer.

La spontanéité de Natsu ne l'étonnait plus beaucoup avec le temps, mais cette fois-ci, Mark ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction. Son ami à la tête brulé n'avait aucun doute quant à son retour, et cela sans même qu'il ait eu à lui annoncer…  
De toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées ici, Natsu était sans doute la plus spéciale…

« Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que je reviendrais pour cette examen ? »

_-Plusieurs heures plus tard, Fairy Tail.-_

Lucy faisait les cents pas dans le hall de la guilde, sous le regard allant et revenant de Mirajane et de Wendy. La jeune femme était anxieuse, anxieuse de ne pas savoir où se trouvaient ces deux idiots de Natsu et Mark. Disparaitre comme ça, tout un coup ? Elle ne supportait pas ça ! Et ça faisait déjà trois jours sans nouvelles d'eux !

« Alala… fit Mirajane en regardant la constellationniste. Lucy est encore plus stressée que les autres jours !

-Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir… fulminait la blonde en entamant un nouveau demi-tour.

-Mais Lucy-san, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es en colère… » risqua timidement la jeune dragon slayer.

Wendy ne saisissait vraiment pas la raison de la colère de son ainée, surtout envers Mark. Si elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter un minimum pour Natsu et lui, elle savait que tout irait bien. Surtout car le terrien lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire pendant son absence.

« Ce qui m'énerve ? demanda furieusement Lucy. C'est qu'ils soient partis comme ça, sans prévenir !

-Mark-san est venu m'avertir qu'ils partaient… corrigea encore Wendy avec réserve.

-C'EST ÇA QUE JE LUI REPROCHE ! Il a pris la peine de te prévenir, et moi sa voisine, non ? Et Natsu ! On devait partir en mission ensemble ! Je vais faire comment pour mon loyer maintenant ?!

-Tu ne peux pas partir en mission seule ? demanda Carla, dubitative.

-Bien sur qui si ! Se défendit la blonde. Mais celle-là aurait été trop difficile sans lui… Je ne suis pas partie au final !

-Alala Lucy, soupira Mirajane en posant son menton dans sa paume. Décidément ton amour pour Natsu et Mark te rend folle !

Tout à sa crise de nerf, Lucy n'avait pas décelé le ton blagueur de la barmaid. Wendy, avec toute son innocence, se demanda s'il était possible d'être amoureuse de deux personnes en même temps…

« YOOOO ! Comment ça va tout le monde ! »

Comme toujours, Natsu n'était pas doué quand il s'agissait de faire des entrées discrètes. Il venait d'ouvrir la porte de la guilde en la claquant contre le mur, attirant du coup toute l'attention sur lui et Mark, qui se tenait difficilement sur son épaule, visiblement mal en point.

« Oh, vous êtes revenus, s'exclama Grey en venant à leur rencontre. Alors Mark, cette entrainement ? »

Lucy bouillonnait, il n'y avait donc qu'elle qui n'était pas au courant ?!

-Ça s'est plutôt bien passé, raconta Mark en souriant faiblement. Même si là, je vais pas te le cacher... je suis un peu fatigué… »

C'est le moment que choisit Erza pour apparaître devant le petit groupe. Mark sursauta et retrouva toute son énergie en voyant sa future adversaire, comme l'effet d'un véritable coup de fouet.

« Bonjour vous trois. Je vois que tu n'as pas chômé durant ces trois derniers jours, Mark.

-ERZA ! s'excita le jeune homme en se libérant du soutien de Natsu. J'espère que tu es prête, parce que moi, je pète la fo… »

Il s'affala comme un pantin désarticulé sur le sol de la guilde, laissant la plupart des membres pantois. Les autres se retenant de toutes les forces pour ne pas éclater de rire devant le ridicule de la scène.

« Wendy… Un coup… de main…»

La dragon slayer du ciel n'avait même pas attendu l'appel au secours du jeune homme pour se précipiter vers lui, elle s'était levée à la seconde où Mark avait commencé à trébucher. Elle commença immédiatement à soigner le mage de l'air qui gémissait comme un ours malade.

« Mark-san, tu en as encore trop fait… lui reprocha la petite fille sur un ton désapprobateur.

-Non, je t'assure que c'est juste un petit coup de fatigue… »

Personne ne goba le mensonge du terrien. Surtout pas Wendy qui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. L'énergie vitale de Mark était presque à zéro, alors que ses réserves de magie étaient quasiment pleines. La jeune adolescente ne comprenait pas, c'était comme si Mark avait été gravement blessé et qu'il était sur le point de mourir… Mais le jeune homme se releva d'un seul bon, complétement revigoré.

« Ah ! Ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Tu m'as encore sauvé, merci Wendy ! »

Elle ne voulait pas briser son enthousiasme, mais dans les faits, Wendy venait réellement de lui sauver la vie, c'est juste qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte…

Mark et Natsu durent ensuite affronter la furie de Lucy qui avait patiemment attendu son tour pour fondre sur les deux garçons, qui ne comprirent pourquoi elle était en rogne. Le trio s'éloignait sous le regard inquiet de Wendy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la « découverte » qu'elle venait de faire.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Tu rêvasses ! »

C'était bien sur Carla qui s'était adressée à elle sur ce ton plaintif. Mais Wendy hésitait à révéler ce détail qu'elle avait remarqué en soignant Mark.

« Toi aussi, tu l'as senti… Wendy ? »

Elles se tournèrent tous les deux. Happy flottait aux côtés de la dragon slayer. Il regardait anxieusement Mark au loin subir les remontrances de la mage stellaire.

« Happy ! s'exclama Wendy, surprise.

-J'ai remarqué la même chose tout à l'heure, à la fin de son entrainement. Expliqua l'exceed.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Son état est préoccupant ! Tu penses que… qu'on devrait faire arrêter le combat de demain ?

-De quoi vous parlez vous deux ? intervint Carla, agacée de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

-Non, Mark n'acceptera jamais, ce combat est trop important pour lui ! On va juste observer, et s'il se passe quelque chose, on interviendra !

-d'accord ! » acquiesça Wendy avec la même détermination.

Carla avait jeté l'éponge, tout laissait penser qu'ils n'allaient pas la mettre dans la confidence.

_Le combat approchait à vitesse grand V. Plus qu'un seul jour…_

…

_Le lendemain après-midi, parc de Magnolia, fête de l'automne._

« ERZA ! C'EST QUAND QU'ON SE BAT ?! »

Mark était excité comme une puce. Tel un enfant, il ne tenait plus en place. La fête battait son plein dans l'immense parc de Magnolia où la guilde avait organisé un pique-nique géant pour ses membres.

« La patience est une vertu, Mark. Répondit calmement Erza. Je dois d'abord déguster ce gâteau à la fraise, puis je serais tout à toi. »

Erza et les gâteaux à la fraise… Mark n'avait aucune idée de la relation qu'entretenait la reine des fées avec ce désert particulier. Il faillit renverser de manière volontaire le délicieux plat d'Erza qui ne se rendait compte de rien. Mais Grey vint plaquer le jeune homme à terre avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

« T'es complétement taré ou quoi ?! gronda Grey en lui retenant le visage au sol. Si tu fais ça, c'est pas seulement toi qui va mourir, c'est toute la guilde !

-Mfeuu…feu fuuste… me…mattre !

-Ouais bah tu vas attendre !

-…Maffor ! Maff moua ! »

Grey laissa enfin la bouche de Mark s'exprimer normalement en même temps qu'il se dégageait de lui. Le jeune homme dépoussiéra son sweat noir, agacé de s'être fait ridiculiser de la sorte.  
Il voulait tellement se battre ! Mais depuis le début du pique-nique Erza ne faisait que participer à des jeux stupides organisé par les membres de la guilde… Alors que lui n'attendait que ça, se battre contre elle !

Il se mit à chercher Lucy dans la foule. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un, et embêter son amie allait sûrement faire l'affaire… Mais Happy lui coupa soudain la route. L'exceed le fixait avec ses grands yeux si particuliers.

« Oh Happy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Mark, tu vas l'utiliser ? _Air Drive _? lui demanda le chat de sa petite voix.

-Hein ? Bien sûr que oui, comment tu veux que je tienne tête à Erza si je le fais pas ? Et c'est quoi cet air inquiet ?

-Fais attention, d'accord ? Parce que si ça tourne mal, j'arrêterais le combat.

Le terrien se mordit la lèvre en comprenant qu'Happy avait découvert son « problème ».

-Happy, s'il-te-plait… Ne le dis à personne. Et puis… Wendy m'a soigné hier, Il n'y aura pas de soucis !

-D'accord, mais je le répète : à la seconde ou je vois qu'il y a un truc qui cloche, j'arrête tout. C'est mon rôle d'arbitre ! »

Mark laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant avec quel entrain Happy prenait son rôle d'arbitre à cœur. Il voulait paraître autoritaire auprès du jeune homme mais le simple ton de sa voix l'empêchait de se faire prendre totalement au sérieux.

Une clameur s'éleva soudain dans le parc alors qu'Erza se levait de sa table dans un geste déterminé.

« Je suis prête. Allons-y. »

Le cœur de Mark manqua commença tout à coup à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine, le moment était enfin arrivé. Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser la place aux deux combattants, la foule se dispersant en formant une espèce d'arène tout autour d'eux.  
Erza se tenait déjà au bout du terrain tandis que Natsu attendait Mark de l'autre côté, tel un coach.

« Raaaah ! T'as trop de chance de pouvoir te battre contre elle ! J'suis jaloux !

-Je sais ! C'est pour ça que je vais me donner à fond…

Mark ne lâchait plus Erza du regard en même temps qu'un rictus plein d'excitation vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Il y a eu plein de paris… souffla Natsu dans son oreille. Certains disent qu'elle va t'écraser en moins de deux minutes. D'autres ont parié sur le nombre d'armure qu'elle va utiliser pour te battre.

-Donc, on ne parie même pas sur l'identité du vainqueur, mais sur la façon dont je vais perdre… intéressant…

-Bonne chance Mark ! Donne-toi à fond !

-…Ouais ! »

Natsu ne tarda pas à rejoindre la foule aux côtés Lucy, Grey et Wendy. Cette dernière serrait le collier de Mark de toutes ses forces dans ses petites mains, priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à son bien-aimé…  
Le silence s'était maintenant installé dans le grand parc de Magnolia, des passants s'étaient mêlés à la foule en grossissant le public par la même occasion. Makarov, accompagné de Happy, s'avança alors vers le centre de l'arène improvisée.

« Bien, nous y voilà. Mark, Erza, avancez-vous je vous prie. »

Les deux adversaires s'exécutèrent dans un silence de plomb, la tension était palpable, même si l'ambiance était tout de même bien plus détendue que lors de leur premier combat. Cette fois, c'était des sourires plein de confiance qui ne quittaient pas les lèvres des deux opposants qui se saluèrent avec respect.

« Comme d'habitude, je vous donne les consignes pour ce combat. Les circonstances ont changés, donc les règles seront un petit peu remaniées. La limite de temps est de quinze minutes. Erza, maintenant que Mark est un mage un part entière, tu as le droit d'utiliser tes pouvoirs, sans aucunes restrictions. Le vainqueur sera désigné quand l'un d'entre vous deux sera soit inconscient, ou hors d'état de se battre. C'est Happy qui aura la charge d'arbitrer ce combat. »

« Aye ! »

« Dernière chose, ce parc n'est pas la propriété de la guilde… Ne le démolissez pas en vous battant, je vous en prie ! »

-Compris, maître.»

-Je vais faire ce que je peux, papy !

-Et depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça, gamin ! Tu ne vas pas commencer à te comporter comme ta mère ! »

Mark ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant le maître gesticuler dans tous les sens en s'énervant.

« Bonne chance à vous ! »

Le vieil homme se retira sous les vivats de la foule qui comprit que le combat état sur le point d'enfin commencer. Happy s'éleva dans les airs pour flotter entre les deux combattants.

« Je n'ai rien à ajouter à part une seule chose… COMMENCEZ ! »

Il s'envola plus en hauteur pour laisser place aux deux adversaires qui s'éloignèrent instinctivement l'un de l'autre.

Mark voulait faire comprendre à l'épéiste qu'il n'y aurait pas de round d'observation cette fois-ci. Sans même attendre qu'elle s'équipe d'une arme, il fonça vers elle à toute vitesse, le poing chargé et prêt à frapper Erza de toutes ses forces. Mais l'inverse se produisit. Erza frappa Mark en plein sur le crâne sans même lui laisser esquisser le moindre geste. Le terrien s'écrasa lourdement au sol sous les yeux d'un public horrifié.

« Un seul coup ! Encore ?! » s'exclamait déjà Grey, une goutte de sueur au front.

Erza crut entendre un ricanement… Mark riait. Elle le vit lever la tête alors qu'il était encore au sol, le visage fendu d'un rictus presque malfaisant.

« Comme je m'y attendais, tu as prévu d'être sérieuse, toi aussi... »

Mark sembla bondir pour placer un puissant crochet en plein dans la mâchoire de la femme aux cheveux écarlates, qui trébucha en arrière sous l'impact.

« Désolé Erza, mais cette fois, tu m'étaleras pas en deux coups… » prévint joyeusement le métis en reprenant position.

L'épéiste se contenta essuyer sa bouche à l'aide de son manche avant de faire apparaitre son épée dans sa main droite. Un sourire étirant à nouveau ses lèvres tandis qu'elle fixait Mark du regard.

-J'aurais été déçue si ça avait été le cas…»

Mark crut voir sa dernière heure arrivé quand il sentit la pointe de son épée flirter avec le bout de nez. Il s'était reculé in-extremis pour esquiver le coup tranchant d'Erza. Mais l'épéiste ne lâcha pas le jeune homme qui entendait et sentait l'air se fendre autour de lui au gré des coups tranchants qu'il s'évertuait à esquiver. Mark utilisait de toute sa science du combat acquise jusqu'ici pour arriver à éviter les nombreuses taillades qui l'auraient certainement rendu infirme. La vitesse d'Erza ne lui laissait aucune chance de contre-attaquer.

« _Je vais pas faire long feu comme ça ! »_

Il se dégagea à nouveau à l'aide d'une onde de choc, mais Titania le rejoignît en un instant, l'épée brandie au-dessus de son épaule et laissant le terrien sans solution. Le terrien chargea son poing d'air avant de répliquer au puissant coup d'Erza. Le choc entre la lame de cette dernière et le poing chargé de Mark fit exploser une énorme onde de choc qui repoussa les deux combattants l'un de l'autre sur plusieurs mètres.

C'est l'air tout heureux que Mark contempla son poing qui venait de le sauver. Pendant un moment, il était sûr qu'il allait finir découpé en rondelle ! Mais c'est en regardant Erza qu'il comprit. Elle avait tout anticipé. Si ses attaques étaient belles et bien mortelles, elle savait que Mark trouverait un moyen de s'en sortir…

Le terrien ne se demanda même pas comment son poing n'avait pas fini tranché par la lame acérée d'Erza qu'il fonça vers l'épéiste sans lui donner le temps de se reprendre. Ce fut à son tour d'attaquer la jeune femme avec ses attaques au corps-à-corps. Il visa Erza au visage tout en chargeant un direct entouré d'air comprimé mais la mage dévia son coup d'une astucieuse parade à l'aide du plat de sa lame. Le terrien se retrouva dos à l'épéiste mais se re-propulsa immédiatement sur elle tout en pivotant sur son pied d'appui. Erza ne s'y était pas attendu et mais para de justesse le puissant front-kick du métis encore renforcé par sa puissante magie. Titania fut repoussée sur plusieurs mètres à tel point qu'elle en perdit son épée.  
Les bras encore croisés devant son visage, elle ne put qu'entendre les bruits de la course de Mark qui fonçait à nouveau vers elle. Il enroba ses deux mains d'air comprimé et les joignit au niveau du côté droit de sa hanche tout en continuant de fondre vers sa cible. Et c'est dans un geste aussi vif que puissant, qu'il les enfonça au niveau de l'estomac d'Erza tout en faisant exploser la double décharge d'air. L'épéiste fut éjectée tellement loin que le public du s'écarter de sa trajectoire pour ne pas se la prendre de plein fouet. C'est un malheureux arbre qui absorba le violent impact, au grand dam de Makarov…

Les grands yeux éberlués des membres de la guilde regardaient Mark qui avait encore ses deux bras tendus suite à son attaque, le regard assuré et concentré. Il ne voyait plus Erza à cause du nuage de poussière que son crash avait généré, mais ses sens étaient en alerte. Il savait que ce coup ne lui avait rien fait…

« _Trinity Sword ! »_

Une lame d'énergie pure en forme de V surgit tout à coup du nuage de poussière en fonçant à toute vitesse sur Mark, qui eut à peine le temps de sauter en l'air pour l'éviter de justesse, en se remettant en garde à la seconde où il retoucha le sol.

« _Qu'est-ce que…?! »_

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent net quand il découvrit Erza, vêtue d'une armure aussi majestueuse qu'imposante. Faite d'un métal argenté et brillant, cette armure donnait à la jeune mage de rang S l'apparence d'une véritable impératrice. De longues ailes faites de brillantes plumes argentées remontaient dans son dos et sa jupe blanche recouvrait partiellement ses bottes faites de la même matière.

Happy lui avait déjà décrit cette armure, mais l'expression de Mark indiquait que jamais le jeune homme n'aurait imaginé ça. Il semblait ébloui par la beauté que dégageait la reine des fées.

Erza prononça ensuite trois mots qui firent frissonner le mage de l'air, ainsi que tout le public qui retenait son souffle.

_« Tenrin no Yoroi… »_

Fin du chapitre n°18

* * *

**Une fois n'est pas coutume, je coupe au "bon" moment :p ! Mais rassurez, la suite arrivera plus vite, les combats étant des scènes bien plus rapides à écrire que les autres !**

**Alors si vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas et laissez-moi une review ! C'est toujours un grand plaisir !**

**A très bientôt !**

**VidayM**


	20. Erza Scarlett

**Mina Konbawa ! Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre qui poursuit le combat tant attendu.**

**Une petite réponse à la review de Maronic02 : Tu attendais à un combat entier, et je t'ai ensuite assurer que ce chapitre le conclurait... Et bien je me suis trompé ! J'espère que tu ne me détesteras pas pour la longueur riquiqui de ce chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre n°19 : Erza Scarlett

« L'armure de l'anneau céleste ?! Déjà ? »

Jet n'en revenait pas. Il se tenait aux côtés de son ami Droy et de Levy, qui étaient tout autant étonnés que lui.

« Cela voudrait dire… Qu'Erza le prend au sérieux ? » bégaya le jeune roux.

Mais Gajeel, qui n'était pas très loin d'eux et qui écoutait d'une oreille discrète se fendit d'un rictus dont il avait le secret.

« Ghi hi ! Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? Ce gamin est déjà largement plus fort que vous !

-QUOI ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux hommes des Shadow Gears.

Lilli observait son partenaire qui semblait bien apprécier le combat. Il remarqua aussi que le metalleux de la guilde semblait nourrir un certain intérêt pour le terrien depuis qu'il avait eu vent de ses exploits à Raven Tail.

Mark, pour en revenir à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'Erza était réapparue avec sa nouvelle armure. Il continuer de contempler la reine des fées avec une admiration plus qu'évidente, tellement évidente qu'une voix le tira soudainement de sa torpeur.

« MARK ! Arrête de la reluquer et bouge-toi les fesses ! »

Lucy se boucha instantanément sa bouche avec ses deux mains quand tout le monde se tourna vers elle. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul et elle aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître dans l'instant même ! Mais ces mots avaient bel et bien touché le jeune homme qui s'était tiré de sa stase, il se dévêtit de son sweat noir avec son flegme si particulier avant de le jeter par terre et de raffermir sa garde, maintenant simplement vêtu d'un débardeur noir. Il ne voulait pas aller à l'attaque sans savoir quelles étaient les pouvoirs de cette armure… Erza s'avança soudain vers lui en planant au-dessus du sol et en faisant apparaitre une cinquantaine d'épées qui se mirent à léviter dans son dos, tout en pointant vers le terrien. Ce dernier, bien que concentré, se savait dans une situation plus que périlleuse.

« _Dansez, mes fières épées ! »._

L'intégralité des lames fondirent sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante et il bondit en arrière pour éviter les premières qui se plantèrent dans le sol, mais d'autres suivirent et Mark utilisa ses décharges d'air pour se déplacer plus rapidement, afin d'esquiver les projectiles. Il sautait, bondissait, se roulait au sol pour fuir la déferlante de lames « chercheuses » dont il ne voyait pas arriver la fin. Mais il arriva un moment ou le terrien fut à court de solution. Voyant enfin la dernière vague d'épée arriver vers lui, il chargea le maximum d'air autour de son poing qui s'entoura d'une lueur bleue, pour frapper d'un puissant revers de la main dans les lames qui furent déviés au loin, sous le regard satisfait de leur propriétaire.  
Mark comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à distance de son adversaire lorsqu'elle portait cette tenue-là. Il observa encore une fois l'imposante armure de l'épéiste, qui semblait bien lourde à porter…  
Il se propulsa soudain vers elle en surprenant Erza qui invoqua d'autres épées. Mais le terrien, bien plus rapide que précédemment, esquiva facilement la vague de lame en changeant brusquement de direction.

« Il avait utilisé cette technique contre Lokus ! » s'exclama Carla qui se tenait dans les bras de Wendy.

Car en effet, en esquivant cette attaque, Mark s'était créé une ouverture sur le flanc gauche d'Erza, dénudé de tout métal pour la protéger. Et la jeune femme, prise de court, ne semblait pas pouvoir réagir.

« Je te tiens ! » triompha le jeune homme en brandissant son poing.

Mais l'épéiste n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et se rééquipa à une vitesse incroyable pour revêtir son armure de base pour de bloquer le puissant coup de poing du terrien avec le plat de sa lame. Une nouvelle onde de choc fit valser la verdure autour d'eux pendant que les combattants étaient pris dans une épreuve de force disputée. Mark tentait de toutes ses forces de faire craquer l'épéiste sous la pression de son poing, de l'air tourbillonnant autour de son bras pour lui donner plus de force.  
Les deux opposants se fixèrent longtemps yeux dans les yeux. Si le visage de Mark était crispé par l'effort qu'il produisait, celui d'Erza ne traduisait lui aucune difficulté. La détermination avec laquelle elle fixait le jeune homme tout en résistant à sa pression montrait à quel point Mark ne l'inquiétait pas.  
Le terrien utilisa finalement sa main gauche pour tenter de placer un uppercut venteux qu'Erza évita de justesse en se penchant en arrière. Mark ne la laissa pas se reprendre et enchaîna avec bien plus de vitesse et de vigueur qu'auparavant. Erza se débrouillait pour esquiver ou parer la plupart de ses puissants coups mais perdait de plus en plus de terrain. Elle ne pouvait pas résister au terrien en gardant son armure de base et ceux qui doutaient encore de Mark avant ce combat était simplement bouche-bée. Même Guildartz était impressionné par les prouesses du fils de son ancienne rivale…

Plusieurs cris d'effroi fusèrent quand Mark parvint enfin à toucher la jeune femme et l'envoyer au loin en écrasant une décharge d'air comprimé en plein visage. Il fit ensuite apparaitre une boule de vent bleutée dans le creux de sa main gauche qui doubla de volume au moment où Erza se re-propulsa vers lui. Mark fit alors jongler la boule en l'air avant de la frapper d'un puissant coup de poing en direction de son adversaire, mais il n'avait pas vu la lumière aveuglante qui avait entouré cette dernière…

« _Moon Slash ! »_

Son attaque se fit découpée par une croix faite d'énergie qui fonça à son tour dans sa direction. Mark ne put pas l'esquiver et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Il avait à peine eu le temps de se protéger en croisant les bras devant lui. Le nuage de poussière qu'avait généré l'impact de la technique empêcha momentanément de voir s'il avait été blessé. C'est au bout de quelques secondes que la silhouette du jeune homme fut à nouveau visible, ses habits déchiré par l'attaque d'Erza. Son corps avait subi quelques dégâts comme en témoignait les nombreuses égratignures qui pouvaient se faire voir sous ses vêtements maintenant en lambeaux.  
Erza, désormais vêtue de son armure aux ailes noires, baissa sa garde pour marquer une pause. Elle était franchement surprise que le jeune homme ait résisté à cette attaque, ou plutôt de ce qui lui avait permis d'y résister…

« Libérer une décharge d'air autour de ton corps pour réduire l'impact… Tu as vraiment progressé !

-J'aurais terminé en rondelle si je n'avais pas fait ça... Commenta Mark en baissant enfin sa garde, laissant apparaître un sourire sur son visage.

-Je suis plutôt impressionnée… avoua la femme aux cheveux écarlates en rééquipant à nouveau son armure signé Kreutz. Tu n'es pas loin du niveau de Grey et Natsu.

-C'est un joli compliment que tu me fais là…

-Mais ce n'est certainement pas avec ça que tu as tenu tête à tout Raven Tail… Je me trompe ?

Mark ne répondit rien, il ne voulait pas « l'utiliser » avant d'y être complétement obligé…

-Qui sait ? dit-il avec un sourire provoquant. Toi non plus, ce n'est pas avec ce niveau que tu as obtenu ton titre de mage rang S, et celui de femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail…»

Des gouttes sueur pouvaient se faire voir sur les fronts de certains membres. Mark était vraiment trop provoquant… et surtout inconscient de parler à la reine des fées de la sorte sans craindre son courroux !

« …Je me trompe ? » termina-t-il en imitant le ton que son adversaire avait utilisé plus tôt.

Erza sourit intérieurement. L'audace de ce garçon la surprenait de secondes en secondes. Elle était maintenant pressé de voir ce pouvoir qu'il l'avait permis de décimer la guilde du sombre fils du maître à lui tout seul…  
Le public s'était lui muré dans le silence, maintenant plus concentré qu'excité par ce combat qui tenait pour le moment toutes ses promesses.  
Guildartz sentit un vent de nostalgie l'envahir en voyant le comportement de cet étrange garçon. Ce caractère correspondait traits pour traits à celui de son ancienne rivale, la défunte mère de Mark, ou encore la première reine des fées, Jana Celler. L'actuelle femme la plus forte de Fairy Tail contre le fils de l'ancienne porteuse de ce titre… Cette réflexion arracha un sourire sur les lèvres du mage le plus puissant de la guilde en même temps que des cris de stupeur fusèrent de la foule. Erza venait de faire disparaître son épée. Même Mark ne comprenait pas la démarche de son adversaire, comme en témoignait son regard éberlué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je te propose un marché…

-…Quoi ?

-Je vais me battre comme toi, seulement avec l'aide de mes poings. Après tout ce n'est pas juste, j'ai une arme, et toi non.

Mark parut révolté par la proposition de Titania.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ça! dit-il avec véhémence. Je vais …

-Si j'arrive à te mettre à terre, tu me montres ce pouvoir que tu caches depuis le début de notre combat…

Malheureusement pour Mark, c'est son orgueil et sa vanité qui se chargèrent de répondre.

-Ça ne sera pas comme la première fois… Maintenant que j'ai ma magie tu ne pourras même pas… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase qu'Erza lui ferma le clapet avec un crochet plein placé qui le fit brutalement trébucher. Il répliqua sans tarder d'un puissant front-kick qu'Erza para sans aucune difficulté avant de lui infliger une monumentale gifle, comme lors de leur premier affrontement. Mark tituba en arrière, la main sur sa joue en feu.

« Tu te fous de m… ! »

Un coup de pied retourné vint soudain s'écraser lourdement sur son visage alors qu'il ne s'était même pas reprit. Il s'écrasa sur le sol mais se releva aussitôt grâce à un rapide relevé chinois. Erza se tenait devant lui, sourire aux lèvres, ce qui fit grincer les dents du jeune homme qui venait de se faire complètement ridiculisé. Malgré ses progrès, Erza pouvait encore le mettre à terre quand elle le désirait.

« Erza…

-Alors, vas-tu te battre sérieusement maintenant ? Je mettrais fin à ce combat immédiatement si tu ne montres pas ce que tu vaux vraiment.

-Tu veux dire que tu te retenais ? demanda le jeune homme, désabusé.

-Disons… Que je me mettais à ton niveau. » Répondit Erza avec une confiance à peine cachée.

Mark ragea intérieurement. Elle était si forte que ça ? Au point de pouvoir se ménager contre lui ? Et les coups qu'il avait réussis à lui placer, c'était donc fait exprès de sa part ? Il ne voulait pas croire qu'Erza soit plus forte que lui à ce point-là.  
Le terrien était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner ce combat, même Natsu lui avait fait comprendre cela, non. L'objectif, c'était de tester ses limites, et Erza était simplement la personne la plus apte pour qu'il puisse atteindre ce but.

« On dirait que je n'ai plus le choix… »

L'air commença à lentement s'agiter autour de lui, alors qu'une aura bleutée remontait doucement son corps. Les yeux fermés et le poing serré, Mark sentait cette paisible énergie parcourir organisme en même temps qu'il se concentrait de toutes ses forces pour l'invoquer.

« _Air Drive ! »_

C'est tout un coup que l'aura venteuse s'agita avec force pour tourbillonner violement autour de lui, avant de brutalement s'apaiser, et de totalement s'imprégner en lui.  
L'intégralité de son corps brulait de cette aura qui faisait maintenant un avec lui. Ses membres avaient troqué leurs teints halés contre une couleur bleu qui surprit tout le monde. Il rouvrit alors les yeux pour laisser apparaître ses pupilles qui brillaient maintenant d'une couleur vert émeraude.

« C'est… donc ça ? s'étonna Wendy qui n'en revenait pas. Ce que nous avions sentit ce jour-là ! Cette quantité de magie, c'est incroyable…

Natsu vit Makarov ainsi que dans une moindre mesure Guildartz écarquiller les yeux comme des soucoupes, encore plus que les autres membres, déjà éberlués par le spectacle qui s'offrait sous leurs yeux.

« Ce gamin… commença le roux. Il n'a pas que le comportement que sa mère on dirait… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça ! »

Erza, bien que surprise, ne laissait rien paraître devant le jeune homme qui la fixait avec un regard et un sourire rempli de détermination. Elle pouvait sentir l'immense puissance magique qui se dégageait de lui, ce qui contrastait avec l'apparence si « paisible » de sa transformation. Comment son corps pouvait-il supporter autant de pression magique ?

« Deux minutes… murmura Mark. Dans deux minutes, ce combat sera terminé ! »

Fin du chapitre n°19.

* * *

**Alors oui je sais c'était très court. Le chapitre le plus court que j'ai sorti jusqu'ici ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, en plus de conclure ce combat, le prochain chapitre retrouvera une longueur normal !**

**D'ici, laissez-moi une petite review, même pour me maudire si vous le voulez XD ! Et à la prochaine !**

**VidayM**


	21. L'épée de vent

**Salut à tous ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre ! Celui qui va conclure la revanche de Mark contre Erza ! Encore merci à vous tous lecteurs, et toujours à NoobZero et Maronic02 ! **

**Let's roll**

* * *

Chapitre n°20 : L'épée de vent.

« Je ne m'attendais sûrement pas à ça…

Malgré ce qu'elle venait de laisser entendre, le visage d'Erza ne traduisait aucune surprise. Elle se contentait d'observer la nouvelle apparence du métis avec un calme olympien.

-Tu ne t'attendras pas non plus à ce qui va t'arriver dans cas… prévint alors Mark en la fixant de son regard désormais vert émeraude.

-Oh… Dans ce cas, essaie de me surprendre ! »

Ces mots résonnèrent comme un défi dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Beaucoup avaient du mal à croire ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

« Montre-moi ce pouvoir qui t'as permis de te battre pour le bien de Lucy. ajouta la rouge en se remettant en garde.

Mark se prépara à repasser à l'attaque sans même répondre. Il jeta néanmoins un rapide regard du côté de Wendy, plus précisément vers l'exceed qui se tenait dans ses bras.

« _Regarde-ça, Carla… C'est avec cette force que je vais la protéger ! »_

Erza le vit soudain accélérer vers elle à vitesse incroyable. Le choc entre le plat de sa lame et son crochet de vent provoqua une nouvelle explosion de magie qui envoya cette fois l'épéiste valser dans les airs. En restant au sol, il tendit alors son bras vers l'épéiste. Comme contre Ivan, il soutint son bras à l'aide de sa main gauche. Son air bleu s'accumula frénétiquement autour de son membre et un cercle de magie bleu apparu à son extrémité.

« _Air Burasto* ! »_

Il laissa la décharge de vent exploser vers Erza dans un vacarme qui sonna comme un énorme coup de canon, mais l'épéiste se rééquipa de son armure céleste et parvint non sans difficulté à trancher son attaque en deux, à l'aide de ses deux épées.

Mark arqua un sourcil… Encore cette tenue ? Erza croyait peut-être qu'elle pouvait le mettre encore en difficulté avec ça, mais les choses avaient bien changés maintenant…

« _Dansez ! Mes fières ép_… ?! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer son incantation que Mark était déjà au-dessus d'elle. Il fit exploser une énorme décharge d'air à bout portant qui la fit s'écraser au sol avec fracas. Erza se releva néanmoins rapidement pendant que Mark se posait à terre, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

« Ra-rapide ! Balbutia Lucy, il a presque donné l'impression de se téléporter ! »

Natsu voulut lui répondre mais s'arrêta net quand il vit Mark se re-propulser vers Titania à la vitesse du son. Erza retrouva son armure de base et évita son premier coup de poing, mais pas les autres qui déferlèrent sur elle à une vitesse inouïe. Il la martelait de coups de poing et de pied avec une rapidité et une précision qui n'était presque plus humaine et chaque impact sonnait dans un son métallique et creux sur l'armure de l'épéiste qui ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se défendre. Elle subissait les attaques du jeune homme qui disparaissait et réapparaissait autour d'elle en la pilonnant de décharges d'air comprimé. Sa vitesse était tel que les yeux non-entrainés ne voyaient qu'une forme bleue malmener la jeune femme.

« Il… est en train de la dominer ?! » siffla Grey absolument stupéfait.

Mark réapparu alors clairement en face d'Erza et c'est dans un cri de rage qu'il écrasa fermement la paume de main dans l'estomac de son adversaire en la repoussant plusieurs mètres plus loin. Il balança soudainement sa main vers le bas tout en frôlant le sol et en concentrant de l'air dedans.

« _Kaze no, Suraisu* ! »_

La décharge d'air se transforma en une bourrasque tranchante qui perfora le sol à toute vitesse jusqu'à Erza qui l'évita de justesse à l'aide d'une roulade sur le côté. Elle se releva tout aussi vite avant de foncer à son tour vers le jeune homme, surpris de voir que ses attaques n'avaient eu presque aucun effet

Il dut esquiver de justesse la taillade horizontale d'Erza en se penchant en arrière pour faire un pont. Il bascula tout son équilibre sur ses mains pour se repousser dessus de toutes ses forces et frappa encore l'épéiste de plein fouet, provoquant au passage quelques sifflements admiratifs de la foule.  
Maintenant à distance de son adversaire, Mark se mit à la bombarder de puissante rafales de vent pour qu'elle n'approche plus de lui. Enchainant main droite en main gauche, il envoyait d'énormes bourrasques bleutées qu'Erza encaissait tant bien que mal en se protégeant de ses bras croisés devant elle.

Mais le mage de l'air finit par faiblir, et la reine des fées, qui n'attendait que ça, en profita pour à nouveau se rééquiper.

« _Hishō no Yoroi ! »_

C'était cette fois une armure bien plus fantaisiste qu'Erza avait revêtu. Les seules parties blindés se trouvaient sur ses bottes et ses avant-bras, décorées par des motifs de peau de guépard. Mark leva un autre sourcil en remarquant le serre-tête qui s'était glissé dans les cheveux écarlates de son adversaire. L'accessoire en question était orné d'oreilles de félin. Par contre, les deux poignards qui se tenaient dans ses mains avaient déjà l'air moins drôle à regarder…

Guildartz qui n'avait pas lâché une miette du combat, s'en gratta la barbe de surprise, alors que Makarov, toujours à côté de lui, ne cachait pas la tienne, ses yeux étant grand ouverts tels des soucoupes.

« Il est rapide au point qu'elle doive sortir cette armure ! »

« _Caleb, Janna… votre gosse est décidément vraiment intéressant…» _pensa pour lui-même Guildartz.

Mark était autant sidéré qu'admiratif. La reine des fées ne portait pas son nom pour rien, elle était à un tout autre niveau. Nullpunding et Kurohebi serait déjà tombé avec beaucoup moins que ça… Et elle, elle se tenait toujours fièrement devant lui, sans aucun signe de fatigue apparent. Le pire, c'est qu'il le sentait : elle se retenait.

Mais il lui restait trop peu de temps pour qu'il se mette à tergiverser. Il balança une nouvelle rafale d'air en direction de l'épéiste mais cette dernière évita l'attaque avec bien plus d'agilité qu'auparavant. Elle fondit sur le terrien qui fut obligé de se propulser dans les airs pour échapper au coup de poignard de la rouge qui trancha le sol en deux. Mark se crut en sécurité mais Erza bondit immédiatement à sa rencontre pour le suivre. Il chargea alors immédiatement le creux de sa main, mais sa décharge d'air explosa dans vide. Erza avait subitement changé de direction pour éviter sa riposte, et Mark, encore dans les airs, ne la vit pas arriver son flanc ouvert qu'elle percuta avec férocité.

C'est en lâchant un cri d'intense douleur que le terrien fonçait droit vers le sol, tête en avant. Wendy ne put s'empêcher de crier en voyant le jeune homme chuter à toute vitesse :

« Mark-san ! »

La voix de la petite fille eut l'effet d'une claque mentale du sur le terrien qui se reprit de justesse avant de tenter d'amortir la chute, mais l'impact fut tellement fort que le sol s'en fissura sous ses pieds. Le mage de l'air releva rapidement la tête pour constater que Titania fonçait déjà à nouveau vers lui. Il n'hésita pas en se propulsant à sa rencontre. Le choc entre les deux combattants fit à nouveau exploser l'atmosphère tout autour d'eux et le pauvre Happy qui se trouvait jusque-là dans les airs fut éjecté au loin. Leurs deux corps se séparaient et s'entrechoquaient continuellement dans un concert d'explosions sonnant comme de véritables coups de tonnerre sous les yeux d'une Lévy complètement ébahie.

« Ils sont trop rapides… J'ai du mal à suivre ce qu'il se passe !

- Levy ! protesta Jet à côté de lui. Moi aussi je suis rapide, hein ? »

La bleue ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, beaucoup trop captivée par le spectacle qui s'offrait au-dessus d'elle, au grand désespoir du roux, qui avait décidément du mal à attirer l'attention de sa belle aux cheveux bleues…

Les deux mages se posèrent brutalement au sol en même qu'ils s'étaient engagés dans une nouvelle épreuve de force. L'avant-bras de Mark s'opposait au poignard d'Erza et le choc entre l'air comprimé du mage et la lame de l'épéiste provoquait un tintement électrique qui sifflait dans l'atmosphère. Le visage du terrien se crispait sous l'effort et quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient enfin sur le front de Titania. Ils accentuèrent soudain leurs puissances magiques pour tenter de prendre le dessus.

« Ils vont tout démolir ! » Pleurait déjà Makarov en craignant le pire.

L'aura d'Erza brillait de sa lueur rouge caractéristique tandis que celle de Mark lui répondait dans un bleu clair plus aveuglant que jamais. Leurs deux halos magiques se mêlèrent dans un tourbillon mauve qui forma une sphère d'énergie autour d'eux avant d'exploser en éclat dans un grondement assourdissant qui fit trembler la terre autour d'eux, déstabilisant au passage quelques spectateurs qui ne pouvaient visiblement pas supporter une telle pression.

L'immense explosion avait séparé les deux combattants pour mettre un terme à leur bras de fer, Erza rééquipant son armure de base par la même occasion. Mais de l'autre côté, la transformation de Mark commençait à faiblir, son aura souffrait de petits soubresauts et le jeune homme semblait respirer difficilement.

Erza profita de cette courte pause pour détendre sa garde.

« Je dois encore le dire, tu livres un combat admirable… Je suis sûre que personne ne t'attendait à ce niveau. » Lui dit sincèrement la rouge.

Mais Mark ne lui répondait pas. Luttant pour retrouver son souffle, les effets de sa transformation commençaient à se faire ressentir dans son organisme. Il réprima soudainement un cri de douleur en posant un genou à terre et en se tenant la poitrine. Des cris de stupeur s'échappèrent de la foule qui ne s'attendait pas à voir le jeune homme vaciller brutalement de la sorte.

« Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ? Je ne l'ai pas vu se faire blesser pourtant... constata calmement Lily, les bras croisés.

-Hé Mark ! C'est quoi ça ?! Debout ! » lui hurla Natsu.

Le dragon slayer du feu ne comprenait pas plus que les autres, lui qui avait pourtant passé les trois derniers jours avec Mark, il n'avait pas de souvenir d'une telle situation.

Observant les réactions de ses différents camarades, Lucy jeta un coup d'œil vers Wendy qui était étrangement moins surprise que les autres, même si elle ne cachait pas son inquiétude. Elle se rendit ensuite compte qu'il y avait seulement trois personnes qui ne paraissaient pas plus étonnés que cela : Makarov, Guildartz, ainsi qu'Erza elle-même.

« Je vois… C'est donc pour ça que tu as dit que ce serait fini dans deux minutes...

-Elles… ne sont pas encore écoulées ! se défendit Mark en relevant difficilement.

-Mark… Cette transformation, en plus de consommer une énorme quantité de magie… Elle endommage ton corps, n'est-ce pas ?

La réaction de Mark ne lui laissa aucun doute : la reine des fées venait de viser juste. Le visage du jeune terrien se crispa en voyant qu'Erza avait découvert son problème, et ce, en seulement quelques minutes.

-C'est rien du tout ! Je peux continuer ! rétorqua-t-il en essayant de paraître persuasif.

Mais Erza n'avait justement pas l'air convaincue, pour ne pas dire pas du tout.

-C'est trop dangereux, on arrête le combat.

La façon avec laquelle elle l'avait annoncé ne laissait place à aucune protestation. Elle fit ensuite disparaître sa longue épée, comme pour mieux appuyer ses dires.

- Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Tu m'avais promis qu'on aurait un vrai affrontement toi et moi ! Hurla le jeune homme à bout de souffle.

-Il n'était pas question que ce combat mette ta vie en danger… lui répondit la rouge en le fixant sévèrement.

-Erza, j'ai attendu ce moment depuis que je suis arrivé ici… Ce combat est bien plus qu'un simple match amical pour moi, et tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui ! Si tu abandonnes, je te détesterais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie…

Mark s'attira quelques regards surpris. Etait-il en train de dire la vérité, ou était-ce simplement un bluff ? Erza fixa planta son regard dans celui du terrien.  
Ces yeux, ce regard… il ne mentait pas. Elle refit immédiatement apparaître son épée devant un public consterné. Mais Happy, en sa qualité d'arbitre, ne pouvait pas laisser ça se produire. Il fonça entre les deux combattants pour s'interposer entre eux.

« Arrêtez-vous ! C'est moi l'arbitre du match ! J'ai décidé que…

-Happy… »

L'exceed s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant le regard que lui lança Titania. Il crut pendant quelques secondes entrevoir une effrayante lueur rougeâtre dans ses yeux qui le fit sursauter d'effroi.

-Le…Le combat continue ! »

La déclaration de l'arbitre déclencha une vague d'incompréhension chez les membres de la guilde qui commençaient déjà à extrapoler sur le comportement d'Erza.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche à faire ? Elle veut le tuer ou quoi ?! »

« Elle va le laisser continuer à se battre alors qu'elle sait qu'il est blessé ?! »

Un vent panique se leva à l'intérieur de Wendy qui tremblait maintenant de tous ses membres en voyant l'impuissance des membres qui n'osaient pas intervenir, même Lucy était sans-voix, personne ne pouvait s'opposer à la volonté d'Erza. Elle avait peur. Une terrible crainte qui paralysait tout son être. Elle ne voulait pas Mark voir souffrir, ou pire, qu'il succombe à ses blessures… Elle ne pouvait laisser cela arriver !

« Non Wendy ! Attends ! » Hurla Lucy en voyant la jeune adolescente lâcher Carla pour foncer vers les deux combattants.

Le terrien reprit déjà sa position de combat pour repasser à l'attaque, et Erza fit de même. Le jeune homme ne semblait plus avoir toute sa lucidité et ignorait les appels de son corps qui se faisait de plus en plus douloureux. Il se mit à concentrer sa magie mais une petite silhouette s'interposa soudainement entre lui et Erza.  
Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver et furent autant surpris l'un de l'autre. Mais c'était bien devant Mark que se tenait courageusement la dragon slayer, les bras écartés comme pour lui barrer la route.

« Wendy, qu'est-ce que tu…

-Mark-san ! Ça suffit !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il prend ? Wendy, ne reste pas là ! tenta de lui ordonner le terrien, visiblement plus perturbé qu'autre chose.

Si Erza fut d'abord surprise, elle restait maintenant silencieuse, curieuse de voir ce qui allait se passer.

-Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu n'auras pas arrêté ta transformation! prévint courageusement la dragon slayer.

Mais Mark ne semblait pas être impressionné par la petite fille aux cheveux indigo. Un affectueux sourire étira même ses lèvres en pendant qu'il s'accroupit pour se mettre à son niveau, tout en désactivant son _Air Drive_. Une scène complétement irréaliste qui tenait tout le monde en haleine. Il fixa Wendy de son regard à nouveau redevenu chocolat.

-Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est ça ?

-Il t'arrivera justement quelque chose, si tu continues à utiliser cette transformation ! expliqua l'adolescente sans se démonter. Et c'est mon rôle de prévenir cela !

Elle vit le sourire de son bien-aimé encore plus s'étirer sur son visage, à sa grande surprise. Il n'était pas en colère contre elle.

-Wendy, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai promis ?

-Mark-san…

-Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais je t'assure que je n'aurais rien.

-O…Oui, mais… Ta santé… Quand je t'ai soigné hier, tu…

La réaction de Mark l'avait complètement perturbé.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête de me battre, hein ? fit le jeune homme, amusé.

-Oui… s'il-te-plaît Mark...

Elle était suppliante. Et ça, il ne pouvait l'ignorer, c'est d'ailleurs en voyant Wendy qu'il se rendit compte de l'erreur qu'il aurait pu faire s'il elle n'était finalement pas intervenue…

-Tu me laisse au moins essayer une dernière chose ? Après ça, je te promets qu'après, ça sera fini.

Erza leva un sourcil, de quoi parlait-il ?

-Ça… n'est pas dangereux ? demanda innocemment la petite adolescente ?

-Non, je t'assure que ça ira. confirma calmement le jeune homme.

Elle fixa longtemps le brillant regard de Mark avant de totalement baisser sa garde, au grand soulagement de ce dernier.

-J…je vais te faire confiance…

-Merci… »

Sans un mot, la dragon slayer se retira doucement sous le regard ému et protecteur de Mark. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Erza.

« Wendy ne veut pas que je continue. déclara-t-il en souriant. Et malheureusement, son avis compte pas mal…

-Et donc, que vas-tu faire ? Abandonner ?

-Non… Je vais juste en finir avec cette dernière attaque. Qu'elle réussisse ou non, ça sera terminé après ça ! »

Il réactiva soudainement sa transformation en faisant à nouveau exploser l'air autour de lui. Les cheveux écarlates d'Erza valsèrent au gré du vent qui se leva autour de son adversaire.  
Mark leva alors son bras en l'air en tendant au maximum ses doigts. Toute son aura remonta le long de son corps pour se concentrer autour de son membre, à tel point que le reste de son corps reprenait sa couleur normale. Son seul bras supportait désormais l'intégralité de la puissance magique contenue dans le mode _Air Drive_. Il ferma alors les yeux avant de murmurer :

« _Découpe… »_

Un énorme cercle de magie se forma au bout de ses doigts et l'énergie qui fourmillait autour de son bras se matérialisa soudain en une longue lame bleue qui pointait de plus en plus haut dans le ciel. Une lame de vent qui elle-même tourbillonnait dans un vacarme sifflant.  
Le vieux maître de Fairy Tail se pétrifia de peur. Ce gamin ne pensait tout de même pas utiliser cette technique ici ?!

Mark ouvrit brutalement ses yeux complétement concentrés sur sa cible et abattit son bras vers le sol, comme un coup d'épée.

« _KAZE NO TSURUGI* ! » _

La longue lame de vent s'écrasa avec une puissance inouïe sur Erza et provoqua une véritable tempête autour d'eux. L'impact ouvrit le sol sur plusieurs mètres et certains spectateurs durent se pousser du chemin pour ne pas finir découpé par l'attaque ultime du terrien. L'épée de vent disparu suite au choc et Mark fut dépossédé de sa transformation qui s'était cette fois définitivement arrêter. Il haletait furieusement, luttant de toutes ses forces pour retrouver son souffle.  
Il essayait de repérer Erza mais la fumée générée par le choc avec sa technique ne s'était pas encore dissipée et tout le monde retenait son souffle dans l'attente de voir dans quel état se trouvait l'épéiste. Finalement, le brouillard se dissipa, et un sourire presque résigné étira les lèvres du terrien.

Erza se tenait devant lui, dans une tenue particulière. Elle était pied nu et vêtue d'un simple pantalon en tissu, d'un bandage qui entourait son imposante poitrine, et armé d'un simple katana. Elle ne semblait n'avoir subi aucun dégât. Le sol était fendu en deux le longs de la portée de l'attaque de Mark, sauf au niveau de la rouge.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu l'a paré avec ça ? demanda Mark, complètement incrédule.

-J'aurais pu utiliser une armure qui m'aurait protégé à coup sûr. expliqua l'épéiste. Mais j'ai choisi ma tenue _Hakama_. Ce katana, j'y ai mis toute ma puissance pour pouvoir bloquer ton attaque, et ça s'est joué à peu de chose… tu m'auras surpris jusqu'au bout, Mark.

Le concerné laissa échappé un petit rire désabusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'Erza aurait pris ce risque, alors qu'elle aurait pu simplement esquiver. Cette femme avait tout son respect, encore plus qu'avant.

-J'aimerais bien continuer… répondit-il en soufflant. Mais j'ai promis que ce serait ma dernière attaque. Et de toute façon, je ne suis plus en état de me battre... J'admets ma défaite.»

« AYE ! Abandon de Mark ! ERZA EST LA VAINQUEURE ! »

Une vague d'acclamation résonna dans le grand parc pour féliciter les deux combattants dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Natsu accourut pour aider Mark qui fut à deux doigts de s'écrouler au moment de l'annonce de l'arbitre exceed.

« -Tu as été génial, Mark !

-Merci… Mais je n'aurais jamais pu gagner de toute façon… Elle est beaucoup trop forte. »

Natsu n'avait jamais vu autant de lucidité chez Mark. Le sourire plein de résignation qui s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du terrien montrait qu'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

« En plus, je suis encore un débutant en magie… Penser que j'aurais pu gagner, ça aurait été lui manquer de respect.

-Mais tu es fort ! Je veux me battre contre toi quand tu seras revenu !

Mark rigola faiblement à la demande Natsu. Il ne perdait décidément pas de temps, celui-là.

-Pas de problème ! »

Le mage de feu lui sourit de toutes ses dents pour répondre au regard complice de son ami terrien. Leur combat allait être énorme !

« Mark ! »

Il reconnut la voix de Lucy qui s'approchait à toute vitesse, accompagné de Grey et Wendy

« Ah Lucy… Alors, tu as apprécié ? lui demanda le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je réponde à ça ? s'offusqua la blonde, prise de court. Tu nous a tous fait peur !

-Désolé, je me suis encore un peu emporté ! Dès qu'il faut me battre, mon bon sens s'en va en courant, n'est-ce pas Carla ? fit-il avec un clin d'œil en direction de la concerné

L'exceed dut se retenir pour ne pas rire devant l'idiotie complètement assumée du jeune homme. Natsu et Grey eux par contre, ne se retinrent pas et s'esclaffèrent devant une Lucy excédée.

-Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'idiot…

-Ça va Lucy ! insista Mark. Regarde, je vais bien ! C'est la première fois que je termine un combat sans finir à l'infir…

-Hein ? Mark ?! »

Le jeune homme s'était finalement écroulé de fatigue, et encore dans les bras de la blonde. Mais cette fois personne ne s'en inquiéta. Ce fut même Lucy, d'habitude toujours inquiete pour le jeune homme, qui en rit la première. Erza, qui s'était directement déplacé en voyant son adversaire tomber soudainement dans les bras de Lucy, esquissa un sourire. Natsu et Grey semblait eux s'étouffer de rire, tandis qu'un sourire gêné étirait les lèvres de Wendy.  
Mark s'était simplement endormi, on pouvait même l'entendre ronfler paisiblement. Mauvais timing, car Makarov débarqua en déblatérant des mots que personne ne comprit. Il était aussi furieux que désespéré.

« Gamin ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir ?! Réveille-toi ! »

Erza prit le temps d'observer les effets de leur combat autour d'eux… Et son visage se liquéfia de torpeur en voyant ce qu'ils avaient du terrain de combat. En plus du sol fendu en deux par l'attaque de Mark, des trous fumants jonchaient la verdure du parc et plusieurs arbres avaient été mis en morceaux.

« Comment je vais faire moi maintenant ?! hurla le vieil homme.

C'est Mirajane qui vint poser une main compatissante sur son épaule alors qu'il fondait déjà en larmes devant ses pauvres enfants.

« Ça ira maître, vous oubliez que Droy peut réparer tous ces dégâts ! Tout ira bien ! la rassura-t-elle de son sourire d'ange.

« QUOI ? POURQUOI MOI ?! »

Tout le monde, mis à part Makarov et bien sûr Droy, éclata de rire dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Le soleil terminait déjà sa course dans le ciel ensoleillé de Magnolia, et la soirée qui s'annonçait allait aussi avoir son lot de surprise…

Fin du chapitre n°20

* * *

**Traduction des techniques de Mark (qu'il prononce en japonais) : **

**-Air Burasuto : "_Air Blast" en anglais ou "explosion d'air" en français.  
-_Air Suraisu : _"Air Slice" en anglais, "Tranche d'air" en français._**

**_-_Kaze no Tsurugi : "Kaze" veut dire "vent" en français et "Tsurugi", "lame" ou "épée", la traduction de cette technique sera donc "lame/épée de vent"**

**Je pensais faire un récapitulatif des pouvoirs de Mark en début de chapitre, mais je ne sais pas si cela est nécessaire, à vous de me le dire !**

**En attendant, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, et vous dis à la prochaine... Pour le prochain ! ^^**

VidayM


	22. Je reviens tout de suite

**Hello tout le monde ! C'est un chapitre d'une longueur conséquente que je vous apporte aujourd'hui. (près de 8000 mots). Je vous remercie encore et toujours de suivre ma fic (record du nombre de clics sur un mois explosé ! =D) Cela me fait vraiment chaud au cœur.  
**

**Comme toujours, un remerciement spécial à NoobZero pour son aide et sa collaboration et à Maronic02, toujours au poste pour les reviews ! Je vais d'ailleurs répondre à celle-ci avant de vous laisser commencer le chapitre, en copiant ici la réponse que je lui avait donné en MP.**

**Maronic02: **Pour le passage que tu n'as pas aimé, que dire... Je comprends ce que tu penses en disant que l'intervention de Wendy fait "trop". Mais j'avais justement peu de moyen de faire perdre Mark : Je ne voyais pas Erza le massacrer et le mettre KO (elle ne se donnerait jamais à fond pour un simple match amical), ou qu'il abandonne de lui-même dès le premier moment de faiblesse (va contre le caractère du personnage) .

Du coup le laisser se faire emporter par l'engagement pour ensuite se faire calmer et ramener sur terre par Wendy et l'un des seuls moyen que j'ai trouvé pour que sa défaite ne soit pas humiliante. J'ai souvent insisté sur l'importance de ce combat pour lui, il aurait donc été dur de le faire abandonner dans le feu de l'action.  
Même si au final l'intervention de Wendy ne semble pas changer grand chose, il faut surtout se demander ce qu'il se serait passé si elle n'était pas intervenue. (pas d'attaque final, et poursuite "normal" du combat, blessures graves/séquelles irréversible sur le corps de Mark à cause de la sur-utilisation de sa magie)

Avec cette intervention j'insiste encore sur le fait que Wendy est devenue en quelque sorte la personne qui "canalise" l'énergie de Mark. J'aurais pu aussi faire réagir Lucy, mais ça n'aurait pas collé avec son caractère je trouve.

**Voila, trêve de bavardage. Je vous laisse maintenant vous lancer dans la lecture de ce long chapitre !**

* * *

Chapitre n°21 : « Je reviens tout de suite... »

« Un bal ?! Ce soir ?! »

L'esprit de Mark était encore quelque peu englué dans le sommeil au moment où Lucy lui annonça la nouvelle. A peine réveillé par les rayons du soleil d'après-midi qui traversait la fenêtre de son appartement, il l'avait trouvé là, et elle s'était apparemment s'était occupée de lui jusque-là.

Il se redressa sur son lit avec la volonté proche de celle d'un retraité avant de se gratter la tête avec flemme, visiblement pas enchanté par l'idée d'un bal.

« C'est Mirajane qui en a eu l'idée !

-Et alors ? bailla Mark en étirant les bras.

-Comment ça et alors ? Il faut que tu te prépares ! répondit Lucy comme si cela était évident.

Mark comprit qu'il n'aurait pas beaucoup d'échappatoires sur ce coup-là.

-Je sors à peine d'un combat… et aïe ! Tu vois, j'ai encore des douleurs après les coups qu'Erza m'a donné…

Mais Lucy croisa les bras en le regardant d'un air un peine convaincu, voire incrédule.

-Menteur.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai ! Ouille ouille ouille !

-Wendy t'as soigné pendant que tu ronflais, tu ne vas pas me faire avaler que tu as encore mal mon vieux ! Tu n'as aucune excuse !

Mark lâcha un soupir teinté d'une impuissance et d'un ennui sans fond.

-Bon d'accord… va pour le bal…

Elle en rayonna de joie. Mark aurait cru voir une lumière céleste éclairer la jeune femme pendant qu'elle sautait au plafond pour fêter sa victoire.

-Génial !

-Hop hop ! Deux secondes ma jolie ! refroidit instantanément le jeune homme. J'ai accepté mais il y a un problème… Je n'ai rien à mettre pour cette soirée.

Un sourire narquois avait étiré les lèvres de Mark mais ce dernier était visiblement tombé sur plus malin que lui, vu qu'un air malicieux était apparu sur le visage de son amie.

-Tu croyais que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réponse ? demanda-t-elle en levant un doigt réprobateur.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que tu vas dire… anticipa Mark en perdant son sourire.

-On va faire les magasins !

-Alors là… C'est juste hors de de question.

-Mais, Mark...

-C'est mort ! insista Mark en détournant le regard. Si les autres me voient me pavaner en ville en ta compagnie pour faire du shopping, je suis cuit, t'as pensé à ma réputation ? Natsu va se foutre de moi !

-Euh, c'est plus Happy qui se moquerait de toi je crois…

-Tu vois ! Même toi tu sais ce qu'il m'attend ! »

Il se retourna capricieusement pour faire mine de regarder par la fenêtre, en croisant les bras. Mais Lucy n'était pas prête d'abandonner… Car Mark allait partir. Et même s'il disait qu'il reviendrait au plus vite, elle voulait profiter de la présence de son ami le plus longtemps possible, et aussi, mettre certaines choses au clair. Elle ne voulait pas aller jusque-là pour le convaincre, mais il ne lui laissait pas le choix !

« Mark… fit-elle d'une voix suppliante.

-Laisse tomber Lu', c'est pas négoci… Argh ! »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le regard de chien battu que lui lançait la jeune femme. Le problème, c'est qu'elle était irrésistible avec cet air innocent et suppliant, et Mark ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant le chantage affectif de son amie, malgré son teint pourtant halé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse un jour utiliser une telle ruse sur lui. Wendy lui avait fait le même coup à plusieurs reprises, à la différence que la petite fille était réellement innocente. Là, Lucy faisait preuve d'un véritable machiavélisme !

« C'est bon, t'as gagné… abandonna le jeune homme en soupirant.

Lucy se fendit d'un petit clin d'œil en direction de son ami en tirant la langue, fière de son coup de maître.

-Je savais que tu ne résisterais pas à ma technique ultime ! »

Une remarque plutôt coquette traversa l'esprit du jeune homme mais le souvenir brulant des cinq doigts de la blonde sur sa joue le refroidit instantanément. Il regarda la jeune femme en lâchant un nouveau soupir. Elle jubilait, les yeux plein d'étoiles. Si ça la rendait heureuse… Pourquoi pas ? De plus, il lui devait bien au moins ça.

…

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Levy était de retour à la bibliothèque de Fairy Tail. Elle avait déserté le parc où se tenait la grande fête avant tout le monde pour continuer ses recherches. Équipée de ses lunettes magiques, un tas de livres et de papiers entouraient la jeune femme qui feuilletait frénétiquement les pages de l'ouvrage qu'elle tentait dans ses mains.  
Tellement prise par son activé, elle ne remarqua même pas Makarov descendre dans la bibliothèque.

« Ces recherches ont l'air de te captiver. »

Surprise par la voix du maître, elle fit tomber une pile de livre qui se tenait à côté d'elle dans un mouvement de panique.

« Je ne vous avait pas vu, maître ! dit-elle presque désolée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela mon enfant ! fit Makarov avec son sourire bienveillant. Je ne suis pas passé te voir depuis un moment maintenant… Qu'as-tu trouvé d'intéressant ?

-A vrai dire… J'ai déjà trouvé le moyen de renvoyer Mark chez lui depuis quelques jours maintenant.

-Déjà ? s'étonna le vieil homme.

Levy confirma en hochant la tête avant de poursuivre :

-Ce que je recherche maintenant, c'est plus informations sur Caleb-san et cette technique de téléportation. expliqua la bleue.

-Mais je ne comprends pas… avoua Makarov. Tu viens de me dire que tu viens de trouver…

-Caleb-san n'a pas tout laissé derrière lui. Ce que j'ai trouvé, ce n'est pas le moyen de se téléporter… C'est juste le moyen de téléporter Mark-kun.

-Tu voudrais dire que…

-Il a laissé ces notes pour Mark-kun, personne d'autre ne peut utiliser cette technique. précisa la McGarden.

-Caleb a toujours été quelqu'un de prudent. soupira Makarov. Ivan était à la poursuite de son secret, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il n'ait rien laissé derrière lui.

-Mais, il a rédigé ces notes avant de se faire attaquer par votre fils, et il ne pouvait pas prévoir que Mark-kun allait être envoyé sur Earthland ! Vous m'avez dit qu'il est plusieurs fois allé sur Terre avant d'y s'installer définitivement n'est-ce pas ?

-En effet.

-Savez-vous ce qu'il a découverts dans ce monde ? demanda alors Levy toujours aussi curieuse.

-Non, pas du tout… »

Mais le vieux maître de Fairy Tail ne disait pas toute la vérité, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas tout révéler à la petite Levy.

Il se remémora alors brièvement la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec Caleb, peu avant son départ définitif pour cette autre monde qu'on appelle la Terre. Makarov avait laissé partir le père de Mark sans poser d'autres questions. Et voilà que dix-sept ans sans que rien ne se soit passé… Les mots de son enfant maintenant dans un autre monde refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire.

« _Maître… Je ne reviendrais probablement pas parmi vous. Il y a sur Terre des gens qui menacent la sécurité de notre monde et je dois les empêcher d'agir… Je ferais en sorte que Mark revienne ici plus tard. »_

Ces « gens menaçant » qui étaient-ils ? Et Caleb les avait-il neutralisé ? Le fait qu'il est laissé à Mark la possibilité de revenir sur Terre marquait un doute dans l'esprit du maître de Fairy Tail.

« Cela ira Levy, tu as fait du bon travail.

-Tout va bien maître ? s'inquieta la jeune McGarden. Vous m'avez l'air un peu…

-Quand est-ce que Mark pourra aller sur Terre ? coupa soudainement le maître sans prendre en compte sa remarque.

-Euh… Et bien, tout est déjà prêt, il pourrait partir même demain.

-D'accord, tâche de le prévenir.

-Oui, maître. »

Makarov se retira sous le regard intrigué de la jeune mage d'écriture. Elle avait senti quelque chose d'étrange dans la réaction du maître, et elle savait que ce dernier lui cachait quelque chose. Mais pour le moment, elle devait juste s'occuper de finir les derniers préparatifs pour le départ de Mark. La réussite de ce sort de téléportation dépendait d'elle et elle avait travaillé beaucoup trop dur pour échouer maintenant.

…

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, aux collines de Magnolia, au bord de la rivière…_

« Quelle belle après-midi ! »

Mark s'allongea péniblement dans l'herbe fraiche en jetant les nombreux sacs de courses qu'il avait porté jusque-là.

« Je savais que t'allais m'arnaquer ! se plaignit-il en voyant la blonde venir s'asseoir à ses côtés dans l'herbe.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas résister ! Je ne savais pas que c'était la journée des promotions à Magnolia ! se justifia Lucy sur un ton qui sonnait complètement faux.

-On était censé faire cette séance pour MOI ! Résultat : je me retrouve avec un seul sac et toi une dizaine… Et tu penses vraiment me faire croire que tu ne savais pas pour cette journée promotion ? »

Lucy rit alors maladroitement en tirant la langue pour faire comprendre à son ami que si, elle savait.

« C'est bien ce que je disais… Décidément les filles, que ce soit sur Terre ou ici, toutes les mêmes.

-Comment ça toutes les mêmes ?

-Tu es comme ma grande sœur sur Terre… expliqua Mark en regardant le ciel.

-Ta grande sœur ? Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de…

-Le même caractère de cochon, la même façon de s'énerver pour un rien, le même manque de raffinement…

-Grr…

-Et la même gentillesse. » conclut finalement le métis.

Il adressa un léger sourire à son amie qui était déjà en train de fulminer en entendant cette énumération de défauts concernant sa personne. Mais il avait terminé sur quelque de positif. Et c'était peut-être la première fois que Mark lui disait quelque chose qui n'était pas méchant ou moqueur. Surtout, il avait l'air sincère.

« -Ta sœur… est-ce qu'elle a connu ta mère ?

-Ce n'est pas ma sœur de sang. Mais c'est tout comme, corrigea le jeune homme. Aki-nee s'est occupée de moi comme une grande sœur s'occuperait de son petit frère. Je lui dois beaucoup de chose… Par exemple, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai su que tu étais une chieuse dès que je t'ai vu !

Il se prit une tape amicale de la part de son amie qui en rigola.

-Tu venais de dire quelque chose de gentil pourtant ! feint-elle de se plaindre.

-Désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher… Ça part tout seul.

Mark était maintenant tranquillement allongé sur le dos, la tête confortablement installé dans ses mains pendant que Lucy s'était elle aussi allongée à côté de lui, en se tenant sur son profil pour le regarder.

-Mais sérieusement, reprit-elle. Tu es constamment méchant et cassant avec moi… Pourquoi ?

-Mon père m'a toujours dit de me comporter comme ça avec les femmes, apparemment vous aimez ça.

-C'est… f-faux ! Ton père dit n'importe quoi ! s'offusqua la constellationniste en s'énervant.

-C'est ce qu'il a fait avec ma mère et voilà le résultat, je suis là, devant toi ! Il fixa ensuite Lucy d'un air malicieux. Et toi et moi, s'il n'y avait pas Natsu, on serait sûrement ensemble à l'heure qu'il est…

Lucy sentit ses joues frémir de chaleur. Mark avait tout de même un certain toupet pour lui parler de la sorte ! Il avait passé ses soirées à discuter avec Loki ou quoi ?

-Tu… Tu n'es qu'un idiot…

Mark pouffa en reportant à nouveau son regard vers le ciel orangé tandis que Lucy continuait de rougir. Le moment était peut-être venu de lui demander.

« Mark…

-Hum ?

-Tu te souviens le jour où tu es parti à Raven Tail ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Comme si c'était hier, pourquoi ?

-Le moment où tu m'as assommé et ramener dans ma chambre…

-Ah ce moment-là, fit Mark. D'ailleurs, comment t'as fait pour te réveiller ensuite ?

-La personne que tu as assommée n'était pas moi. C'était mon esprit Gemini qui avait pris mon apparence pour te duper. Lui expliqua Lucy.

-Ah c'est pour ça alors ! s'exclama Mark qui n'avait pas l'air de regretter son geste, au grand dam de la blonde.

-Ce jour-là, tu m'as embrassé…

-Sur le front… termina Mark sans bouger d'un pouce. Et alors ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? demanda alors la jeune femme, visiblement curieuse de savoir.

-Je… J'étais mal, et presque désespéré. Je croyais que c'était la dernière fois que je te voyais ce soir-là. Je n'avais dit au revoir à personne. J'étais décidé à aller là-bas et y laisser ma peau s'il le fallait. Mais tu t'es mise sur mon chemin… Ce baiser, c'était un moment d'absence. Mais si j'avais des sentiments pour toi, je te l'aurais fait sur la bouche, non ? C'est ça que tu voulais savoir j'imagine… »

Lucy se braqua une nouvelle fois, Mark avait tout deviné, et l'aise avec laquelle il disait tout ça la perturbait au plus haut point ! Mais tous ses doutes venaient de s'évaporer : il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Mais, pourquoi se s'entait-elle rassurée ?

« Tu es soulagé on dirait… C'est vrai que du coup t'as la voie libre pour Natsu, hein ? »

Lucy se jeta sur lui pour le terrasser de chatouilles en tout genre, provoquant les fous rires incontrôlés du jeune métis qui se roulait dans tous les sens en essayant de se libérer de l'emprise de son amie.  
C'est quelques instants après qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux allongé sur le sol, la tête de Lucy posée sur le torse du terrien.

« …Nos mères doivent être heureuses de nous voir comme ça…

-Nos mères ? répéta Lucy en redressant sa tête en arrière pour regarder son ami.

-Ouais, ta mère a toujours souhaité que l'on soit amis toi et moi, alors que je n'étais même pas encore né. C'est ma mère qui me la raconté lorsque je l'ai rencontré.

La constelationniste se redressa immédiatement pour se tenir à quatre pattes à coté de Mark, toujours aussi tranquille. Elle le fixa avec des yeux arrondis par la surprise.

-Nos mères se connaissaient ?!

-Yep, je suis même né chez toi. Et c'était ta mère la sage-femme. »

Lucy en resta sans voix. Si le destin était parfois capricieux, il pouvait parfois réserver de jolies surprises… Le sourire aux lèvres, Lucy se releva soudainement en s'emparant des sacs de courses éparpillées autour d'eux suite à leur petite rixe amicale.

« Bon, le soleil se couche ! Il est temps de rentrer se préparer pour cette soirée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-Ça m'ennuie… mais j'ai pas le choix. fit Mark en se relevant à son tour. Allons-y.

-Et il faut aussi qu'on s'occupe de tes cheveux, ils ont beaucoup trop poussé… remarqua la blonde en jetant un coup d'œil à la touffe du jeune homme.

-Ouais ouais, d'accord… répondit un Mark blasé en se grattant justement ces cheveux

-Montre un peu plus d'enthousiasme ! Ce soir tu vas danser avec Wendy ! Vous allez être magnifiques tous les deux !

Malgré l'obscurité qui s'installait avec la tombé de la nuit. Mark aurait juré voir un millier d'étoiles briller dans les yeux de Lucy quand elle avait dit ça.

-Ce serait bien si tu étais aussi excité quand tu parles de Natsu… remarqua-t-il sur un ton faussement neutre.

-Tais-toi un peu ! » gronda-t-elle en le poussant en avant.

Ils s'échangèrent tous les deux un regard complice avant de reprendre joyeusement leur marche vers leurs appartements. La nuit étoilée commençait à tomber sur la paisible ville de Magnolia.

_Quelques heures plus tard, Fairy Tail…_

C'est un Mark tout timide qui traversa les portes de la guilde. Le costard cravate tout neuf que lui avait offert Lucy semblait briller de mille feux sous les lumières de la guilde. Il rejoint alors ses deux comparses, Natsu et Grey, qui le saluaient tous deux du comptoir de Mirajane.  
La couleur noire qu'il avait choisi s'accordait étrangement bien avec celles des deux jeunes hommes. Les deux rivaux avaient eux aussi un ensemble noir, mais la chemise de Natsu était rose, tandis que celle de Grey, bleue clair. Mark avait lui choisit une chemise blanche accompagné d'une cravate de la même couleur que la chemise du mage de glace.

Le « blizzard enflammé », c'était comme cela que les membres de la guilde désignaient désormais le trio qui avait mis Ivan hors d'état de nuire, et dans cette tenue, l'impression que ces trois-là formaient belle et bien ce trio n'en n'était que renforcé, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas forcément compte.

« Yo, Mark ! On dirait que tu vas déjà beaucoup mieux ! fit Natsu en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Disons que j'ai bien dormi.

-Wendy t'as soigné ? demanda Grey.

-D'après Lucy, ouais. Il scruta les alentours. D'ailleurs où sont les filles ? Je ne les vois pas.

C'est le moment que choisit Happy pour s'incruster dans la conversation, l'exceed ayant lui aussi vêtu un petit ensemble à sa taille.

-Bah Mark, tu n'étais pas avec Lucy durant la journée ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu avec elle ? questionna-t-il sur un ton moqueur.

-Quoi ?! Comment tu sais que…

-Ah bon ? s'étonna Grey. C'est donc ça que tu faisais durant cette après-midi hein ? fit-il en tapant Mark du coude.

-Alors c'était comment ? renchérit Natsu sur le même ton mielleux.

-Arrêtez deux secondes les mecs ! On était juste parti acheter cet ensemble pour la soirée, d'accord ! Et Lucy et moi on est juste amis !

-Ah d'accord je vois…

Mais le brun n'avait l'air de ne croire qu'à moitié l'explication du terrien. Tandis que Natsu, avec son esprit puéril, se retenait de rire en gonflant les joues. Alors que Mark allait s'énerver, la voix de Mirajane retentit derrière eux.

« Vous êtes très beaux, les garçons.

-Ah ! Mira-san ! Tu… Tu es magnifique. »

Les deux autres restèrent sans voix tandis que Mark semblait perdre toute sa lucidité en reluquant la barmaid et sa superbe robe qu'elle avait mise pour l'occasion. Un bustier immaculé de blanc, orné de froufrous bleu clair au niveau de sa généreuse poitrine. Une poitrine dont Mark avait du mal à décoller les yeux, ce que la jeune femme ne remarqua pas, tout occupée à rire devant le regard des garçons, en fait surtout de Grey et de Mark, Natsu étant lui… simplement Natsu.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Mark-kun ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

Le terrien se reprit immédiatement en se rendant compte qu'il était sur le point de baver.

-Oh, désolé ! J'étais un peu…

-Tu sais, c'est pour toi que j'ai organisé tout ça aujourd'hui. Lui dit la blanche. Lucy nous a dit que tu partais bientôt.

-Oh, mais tu sais ce n'était pas nécessaire, je ne pars que pour quelque temps. Je vais revenir après.

-Je m'en doute bien, mais il n'avait pas eu de fête le jour de ton arrivé. Tous les nouveaux mages de la guilde ont en eu une, sauf toi ! Il fallait bien rattraper le coup !

-C'est gentil de ta part, merci Mira-san. » fit le jeune homme en essayant de cacher sa gêne.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec son sourire angélique qui lui était unique. Mark se sentit encore fondre intérieurement. Mais des nombreux sifflements retentirent alors dans le hall et tout le monde se tourna vers les portes de la guilde encore grande ouverte, à travers laquelle trois silhouettes féminine faisaient leur apparition dans des robes majestueuses.

Mark écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Erza, Lucy et Wendy arriver dans leur robe de soirée. La reine des fées montrait qu'elle n'est pas simplement la femme la plus forte, mais aussi la plus belle de Fairy Tail. Sa robe jaune tournesol la rendait simplement irrésistible et ses cheveux écarlates étaient coiffés par un chouchou de la même couleur que sa robe. Une véritable femme fatale à ne pas approcher de trop près…

Lucy était-elle habillée d'une robe rose tout aussi gracieuse. Elle n'avait pas changé la disposition habituelle de ses boucles d'or mais y avait ajouté une rose pour accompagner l'ensemble. Elle avançait avec grâce dans la guilde, Mark pouffa en imaginant quelqu'un prendre son amie pour une noble, elle qui était d'habitude si peu raffiné, du moins, dans son comportement…

Et enfin, Wendy marchait derrière les deux jeunes femmes de manière gênée. Intimidée par les nombreux regards qu'elle sentait sur elle, la jeune fille n'osait pas lever la tête en même temps qu'elle emboitait le pas de ses deux ainés. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à avoir honte. Sa robe bustier bleue clair la rendait à croquer et Lucy s'était occupé de ses cheveux en les coiffants en deux fines nattes qui tombait le long de son dos, attachés par des chouchous du même bleu que son ensemble. Elle portait toujours le pendentif de Mark que sa robe mettait bien en évidence.

Un léger moment de flottement s'installa dans la guilde, mais il fut rapidement brisé par Mirajane qui prit alors la parole.

« Je vois que tout le monde est là ! Je vous prie donc de prendre place en attendant que le repas vous soit servi ! »

Si les filles de la guilde parurent toutes ravies de pouvoir enfin vivre une soirée aussi raffinée et bien organisée. Les hommes firent un peu plus la moue, visiblement moins habitués à ce genre d'exercice. Même Makarov, pourtant dans un cinglant costard noir orné d'un petit nœud papillon, ne semblait pas être très à l'aise.

« Ma grande sœur, elle veut nous transformer en bourgeois ou quoi ? rouspéta Elfman qui avait rejoint le petit groupe.

-Peu importe ce qu'elle fera… Je doute que cette soirée se termine dans un calme bourgeois » remarqua Grey en soupirant.

Il marquait un point, même si la plupart du temps, Grey était lui-même la cause des débuts de cohues dans la guilde avec Natsu. L'entendre faire cette remarque sonna quelque peu bizarre dans les oreilles de Mark.

Ce dernier vit alors Lévy passé dans une jolie robe verte. Il laissa ses amis pour rattraper la mage aux boucles bleues qui visiblement était à la recherche de quelqu'un…

« Salut Lévy, jolie robe !

-Ah ! Bonsoir Mark-kun, merci… rougit la bleue en baissant le regard.

-Alors, tout est prêt pour mon départ ?

-Euh… Oui, je suis en mesure de te faire partir quand tu le veux. confirma-t-elle.

-Demain matin, ce serait bon pour toi ?

Lévy fut bien sûr surprise par la requête inattendue de Mark.

-Tu veux partir aussi tôt ? Mais tu ne veux pas dire au rev…

-Pas la peine, ça compliquera encore plus les choses, et de toute façon je serais vite de retour. Alors, demain matin, au parc ?

-D'accord, je serais là.

-Merci encore Lévy… Ne dis rien aux autres, préviens seulement le vieux. Oh ! J'allais oublier… Gajeel est juste derrière !

La jeune bleue sentit ses joues se réchauffer de honte, elle était démasquée.

-Ce… N'est pas lui que je cherche !

-Mais oui… Allez, bonne soirée à vous deux ! »

Il fit un clin d'œil moqueur à sa camarade avant de retourner à sa table ou Natsu, Grey et les autres garçons étaient déjà installés.

Le repas commença alors dans une ambiance détendue. Les garçons étant dans un premier temps séparés des filles, comme l'avait prévu Mirajane. Des groupes de musiques se succédaient pour accompagner les membres de la guilde et même Natsu arrivait à manger proprement à la grande surprise de ses camarades.

Mais les choses se compliquèrent quand un homme vêtu d'un costard blanc comme la neige et d'un chapeau de la même couleur monta sur scène et en expulsa sans ménagement le petit orchestre qui y était.

« Tiens, c'est Gajeel qui est en train de s'installer sur scène ? remarqua Mark en finissant sa coupe de vin.

Tout le monde fit des gros yeux alarmés en constatant l'horrible vérité : Gajeel s'apprêtait à prendre le micro… Mais fut arrêté sec dans son élan par une Mirajane qui avait pris une apparence… démoniaque. Même le métalleux dut se raviser en voyant les yeux brillants de colère de la jeune barmaid.

« O-Ok… ! Je reviendrais chanter plus tard ! » dit-il en se glissant doucement hors de la scène.

Mirajane retrouva un visage « normal » avant de s'emparer du micro.

« J'espère que vous avez tous bien mangé. Maintenant, que diriez-vous d'une petite danse ? Messieurs, ces dames vous attendent ! »

Le petit groupe de musique revint sur scène et commença à jouer une valse. Il ne fallut que dix secondes pour que Juvia apparaisse derrière Grey. Le visage du jeune homme se liquéfia en sentant la présence de la mage de l'eau dans son dos.

« Grey-sama ! Allons danser ! proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

Mark devait l'avouer, Juvia était magnifique. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à elle auparavant, mais ce soir-là, elle était très belle. Il se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi Grey la repoussait constamment. Il était vrai que la jeune femme était assez pressante, mais pas au point d'en avoir peur… Même s'il était vrai que là, elle était arrivée un peu vite.

-Juvia, risqua Mark. C'est à lui de d'inviter, pas à toi, tu sais…

-PERSONNE D'AUTRE QUE JUVIA NE DANSERA AVEC GREY-SAMA !

Le terrien fut figé sur place. A y réfléchir, elle était belle et bien terrifiante. Pauvre Grey…

-D'accord, d'accord ! J'ai rien dit ! ».

Lucy regardait Mark se faire agresser par la mage d'eau en riant. Elle savait que sa trop grande bouche allait lui poser des problèmes ! Et jeta ensuite un œil sur ceux qui était déjà sur la piste danse. Grey fut emporté dessus sans même qu'il ait eu son mot à dire, provoquant les fous rire de l'assemblée. Sur le sol, Happy et Carla était déjà en train en train de danser, même si cette dernière faisait tout pour ne pas en paraître ravie.  
Gajeel et Lévy leur avaient emboité le pas, se balançant des méchancetés… Tout en dansant harmonieusement. Ce couple était vraiment aussi étrange que drôle à regarder. Mais le plus amusant, c'était Jett et Droy qui se lamentaient sur leurs sorts en voyant Gajeel s'attirer les faveurs de leur dulcinée.

Elle reporta son regard vers la table des garçons. Natsu mangeait toujours. Certes, il se retenait, mais il était encore en train de se remplir la panse. Lucy se demanda quand est-ce que le rose allait enfin devenir plus mature, en lâchant un soupir.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Lucy-san ?

C'était Wendy qui venait de lui poser la question. La pauvre, elle n'avait vraiment pas à l'air de se sentir à l'aise dans cette robe qui lui allait pourtant à ravir ! Peut-être était-ce la présence de Mark qui la rendait comme ça ? D'ailleurs, où était-il passé celui-là ?

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Mademoiselle Heartfillia ? »

Il était apparu de nulle part devant elle et lui tendait poliment la main. Prise de court, la blonde ne sut pas comment réagir devant le comportement de son ami terrien. Surtout devant la petite Wendy qui les observait avec de grands yeux complètement fascinés.

« Euh… D'accord. »

Elle attrapa sa main et Mark l'entraina avec une certaine classe sur la piste de danse. Elle eut un regard gêné vers la dragon slayer qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment réagir en voyant les deux jeunes adultes aller danser comme des amants le ferait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Mark ? chuchota Lucy dans l'oreille de son partenaire.

-Je veux juste danser un peu, où est le problème ? » répondit Mark avec une voix pleine d'assurance.

Lucy se laissa emporter dans la valse avec son ami qui tenait fermement la hanche de sa main droite tandis que sa main gauche s'était emparée de la sienne. Les deux amis s'élancèrent dans une danse aussi harmonieuse que belle à contempler sous les yeux d'une foule conquise. Un sourire confiant aux lèvres, Mark emmenait la blonde là où le désirait avec une aisance presque déstabilisante pour la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir en sentant les regards sur eux.

« Tu… sais danser… balbutia Lucy alors qu'elle était emmené dans un énième temps maîtrisé.

Mark eut un regard embarrassé, visiblement moins à l'aise en repensant à la raison pour laquelle il dansait si bien.

-Mon père m'a forcé à apprendre quand j'étais plus petit. Apparemment, il avait été lui-même forcé par ma mère. Mais dis-moi, toi aussi tu danses très bien, princesse…

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! rougit la blonde. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ce cinéma alors que tu sais aussi bien danser ?

-C'était juste pour t'embêter, comme d'habitude… »

Il lui lança un regard bien plus intense que les autres qu'elle eut du mal à soutenir, avant de retrouver son sourire habituel.

« Bon, c'est le moment de changer de partenaire, tu ne penses pas ?

-…Hein ? »

Il fit soudainement tournoyer la pauvre blonde devant elle qui se dirigea malgré elle vers Natsu qui s'était levé en voyant la constelationniste arriver sur lui. Il l'arrêta dans sa folie tournante et les deux jeunes adultes se retrouvèrent pile à face à face, chacun dans les bras de l'autre. Lucy n'eut pas le temps de maudire Mark pour ce qu'il venait de faire qu'il vit Natsu rougir…

« Je ne suis pas aussi doué que lui… Mais peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre ? »

Elle sentit son cœur battre la chamade en même temps qu'il l'invitait à son tour sur la piste de danse avec un sourire mal assuré mais qu'elle trouva diablement mignon.

« A-Allons-y… Je vais essayer de te montrer » dit-elle s'emparant de la main du mage de feu, sans plus d'assurance que ce dernier.

Mark, maintenant seul, observa la scène avec un sourire bienveillant avant de se tourner vers Mirajane, qui était encore sur la scène du hall. Les deux s'échangèrent un petit clin d'œil furtif. Leur plan était un succès.  
Mais la blanche fit un autre signe en pointant son regard vers la petite Wendy qui s'était retrouvée seule à table, Erza étant parti chercher son désert. Ayant compris le message de la barmaid, Mark se dirigea vers elle en lui tendant une main qui la tira de la rêverie dans laquelle elle s'était plongée.

« Mark-san ! s'exclama-t-elle, ne l'ayant pas vu arriver.

-Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder une petite danse ?

Wendy resta bloquée quelques secondes, comme si elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle se saisit alors de la main tendue du terrien qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Avec plaisir ! » fit-elle d'un air enjoué.

Mark l'entraina alors sur la piste qui se remplissait de plus en plus. Mais la petite se ravisa soudainement en voyant Lucy en train d'apprendre tant bien que mal à Natsu les bases de la valse.

« Euh… Je ne danse pas aussi bien que Lucy-san, je ne voudrais pas te…

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, tu auras juste à me suivre ! »

Joignant les gestes aux paroles, le jeune adulte s'empara de la fébrile dragon slayer et l'entraina dans la danse en s'adaptant à la taille de sa nouvelle partenaire. Il sentait les doigts de Wendy tremblés entre sa main et remarqua alors qu'elle ne semblait vraiment pas à son aise. La petite adolescente regardait ses pieds d'un air mal assuré en essayant de se repérer dans l'espace.

« Wendy… Regarde-moi. »

Elle écouta instinctivement la voix de Mark qui la regardait avec tendresse.

« Tu as juste à me regarder, le reste se fera tout seul. »

C'est après quelques secondes qu'elle se rendit que leurs mouvements devenaient de moins en moins saccadés et plus fluides. Comme si leur deux corps ne formaient qu'un, la même impression qu'elle avait ressenti en le voyant danser avec Lucy plus tôt. Un sourire ravi étira les lèvres de la petite fille, heureuse de voir qu'elle arrivait à danser avec Mark.

« Tu danses aussi bien que Lucy, voire mieux. lui assura Mark en ne détournant pas ses yeux des siens.

-Merci… Mark-s…

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, non ? l'interrompit le jeune homme.

-Je… Je vais essayer d'arrêter. » promit Wendy en rougissant.

Mirajane était aux anges, elle n'aurait jamais cru voir cela un jour à la guilde. Tout se passait parfaitement et sans accro. Peut-être que cette-fois, enfin, rien n'allait enrayer cette belle machine qu'elle venait de mettre en place… Elle en eut presque la larme à l'œil. Mais c'est tout un coup qu'un cri retentit dans la foule dansante.

« Espèce d'idiot de briquet ! Mon pied ! »

C'était la voix la Gajeel qui venait de gronder, il venait apparemment de se faire écraser malencontreusement le pied par Natsu, qui n'avait pas l'air désolé pour un sou.

-Je suis en train d'apprendre ! C'est quoi ton souci, le clouté ?

-Tu veux que je t'explose la face ? Salamander ?

« _Et c'est reparti… » _pensèrent intérieurement Lucy et Lévy en soupirant.

-Essaies pour voir ! cria le mage de feu en empoignant la veste de Gajeel.

-Calmez-vous, intervint Grey avec tranquillité. Vous êtes en train de tout foutre en l'air.

-GREY-SAMA ! VOS VETEMENTS !

-Hein ? WOW ! C'est arrivé quand ça ?

-Va te rhabiller avant de parler, glaçon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Le danseur d'opérette ? »

Mark n'avait encore jamais vu de bagarre général à la guilde. Mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir comment tout cela allait se finir…

« Tu devrais aller te mettre à l'abri, Wendy. »

Il se dirigea vers le début de la cohue pour tenter de calmer les esprits en s'interposant entre Natsu et Gajeel, à deux doigts de se cogner dessus.

« Ecoutez les gars, c'est pas la peine de…!

Il ne finit pas sa phrase que Gajeel lui avait collé son poing dans la figure.

« La ferme, le noble ! Les vrais hommes sont en train de discuter !

« QUI A PARLÉ D'HOMME ?! » se réveilla soudain Elfman qui dansait jusque-là avec Evergreen.

Mark se releva, le nez en sang et un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

« Je vais te montrer c'est qui l'homme… » prévint-il en s'avançant vers Gajeel le poing chargé.

Le visage de Mirajane était toujours marqué par son sourire béat. Mais c'était maintenant un sourire cachant un véritable dépit, son rêve était en train de s'écroulé sous ses yeux. Et le pire restait à venir…

Alors que Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Elfman, et Mark se battaient déjà l'un contre l'autre, et que d'autres membres rejoignaient -volontairement ou non- la bataille, Erza, qui n'avait même pas fait attention à ce qu'il se passait, était en train de revenir à sa table avec son fraisier qu'elle s'apprêtait à déguster… Mais c'est à ce moment précis qu'elle fut bousculée par accident, et que son gâteau s'en retrouva par terre, immangeable… Tout le monde s'arrêta en sentant une atmosphère démoniaque émaner de la jeune femme qui observait l'objet de tous ses désirs écrasé tel de la bouillie sur le sol.

« Oh, Oh…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Mark qui empoignait encore Gajeel de sa main gauche.

-Le gâteau de Scarlett… lui répondit le mage de métal en suant. Il est par terre !

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce ça fait qu'il soit… »

Il se tut en voyant Erza s'équipé de son armure et de deux longues épées. La plupart des membres en furent résignés : tout était fini.

« PERSONNE NE SORTIRA DE CETTE GUILDE VIVANT ! »

La guilde fut alors frappée par un cataclysme. Les gens criaient, les corps volaient, le tout sous la colère de Titania qui était maintenant incontrôlable.  
Sur scène Mirajane souriait toujours… Mais une larme se mit soudain à couler le long de sa joue.

« QUE LA VRAIE FETE COMMENCE ! » Annonça soudainement le vieux maître en levant le doigt en l'air.

A partir de là, le reste de la nuit se déroula dans un concert de poing s'entrechoquant, de tables se reversant, et de verres se brisant… Fairy Tail termina sans dessous-dessous. Et l'intégralité de la guilde dormit dans le bâtiment dans une scène aussi drôle qu'irréaliste.

…

C'est le lendemain que Mark se réveilla dans une guilde méconnaissable. Tout le monde était encore plongé dans le sommeil. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se fraya un chemin entre les corps allongés parfois dans de drôles de position de ses camarades pour aller trouver Levy, elle aussi encore endormie. Il la secoua doucement par les épaules pour que la bleue se réveille enfin en se grattant faiblement les yeux.

« Désolé de te réveiller comme ça.

-…Ah… Mark-kun, c'est toi… bailla l'adolescente.

-On peut y aller ?

-… Oui, laisse-moi cinq minutes et on est parti. »

Mark laissa la pauvre mage se tirer complètement de son sommeil et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas de loup. Mais Carla qui dormait jusque-là dans les bras de Wendy se réveilla à son tour, ses yeux encore marqués par la fatigue, elle vit alors Mark passait devant lui comme un ninja, suivi par Lévy qui elle s'appliquait moins en ce qui concernait le bruit.

« Où-est-ce que ce vous allez tous les deux ? interrogea l'exceed en retrouvant intensément toute sa vitalité.

-Chut… Ne la réveille pas ! lui somma Mark en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

-Mark, tu…

-J'arrive… Mais en attendant, prends soin d'elle s'il te plaît. »

Carla ne répondit rien. Elle avait compris ce qui était en train de se passer.

« D'accord, mais ne met pas trop de temps pour revenir. »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant que Mark ne disparaisse définitivement derrière la porte de la guilde, toujours suivie par Lévy.

Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans le parc derrière la guilde, qui avait été entièrement restauré grâce aux efforts de Droy, et déjà éclairé par le soleil du matin. Lévy était maintenant complètement réveillée. Ils sentirent une autre présence s'approcher et virent Makarov apparaître devant eux au détour d'un buisson, il les avait attendu tout ce temps.

« Papy ! déjà réveillé ?

Le vieux maître se fendit d'un sourire avant de répondre :

-Tu continueras à m'appeler comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Ce comportement, c'est l'image même de ta mère.

-Que faites-vous là, maître ? Demanda poliment Lévy.

-Je suis venu donner un message à Mark, pour son père. Annonça le vieil homme. Tiens, il est dans cette enveloppe. »

Mark se saisit de l'enveloppe en question avant de la glisser dans la poche intérieure de son costard encore tâché par les échauffourées de la veille.

« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

-Cela est entre ton père et moi. N'essaie pas de l'ouvrir, gamin.

-D'accord, d'accord, je ne pose plus de question.

-Tu ne dis pas au revoir à tes frères et sœur de la guilde ? demanda soudainement Makarov.

-Je ne voulais pas que ça ressemble à des adieux. Je vais revenir… Je pars seulement faire une petite course. répondit Mark avec confiance.

-Bien. Dans ce cas-là, reviens-nous vite.

-J'y compte bien ! »

Pendant leur discussion, Lévy s'était activé de son côté. Elle avait tracé un énorme cercle magique sur le sol.

« Voilà, c'est fini ! » souffla-t-elle en retirant ses lunettes.

Mark observa le cercle magique plein de motif qu'elle venait d'écrire au sol, l'air dubitatif.

« Et… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?

-Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est te placer sur ce cercle et y insuffler ta magie. Il est programmé pour ne réagir qu'à la tienne. avoua Lévy.

Sans poser de question, Mark se plaça sur l'inscription magique et se concentra ensuite pour rassembler sa puissance. Le cercle s'alluma soudain dans une lumière jaune aveuglante qui devenait de plus en plus intense au fur et à mesure que le terrien transférait sa magie dedans. La lumière fit le tour du cercle dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre pour l'illuminer complètement, sous les yeux impressionnés de Lévy et Makarov.

…

_Pendant ce temps, à Fairy Tail,_

« Hmm… Qu'est-ce que c'est… Mark…san ?! »

Wendy se leva presque d'un bon en ressentant la déferlante de magie qui soufflait à l'extérieur. Elle avait instantanément reconnu la nature de cette énergie. Elle regarda autour d'elle en cherchant Mark du regard, mais ne le vit nulle part. D'autres membres furent à leur tour réveillé en sentant eux aussi cette magie s'activer.

« C'est énorme… souffla Natsu en se grattant la tête. C'est Mark ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Il s'en va. Cela doit être la magie de téléportation qui s'active.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Carla qui venait de parler, les pattes croisées. Lucy qui était maintenant elle aussi réveillée n'en revenait pas. Mark était en train de partir ?!

« Il part déjà ? Cet enfoiré… fit Grey avec un léger sourire.

-Je vais pas lui en vouloir. renchérit Natsu avec la même expression.

-Comment est-ce que vous fonctionnez vous deux ?! s'énerva Lucy. Il s'en va sans nous dire au revoir !

-Est-ce qu'il a vraiment besoin de le faire ? Il est censé revenir, non ?

Lucy ne trouva pas quoi répondre à la remarque de Natsu.

-Mais… Quand même… se plaignit-elle avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose. Attendez… où est Wendy ?

-Elle vient de partir, il n'y a même pas trente seconde. annonça Carla toujours sur le même ton neutre.

-Je… vais la rattraper ! » fit Lucy en se précipitant vers la sortie.

Personne ne s'opposa à la décision de la blonde qui enleva ses talons avant de courir le plus vite possible vers le parc.

…

Makarov n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait cela qui arriverait à Mark. Le cercle magique à ses pieds avait complétement disparu et le corps du jeune homme brillait maintenant d'une aura jaune et presque aveuglante, comme une lumière qui entourait tout son être.  
Mark était lui-même surpris, et admirait les changements que ce sort venait d'opérer sur son corps. Mais il se reprit vite, ce n'était pas le moment de s'émerveiller. Il tourna son regard vers Lévy qui paraissait toute aussi impressionnée.

« Et maintenant ?

La question sembla tirer la bleue de sa stase qui secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits avant de répondre :

-Tu dois visualiser l'endroit où tu veux te rendre. La téléportation entre dimensions demande une quantité de magie extrêmement élevé, donc tu dois te concentrer le mieux possible !

-Ok… Merci Lévy, j'y vais maintenant. »

Il ferma les yeux mais sa concentration fut interrompu avant même qu'elle ne commence. Il entendit des pas de courses se rapprocher à grande vitesse. C'est en rouvrant les yeux qu'il vit Wendy qui courrait tant bien que mal vers lui en tenant sa robe qui trainait presque au sol.

« Mark-san ! »

Elle manqua un pas et en perdit l'équilibre. Wendy fut sur le point de tomber en avant mais Mark apparu soudainement devant elle dans un flash de lumière pour l'empêcher de trébucher. Il se venait de se téléporter.

« Plutôt pratique cette technique ! dit-il sur un air blagueur. Tu n'as rien ? s'enquit-il en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

-Mark-san… Tu voulais partir, sans nous dire au revoir ? demanda la jeune fille qui sanglotait déjà.

-Oui… Je te demande pardon.

-…H-Hein ? Mais… pourquoi ?

-Je n'aurais pas eu la force de vous dire au revoir à tous sans être triste. Voilà pourquoi… lui avoua Mark. Excuse-moi Wendy, je suis assez égoïste, je sais. »

Il était sur le point de la quitter. Et l'esprit de la jeune adolescente recommençait à s'embrouiller devant ce regard attendrissant. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était enfin faite à l'idée qu'il parte. Mais désormais, même s'il lui avait promis de revenir, les images de Grandine, Mystogan, Roubaul et la guilde de Cait Shelter se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ferma les yeux et d'autres larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

Et c'était justement ça que Mark ne voulait pas voir, c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait voulu partir sans les saluer, pour que ce soit moins difficile à vivre pour elle, pour lui…

« Ecoute-moi Wendy, je vais te demander quelque chose… »

Wendy ne put que se laisser aller dans les bras de Mark en guise de réponse. Ses nerfs l'avaient complètement lâché.

« Je ne serais peut-être pas de retour tout de suite. En mon absence, je vais te demander de devenir encore plus forte, d'accord ? Tu sais, c'est toi qui m'as poussé à devenir plus fort, et c'est pour toi que je vais tout faire pour revenir, avant qui que ce soit d'autre... Alors ne pleure pas, sinon moi aussi je vais être triste ! »

Les sanglots de Wendy se calmaient peu à peu. Mark la redressa alors pour qu'elle puisse le regarder de ses yeux larmoyants.

« Alors, on fait comme ça ? »

La jeune fille lui répondit en hochant la tête. Mark s'empara alors de son petit visage pour lui déposer un délicat et long baiser sur le front, avant d'enfin se relever.

Avec cela, Wendy n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'était décidée à lui dire… Elle devait lui dire !

« Mark-san… Je…

-Shh… Tout va bien maintenant. » L'interrompit je jeune homme en caressant une dernière fois ses longs cheveux.

Il vit alors Lucy arriver au loin, complètement hors d'haleine. La jeune femme s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux en contemplant l'impressionnante énergie de Mark et pour aussi constater que Wendy était déjà arrivée sur les lieux.

« Lucy, je le te la confie. » dit alors Mark en poussant doucement Wendy dans le dos.

La constelationniste se contenta d'accueillir la jeune fille dans ses bras, sans un mot. Elle continuait de regarder Mark droit dans les yeux alors que Wendy pleurait maintenant dans ses bras à elle. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un long regard avant que Mark ne se retourne. Elle aurait juré voir des larmes couler des yeux de son ami.

« Je reviens tout de suite… »

Il ferma alors les yeux et son corps se transforma en masse de lumière qui disparut dans le ciel sans laisser aucune trace. Il était partit.

Lucy avait toujours les yeux rivés vers le ciel tandis qu'elle tenait encore la petite Wendy dans ses bras. Lévy vint à son tour consoler la dragon slayer qui était pour le moment inconsolable…

_«_ _Reviens vite, idiot. »_

…

Mark ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait pourtant fait comme Lévy lui avait dit : fermer les yeux et visualiser. Mais il n'était pas chez lui. Il était bien sûr revenu sur Terre, au Japon. Mais il était loin de Tokyo. C'est ce qu'il avait compris quand il vit qu'il était dans la forêt qui longeait la colline dans laquelle sa voiture était tombée. Il était simplement revenu au point de départ.  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir en se redressant et en dépoussiérant son costard maintenant presque bon à jeter. Mais il sentit soudain une présence dans son dos.

Mark écarquilla les yeux en se retournant. Devant lui se tenait un homme habillé d'une grande veste noir classieuse et un pantalon de ville de la même couleur. Sa peau plus foncée que la sienne et la paire de lunettes qui trônait au bout de son nez ne laissait aucun doute quant à son identité.

« Tu en as mis du temps pour revenir, fiston. »

Fin du chapitre n°21.

* * *

**Mark est enfin de retour sur terre... Que va-t-il se passer ? Va-t-il pouvoir revenir sur Earthland ? Et que lui réserve son père ? **

**Bon ok j'arrête avec mon faux suspens ! J'espère, comme toujours, que vous avez apprécié ! Comme d'habitude, je vous invite à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis, c'est gratuit !**

**A la prochaine pour un prochain chapitre !**

**VidayM**


	23. Trois mois, pour sept ans ?

_Chers lecteurs, je vous salue ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui va me permettre de respecter mon rythme de parution de deux chapitres par mois ! Toujours en vous remerciant chaleureusement pour votre présence depuis le début, avec comme d'habitude ma pensée particulière pour NoobZero (je vous invite à faire un tour sur son profil, son boulot est extra-ordinaire !), Maronic02 et ma petite Yama que je maltraite pas mal ! Aussi un gros merci à Mavel Finnigan, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! =D_

_Bon, place à l'action !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°22 : Trois mois, pour sept ans ?!**

Mark fixa longuement son père, complètement incrédule devant son sourire assuré et son regard débordant de confiance. Il était sûr de ne pas l'avoir senti arriver, et pourtant, il se tenait devant lui, au milieu de cette forêt qui se trouvait à des kilomètres de Tokyo.

« Qu'est-ce que… Comment ça se fait… ? »

Il sentit soudainement ses forces le quitter. Des violents maux de tête lui firent souffrir le martyr alors que son paternel le regardait tranquillement s'évanouir.

« Laisse-toi aller, c'est normal… »

Et inconsciemment, Mark écouta les mots de Caleb. Il se laissa tomber dans les bras Morphée sans même résister, bien trop épuisé pour faire quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il était bien rentré de toute façon.

…

« Caleb-san ! Il se réveille ! »

Cette voix… Cela faisait longtemps que Mark ne l'avait pas entendu… Les yeux encore fermés, il reconnut l'odeur particulière de sa chambre. Il pouvait encore entendre les bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir, sûrement pour aller prévenir son père.  
Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour reconnaitre instantanément sa chambre, une chambre qui lui avait bien manqué, mine de rien. Il était revenu chez lui à Tokyo, sa maison.  
Mais le métis fut soudain saisit par un mouvement de panique. Dans un geste pressé et vif, il vérifia le dos de sa main droite, avant de lâcher un souffle plein de soulagement. La marque de Fairy Tail y était toujours… Ceci n'avait donc pas été un rêve.

Il leva la tête en voyant son père entrer dans la chambre, suivi par une Aki qui paraissait plus qu'inquiète.

« C'est quoi cette tête que tu me fais, Aki-nee ? T'es pas contente de me revoir ? demanda-t-il tout naturellement.

- Tu as dormi pendant vingt-quatre heures, idiot ! En plus d'avoir disparu pendant trois jours ! »

Mark leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Comment ça, seulement trois jours ?! s'exclama-t-il. Mais je suis resté quasiment un mois là-bas !

Il se retint soudainement dans son élan en se rendant compte qu'il avait dit « là-bas », comme si elle pouvait savoir de quoi il parlait… Mais la jeune femme ne sembla pas étonnée ou surprise pour autant.

- Donc, ce que je craignais s'est bel et bien passé. intervint Caleb qui observait son fils, les bras croisé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Le sceau de téléportation qui t'as permis de partir n'était pas infaillible. Ton départ précipité pour Earthland a causé une distorsion dans l'espace-temps. En conséquent, le temps s'écoule maintenant plus lentement ici. Il s'est passé trois jours entre ta disparition et ton retour, alors que tu dis avoir passé un mois là-bas. Ma théorie est donc correcte.

Il rajusta ses lunettes à la fin de son explication, visiblement assez fier de lui. Mais Mark le fixa d'un un air incrédule.

- Si je ne suis parti que trois jours, c'était quoi ce « tu en as mis du temps ! » quand tu m'as retrouvé ?

- Oh, ça ! Je voulais juste paraître un peu cool ! répondit son père en se grattant maladroitement la tête.

Mark se frappa le front devant le ridicule de son père, tandis qu'Aki se retint de faire tout commentaire. Tel père, tel fils, après tout.

- J'ai un tas de questions à te poser, papa… annonça Mark en reprenant son sérieux.

- Et j'ai aussi beaucoup de choses à te dire. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, on a le temps…

- Justement ! On n'a pas le temps ! Je dois retourner là-bas le plus vite possible !

Aki fixa avec surprise celui qu'elle voyait comme son petit frère s'emporter comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu le faire.

- Je m'attendais aussi à ce que tu me dises ça… avoua Caleb avec un léger sourire. Mais avant de te laisser repartir, je dois vérifier quelque chose.

-Quoi ça ?

-Tu verras bien… rejoins-moi au dojo du sous-sol quand tu seras prêt, je t'attends là-bas… »

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la pièce, laissant Aki et Mark seuls. Toujours assis dans son lit, Mark observait son père disparaître au détour du couloir.

« Il est bizarre, qu'est-ce qu'il veut me montrer ?

- C'est sûrement quelque chose d'important. proposa Aki en s'accroupissant à son niveau.

- Papa… Il t'a tout raconté ? demanda-t-il alors, pas très rassuré.

- Absolument tout, j'ai eu du mal à le croire au départ, mais il m'a rapidement fait comprendre que toute cette histoire était vraie.

- Donc, tu sais que je ne viens pas d'ici…

- A y réfléchir, c'est assez logique. Maintenant je sais pourquoi tu es si fort depuis que tu es petit… Ton père est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et ta mère était une légende, d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté.

Mark ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté en entendant de tels mots pour décrire sa mère.

- Peut-être qu'il a un peu exagéré en parlant de légende…

-Et dis-moi alors, reprit Aki en posant son menton dans ses deux mains. Comment c'est Earthland ? »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Mark, elle le vit se transformer en moulin à parole. Pendant presque quinze minutes, il ne s'était pas arrêter de décrire la ville de Magnolia, de parler de la guilde en racontant comment il était arrivé à Fairy Tail. Des amis qu'il s'était fait là-bas, des combats qu'il avait livré et des dangers qu'il avait dû affronté… Il ne s'arrêtait pas, et Aki vu ce qu'elle n'avait jusque-là jamais vu dans les yeux de son petit frère de cœur : une lueur brulante de passion qui semblait pas vouloir s'éteindre. La jeune femme remarqua que ses yeux brillaient particulièrement lorsqu'il évoquait ses camarades de la guilde : Natsu, Grey et Happy, avec qui il avait fait les quatre-cent coups. Lucy, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de constamment embêter, et bien sûr Wendy. Quand Aki demanda où était passé son collier, Mark avoua qu'il l'avait confié au dragon slayer du ciel, avec un air quelque peu gêné.

« Tu en as vécu des choses en un mois… conclut-elle en souriant.

- Tu pourras venir avec moi quand je repartirai là-bas ! lui proposa innocemment Mark. Tu rencontreras tout le monde !

- Ne dis pas de choses stupides, Mark-chan ! Allez, allons manger. Ton père t'attend en bas. »

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour que le jeune métis se change pour se vêtir d'un classique débardeur blanc et un large jogging de la même couleur pendant qu'Aki lui préparait un délicieux petit déjeuner qu'il engloutit à toute vitesse, trop pressé de savoir ce que son père lui réservait…

« Bon j'ai fini, on y va ?

- Quoi ? Tu… veux que je vienne avec toi ? s'étonna Aki, prise de court.

-Bah oui ! La dernière fois que Papa m'a dit de descendre dans notre dojo personnel, c'était il y a des années ! Tu ne veux pas voir ce qu'il veut me montrer ?

- Pourquoi pas… Allons-y. »

Il entraina sa grande sœur en dehors de l'appartement pour rejoindre l'ascenseur de l'immense immeuble. Aki ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder Mark s'impatienter tel un enfant à qui on avait promis une énorme surprise… Et étant heureuse de le voir aussi joyeux et rayonnant.

« On y est ! Vite, Aki-nee ! »

Il la tira encore par le bras dans le couloir qui s'illumina au rythme de leur pas, pour arriver enfin devant une grande porte à deux battants. Sans plus attendre, Mark la poussa pour entrer dans la grande salle qui servait de dojo personnel à son père. Un endroit qu'il avait fait construire juste après son arrivé au Japon. Même si elle se trouvait sous terre, la salle était parfaitement éclairée par les volets qui abritaient derrière une lumière simulant l'éclat des rayons de soleil. Mark était toujours impressionné en entrant dans cet endroit. Pour Aki, c'était une formalité. Elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'elle avait amené le jeune homme ici pour qu'il puisse s'entraîner sous son œil protecteur, le tout pendant cinq années qui s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse incroyable… Il ressemblait presque à un adulte désormais.

« Ah ! Toi aussi tu es venue, Aki ! »

Au fond de la salle se trouvait Caleb. Assis en position tailleur, il tournait le dos à Mark et Aki mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de ressentir leur présence. Il se leva enfin en se tournant vers eux et le mage de l'air fut légèrement surpris en remarquant l'accoutrement de son père. Il portait un pantalon de combat noir surmonté d'un tee-shirt moulant de la même couleur qui mettait bien en évidence sa musculature développée.

« Pourquoi tu t'es habillé comme ça ? demanda le jeune homme sur un ton légèrement moqueur. Ne me dis pas que tu veux te battre contre moi ?

- Ah ? On a peur de son vieux père ? lui retourna Caleb en se fendant du même sourire provocateur de son fils.

- Bah, un petit peu… mais pour toi ! Tu approches quand même la quarantaine !

Aki se frappa le front de dépit devant le comportement de son protégé : il était finalement resté le même…

- Hé ! Je n'ai que trente-huit ans ! se défendit vivement le père de Mark. Et même à la retraite je t'étalerai toujours !

Un rictus débordant d'excitation déforma le visage de Mark. Il ne comprenait pas ce que son père lui voulait, mais il allait lui montrer ses progrès !

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr…

Aki sentit la pression de l'air se déformer autour du jeune homme dont le poing tremblait d'excitation.

- Mark-chan, qu'est-ce…

- Recule Aki-nee ! Apparemment mon père veut disputer un petit match, comme au bon vieux temps… »

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'éloigna sans aucune objection. A l'autre bout de la salle, Caleb observait son fils concentrer sa magie avec ce comportement insouciant ainsi qu'ultra-confiant. Une attitude qui lui rappela avec une certaine émotion la mère de cet enfant, il pouvait presque voir sa femme derrière Mark qui souriait avec la même confiance dont elle pouvait faire preuve quand elle était encore vivante.

« _Il est vraiment à ton image, Janna. Je me demande comment je vais le gérer maintenant !»_

« Apparemment tu aurais battu Ivan ? demanda soudainement Caleb. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais, j'ai lu la lettre de Makarov. Peux-tu me montrer avec quel pouvoir tu es venu à bout de cette ordure ? »

Bien qu'il ne savait toujours pas où son père voulait en venir, Mark n'allait certainement pas se faire prier ! Un combat contre son père, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps, et l'occasion était parfaite pour enfin l'impressionner !

« Je vais te montrer, mais ne te plains pas quand tu seras à l'hôpital ! »

Il se propulsa à toute vitesse vers son adversaire qui s'était déjà avancé au centre du tatami. Ce dernier ne sembla pas surpris par la vitesse de son rejeton et esquiva sans aucun mal le coup de poing chargé d'air que Mark lui porta au visage. Dans un geste aussi élégant que rapide, Caleb pivota sur lui-même avant d'envoyer paître son jeune fils dans le décor à l'aide d'un puissant side-kick dans le dos.

Aki retint un cri de terreur en voyant Mark exploser le bois qui formait les limites du dojo souterrain. Ce combat n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que se livraient d'habitude le père et le fils ! Ce n'était simplement pas humain !

Caleb faisait face à l'endroit où son fils s'était écrasé. Visiblement pas inquiet des dégâts que la salle pouvait subir. L'air tranquille, il reprit sa position de combat si caractéristique, le bras gauche dans son dos et la main droite tendue devant lui. Mais son expression changea en sentant l'énergie de Mark s'affoler derrière les débris qui explosèrent en mille morceaux pour laisser découvrir le mage de l'air qui s'était relevé et qui avait déjà activé _Air Drive_.

« C'est pas possible… souffla son père qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Bon. Je dois admettre que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu m'envoie balader comme ça. avoua Mark en s'étirant nonchalamment le bras. Je vais y aller directement à fond ! »

Il grimaça soudainement en sentant son corps lui lancer un appel douloureux mais son expression disparut aussi vite qu'elle fut arrivée. Néanmoins, son père ne manqua pas de remarquer ce petit détail. Son fils dépassait ses attentes, mais il avait obtenu ce pouvoir beaucoup trop rapidement…  
Il renforça sa garde en prévoyant la prochaine attaque de Mark mais ce dernière disparut soudainement de sa vision. C'est l'instant plus tard qu'il sentit la présence de Mark derrière son dos, prêt à l'attaquer.

« Trop rapide pour toi ? »

Mark fit exploser la décharge qu'il avait préparée… Dans le vide. Son père s'était à son tour volatilisé dans un flash jaune et était réapparu quelques mètres devant lui.

« Laisse-moi te dire une chose mon enfant… Tu ne seras jamais aussi rapide que ton vieux père. » lui annonça Caleb en ajustant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez.

Mark jura dans sa barbe pendant que la mâchoire d'Aki se décrochait devant le spectacle que le père et son fils offrait à ses yeux arrondis comme des assiettes.

Caleb observa une nouvelle son fils sous l'effet de cette transformation qui lui rappelait décidément de sacré souvenirs. Et même si l'utilisation qu'en faisait Mark était en tout point différente de celle de sa mère, elle n'en restait pas moins dangereuse, surtout pour Mark qui visiblement n'était pas encore prêt à en supporter la puissance. De plus, il en avait vu largement assez maintenant.

« Désolé, fiston. »

Mark ne pouvait plus voir que la lumière se refléter dans les verres de son père qui prit une position étrange en fléchissant les jambes en même temps qu'il joignit ses deux mains sur son flanc droit, au niveau de sa taille. Le mage de l'air se prépara immédiatement pour riposter mais son père disparut à nouveau pour se téléporter juste devant lui. Pris au dépourvu, Mark ne put rien faire quand Caleb enfonça ses deux paumes avec autant de précision que de force dans son estomac. Mark sentit une résonance parcourir l'intégralité de son corps avant que sa transformation ne s'évanouisse… comme par magie.  
Le genou à terre, Mark demeurait paralysé devant son père qui ajusta à nouveau ses lunettes en se fendant d'un sourire satisfait.

« Ga-gné !

- Qu'est-ce… que tu m'as fait ? articula Mark qui avait visiblement le souffle coupé.

- J'ai entravé la circulation de magie de ton corps en touchant un point vital. Je t'apprendrais comment faire ça, si tu veux... répondit Caleb d'une voix pleine d'insouciance.

- Je peux plus bouger ! paniqua Mark dont le corps tremblait sans discontinuer.

- Oh… Dans deux ou trois minutes ça sera passé, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Il s'assit tranquillement à nouveau en position tailleur devant Mark qui ne pouvait plus esquisser le moindre geste.

« Mark-chan ! »

Ayant compris que le combat était terminé, Aki s'était précipité sur le tatami sans plus attendre pour s'enquérir de la santé de Mark qu'elle avait vu subitement se mettre à genou devant son père.

« Mark-chan ! Est-ce que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en aidant le jeune à s'assoir sur le sol.

- Ça va aller Aki-nee, je ne suis pas blessé. Papa voulait juste me tester on dirait.

La jeune femme lâcha un soupir rassuré en portant sa main sur sa poitrine. Elle s'était fait un sang d'encre ! Elle n'avait donc plus besoin de s'en faire, et c'est pour cela qu'elle frappa brutalement le crane du jeune homme, sans crier garde.

- T'ES MALADE ?! ÇA FAIT MAL !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de provoquer ton père comme ça ? Je ne t'ai pas appris à respecter tes ainés durant toutes ces années ?! gronda la jeune femme qui envoyait des flammes avec ses yeux.

Une bosse culminait déjà sur le crâne du pauvre Mark complètement apeuré alors que Caleb riait doucement devant cette scène.

- Alors fiston, comment cela se fait-il que tu saches déjà te transformer ?

- Tu veux parler d'_Air Drive ?_ fit le mage de l'air en grattant sa douloureuse bosse.

Caleb pouffa de rire à l'évocation du nom que Mark utilisait pour désigner cette métamorphose.

- _Air Drive ?_ C'est comme ça que tu appelles ça ? Ta mère l'avait appelé « _Valse de l'air »_. Vous n'êtes pas doués pour nommer vos techniques !

- Certes ! tenta d'ignorer Mark en toisant son père. Je me suis transformé la première fois lors de mon combat contre Ivan, après avoir rencontré Maman. Elle m'est apparue quand j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon esprit, je vais t'épargner les détails…

- Donc, le sceau qu'elle a placé dans ton collier a finalement belle et bien marché… conclut Caleb en posant deux doigts sous son menton. Mais, où est ton collier, tu ne le portes plus ?

- Mark-chan l'a confié à une fille sur Earthland, en promesse de son retour… balança malicieusement Aki pendant que Caleb écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

- Une… Une fille ?! Félicitations fiston ! Alors, elle est comment cette fille à qui tu as promis de revenir ? s'excita le père et empoignant son fils par l'épaule.

- Heu… Elle va avoir treize ans…

Caleb s'éloigna calmement de son rejeton, avant de fouiller calmement sa poche pour se saisir de son téléphone afin de composer un numéro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Mark, inquiet.

- J'appelle la police. »

S'il n'était pas encore paralysé par la technique de son père, Mark aurait probablement sauté au cou de son père pour l'étrangler. Il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à lui faire perde aussi rapidement son calme avec ses blagues de mauvais goût !

« Sérieusement ! Comment Maman faisait pour te supporter ?

- Je me le demande moi-même ! rigola Caleb avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Si tu as confié ce collier à cet enfant, c'est qu'elle doit être importante à tes yeux…

-Elle l'est…

-Bien, de toute façon, le temps que tu repartes là-bas, elle aura déjà bien grandi !

A cette simple pensée, Mark sentit son visage se réchauffer jusqu'aux oreilles, déclenchant le fou rire d'Aki et de son père qui le frappa dans le dos.

- Tu… Tu vas me ramener sur Earthland ? demanda Mark, encore sous le coup de la honte.

- Je n'ai plus assez de magie pour t'envoyer là-bas. répondit sérieusement son père. Et tu ne peux pas repartir comme ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? La douleur lorsque tu te transformes… Ton corps n'est visiblement pas encore habitué à ta magie. Et d'après le message de Makarov que j'ai trouvé dans ta veste, tu as développé tes pouvoirs beaucoup trop rapidement. Et cette transformation impose une pression à ton corps qui t'aurait probablement tué à la longue…

-Tu veux dire que je ne vais plus pouvoir l'utiliser ? demanda Mark inquiété par l'expression concernée de son père.

-Bien sûr que si. Mais d'abord, je vais devoir t'entraîner pour que tu n'aies plus ce problème avec ton corps. Ensuite, je t'apprendrais la téléportation. Celle que tu as utilisé pour revenir ici n'était que l'application d'un sort que j'avais créé au cas où. Tu ne connais pas encore le fonctionnement de la technique en elle-même.

Mark avait suivi avec attention le discours de son père. Mais il ne restait qu'une seule question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Dans combien de temps je pourrais repartir ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… D'ici trois mois, ça devrait être bon. Si je calcule bien… Il se sera écoulé sept ans sur Earthland. lui annonça simplement Caleb.

- Sept ans ?! Je vais me faire tuer si je reviens aussi tard ! paniqua Mark en manquant de tomber en arrière.

- Vois le bon côté des choses Mark-chan ! intervint Aki en gloussant. Wendy sera devenue une jolie jeune femme !

- Vous allez me lâcher avec elle à la fin ?!

- Mais je te préviens fiston, reprit Caleb avec sérieux. Cet entrainement ne sera pas facile, tu vas en baver.

- Du moment qu'on rentre à la maison, je suis prêt à affronter n'importe quoi.

Caleb ne manqua pas de remarquer le « on » dans la réponse de son fils.

- Je ne repartirais pas avec toi, malheureusement. annonça-t-il avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

- Pourquoi ? On pourrait rentrer tous les deux, et avec Aki-nee aussi !

- Tu ne serais pas capable de nous emmener avec toi, ni moi, ni Aki. Tu ne maitriseras pas la technique à ce point-là. De plus, il y a certaines choses qui requièrent encore ma présence ici.

- De quoi tu parles encore ? rouspéta Mark, frustré de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

- Je t'expliquerais au moment où tu repartiras… Pour l'instant, tiens-toi prêt pour ton entrainement, On commence dès demain !

- Ok !

- Bien, je vous laisse. Je dois aller régler quelques affaires importantes… »

Caleb se releva alors avant de disparaître dans un nouveau flash de lumière. Laissant Aki, et surtout Mark, à leur doutes et questions sur ce qu'il venait de dire à son fils. De quoi parlait-il en parlant de ces choses qui le retiennent ici ? Son père lui avait paru bien mystérieux en évoquant ce sujet. Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire comme son père lui disait et suivre ses ordres. Il était maintenant déterminé à rentrer chez lui le plus vite possible, sur Earthland.

Aki contempla avec une légère pointe de tristesse le regard de son petit frère se remplir de détermination. Dans trois mois, il allait repartir, et elle ne savait quand est-ce qu'elle allait le revoir ensuite. Ces trois jours sans avaient déjà été difficile pour elle. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quand il aurait définitivement disparu…

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tu vas venir avec moi ! »

Elle se rendit compte alors que le jeune homme venait de lire dans ses pensées. Aki ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la confiance et la détermination à peine cachée dont faisait preuve son petit frère.

« Arrête un peu de dire des bêtises, allez viens, on y va !

- Pars devant, je te rejoins là-haut. »

Sans broncher, Aki s'exécuta et laissa le jeune mage seul dans le grand dojo. Mark regarda son poing droit avant de le serrer avec force, pensant à tous ses amis qui l'attendaient à Fairy Tail.

« _Un peu de patience, j'arrive !_ »

Il se releva à son tour, maintenant complètement libéré de la technique de son père, pour aller retrouver Aki qui l'attendait encore devant l'ascenseur. Les choses sérieuses allaient pouvoir commencer, et ce, dès le lendemain !

**Fin du chapitre** **n°22.**

* * *

_Il se peut que ce chapitre vous ait paru assez court, ou très rapide à lire, au choix, et c'est de ma faute ^^ ! Suite à une erreur de calcul, j'ai du couper en deux le chapitre original pour ce résultat là. Mais vous comprendrez mieux mon choix lorsque la suite sera en ligne, au début du mois de juin. (examens T_T)_

_D'ici là, je vous souhaite un bon dimanche, et vous remercie à nouveau pour votre temps. N'hésitez pas à poser une review ! _

_VidayM_


	24. Sept ans après

**_Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Et plus tôt que prévu en plus ! Voila la suite du chapitre précédent (ces deux là devaient sortir en une parti à la base)_**

**_Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma cousine Régina ! Le personnage d'Aki ayant quelques uns de ses traits de caractère ^_^_**

**Toujours en remerciant Nooby ^^, Maronic02, Mavel et Yamamura (connecte-toi cette fois !), et vous tous bien sûr !**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre n°23 : sept ans après…**

Une légère brise parcourait l'île de Tenrou. La nature semblait reprendre ses droits sur le lieu sacré de la guilde de Fairy Tail. Cet endroit où était censé se dérouler l'examen de rang S, qui devait servir à promouvoir de nouveaux mages à cette distinction spéciale et gratifiante pour toute personne dans cette guilde.

Mais malheureusement pour Natsu, Grey et tous les autres candidats à ce précieux titre, l'examen avait tourné bien court. La faute à l'intervention d'une guilde noire, Grimoire Heart, avec à sa tête prédécesseur de Makarov, Hades anciennement connu sous le nom de Purehito.

Les combats avaient été âpres et disputés, Makarov s'étant retrouvé gravement blessé suite à sa rencontre avec ancien maître. Natsu avait lui-même goûté à la défaite avant de pouvoir protéger son maître des griffes du terrible Zancrow, le god slayer du feu, et l'un des sept membres des purgatoires de Grimoire Heart.  
Même Erza avait dû livrer l'un de ses affrontements les plus dangereux face à Azuma que Mirajane n'avait pas pu terrasser malgré son _Satan Soul_.

Mais c'est le combat final que durent livrer Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy et Wendy contre Hadès qui fut certainement le plus éprouvant pour nos valeureux mages. Et la victoire leur aurait sans doute échappé sans l'intervention inespérée de Luxus et le travail souterrain des exceeds, Happy, Lilli et Carla, qui avaient neutralisé le « cœur » du maître noir caché au fin fond de leur guilde volante, permettant à Natsu de le terrasser une bonne fois pour toute…

Makarov avait laissé son ancien maître fuir la queue entre les jambes avec ce qu'il restait de sa guilde. Et tous les membres de Fairy Tail présent étaient maintenant rassemblés dans un camp créé pour l'occasion. Et nombreux étaient les blessés qui avaient besoin de soins et de repos. Et malgré les plaintes incessantes de Natsu, l'examen avait bien entendu été annulé et reporté par le maître à une date ultérieur.  
Un Natsu qui faisait d'ailleurs la queue pour se faire soigner avec d'autres mages tous sagement alignés devant Erza qui avait revêtit une séduisante tenue d'infermière pour aguicher ces hommes qui s'étaient pour le coup tous détournés de la pauvre Wendy, déprimant complètement en imaginant les raisons pour laquelle ils préféraient la rouge…

Lévy vint poser une main compatissante sur l'épaule de la jeune adolescente. Elle n'était pas mieux… Gajeel aussi était dans cette file d'attente de « mâles » comme les qualifiait si bien Carla, excédée par le comportement presque primitif de ces hommes devant l'attirante et fortement désirée pseudo-infermière.

« Ça ira Wendy… Ce n'est qu'une bande d'idiot ! siffla-t-elle rageusement en toisant Gajeel de loin.

- C'est parce que je n'ai pas assez de poitrine, c'est ça Levy-san ? sanglota adorablement Wendy en baissant la tête.

- Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

C'est le moment que choisirent Lucy et Kana pour réapparaître dans le camp, accompagné de Guildartz, qui était visiblement très heureux et qui collait sa fille retrouvée malgré les râles de cette dernière. Lucy se dirigea instinctivement vers Wendy et Lévy, alerté par l'état de déprime de la première nommée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive à Guildartz ? demanda Lévy en observant le puissant mage sauté dans tous les sens.

- Il vient d'apprendre que Kana est sa fille, du coup il a un peu de mal à redescendre… expliqua Lucy légèrement gêné.

- Kana est sa fille ?! »

Malgré l'annonce plutôt surprenante, Wendy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Lucy l'examina alors de plus près et crut voir sa peau de la jeune fille qui palissait à vue d'œil. Elle observa alors aux alentours et comprit rapidement qu'elle était le problème.

« Ne t'en fais pas Wendy, les hommes sont justes des imbéciles ! Plus vite tu auras compris ça, mieux ce sera !

- Je confirme ! renchérît Lévy en hochant vivement la tête.

- Tu… Tu penses que Mark-san … Il se serait comporté de la même manière ? balbutia Wendy qui cherchait clairement du réconfort.

- Mark est tout aussi bête… répondit Lucy. Mais il l'est quand même moins que les autres, il n'aurait pas fait ça ! »

Lucy n'était pas vraiment sûre d'elle en disant ça, mais il fallait bien rassurée Wendy… Mais en évoquant le nom du terrien, elle avait attiré Natsu dans la conversation qui avait tendu l'oreille à la seconde où il avait entendu le nom de son ami toujours disparu.

« Je t'interdis de dire du mal de Mark en son absence ! dit-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Lucy.

- Aye ! C'est méchant ! suivit Happy.

- Tu ne fais plus la queue pour te faire soigner par Erza ? demanda Lévy.

- Euh… Je l'ai vu s'occuper de Grey et Gajeel, disons que ça m'a calmé. Expliqua Natsu.

En effet, les deux nommés gisaient sur le sol, les corps entourés de bandages sous le talon dominateur d'Erza dont les yeux envoyaient des éclairs alors qu'elle s'efforçait de les « soigner ».

- Gajeel… grogna Lévy malgré elle.

- En effet, ça calme. Constata Lucy en détaillant les deux hommes agonisant au sol.

- Mais Mark… reprit Natsu l'air songeur, je me demande ce qu'il fait… Ça fait déjà deux mois qu'il est parti. Et il m'avait dit qu'il reviendrait avant l'examen. »

La même expression songeuse et vague s'afficha sur le visage de Lucy. Elle aussi se demandait ce que pouvait bien faire son ami pour mettre autant de temps pour revenir. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de prendre contact avec lui, et plus les jours passaient, plus il lui manquait. Mais si l'en était ainsi pour elle, qu'est-ce pouvait bien ressentir Wendy? La dragon slayer était la première touchée par cette absence. Depuis qu'il était parti, Wendy redoublait d'effort pour augmenter ses pouvoirs magiques, et le résultat de son entrainement s'était fait voir lors du combat contre Hadès ou son aide avait été plus qu'utile face au effrayant pouvoir du maître noir.  
Mais voilà, peu importe l'application dont elle faisait preuve pour le cacher aux autres, le départ de Mark l'avait belle et bien marqué, même s'il elle le répétait qu'elle devait être forte le jour où il sera revenu…

« Je suis sûr qu'il fait de son mieux pour revenir le plus vite possible, il faut juste l'attendre ! assura Lucy en essayant de paraitre enjouée et optimiste pour Wendy.

- C'est dommage ! Il aurait adoré être là pendant l'examen ! Tous ces combats, c'était top ! »

La constelationniste était sur le point de répondre à la réplique totalement stupide de la touffe rose mais un léger tremblement de terre la coupa dans élan.

« Vous avez senti ça ? »

Le tremblement se répéta une nouvelle fois, plus fort cette fois, imposant le silence dans le camp. Tout le monde avait bien sûr ressenti cette secousse qui était tout sauf naturelle. C'est alors qu'un rugissement d'une puissance inouïe retentit dans le ciel, déchirant littéralement les tympans des mages de Fairy Tail qui se bouchèrent tous les oreilles pour se protéger de ce vacarme absolument insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ça ?! » hurla Lucy à la limite de la névrose.

« Un… Un rugissement de dragon ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Wendy après ce qu'elle venait d'articuler de sa voix tremblante de peur. Un nouveau rugissement leur perça les oreilles, bien plus puissant que le précédent.

« Tu es sur que ce n'est pas un coup de tonner… AH ! LA-HAUT, REGARDEZ ! » s'écria à Lilly en levant brutalement la tête.

Les pupilles de Natsu se dilatèrent devant la surprise qu'elles faisaient voir au dragon slayer. Une gigantesque ombre recouvrait toute la forêt. Au-dessus d'eux planait un énorme dragon noir à l'aura plus que malfaisante et bien plus menaçante que son père Igneel. Lucy sentit sa gorge se nouer de peur en même temps qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il se passait… Les dragons existaient donc réellement !

Bien plus calme que les autres mais pas moins effrayé pour autant, Makarov contemplait l'immense bête qui se posa avec fracas à quelques mètres d'eux en provoquant un puissant séisme qui fit tomber au sol la plupart des membres de la guilde.

« Le dragon de l'apocalypse… Acnologia ! »

Ils ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte, mais les mages de Fairy Tail étaient sur le point d'affronter la plus grande menace qu'ils n'aient jamais connue jusqu'ici…

…

Sur terre, les trois mois était passé à une vitesse folle. Cela avait été dur et éprouvant mais l'entrainement de Mark sous la supervision de Caleb venait de prendre fin. Tous les deux dans le dojo qui se trouvait maintenant dans un était plus que limite, le futur quadragénaire observa son fils de haut en bas, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il était devenu. Sa puissance magique avait largement augmenté, ainsi que la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs. Une maîtrise qui avait d'ailleurs fait peu à peu apparaître un signe bien particulier au niveau de ses pupilles. Le regard de Mark brillait désormais d'un léger vert émeraude, même quand il n'utilisait pas sa transformation.

« Ces yeux… Tu vas faire craquer n'importe qu'elle fille avec !

- N'importe quoi… souffla Mark en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Le même phénomène s'était déroulé avec ta mère. Elle n'avait pas les yeux verts quand je l'ai rencontré la première fois.

- Ça veut dire que je suis aussi puissante qu'elle maintenant ? s'excita Mark.

Caleb ne put s'empêcher de glousser en voyant son fils se faire des films.

- Tu es encore loin de son niveau. Tu n'arrives toujours pas à me battre, malgré ces trois mois intensifs, alors que ta mère pouvait me faire manger le sol en même pas trois secondes !

Frustré d'entendre son père continuer à la narguer, Mark soupira une nouvelle fois.

- Et pour la téléportation alors… Là tu dois avouer que je me débrouille pas mal.

- Je dois l'admettre, tu as assez rapidement compris comment ça marchait, même si tu as encore du mal à atterrir à des endroits bien précis… »

Le sourire malicieux que lui adressa son père lui des souvenirs assez douloureux… Pendant l'entrainement à la téléportation, Mark avait réussi à apparaître dans la salle de bain de leur appartement… Pendant qu'Aki prenait sa douche. Caleb avait éclaté de rire en voyant son fils lui revenir couvert de bleues en tout genre ce jour-là.

« Mais je suis fier de toi, fiston. Lui assura sincèrement son père.

- Papa… Maintenant que c'est fini, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu ne peux pas revenir avec moi ? demanda en fixant durement son père.

Ce dernier poussa alors un soupir résigné.

- Je n'ai pas le choix on dirait… »

Mark s'installa confortablement en face de lui, s'apprêtant à écouter ce qui allait sûrement être une longue explication.

« Avant que tu viennes ici, ta mère et moi avions fait plusieurs allers retours dans cette dimension. Et on avait découvert au fur et à mesure de nos voyages que la magie n'existe pas que sur Earthland…

- Et… c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Tu n'es pas idiot. Tu sais que des phénomènes tel que la magie seraient vu comme étant anormales, et les gens prendraient peur s'ils s'avaient que des gens capable des gens comme toi existait sur Terre. Pire, certains seraient envieux de ce don que l'on possède.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que certains terriens connaissent la magie ? questionna Mark décidément surpris.

- Mieux que ça, même ici, la magie existe. Le simple fait que tu puisses l'utiliser le montre. Ta mère et moi avions découvert l'existence d'un groupe de personne ayant conscience de ça. Je les surveille étroitement depuis des années maintenant. Il s'avère que ces gens sont au courant de l'existence d'Earthland et qu'ils cherchent activement un moyen d'y accéder.

Bien que désorienté par ces révélations, Mark ne semblait pas perde le fil de la conversation.

- J'imagine qu'ils ne sont pas très bien attentionnés…

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais je ne te comprends pas, on peut régler ça simplement ! Il nous suffit de les trouver, de leur botter les fesses et c'est réglé, non ?

- J'aime ta façon de voir les choses. On voit bien que tu es passé par Fairy Tail… remarqua Caleb avec un léger sourire. Mais nous ne sommes pas assez puissants pour les arrêter. Et ils sont sur le point de trouver ce moyen pour aller sur Earthland. Ma technique n'est apparemment pas la seule qui permette de se déplacer entre les dimensions.

- Même s'ils venaient sur Earthland, la guilde s'occuperait d'eux en deux en trois mouvements ! expédia Mark. Je ne sais pas à quelle point ils sont puissants, mais personne ne peut rivaliser avec Fairy Tail !

- Là n'est pas le problème. Mais je ne peux pas te l'expliquer pour le moment. Pour l'instant tu vas rentrer là-bas, et laisser ton vieux père s'occuper de tout.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. coupa sévèrement Caleb. Je te donnerai un message que tu transmettras au Maître quand tu seras de retour là-bas.

- Et toi, tu reviendras quand ? interrogea Mark.

Caleb marqua une longue hésitation avant de répondre.

- Il me reste assez de magie pour me téléporter une derrière fois sur Earthland. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais réglé tout ça. Mais il se peut que tu aies pas mal grandit à ce moment-là…

- Du moment que tu reviens, ça me va.

- Dans ce cas-là, assure-toi que mes petits-fils et petites-filles soient là quand j'arriverais, d'accord ? »

Mark ne pouvait pas expliquer pourquoi, mais il sentait un certain malaise dans la voix de son père. Il ne voulut néanmoins pas l'inquiéter, et jouer le jeu de son paternel.

« Je ne te promets rien, mais je vais essayer…

- Bien, allez, va te préparer maintenant. Il est temps pour toi de rassembler tes affaires pour t'apprêter à rentrer. Tu pars demain.

- Ok ! »

Le jeune adulte s'exécuta sans tarder une seule seconde. Comme son père avait l'habitude de le faire, il se téléporta en dehors de la salle au lieu de faire comme tout le monde et d'aller prendre l'ascenseur. C'est cette fois Caleb qui se retrouva seul, plongé dans ses pensées, et l'esprit rempli de doutes sur ce qu'il devait faire maintenant.

…

Mark fut surpris en arrivant dans sa chambre. Il trouva Aki en train de ranger méthodiquement ses affaires à sa place dans une énorme valise. Tellement concentrée et dédiée à sa tâche, elle ne remarqua pas la présence de Mark qui l'observa longuement en tenant sur le montant de la porte.  
L'application qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses gestes laissa une pointe de tristesse dans le cœur de Mark, déjà meurtri par le fait que sa grande ne l'accompagnerait pas. Caleb avait été catégorique, il n'avait pas assez de pouvoir pour l'emmener avec elle. C'était un sujet qu'il n'avait pas abordé avec Aki, qui s'était déjà faite à cette idée depuis le premier jour.

Même si elle faisait tout ce qui été en son pouvoir pour ne rien laisser transparaître, il devenait de plus en difficile pour Aki de cacher sa peine. Mark ne la trouvait plus… fidèle à elle-même. Mise à part l'incident de la salle de bain il y avait quelques semaines de là, Aki ne s'énervait plus sur lui pour un rien comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Et ceci, même quand le jeune mage la provoquait de manière délibéré. Mark avait cette gênante et dérangeante impression que sa grande sœur était celle qui souffrait la plus de cette futur séparation…

« Aki-nee… »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement en entendant la voix de Mark l'interpeller.

« Ah ! C'est toi ! Tu m'as surprise !

- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ? demanda Mark l'air perdu.

- Ce n'est pas évident ? Je te prépare tes affaires ! Tu es incapable de te débrouiller seul de toute façon.

- Je te rappelle que je m'en suis sorti seul pendant un mois sur Earthland… contesta-t-il en gonflant la poitrine tel un coq.

- … Grâce à l'aide de Lucy, qui en plus de t'avoir trouvé où loger, te faisait constamment à manger, c'est ça ?

Mark se dégonfla tout aussi vite, honteux et remis à sa place.

- Je devrais faire plus attention à ce que je raconte à l'avenir… »

Aki se sentit mal. Il parlait comme s'il aurait encore l'occasion de lui raconter quelque chose. Et ce ne serait plus le cas après son départ… Elle se remit soudainement à trier les affaires de son petit frère alors que ses yeux commençaient à la démanger.

« Je me demande… reprit-elle en ne quittant pas la valise des yeux. Qui va s'assurer que tu manges correctement, t'empêcher de dormir à des heures pas possibles, te réprimander à chaque fois que tu feras une de tes stupides bêtises…

Mark rit légèrement à l'évocation de toutes ces tares qu'elle énumérait si bien.

- Tu parles comme si j'étais encore ce gamin de douze ans que tu as trouvé en arrivant ici.

- Ces trois mois… Non. Ces six années… Elles sont passées trop vite. Avant de vous rencontrer ton père et toi, je n'avais rien. Vous m'avez tout offert. Un foyer, et surtout l'amour que l'on peut recevoir d'une famille... J'ai été très heureuse de pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

- Aki-nee…

Elle s'était à nouveau arrêté alors que des larmes vinrent tâcher le tissu qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

- C'est bizarre… C'est peut-être ça que ressentent les parents quand les enfants quittent la maison ? »

Des larmes coulaient inlassablement de ses yeux rougis par la tristesse et la peine qu'elle extériorisait enfin après tant de temps passé à l'enfermer en elle. Mais elle essaya néanmoins de se remettre à ranger les affaires de son petit frère. Mark l'arrêta en se saisissant de bras. Surprise, elle n'eut pas le temps de le regarder qu'il l'enlaça chaudement. Un geste auquel la jeune brune ne s'était pas attendu. Mark ne lui avait pas montré un tel signe d'affection depuis très longtemps.

« Je ne te quitte pas, Aki-nee, ce n'est pas un adieu. » lui chuchota Mark qui lui-même sentit ses joues le démanger à cause de ses propres larmes.

Il était décidément incapable de voir quelqu'un pleurer en face de lui. Comme avec Wendy, voir sa grande sœur pleurer pour la première fois lui était simplement insupportable.  
Ils restèrent longtemps dans les bras de l'autre, se donnant un réconfort mutuel plus que nécessaire, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Derrière la porte qui était restée entre-ouverte, Caleb qui était arrivé entre-temps avait tout entendu. L'air grave et concerné par ce qu'il venait de témoigner, il se pinça péniblement les lèvres et ajusta à nouveau sa paire de lunette avant de partir dans la direction inverse.

…

« Bien ! Je crois que tout est prêt. »

La nuit avait été affreusement courte. Caleb, Aki et Mark s'étaient rendus au dojo pour ce qui semblait être une cérémonie d'adieu. Ne voulant pas qu'elle remarque sa tristesse, la jeune femme se tenait droite telle une militaire pour paraître le plus digne possible devant Caleb. De plus, cela devait être encore plus dur pour lui après tout…

Mark était lui partagé entre enthousiasme, impatience, et regrets. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à sa grande sœur de cœur. Lui aussi tentait de montrer à son père qu'il restait fort face à tout cela, et Caleb observa une dernière fois son fils avant de prendre la parole.

« Bon, c'est la première fois que tu vas tenter la téléportation d'une dimension à une autre. Tout devrait bien se passer… Je vois que tu as pris pas mal d'affaire avec toi. Dit-il en regardant l'énorme valise aux pieds de son fils.

- C'est Aki-nee qui s'est occupée de tout ça… Elle a assuré, comme d'habitude. fit Mark en adressant un regard complice à Aki qui lui rendit un sourire quelque peu gêné.

- Je vais t'expliquer comment faire maintenant. D'abord, tu vas rassembler le plus de magie possible.

- C'est parti ! »

Caleb et Aki s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et Mark se concentra en fermant les yeux. L'air se souleva doucement autour de lui, avant que son aura n'explose dans un tourbillon d'énergie blanche. Le jeune mage ne bougeait pas mais l'effort qu'il consentait se voyait sur son visage dont les traits se crispèrent légèrement.  
Le père du jeune homme hocha doucement la tête en se fendant d'un sourire aussi satisfait que fier. La quantité de magie qu'il dégageait était simplement énorme, bien plus élevé que celle qu'il pouvait dégager à cette âge.

« Bien, maintenant, active le sort de téléportation ! » lui hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Mark sembla retenir son souffle en même qu'il ouvrit soudainement ses yeux. Un grand cercle de magie apparu à ses pieds et s'illumina d'une lumière d'un jaune encore plus aveuglant que celui qui caractérisait les déplacements instantanés de son père. Le cercle s'étendit pour remplir toute la pièce avant de brutalement revenir en son centre pour fusionner avec Mark qui brilla d'un flash de lumière dont Aki ne supporta l'intensité alors que Caleb continuait d'observer tranquillement, imperturbable.  
La lumière s'atténua enfin et Mark était à nouveau entouré de cette aura lumineuse et doré qui avait déjà pris possession de son corps au moment où Lévy l'avait aidé la première.

« La téléportation puise d'abord dans tes réserves de magie avant de s'actionner. Plus l'endroit où tu veux te rendre se trouvera loin, plus le sort en sera impressionnant. Quand tu rassembles assez de magie comme tu viens de le faire, tu te transforme presque en un être de lumière. »

- J'en ai perdu énormément avec ça… commenta Mark en observant ses bras qui brillaient comme le soleil.

- Et sans cet entrainement, ton corps ne l'aurait jamais supporté. Maintenant, il te suffit de visualiser Earthland pour y retourner.

- Comme la première fois…

- Dernière chose. A propos de ton _Air Drive_. Tu n'auras plus de problème à l'utiliser désormais, et tu as trouvé un bon moyen de te transformer sans épuiser inutilement tes réserves de magies. C'est bien… mais attention à cette deuxième transformation. prévint sévèrement Caleb.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! fit Mark un sourire confiant aux lèvres. Bon, il est temps de se dire au revoir j'ai l'impression…

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, et non un adieu. Tu ne vas pas me demander de te faire un câlin quand même, toi qui si grand maintenant ? »

Mark ne répondit pas et se téléporta devant son père pour… l'enlacer. Même si c'était de manière bien plus virile qu'avec Aki. Un léger sourire déforma les lèvres de Caleb qui lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule avant de le repousser calmement pour lui faire face en tenant ses deux épaules.

« Je suis fier de toi, et je suis sûr que ta mère l'est tout autant. Va, maintenant. »

Mark se tourna vers Aki qui la regardait avec des yeux débordant d'émotion. Elle semblait prête à fondre en larmes à tout instant. Mark lui adressa un sourire enfantin avant de lui faire un simple signe de la main et de s'emparer de son énorme valise.

« Nee-chan, _ittekimasu !_

- _Itterashai ! » _lui répondit Aki avec le même air enjoué.

Le sourire de Mark se figea sur son visage tandis que son corps se décomposait peu à peu en particule de lumière qui dansèrent dans les airs avant de se rassembler, et de disparaître dans un autre flash aveuglant.

« Ça y est, il est parti. annonça Caleb la voix lourde.

- Oui… soupira à son tour la jeune femme.

Le trentenaire observa longuement la jeune femme avant qu'un sourire se dessine à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Je t'ai préparé tes affaires. Je crains que je n'aie plus besoin de tes services désormais, Aki.

- Excusez-moi ? couina la brune qui croyait avoir mal entendu.

- Oui, tu es virée ! » lui annonça Caleb en lui souriant de toute ses dents.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, outré par cette annonce si soudaine, Alors que Caleb continuait de lui sourire bêtement.

…

_Royaume de Fiore, ville portuaire, Hargeon…_

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi j'ai atterris si loin de la guilde ?! »

Mark se baladait maintenant dans la ville portuaire du royaume de Fiore qui semblait en effervescence de par l'été qui venait à peine de commencer en ce mois de juin. S'il pestait sur le fait d'avoir atterris loin de Magnolia et donc de Fairy Tail, cela aurait pu être bien pire : il était apparu à quelques mètres des quais et l'eau était encore froide à cause du soleil qui venait à peine de se lever sur la petite ville.

La première chose qu'il s'assura de faire était de savoir s'il était bien arrivé sept ans après son départ, comme son père l'avait estimé. Et Il eut la chance de trouver un numéro du magazine _The Weekly Sorcerer, _daté du 24 juin X791, par terre. Avec une première page assez étonnante à lire :

« _Les grands jeux magiques recommencent ! Cette fois, Fairy Tail a récupéré ses membres les plus puissants ! Cela va-t-il suffire pour reconquérir la place de guilde numéro une de Fiore ? Pour le savoir venez nombreux à Crocus pour le début des jeux ! COOOOOOL ! »_

Mark ne savait qui pouvait écrire d'une telle manière, mais ce dont il était sûr, ce que ce type était un poil trop excité.  
Puis, de quoi voulait-il parler en disant que Fairy Tail avait « récupéré » ses membres ? Que s'était-il passé durant ces sept ans pour que sa guilde soit moquée de la sorte ? Car toutes les personnes à qui le métis avait demandé de l'aide depuis son arrivée s'étaient allégrement moqué de lui quand il leur montrait sa marque d'appartenance à la guilde. Ceci était décidément bien trop louche.

Alors qu'il errait encore dans les rues d'Hargeon à la recherche d'une quelconque aide. Une voix railleuse et désagréable l'interpella dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici toi ? »

Mark aurait pu ce ton dédaigneux parmi mille autres. Il se retourna et vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Gajeel se tenait devant lui avec son regard toujours aussi dure et dé n'avait pas changé d'un seul pouce… en sept ans ? Lilli se tenait à ses côtés en volant grâce à ses ailes magiques et lui par contre, semblait déjà un peu plus content de voir Mark.

« Gajeel ! souffla Mark en manquant un d'un battement de cœur. C'est bien toi ?

- Et tu crois que je suis qui, Salamander ? demanda le metalleux en se curant dédaigneusement l'oreille. Pas de doute possible, c'était bien lui.

- Mais tu n'as pas changé du tout ! Comment ça se fait ?

- Toi non plus tu n'as pas changé… A part la couleur de tes yeux, tu es toujours le même. J'ai donc le droit d'être aussi surpris que toi.

Il marquait un point.

- Ah… C'est assez compliqué à expliquer en fait. Rigola en Mark en se grattant la tête. Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ?

- Nous revenons de notre entrainement pour préparer le _Damaitou Enbu. _Répondit Lilli. On dirait que toi aussi tu t'es améliorer, Mark. Je sens bien plus de puissance en toi qu'auparavant.

- Je me suis aussi entrainé sur Terre… expliqua Mark. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant ces sept dernières années ?

- On t'expliquera sur le chemin, ne traînons pas ici. Reprit Gajeel en tournant les talons.

- Ok, mais on va à Magnolia comment ? demanda Mark en s'empressant d'empoigner sa lourde valise pour suivre le dragon slayer.

- A pied.

- Quoi ? Mais il y a un train qui…

- J'ai dit qu'on ira à pied. » coupa Gajeel en fusillant Mark du regard.

Le mage de l'air n'émit aucune objection devant le ton effrayante du metalleux. Ils quittèrent Hargeon pour se rendre à Fairy Tail. Lilli raconta à Mark les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés sept ans auparavant. L'examen de rang S, l'attaque de Grimoire Heart puis celle d'Acnologia, et la disparition du groupe pendant sept ans, scellé par le sort du premier maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillon. Le tout en expliquant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait grandi pendant ce temps.

« Donc, vous avez perdu contre un dragon…

- Et alors ? grogna Gajeel, passablement agacé par ce souvenir brulant.

- Ben je sais pas. Natsu, toi et Wendy êtes des chasseurs de dragons, non ? Même si pour elle c'est assez différent. Votre titre présume que vous êtes fait pour démonter ces bestioles, non ?

- J'espère que tu n'essayes pas de te moquer de moi... prévint Gajeel d'une voix menaçante.

- Même les forces combinés des trois dragon slayer ne sont pas venu à bout de cette créature, expliqua Lilli. On ne pouvait rien faire face à ça.

- Attends, Wendy était là aussi ? s'étonna Mark.

- Heu… Oui, pourquoi ça ?

Le jeune homme prit alors une mine complétement abattue en comprenant ce que la présence de Wendy sur Tenrô impliquait quant à la présente situation de sa petite protégée…

- Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas grandi, comme les autres…

- En effet, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu…

- Laisse tomber, coupa Mark le visage exprimant un dépit plus qu'évident. C'est rien.

- Heu… d'accord… » fit Lilli, pas vraiment rassuré.

Les trois mages de Fairy Tail continuèrent de marcher durant plusieurs heures, traversant chemins arides et forêts, pour enfin arriver aux portes de Magnolia. Mark renifla un bon coup cet air frais et festif qui lui avait finalement bien manqué durant son absence.

« Que c'est bon d'être de retour ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant les bras comme pour se laisser porter par le vent qui souffla soudainement.

- Ne te laisse pas encore griser. L'interrompit Gajeel l'air bourru. On a encore de la marche…

- Hein ? Mais la guilde est juste à quelques rues normalement ! protesta le métis.

- On a changé de place. »

Mark attrapa précipitamment ses affaires pour ne pas perdre Gajeel qui avait repris aussi sec sa marche. Il n'était décidément pas vraiment commode celui-là. Il entraina Mark en dehors des limites de la ville, pour traverser un petit bois. ce qui intrigua pas mal le jeune homme visiblement perdu.

« Tu nous amène où là ?

- C'est ici que la guilde se trouve maintenant. » Répondit Gajeel en écartant quelques buissons qui bloquait le chemin.

Les yeux de Mark devinrent des soucoupes en même temps que sa mâchoire se décrocha. Où était passé le grandiose bâtiment qui symbolisait la toute-puissance de la guilde ? Il se trouvait devant ce qui ressemblait à une pitoyable taverne, surmonté d'une petite tourelle où trônait le fanion avec le logo de Fairy Tail, et des grandes hélices provenant surement d'un moulin.

« Voilà, on y est. » annonça alors Gajeel sur un ton aussi lassé qu'ennuyé.

D'un pas hésitant, Mark s'avança le premier vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Il posa son énorme valise avant de pousser l'énorme porte à deux battants qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement si strident qu'il en eut les oreilles perforées.

C'est en regardant à l'intérieur qu'il fut surpris de constater que la minuscule guilde était… vide. Enfin, presque.

« Oh ! Ne serait-ce pas Mark-kun ? »

Son visage s'illumina sourire en reconnaissant l'adorable et chaude voix de Mirajane l'interpeller derrière le comptoir de son bar. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir que la jeune barmaid n'avait pas pris une seul ride durant ces sept années écoulés sur Earthland. Il savait que, comme les autres, elle avait été scellée par ce sort dont Lilli lui avait parlé auparavant.

« Mira-san, je suis de retour ! »

« Tu es enfin rentré. »

Ce n'était pas Mirajane qui venait de lui répondre. Mais bien Makarov qui s'avançait vers lui, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ! Papy ! Je suis un peu en retard, pardon !

- Hmm… Je vois que tu n'as pas grandi. Constata Makarov en l'observant d'un œil avisé. Tu as croisé Gajeel sur ton chemin apparemment. Il a dû te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé durant ton absence.

- Oui ! C'est dur à expliquer, mais je n'ai passé que trois mois sur terre. Et Gajeel m'a expliqué. répondit Mark visiblement concerné par autre chose. Mais dis-moi papy, ils sont où tous les autres ?

- C'est vrai qu'il n'y a personne ici. Tout le monde est parti à Crocus pour les débuts des grands jeux magiques. Ils commencent demain.

- Qui est-ce qui va représenter Fairy Tail ? J'ai lu que c'était des équipes de cinq…

- A peine revenu que tu es déjà à fond dedans… Cette jeunesse ne cessera de m'étonner ! Natsu, Erza, Grey, Lucy et Wendy composent l'équipe A.

- Wendy ? s'étonna Mark. Elle va vraiment se battre ?

- J'ai privilégié l'entente collective pour cette équipe. Mais en ce qui concerne l'équipe B… »

Gajeel qui écoutait avec attention la discussion ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « Ghi hi ! » d'excitation en entendant parler d'équipe B.

« Trois de ses membres sont déjà ici. »

Incrédule, Mark recompta. Ils n'étaient que quatre. Et il se doutait bien qu'en sa qualité de maître de guilde, la participation de Makarov était sûrement interdite. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que… ?

« Donc c'est lui que tu as choisi, Ji-ji… »

Mark n'avait jamais entendu cette voix auparavant. Elle était presque rauque et teinté d'un air légèrement… blasé. Mais sans savoir comment ni pourquoi, il savait que la personne qui venait de parler était extrêmement puissante, au point que sa simple présence lui donnait déjà des frissons.

Il se retourna pour voir en face de lui un grand homme, sûrement plus âgé que lui et fort bien bâti. Ses courts cheveux or pointaient vers l'arrière en formant de nombreux épis et seulement une petite mèche blonde retombait sur son front. Mais ce qui frappa Mark fut la longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui traversait son œil droit, lui donnant un air menaçant qui n'était pas arrangé par son regard dure et perçant.  
Le grand manteau noir orné de fourrure qu'il portait sur ses larges épaules contribuait à le rendre impressionnant pour Mark qui ressentit alors la même sensation qui l'avait envahi en rencontrant Guildartz. De plus, malgré le fait qu'il était lui-même assez grand grâce à son mètre quatre-vingt, il était obligé de lever la tête pour pouvoir soutenir le regard de cet homme.

« Mark, je te présente mon petit-fils, Luxus. »

Le mage de l'air ne cacha pas sa surprise alors que le blond lui tendait la main. Cet homme était donc le fils d'Ivan !

« C'est toi qui a battu mon père alors ? demanda Luxus en dévisageant Mark de toute sa hauteur.

- Oui, c'est moi… hésita Mark en serrant timidement la main tendue de Luxus.

Le dragon slayer de la foudre fixa le métis avec défiance avant de finalement se détendre. Il tapa sur l'épaule d'un Mark paralysé par l'aura du petit fils du maître.

- … Bon boulot. »

Le mage de l'air en resta figé. En trente secondes, il avait tout imaginé quant à ce qui aurait pu se passer en lui avouant avoir battu son père. Tout, sauf se faire congratuler.  
Luxus ne resta pas plus longtemps devant lui et passa devant Gajeel et son grand père en les saluant discrètement, avant d'aller s'installer seul à une table en croisant les bras.

« Bien, tout le monde est là. annonça Makarov.

- Nous ne sommes que quatre, coupa Gajeel lui aussi les bras croisé.

- Vous rencontrerez votre dernier coéquipier là-bas. C'est une surprise.

- Attendez… interrompit Mark pas très sûr de lui. Si j'ai bien compris, je vais…

- Oui, tu fais partie de l'équipe B qui va participer aux jeux.

Le métis ne sut pas comment réagir. Bien que l'idée fût loin de lui déplaire, il ne comprenait pas comment Makarov avait pu anticiper son retour. Luxus avait bien parlé de lui comme s'il était prévu qu'il arrive aujourd'hui…

- Donc depuis le début vous aviez prévu de me mettre dans l'équipe ? Mais vous ne saviez même pas que j'allais revenir aujourd'hui ! paniqua-t-il.

- Oh, tu ne me tutoies plus tout un coup ? remarqua Makarov en riant. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, quelqu'un que tu connais bien est arrivé avant toi ici. Et elle nous a prévenus que tu étais en route… Je me demande pourquoi elle se cache encore d'ailleurs. »

Il avait rajouté cette dernière phrase en jetant un coup d'œil curieux à la porte derrière le bar. Mark suivit le regard du maître en attendant de voir quelqu'un apparaître. Et il ne fut pas déçu. Il crut sentir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites en voyant la jeune femme qui apparut enfin derrière la porte, un sourire heureux et angélique éclairant son visage.

« A… AKI-NEE ?! »

**Fin du chapitre n°23.**

* * *

**_La fin de ce chapitre est un véritable clin d'œil à toi Éric ;-)  
_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de l'histoire, avant l'épilogue... _**

**_A la prochaine,_**

**_VidayM_**

**_(PS: De magnifiques illustrations de Mark dessinés par mon ami sont disponible sur mon deviantArt dont vous trouverez le lien dans mon profil d'auteur !)_**


	25. Malchance pour Mark

_Hello folks ! Me revoilà ! Je vous amène aujourd'hui l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette histoire... snif. Mais d'abord la réponse à la review de Maronic02._

_**Maronic02 : **En effet tu n'es pas le premier à me faire cette remarque concernant le fait que Mark s'intégrerait bien à l'histoire originale. Ça me fait toujours un immense plaisir à chaque fois... Mais que toi tu le dise, c'est encore plus touchant, toi qui est mon premier reviewer !  
Pour la transformation... Je bosse encore dessus, hehe !_

_Voilà ! Comme toujours, je remercie Nooby, maronic02 encore une fois, ma chere Mavel Finnigan et vous tous lecteurs qui êtes de plus en plus nombreux au fils des mois, Merci !_

_Place au chapitre !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°24 : Malchance pour Mark.**

Mark continuait d'observer sa « nounou » avec des yeux de merlans frits. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle était là, devant elle, alors qu'ils étaient à Fairy Tail. Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de tergiverser qu'Aki vint rageusement lui frapper le crâne, fatiguée du temps de réaction de son petit frère.

« C'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ici ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme ! »

Pas de doute possible après un coup pareil : c'était bien Aki. Personne ne put cacher son étonnement en voyant la nouvelle arrivante se comporter de la sorte. Avec son air attendrissant et son regard de jais lorsqu'elle s'était présentée devant la guilde, le vieux Makarov n'aurait jamais cru que cette jeune femme pouvait cacher une telle personnalité.

« Comprend-moi ! Nee-chan ! se plaignit Mark en grattant la bosse qui gonflait sur son front. Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir de si vite ! Comment t'as fait pour te retrouver ici ?

- Ton père l'a envoyé ici. répondit Makarov à la place de la terrienne. Et il en a profité pour lui confier un message m'étant destiné.

- Papa ?!

- Il m'en a aussi laissé un pour toi.

Elle lui tendit alors un petit bout de papier que Mark mit un certain temps à saisir, visiblement encore perturbé. Il observa longuement le papier de son père qui avant de le plier et de le glisser dans sa poche.

- Quand est-ce que tu es arrivé ? demanda-t-il en retrouvant toute sa consistance.

- Il y a déjà plusieurs heures, ce matin-même ! Je suis arrivé pile au bon endroit et j'ai déjà pu rencontrer tout le monde ! expliqua-t-elle avec entrain.

- Tout le monde ? répéta Mark. Même Natsu et les autres ?

- Non, ils étaient déjà partis quand je suis arrivé…

- En effet, toute la guilde est déjà partie à Crocus depuis ce matin. Reprit Makarov. Je suis resté avec Mirajane et Aki pour vous attendre tous les trois, Gajeel, Luxus et toi. Personne n'est au courant qu'une seconde équipe nous représentera pendant les jeux.

- J'imagine que l'on sera en compétition avec Natsu et compagnie alors… anticipa le jeune homme en posant un doigt sur son menton.

- Ça te pose un problème ? demanda Gajeel les bras croisés.

- Tu rigoles ? fit Mark en se fendant d'un rictus plein d'excitation. Il doit avoir plein de types balèzes là-bas ! Alors si en plus je peux me battre contre Natsu, Grey ou même Erza, ça me va ! Je vais pouvoir leur montrer mes progrès !

- Ça marche aussi pour Lucy et la gamine, tu sais… lui fit remarquer Gajeel avec un sourire narquois.

- Les organisateurs savent ce qu'ils font ! Aucun moyen que l'un d'entre nous ne tombe sur elles ! De toute façon on ne connait pas encore les règles…

- Je vois que tu es d'accord alors. Constata Makarov. Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, nous pouvons nous rendre à notre tour à Crocus.

- Dans combien de temps y arriverons-nous ? questionna Luxus, toujours paisiblement assis sur sa chaise.

- Le voyage sera assez long, même en train. »

Gajeel ne manqua pas de manifester son mécontentement en entend le mot « train ». Même Luxus laissa échapper un léger soupir à l'évocation de ce moyen de transport, véritable peste pour les Dragon Slayers.  
Mais Mark semblait avoir une idée derrière la tête comme en témoignait ce sourire débordant de confiance qui ne le quittait décidément pas.

« J'ai un autre moyen pour arriver là-bas, on y sera en un clin d'œil ! ».

Makarov comprit sans trop de mal à quoi le fils de Caleb faisait référence en disant cela. Si bien qu'il demanda à tout ce petit monde de sortir et de se préparer à partir. Maintenant seul, Mark ressortit le message de son père hors de sa poche… Avant de le ranger à nouveau, cela pouvait attendre.

…

_Presque au même moment à une centaine de kilomètres…_

« Cette ville est magnifique ! »

Lucy était littéralement aux anges… Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête en visitant l'immense cité qu'était Crocus, la capitale du royaume de Fiore, surnommée la « ville de la floraison ». Toutes les rues étaient en effet couvertes de fleurs en tout genre, rendant l'atmosphère vivante et festive. De plus, de nombreuses décorations parsemaient la ville à l'occasion des grands jeux magiques qui étaient sur le point de débuter.

Dès leur arrivée, la constelationniste et le Dragon Slayer de feu étaient partis de leur côté pour visiter la capitale. Même Natsu se laissait prendre au jeu. Il portait une couronne de fleurs autour du cou qu'il avait mise sans même broncher contre Lucy.  
Lui aussi était émerveillé par l'immensité de Crocus. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais vu autant de personnes réunies dans un même endroit auparavant, et même la capitale royale d'Edolas faisait pâle figure en comparaison.

Alors que les deux mages de Fairy Tail, bien sûr accompagné d'Happy déambulaient avec insouciance dans les rues de la ville, Natsu s'arrêta soudainement en reniflant l'air.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Natsu ? demanda Happy en mâchouillant un délicieux poisson.

- Vous ne sentez pas cette odeur ?

- Nous n'avons pas le même odorat que toi… lui fit remarquer Lucy.

- Pourtant c'est évident ! se réjouit soudain le rose. Il est là !

- De qui tu parles tout à coup ?! »

« Malgré toutes ces odeurs, tu as réussi à reconnaître la mienne…»

Lucy se figea sur place en même temps que Natsu sourit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant cette voix plus que familière retentir dans leurs dos. La blonde se pinça discrètement le bras pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêvait pas avant de se retourner pour s'assurer que c'était bien « lui » qui venait de parler.  
Elle écarquilla les yeux en le reconnaissant. Pas d'erreur possible, il était bel et bien revenu. Revenu, au moment où elle n'y croyait presque plus.  
De retour à Fairy Tail après sa longue absence, Lucy avait directement demandé s'il avait fait quelconque signe de vie lors de ces sept années. On lui avait tristement signifié que le terrien demeurait introuvable et qu'il n'était pas réapparu du tout. C'était le cœur lourd que Lucy s'apprêtait donc à faire une croix sur le retour de son ami, mais maintenant, il était là, devant lui…

Alors que Natsu et Happy se précipitaient déjà vers leur partenaire retrouvé, elle porta sa main à sa bouche, sans même s'en rendre compte.

« C'est pas trop tôt ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent d'une virile empoignade en souriant mutuellement tandis qu'a Happy fonça directement dans le torse du métis, le faisant tomber en arrière par la même occasion.

« Markeuuuh ! Pourquoi tu as mis tout ce teeemps ?! pleurnicha l'exceed dans les bras du terrien alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

- Désolé Happy, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. »

Lucy s'avança alors vers ce petit monde d'une démarche décidée. En entendant ces bruits de pas rageurs, Mark se releva et agita les mains en signe de paix, visiblement apeuré par son amie qui arrivait vers lui à toute vitesse.

« S'il-te-plaît, pas de gifle ! » supplia le terrien.

Mais la jeune femme se saisit alors de Mark en l'enlaçant de toute son amplitude, laissant ce dernier dans un effarement total. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas le premier geste d'affection que Lucy lui adressait mais il s'était attendu à des retrouvailles beaucoup… plus tendues. Surtout en repensant aux conditions plus que compliqué de son départ.

« Je… suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir.

- Tu es là maintenant, je m'en fiche complètement. Le plus important c'est que tu sois là. »

Mark hésita longtemps avant de serrer à son tour son amie dans ses bras alors qu'il la sentait trembler sur son torse. Happy et Natsu se regardèrent avant de s'échanger un sourire complice, eux aussi de voir ces retrouvailles. Le mage de feu n'avait à aucun moment douté du retour de son ami et partenaire.

« Alors Lucy, reprit Mark sur un ton goguenard. C'est officiel ? Vous êtes en couple Natsu et toi ? Et c'est quoi cette coupe de cheveux, on dirait une gosse !

La blonde repoussa violement son amis en se refrognant sévèrement.

- Tu as le don pour bousiller ce genre de moment ! Malgré ces sept ans tu n'as pas grandi ! »

Elle s'arrêta momentanément en examinant de plus près son ami qui riait encore… Pour se rendre compte qu'il n'avait en effet réellement pas changé…

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas plus âgé que nous ? demanda-t-elle, troublée.

- Il ne s'est passé que trois mois sur Terre. On peut dire que comme vous, j'ai été en quelque sorte « gelé » en partant d'ici.

- Et tes yeux… continua Lucy presque rêveuse. Ils sont devenus… verts ?

- D'après mon père, c'est le résultat de mon entrainement !

- Donc toi aussi tu t'es entrainé ! intervint Natsu tout excité. C'est génial ça ! Quand est-ce qu'on se fait ce combat alors ?! »

Mark brulait d'envie de lui répondre « peut-être demain » ! Mais il devait leur garder cette surprise. Il pouvait déjà imaginer leurs têtes en le voyant dans l'équipe adverse et ne voulait absolument pas gâcher ce moment.

« Je suis venu ici pour vous supporter, dès que vous aurez remporté ces jeux et ramener la guilde à la place de numéro un dans Fiore, on se battra !

- Ouuuuaaais ! Je m'enflamme !

- A propos des jeux, reprit Mark en se tournant vers Lucy. Vous allez vraiment y participez Wendy et toi ?

- Oui ! Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour aider les autres ! répondit la blonde le poing en avant. En parlant de Wendy, je pense qu'elle sera plus qu'heureuse de te savoir ici !

- J'imagine… rit Mark en se grattant maladroitement la tête.

- Mais avoue-le-moi, souffla la jeune femme en s'approchant de son oreille. T'es plutôt dégouté, hein ?

- De quoi ? chuchota à son tour Mark.

- Qu'elle ait toujours treize ans… ajouta-t-elle sur un air bien moqueur.

Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Mark fut réellement et sincèrement agacé par son amie.

- La ferme… »

Lucy s'écarta en éclatant de rire sous les regards hébétés de Natsu et Happy. Les rôles avaient été complètement inversés par la constelationniste qui venait enfin de réussir à énerver Mark, c'était une première pour elle.

« Bon, je dois trouver les autres, on se voit plus tard.

- Tu as pu voir Grey ? l'interrogea Lucy avant qu'il ne parte.

- Oui, mais il avait l'air occupé avec Juvia et un autre type aux cheveux gris, je n'ai pas voulu intervenir, ça avait l'air assez intense… et bizarre. expliqua Mark avec une goutte de sueur sur le front. Allez, à plus tard !

- Hé ! Attends ! »

Mais c'était trop tard, Mark disparut dans un flash aveuglant sans même prévenir, laissant Natsu et Happy complètement ahuris, les yeux tel des assiettes.

« Il… vient de se téléporter ? » balbutia le rose.

…

Le soleil avait déjà disparu derrière les immenses montagnes qui entouraient la ville de Crocus. La cité était maintenant éclairée par la douce lumière de la pleine lune pendant que Wendy et Carla se trouvaient maintenant à l'entrée des jardins du gigantesque palais royal, poursuivant leur visite de l'endroit en toute insouciance.

« Regarde Carla ! C'est le château royal, Mercurius ! s'exclama Wendy en lisant le guide qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Je me demande quelle genre de personne le roi doit être ! dit alors Carla, étonnement captivée.

- Tu penses qu'il a une barbe ?

- Certainement ! »

Mais les deux amies ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de la présence d'une étrange petite bête qui les observait, perché sur le porche servant d'entrée dans l'édifice du château, elle semblait prête à s'attaquer à elles, mais…

« C'est vraiment sûr de rester dehors la nuit, à ton âge ? »

Wendy sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Ses mains tremblantes de stress et d'appréhension laissèrent s'échapper le papier qu'elle tenait jusque-là avant qu'elle ne se retourne. Et sa mâchoire se serra en le voyant enfin, après tous ces mois d'attente.

« Mark !

- Ah, plus de « san » maintenant ? Il t'en aura fallu du temps !

- Et toi alors, c'est pour revenir qu'il t'aura fallu du temps ! intervint Carla sur son ton snob bien particulier.

- _Sorry sorry _! » fit maladroitement Mark en se grattant la tête.

Wendy s'était déjà précipitée vers lui sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Elle s'abandonna à lui en plaquant son visage contre sa poitrine. Elle le serrait de ses petits bras avec le maximum de force qu'elle possédait, comme pour ne pas le laisser repartir une nouvelle fois.

« - Tu es enfin revenu… souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, je suis un peu en retard. répondit doucement Mark

- C… Ce n'est pas grave ! sanglota Wendy en accentuant son étreinte. Tu m'avais promis…

- Oui, et je ne repartirais plus. Je reste avec toi désormais…

C'est presque instinctivement que Mark enserra sa petite protégée dans ses bras en fermant lui aussi les yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la revoir lui procurerait une joie aussi immense. Une joie pleinement partagée par la Dragon Slayer qui avait tout laissé tomber sur le sol pour fondre dans ses bras. Carla ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit soupir amusé en contemplant cette harmonieuse scène entre son amie et ce garçon qu'elle admirait tant.  
Mais Mark repoussa finalement la jeune adolescente pour la placer en face d'elle, yeux dans les yeux.

- J'ai tenu mon engagement. dit-il en la fixant tendrement de son regard émeraude. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai fait promettre ?

Wendy sécha ses larmes aussi vite que possible devant un Mark plus que surpris devant la détermination nouvelle et retrouvée de la Dragon Slayer.

- Oui ! Dès ton départ… j'ai travaillé dur ! Je me suis entraîné avec les autres et maintenant que tu es là je vais te montrer que je suis devenu plus forte !

Mark cligna des yeux d'étonnement en la voyant parler avec autant d'entrain et de détermination. Quelque chose en elle avait changé…

- Au point de parfois se mettre en danger … rajouta alors Carla l'air blasé.

- Carla ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai que tu sembles avoir grandi. observa Mark en souriant.

Wendy ne put s'empêcher de rougir, gênée par le compliment du métis.

- Ne l'encourage pas ! Tu sais qu'elle a prévu de participer à ces stupides jeux ? intervint à nouveau Carla décidément en forme.

- Je suis au courant, oui. affirma naturellement le terrien.

- Essaie de la raisonner alors ! Par exemple, tu peux prendre sa place dans l'équipe maintenant que tu es là !

- On en a déjà parlé, Carla ! gronda cette fois Wendy. J'aurais pu refuser de participer mais j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser Natsu-san et les autres ! Je ne changerais pas d'avis !

- C'est absurde ! Tu ne peux p…

- Tu ne crois pas en elle ? coupa subitement Mark.

- Si, mais…

- Et bien alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle participe ? Moi, je lui fais confiance… Alors logiquement toi aussi tu devrais la soutenir, Carla.

L'exceed ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche mais ne trouvant pas quoi répondre, aucun son n'en sortit. Wendy se tourna vers Mark l'air presque stupéfaite. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la soutiendrait dans sa décision de participer aux grands jeux magiques.

- Merci, Mark-san… souffla-t-elle timidement en baissant la tête.

- Tu recommences avec ce suffixe idiot. » Se plaignit gentiment Mark.

« MARK-CHAAAAAN ! »

Le mage de l'air se braqua en entendant cette voix stridente l'interpeller au loin, visiblement ennuyé par ce qui arrivait vers eux. Carla pouffa en regardant le terrien alors que Wendy vit une jeune femme accourir vers eux le bras levé et une couronne de fleurs surmontant ses courts cheveux qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. L'avait-elle appelé Mark… chan ?  
La petite fille fut prise malgré elle d'une légère panique en imaginant qui était cette femme pour Mark. Malgré la nuit qui s'installait, elle pouvait facilement distinguer les fins traits de son visage qui la rendaient très jolie…

« Mark-chan, je t'ai cherché partout ! elle remarqua alors la Dragon Slayer. Oh ! Tu dois être Wendy ! »

Je jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de grimacer suite à la soudaine apparition de sa grande sœur. Il comprit aussi que Wendy et Carla se posaient de sérieuses questions vu les expressions effarées sur leurs visages.

« Euh… Bonsoir, salua poliment Wendy en s'inclinant. Excusez-moi de vous demander cela, mais qui êtes-vous ?

- Je suis Aki Kino, ravi d'enfin faire ta connaissance, Wendy !

La petite adolescente se mit à rougir violement en jouant avec ses doigts.

- Etes-vous… La petite amie de Mark-san ?

Aki la fixa avec des gros yeux avant d'éclater de rire tout en empoignant Mark par le coup, ce dernier affichant encore une attitude pire que blasée devant le comportement de sa grande sœur.

- Bien sûr que non ! Hum… Disons que je suis… Sa nounou !

- Aki-nee ! s'énerva le jeune homme impuissant.

- Donc Mark a une nounou, constata une Carla visiblement amusée. Intéressant…

- Oh, un autre chat qui parle ! s'étonna Aki en remarquant l'exceed à ses pieds. Carla, c'est ça ?

- Tu es la première personne qui ne s'est pas exclamée en m'entendant parler. Constata-t-elle. C'est moi ou il y a beaucoup de chat qui parle sur Terre ?

- Non, mais Mark-chan m'avait parlé de vous ! Et j'ai rencontré Natsu et Lucy il y a quelques instants, et donc forcément j'ai vu Happy.

Mark déglutit en imaginant ce que sa sœur aurait pu raconter à la blonde. Il était mal, très mal !

- Aki-nee s'il-te-plait, ne m'appelle pas comme ça devant tout le monde ! pressa Mark, presque honteux.

- Tu connais donc ce jeune homme depuis pas mal de temps… reprit Carla avec un sourire en coin. Tu dois avoir de jolies anecdotes à nous raconter sur lui. »

Mark n'aurait jamais cru ce jour arriver, Aki et Carla semblait déjà s'apprécier, et beaucoup trop à son goût ! Wendy de son côté ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait, elle tournait frénétiquement la tête à chaque fois qu'un des interlocuteurs prenait la parole.

« - Bien entendu ! confirma la jeune brune en riant. Il y a cette fois où…

- OH ! Il se fait tard ! intervint Mark, pas très sûr de lui. Je devrais vous ramener à l'auberge maintenant ! Les autres vont s'inquiéter !

- Je suis d'accord avec Mark-san… renchérît Wendy, visiblement mal à l'aise.

- Je dois admettre qu'il a raison. concéda Carla. Ce n'est pas grave, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, n'est-ce pas Aki ?

- Avec plaisir ! Sur ce je vous laisse, je repars à l'hôtel où le reste de la guilde réside. A plus tard ! »

Mark aurait juré voir une lueur presque démoniaque dans leurs regards au moment où elles avaient dit ça. Et il ne s'était pas trompé, Aki lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de malice avant de repartir et disparaître devant l'immense entrée du jardin. Il vit ensuite Carla croiser ses pattes en affichant un sourire tout aussi espiègle.

« Je l'aime bien. »

Le jeune homme afficha un visage plein de détresse en imaginant les futures conversations que pourrait avoir Aki avec l'exceed, et même Lucy, sur sa personne.

« Mark-san, s'enquit alors Wendy. Est-ce que… Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas… Partez devant, je vous ramène à l'auberge. » répondit le terrien la mine déconfise

Wendy ne posa pas plus de question et s'exécuta en entrainant Carla avec elle. Cette dernière fixa le jeune homme d'un regard moqueur qu'il tenta tant bien que d'ignorer en poussant un gros soupir de lassitude. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde après tout…

Il s'apprêta à suivre l'adolescente et l'exceed qui étaient parti devant mais se tourna vers l'immense porche devant l'entrée du château, en fixant avec méfiance l'endroit où se trouvait la petite bête noire qui observait Wendy et Carla avant qu'il n'intervienne. Une bestiole qu'il avait malheureusement bel et bien reconnu… Raven Tail était présent, et il fallait qu'il prévienne les autres au plus vite.

…

_Quelques minutes plus, Auberge Honeybone…_

« Wendy ! Tu as vu l'heure ?! Où-est-ce que tu trainais comme ça ?»

C'était bien sûr la voix grondante et autoritaire d'Erza qui venait de sonner dans la chambre réservée à l'équipe de Fairy Tail. Natsu, Grey et Lucy étaient déjà arrivés et venaient eux aussi de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par la rouge au vu des expressions coupables et désolés qui tiraient leurs visages.  
Wendy ne faisait que balbutier des bouts de phrase ne voulant rien dire, tétanisée par Titania qui ne faisait preuve d'aucune pitié et qui restait terrifiante, même dans son pyjama rouge.

« Du calme, Erza, c'est de ma faute ! »

Erza se tourna vers l'entrée pour apercevoir Mark, non sans être étonnée, surprise par l'apparition soudaine du jeune homme. Mais elle reprit rapidement de la contenance pour blâmer à son tour le terrien.

« Tu ne pouvais pas la ramener plus tôt ?

- Tu n'as pas changé ! rigola doucement le jeune métis. Oh salut Grey !

- Yo, Mark ! Ça faisait longtemps ! » salua gaiement le brun.

Une épée vint soudain se planter à quelques centimètres de son visage, son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant qu'il ne laisse échapper un petit cri de stupeur pour s'agripper à Natsu.

« Ne m'ignorez pas ! gronda à nouveau Erza avant de se calmer. Il est bon de te savoir de retour parmi nous, Mark. Je savais que tu étais revenu grâce à ta nounou que j'ai rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle s'est présentée, hein ? remarqua Mark une goutte au front.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je te remercie d'avoir ramené Wendy, il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant l'heure limite. »

Mark jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui pendait au mur. Il était en effet déjà 23h30. Il devait lui aussi penser à rejoindre son équipe...

« Je ne vais pas tarder alors, mais avant ça je dois vous dire quelque chose. annonça-t-il gravement, attirant l'attention de toute la pièce sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Tu m'as remercié d'avoir ramené Wendy, mais elle ne serait peut-être pas rentrée si je ne l'avais pas croisé…

Effarée par cette révélation, la concernée ne dit pas un mot alors que Natsu et Grey semblèrent d'un coup bien plus concernés à côté d'une Lucy tout aussi surprise que Wendy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? questionna Erza, imperturbable.

- J'ai surpris une créature appartenant à Raven Tail dans les jardins de Merculius. C'est celle qui m'a privé de ma magie quand j'étais là-bas il y a sept ans. expliqua Mark.

- Raven Tail ? répéta Grey les yeux grands ouvert.

- Comment c'est possible ? s'exclama à son tour Lucy.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il faut que vous restiez sur vos gardes pendant le tournoi. On pourrait avoir quelques surprises.

- Compris, merci de nous avoir prévenus. fit Erza, toujours bras et jambes croisés sur sa chaise.

- De rien. Et bien maintenant, je vous laisse vous reposer. Je serais dans les tribunes pour vous encourager demain. »

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie, il ne restait vraiment plus beaucoup de temps avant l'heure limite qu'il devait lui aussi respecter. Mais Wendy interpella soudain le jeune homme avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

« Attends, Mark-san !

- Hum ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il en se retournant.

- Merci de nous avoir protégé Carla et moi. Je n'ai pas été assez prudente… regretta la Dragon Slayer en baissant la tête.

- C'est rien ! Allez repose-toi maintenant. On se voit demain… »

Mark s'arrêta subitement en voyant Lucy la fixer d'un regard moqueur. La main devant la bouche, elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas éclater de rire en regardant son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait marrer toi ? s'agaça le terrien en la regardant de loin.

- Non rien ! mentit la blonde. C'est juste que je suis en train de me souvenir de tout ce que Aki m'a raconté tout à l'heure.

Un nerf colla au front du métis, apparemment plus que furieux.

- Quand ça sera fini, rappelle-moi que je dois vous faire la peau à tous, ok ? »

Lucy lui tira la langue en guise de réponse et Mark disparut subitement dans un flash de lumière, trop pressé et agacé pour prendre le temps de marcher jusqu'en bas. La constelationniste regarda par la fenêtre et pouffa en voyant son ami marcher d'un pas rageur vers le nord de la ville. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Mark espérait maintenant devoir se battre contre elle lors de ce tournoi, histoire de lui mettre une bonne correction…

C'est alors que les douze coups de minuit sonnèrent dans la ville, marquant le début des éliminatoires des grands jeux magiques.

...

_Le lendemain…_

L'arène de Crocus était pleine à craquer de spectateurs venus des quatre coins du royaume de Fiore pour encourager leur guilde préférée. Malheureusement pour l'équipe de Fairy Tail, le public leur avait réservé une entrée plus que mouvementé en les sifflant copieusement, eux qui étaient arrivés de justesse à la dernière place lors des éliminatoires…  
Mais le soutien indéfectible de la guilde qui s'était entièrement déplacé en tribune avait aidé à remonter le moral de Lucy et Wendy, qui avait été bien touchée par cet accueil houleux. Même l'esprit du premier maître de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillon, s'était matérialisée devant les membres de la guilde pour les encourager, au grand étonnement de Makarov qui avait senti ses yeux sortir de ses orbites en voyant son prédécesseur insoucieusement assise au bord de la tribune pour encourager l'équipe. Les entrées des différentes équipes participantes se succédaient sous les vivats de la foule, jusqu'à l'annonce l'équipe ayant terminé troisième, qui n'était d'autre que Raven Tail…

Makarov explosa de colère en apercevant la guilde de son fils faire son apparition dans l'arène, criant au scandale en rappelant que c'était une guilde noire, mais l'annonce du speaker officiel, Chapati Lola, donna tort au troisième maître de Fairy Tail.

« D'après nos informations, Il semble que cette guilde, fondée il y a sept ans, ait été récemment approuvé guilde officiel ! »

« Ivan… ragea Makarov. Comment a-t-il pu leur jouer ce tour ?! »

Sur le terrain, la réaction de la Team Fairy Tail était plus contenue, sûrement grâce à l'avertissement de Mark la vieille. Néanmoins, Lucy fut étonnée de ne pas reconnaître parmi les membres de cette sombre équipe l'étrange grand homme en armure qui portait l'étendard de la guilde et qui n'était pas présent il y a sept ans de cela.

« Mark avait donc vu juste, constata calmement Erza. Nous devrions faire attention à eux. »

Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de tête avant de se concentrer sur les deux équipes restantes.

« Il reste maintenant deux équipes qui ont passés avec succès les préliminaires ! »

Le public se demandait quel pouvait être la guilde qui accompagnait les favoris de Sabertooth dans les deux dernières places. Mais l'énigme fut rapidement résolue quand le présentateur reprit la parole d'une voix grondante de ferveur et de stupéfaction :

« C'est extraordinaire ! Cela dépasse toutes les attentes ! Leur retour est-il si fracassant que cela ! L'inattendue, l'incroyable ! »

Alertés par la furie du speaker, les membres de la Team Fairy Tail lancèrent des regards curieux vers le tunnel d'entrée où quatre silhouettes s'avançaient doucement. C'est alors que tous, Erza exceptée, n'en crurent pas leur yeux qui prirent la forme de ceux d'un merlan fris.

« C'EST…C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! » s'exclama Lucy à deux doigts de perde la raison à côté d'une Wendy sous le choc.

La voix du présentateur retentit alors avec encore plus de force.

« FAIRY TAIL TEAM B ! »

Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane et Jellal déguisé en Mystogan se tenaient fièrement devant la Team A qui n'en revenait pas. Natsu et Grey restaient figés de stupéfaction comme en témoignait leur yeux qui eux étaient bien sortis de leurs orbites alors que dans les tribunes, Makarov riait du tour qu'il avait joué au public en présentant deux équipes pour représenter sa guilde.  
Mais malgré la cohue générale, Wendy se rendit que quelque chose manquait.

« Ils… Ils ne sont que quatre ? »

Mais une voix bien trop familière répondit à sa question en retentissant derrière les quatre membres présents de la Team B :

« Tu comptes mal… »

Gajeel et Mirajane s'écartèrent quelque peu pour laisser apparaître une dernière silhouette. Les mâchoires de l'équipe A se décrochèrent toute en même temps en voyant Mark, sourire confiant aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches de son pantalon jogging noir sur lequel était imprimé le symbole de Fairy Tail, symoble aussi présent sur le gilet du même coloris qu'il arborait, mariant ainsi la couleur que l'équipe B avait choisi pour représenter la guilde : le noir.

« MARK ! Toi aussi ?! » hurlèrent en même temps Natsu et Grey au bord de l'hystérie.

« C'était une surprise. On dirait que vous n'êtes pas déçus.

- Déçu ? reprit Natsu avec un rictus aux lèvres. C'est même parfait, je vais pouvoir démonter Gajeel et te faire mordre la poussière par la même occasion ! JE M'ENFLAMME ! »

Mais le dragon slayer de métal s'approcha subitement du rose en collant son visage au sien, douchant instantanément son excitation.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre de ta part, Monsieur huitième place aux éliminatoires…

- Ugh… »

Pendant que Erza s'assurait de l'identité de Jellal dissimulée sous les habits de Mystogan, Mark en profita pour s'approcher de Lucy et Wendy, encore troublées par ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

« Mark-san, tu…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Wendy, les organisateurs ne sont pas bêtes. assura-t-il. On n'aura pas à se battre l'un contre l'autre.

- Je vais faire de mon mieux… Dans tous les cas !

- C'est dommage, car j'aurais bien voulu foutre une correction à Lucy pour son comportement d'hier.

- Hé ! Comment oses-tu dire ça aussi légèrement ! » s'énerva la blonde.

Mark voulu répondre en se moquant d'elle mais fut interrompu par l'immense clameur qui descendit soudain des gradins pour saluer l'entrée de la dernière équipe en lice, les favoris du tournoi…

« Les invincibles, les plus puissants, les dominants ! SABERTOOOOTH ! »

« C'est donc eux les numéros un actuels » constata amèrement le terrien.

L'entrée de la guilde numéro un de Fiore se fit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissement traduisant son immense popularité. Les deux équipes de Fairy Tail, surtout Natsu et Gajeel, observèrent attentivement leurs adversaires parmi lesquelles se trouvaient deux Dragon Slayer. Sting Eucliff, Dragon Slayer de la lumière et Rogue Cheney, Dragon Slayer de l'ombre.

« Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre ! Kapo ! »

C'est un petit homme à la tête de… citrouille, qui apparut devant les équipes du tournoi maintenant toute rassemblés. Il fut reprit par Chapati la seconde d'après :

« Maintenant que tout le monde est là, il est temps de vous exposer le programme de la journée ! Changement par rapport aux autres éditions, les combats auront lieu avant l'épreuve spéciale du jour ! »

Natsu s'enflamma une nouvelle fois à cette annonce plus qu'excitante.

« Directement les combats ! Parfait ! »

« Sans plus attendre, je vais procéder aux tirage au sort des deux mages qui ouvriront les grands jeux magiques ! » annonça le présentateur dans son micro.

Le stade se plongea dans un silence pesant pendant que le hasard jouait son rôle. Tous les participants restaient muets à s'observer en attendant le verdict. Les huit équipes présentes étaient prêtes à en découdre.

« INCROYABLE ! CE SERA UN DUEL ENTRE LES DEUX EQUIPES DE FAIRY TAIL ! PREMIER CONCCURENT : MARK CELLER !»

Natsu frappa ses poings l'un contre l'autre, sûr du fait qu'il serait le prochain à être appeler pour se mesurer à Mark. Il fixait son ami terrien avec une impatience plus qu'évidente. Mais l'annonce qui suivit défia toutes les attentes, y compris celles des deux concernés…

« Contre… WENDY MARVELL ! ».

Le terrien afficha une expression aussi perdue qu'incrédule à cette inattendue et bouleversante annonce, traduisant tout le désarroi qui s'empara brutalement de son esprit à l'idée d'affronter la Dragon Slayer du ciel.

**Fin du chapitre n°24**

* * *

_Je suis sûr que si il y avait un dialogue entre Mark et moi, il me dirait probablement : "tu es un enfoiré." Et oui, le sort n'est pas cool avec le pauvre terrien... *trollface*  
_

_Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Il risque de faire une longueur assez exceptionnel pour l'occasion, ou pas ! En attendant, dites-moi ce que vous avez pensez du chapitre d'aujourd'hui avec une review ! En vous remerciant d'avance..._

_Votre humble serviteur,_

_VidayM_


	26. Mark Celler vs Wendy Marvell

_Hello everybody ! Ça faisait longtemps, voila le nouveau chapitre ! Chapitre qui était sensée être le dernier... Mais à cause d'une erreur de calcul de ma part, ce n'est que l'avant-dernier finalement ! Je sais, c'est assez maladroit._

_Je vous laisse en tout cas profiter de ces derniers instants avec Mark, en remerciant comme d'habitude Maronic02, NoobZero et Mavel avec qui je rigole pas mal sur Facebook ! =D_

_ENJOY !_

* * *

**Chapitre n°25 : Mark vs Wendy.**

Les deux combattants désignés n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir à l'annonce de leur prochain affrontement que les équipes furent invitées à rejoindre leurs vestiaires respectifs pour se préparer au début de la compétition.

Toutes les mages commençaient donc à déserter l'arène dans l'énorme brouhaha provoqué un public en ébullition. Tous, sauf Mark et Wendy pour qui le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Ils restaient face à face, se regardant avec autant de surprise que d'appréhension. Ils n'entendaient plus ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux, ils étaient coupés du monde. Tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité avait disparu pour les laisser seuls dans un silence de marbre.

Mais soudainement et à la grande surprise du jeune mage, la Dragon Slayer lui tourna soudainement le dos avec une étonnante fermeté, faisant éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés quelques secondes auparavant, et ramenant Mark à la réalité. Si Wendy avait d'abord eu l'air perturbée, il était sûr d'avoir vu ses yeux bruler de détermination avant qu'elle ne se retourne.  
Le mage de l'air resta pantois en voyant sa protégée et petite sœur de cœur rejoindre la Team A, croisant par la même occasion le regard inquiet de son amie Lucy.

« Hé ! Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ? »

C'était bien sûr le bourru Gajeel qui venait d'interpeller Mark, le sortant définitivement de sa stase. Le regard vide et inconsistant, il rejoint alors à son tour son équipe qui disparut rapidement dans le sombre tunnel de l'arène.

Le désespoir du Terrien s'était fait ressentir jusque dans la tribune où siégeait Fairy Tail, dont les mages étaient restés tout aussi bouche-bée à l'annonce de ce combat pouvant presque être qualifié de fratricide. Aki était restée silencieuse, mais Lévy avait encore les mains porté sur sa bouche alors que l'arène était maintenant vide.

« C'est horrible…

- Il est certain que le destin nous joue des tours. concéda calmement Makarov. Mais ils savaient que cela pouvait arriver…

- J'en étais sûre ! s'emporta Carla. Wendy n'aurait pas dû accepter de participer à ce stupide tournoi ! »

Mais parmi toutes les personnes présentes, une présence singulière se faisait remarquer. Assise au bord de la tribune en balançant insouciamment ses pieds nues au-dessus du vide, Mavis Vermillon observait la scène avec autant de sang-froid que Makarov, si ce n'est plus.

« Nos deux membres qui vont se battre ont l'air de beaucoup s'aimer. observa-t-elle.

- Wendy… Elle admire cet idiot ! répondit Carla en se mordant la lèvre. Mark tient aussi énormément à elle…

- Je vois… Ce moment va leur profiter à tous les deux.

Carla se sentit presque exploser en entendant le Shodaime parler de la sorte.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?!

- Carla ! Calme toi… » tenta de la raisonner Happy, lui aussi inquiet.

L'exceed blanche se contenta de tourner capricieusement la tête en voyant que Mavis ne réagissait pas à sa question. A ses côtes, Aki regardait la première et illustre maîtresse de Fairy Tail avec attention. Ses longs cheveux blonds et ondulés qui lui tombaient dans le bas du dos et ses yeux brillants d'un vert encore plus reluisant que ceux de Mark lui donnaient une apparence presque enfantine. Mais la jeune terrienne avait rapidement compris que sous ses airs insouciant se cachait une grande sagesse doublé d'une intelligence hors du commun.

Elle posa alors une main rassurante sur le sommet de la tête de Carla en lui souriant.

« Tu peux faire confiance à Wendy, elle va se débrouiller comme une chef. »

Carla la regarda avec surprise, le sourire avec lequel elle venait de dire cela était rassurant… Mais il s'était évanoui à la seconde ou Aki avait posé les yeux sur l'entrée du tunnel dans lequel Mark avait disparu quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Je reviens. » déclara-t-elle avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les escaliers.

…

Cela faisait déjà cinq bonnes minutes que Lucy prenait soin de la tenue et de la coiffure de Wendy qui ne parlait pas beaucoup qu'elles avaient investi le vestiaire. Intimité féminine oblige, Natsu et Grey étaient restés dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce.  
Erza, qui observait Wendy se préparer était étonnée de ne pas être encore sorti pour calmer les deux comparses qui ne faisait pas un seul bruit à l'extérieur.

Assisse calmement sur une chaise, Wendy avait troqué sa tenue de cérémonie contre un vêtement bien plus adapté au combat. Elle portait maintenant une robe courte blanche et violette avec un collant sombre et des sandales. Lucy s'occupait des derniers détails pour sa coiffure en dressant deux fines nattes accompagnant sa longue chevelure bleue nuit.  
Erza voyait la Dragon Slayer serrer ses petits poings posés sur ses deux genoux, l'air préoccupé et concerné. Même Lucy qui était pourtant dans son dos pouvait sentir toute la tension qui traversait le corps de son amie.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en se penchant pour la regarder.

- Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à me battre contre Mark-san… avoua-t-elle timidement en baissant les yeux.

- Wendy…

- Mais nous avons tous travaillé dur pour être là aujourd'hui. Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant… Même si je dois l'affronter ! »

Elle avait dit ça avec une lucidité doublé d'une détermination qui fit visiblement plaisir à Erza qui se tenait encore sur le pas de la porte.

« En plus… C'est l'occasion de lui montrer que j'ai tenu ma promesse… continua la jeune fille en regardant ses mains ouverte.

- Je n'ai donc aucune raison de m'inquiéter. dit Erza en décroisant les bras avant de se redresser. Tes paroles ne traduisent aucune hésitation.

Lucy n'en revenait pas de voir la petite Wendy parler avec autant de détermination et d'assurance. Elle crut pendant un instant voir un flash de leur première rencontre…

« Euh... Euh... Je... ne peux pas du tout me battre, mais... Je peux utiliser beaucoup de magie de soutien qui peut aider tout le monde... »

La Wendy qui se tenait en face d'elle n'était pas celle qui avait prononcé ces mots plein de timidité et de retenu à cette époque. Celle qui était là devant elle… Avait grandi.

« Qui a-t-il ? Lucy-san ? questionna Wendy en voyant la blonde rêvasser.

- Hein ? Ah, non je pensais à quelque chose d'autre ! Fais de ton mieux Wendy, je serais derrière toi !

- Merci beaucoup…

- Bien, si tu es prête, il est temps d'y aller. Annonça Erza.

- Oui ! »

…

L'ambiance était bien moins joviale du côté de la Team B, rassemblée dans son vestiaire. Mark était lui aussi assis, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et les yeux fermés sous ses doigts entremêlés par l'anxiété qui ne le quittait depuis plusieurs minutes.  
Laxus, Gajeel, Jellal et Mirajane l'observaient sans dire un mot. Cette dernière avait expliqué au dragon slayer de la foudre et l'ancien mage saint le pourquoi de la réaction de Mark. Et personne n'avait pu trouver les mots pour consoler le terrien. Au contraire, Laxus et surtout Gajeel lui avaient comprendre qu'il ne devait en aucun cas laisser le match à Wendy sous peine de représailles…

Mais Mark n'en était même pas là. Il se demandait comment il avait pu être assez naïf pour penser que cette situation n'aurait jamais pu se mettre en place. Car pas une seule seconde il n'avait cru à la possibilité d'un combat contre Wendy… Comment diable allait-il pouvoir gérer une chose pareille ?

« Nous partons devant. Bonne chance, Mark-kun ! »

L'encouragement de Mirajane ni changea rien, Mark resta inerte alors que ses coéquipiers quittant la pièce en le laissant seul. C'est la mine déconfite qu'il se leva pour faire face au miroir du vestiaire, observant son visage qui transpirait le doute et le manque de confiance.

« Où est passé le Mark pimpant et sûr de sa force ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Aki qui était rentrée sans faire de bruit. Elle se tenait devant lui, les mains dans le dos et son habituel sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire que Mark ne parvint à lui renvoyer…

« Aki-nee… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il l'air perdu.

- Je ne suis pas venu te dire ce que tu devais faire… annonça Aki en prenant un air sérieux. D'habitude, tu me dis toujours « Je vais faire comme ça ! », pas « Que dois-je faire ? » !

- Tu sais ce que Wendy représente pour moi… reprit Mark. Je n'ai aucune envie de lui faire du mal.

- La douleur que tu peux infliger à une personne n'est pas seulement physique…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

Mais Aki se dirigeait déjà vers la porte, prête à sortir.

- Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire pour ne pas la blesser, Mark. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu. Mais il se peut que tu finisses au final par réellement lui faire mal, alors que tu désirais le contraire.

Mark resta silencieux alors que sa grande sœur disparaissait derrière la porte. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'elle avait voulu lui dire. Mais une chose était sûre : il était hors de question que Wendy se retrouve blesser.

Il vérifia une dernière fois sa tenue en ajustant son gilet noir sans manche et en tapant sur ses cuisses pour se motiver. Il sentit alors un papier dans sa poche, le message de son père, qu'il n'avait pas encore lu…

…

« Mesdames et messieurs, nous vous remercions pour votre attente ! Les jeux vont pouvoir enfin commencer ! Yajima-san, l'honorable ancien membre du conseil magique m'a rejoint pour commenter ces jeux, ainsi que notre invité du jour, Jenny, de Blue Pegasus ! »

Le tonnerre d'applaudissement qui suivit l'annonce de Chapati ne laissa aucun doute quant à l'impatience du public d'assister à ce premier combat. Les spectateurs était comme sous pression et l'attente s'était déroulé dans une ambiance de feu malgré le peu de choses à se mettre sous la dent pendant ce temps.

« C'est un premier affrontement intéressant que nous allons avoir. » commenta le vieil ami de Makarov.

« Oui ! Les deux combattants font maintenant leur entrée ! A ma gauche, de Fairy Tail A, Wendy Marvell ! »

L'arrivée de Wendy dans l'arène se fit dans une vague d'encouragement, le public absolument conquis par la Dragon Slayer du ciel qui s'avança rapidement au centre du ring géant.

« Et à notre droite, de Fairy Tail B, Mark Celler ! »

Ce fut par contre une nuée de sifflet et de mots d'oiseau qui accompagnèrent l'entrée de Mark sur le terrain. « Tu n'as pas intérêt à la toucher ! » ou encore « On te fera la peau si tu lui fais du mal ! ». C'était le style de phrase qui descendait des tribunes et qui n'aidait pas le jeune homme à se décontracter, lui qui était déjà bien tendu.

« C'est un combat qui parait plutôt déséquilibré sur le papier. » commenta Yajima de sage voix.

L'espèce de nain-citrouille fit à nouveau son apparition en atterrissant entre les deux combattants qui se faisait maintenant face, Wendy fixa son bien aimé d'un regard brulant de détermination que le jeune homme avait toutes les peines du monde à soutenir.

« Bieeeen ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop la pression ! Vous allez ouvrir le bal ! Les règles sont simples. Pour gagner, votre adversaire doit être mis KO ou hors d'état de combattre. La limite de temps est de dix minutes !

- Compris ! Je vais faire de mon mieux, Mark-san ! »

Mark hocha simplement la tête d'un air absent. Il eut alors quelques secondes de flottement dans l'arène pendant lesquelles le temps sembla encore une fois se suspendre en même temps que l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde pour les deux membres de Fairy Tail, et aussi ceux en tribune. Lucy se mordait carrément les doigts d'anxiété.  
Le début du combat fut soudain signalé dans un gong assourdissant qui galvanisa la foule complétement en délire. Wendy se mit en position en ne lâchant pas son vis-à-vis du regard.

« COMMENCEZ ! »

Une nouvelle clameur descendit des tribunes alors que Wendy fit rapidement un bon en arrière pour s'éloigner de son adversaire qui lui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. La Dragon Slayer écarta ensuite ses deux mains avant de s'entourer une aura magique.

« _Arms ! Vernier ! »._

Cette technique n'était guère étrangère à Mark qui en avait lui-même bénéficié des effets par le passé. Il observa Wendy sauter dans les airs en amassant de la magie dans ses bras tous deux croisés au-dessus de sa tête.

_« Tenryuu no Yokugeki ! »_

Deux immenses tourbillons bleus clair et brillant foncèrent sur le terrien qui esquiva le premier d'un bon en arrière, mais Wendy avait visiblement prévu sa parade et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Mark sans défense contre la deuxième masse d'air qui fondait sur lui, un sourire qu'elle perdit subitement l'instant d'après en retombant sur le sol.  
Elle ne l'avait pas vu se déplacer, et pourtant il se trouvait derrière elle, même sans le voir, elle imaginait ce dernier sourire dans son dos. Comment avait-il pu bouger aussi vite ?

« Tu n'as pas le temps de douter ! »

La voix de Mark la sortit de sa torpeur, la jeune fille se retourna vivement pour lui faire face. Le mage de l'air n'était même pas en garde et se tenait debout devant elle, les bras le long du corps. Wendy ne comprenait pas l'expression presque ennuyée qui animait son visage, et pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ?

« _Tenryu no tekken ! »_

Le coup de poing d'air de la Dragon Slayer fut facilement paré par Mark qui laissa la jeune adolescente sans possibilité de défense. Mais une nouvelle fois, il ne profita pas de l'ouverture et préféra s'éloigner de Wendy, provoquant l'incompréhension totale du public.

« A quoi est-ce qu'il joue ?! »

L'agacement croissant de Natsu contrastait avec le calme dont faisait preuve Erza en observant ce début de combat, comme s'il elle avait déjà tout compris.

Wendy ne se découragea pas pour autant et repartit à la poursuite de Mark en le pilonnant de coups de poing et de pieds qui bien qu'amplifiés par son vent magique, n'effleuraient même pas le terrien qui se jouait habilement des attaques de sa protégée en enchainant esquives et sauts acrobatiques.  
Wendy dut marquer une légère pause alors que les spectateurs commençaient déjà à siffler le mage de l'air.

« Hé enflure ! Respecte la gamine et bas-toi ! »

Mark ne manqua pas de noter l'attitude très changeante de cette assistance qui le menaçait il y a seulement quelques secondes de cela s'il touchait à un seul cheveu de la jeune fille. Une seconde d'inattention qu'il lui couta cher puisque Wendy était déjà répartir à l'assaut.

« _Tenryu no Saiga ! »_

Il fut cette fois obligé de parer le coup griffant de Wendy avec son avant-bras gauche qui s'en retrouva légèrement éraflé. La douleur activant ses sens, il explosa presque par reflexe une onde de choc dans le creux de sa main droite qui envoya Wendy valser dans les airs.

« _Mince ! »_ pesta-t-il en entendant le cri de douleur de la Dragon Slayer.

Tout le monde s'attendit à voir Mark la poursuivre mais il resta planté au sol en regardant bêtement sa main alors que Wendy retrouvait son équilibre avant de se poser au sol avec élégance. Elle ne perdit pas de temps et fondit à nouveau sur Mark pour ne lui laisser aucun répit.  
Le terrien fut surpris en parant ses attaques qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé aussi puissante de la part de la jeune adolescente et son apparence si frêle. Elle était certes bien moins doué que Lokus ou Kurohebi pour le corps-à-corps, mais la force que lui conférait sa magie n'était pas à prendre à la légère… Si bien qu'il reculait peu à peu sous les assauts répétés de Wendy auxquels il ne répliquait pas malgré les nombreuses ouvertures qu'il détectait à chaque attaque.

« Wendy est en train de la dominer ? demanda naïvement Natsu.

- Non… Mark a simplement choisi de ne pas l'attaquer.

La correction apportée par Erza lui attira les regards surpris du reste de l'équipe A.

- Il… Il ne veut pas la blesser… devina Lucy en se retournant vers le combat.

- Je le comprends, commenta Grey. Cette situation ne doit pas être facile à gérer… Mais il devra trouver autre chose quand Wendy aura compris. »

Ce constat avait été un peu près le même du côté du reste de la Team B qui observait toujours le combat d'un œil avisé. Dans la tribune de la guilde par contre, Carla semblait satisfaite en voyant le comportement de Mark, tout le contraire d'Aki qui regardait le tout d'un œil sévère.

« Ohh ! Mais qu'est-ce que Wendy est en train de faire ?! »

L'exclamation du commentateur réveilla toute l'assistance qui vit Wendy s'éloigner subitement de Mark en aspirant de l'air dans sa bouche. Ce dernier resta néanmoins inerte, visiblement confiant quant à sa capacité à bloquer le prochain sort de la petite bleue.

« _Tenryuu no… »_

Le terrien se rendit soudain compte du danger de cette attaque en particulier, mais il était déjà trop tard…

_« HOUKO ! »_

Il sursauta de surprise en voyant la taille du tourbillon magique qui lui fonçait dessus à toute vitesse. Elle était beaucoup plus puissante que celle qui avait envoyé valser Lokus à l'époque !

« Et Merde ! _Air Burasto ! »_

Les deux sorts se neutralisèrent dans une énorme explosion d'air qui leva un épais nuage de sable et qui ne manqua pas de faire s'envoler la perruque du pauvre présentateur maintenant chauve.  
Il fallut quelque seconde pour que le brouillard ne se dissipe, et encore à distance, Wendy écarquilla les yeux en voyant la main droite de Mark qui brillait encore de l'aura bleu foncé qu'accompagnait chacune de ses attaques quand il utilisait _Air Drive._

« Je… Je croyais que tu n'étais pas capable d'utiliser ces techniques sans te transformer ! » souffla la Dragon Slayer complétement surprise.

Mais sa remarque ne reçut aucune réponse. Mark se contentant « d'éteindre » son bras d'un geste vif vers sa hanche.

« Je vois… fit Erza toujours les bras croisés.

- Comment ça ? questionna Lucy.

- Dès que j'ai vu Mark hier, j'ai senti que sa puissance magique avait grandement augmenté, même au repos. Actuellement, je pense qu'il est au niveau qu'il a montré contre moi quand il s'est donné à fond. annonça la rouge avec un sang-froid perturbant.

- Mais il n'est même pas en mode _Air Drive _! Wendy n'a donc aucune chance ?!

- Elle est clairement surclassée alors que Mark ne se bat pas, je ne pense pas qu'une réponse soit nécessaire, Lucy.

Mais la blonde ne voulait pas céder au défaitisme, Wendy avait travaillé dure et elle voulait absolument qu'elle gagne ce combat. Ce sentiment était partagé par Natsu qui se sentait bouillir en voyant le comportement arrogant et suffisant de Mark. Il se pencha soudainement au-dessus de la rambarde en prenant le maximum de souffle.

« WENDY ! MONTRE LUI LA PUISSANCE DES DRAGON SLAYER ET ECLATE-LE MOI ! »

L'intervention du mage de feu avait couvert tout le brouhaha du stade et imposé un étrange silence sur le terrain en même temps que Mark pestait contre son ami. Wendy ne semblait pas se fatiguer malgré ses efforts répétés, ce qui n'allait pas dans le sens de son plan. Et avec Natsu qui tentait de la rebiffer, les choses allaient devenir encore plus compliquées.

Car la Dragon Slayer qui pendant un moment semblait découragée avait bien été revigoré par les mots de son homologue Dragon Slayer. Son regard, son esprit et ses sens redevinrent aussi affutés qu'une lame alors qu'elle se décidait à tout donner. Elle avait bien compris que Mark ne voulait pas la blesser, et c'était à elle de faire en sorte que cela change ! Elle avait beaucoup trop souffert pour arriver ici !

Elle ouvrit encore une fois la bouche pour aspirer cette fois bien plus d'air sous le regard intrigué de Mark qui crut sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir autour de lui.

Le terrien se mit alors en garde en sentant la puissance magique de son adversaire augmenter beaucoup trop rapidement. Ce qu'elle préparait allait être bien plus puissant que son hurlement du dragon céleste…  
La Dragon Slayer écarta soudainement les bras en dégageant une onde de choc autour d'elle.

« _Metsuryuu Ougi ! »_

Mark écarquilla les yeux à son tour, ébahi par la quantité de magie dégagée qui continuait d'augmenter seconde après seconde. C'est alors qu'une barrière de vent vint entourer les combattants, empêchant le terrien de prendre la fuite.

« ALLEZ WENDY ! » hurla un Natsu en délire.

La barrière magique se rétrécissait de plus en plus sur eux. A court de solution, Mark n'avait plus le choix, c'est presque dans un mouvement de panique qu'il fit résonner sa propre magie pour enfin se transformer.

« _Air Drive ! »_

« Ça ne sert à rien ! triompha Natsu. Il ne pourra pas encaisser une telle attaque ! »

C'est alors que Wendy pivota ses deux bras dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre, alors qu'un flash jaune commençait à émaner du corps de Mark

« _Shôha ! TENKUS… ?! »_

Tout le monde s'était attendu à une explosion phénoménale de magie mais tout s'arrêta brutalement. La barrière de vent se dissipa dans les airs sans que Wendy n'eut le temps de terminer son incantation. Mark s'était téléporter devant elle et ses deux paumes étaient plantés dans l'estomac de la Dragon Slayer qui était comme figée, le souffle coupé et les yeux écarquillé de terreur.

Natsu, comme le reste de son équipe, était simplement bouche-bée. Même Chapati serrait son micro dans ses deux mains, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot devant ce surprenant dénouement.

« Ex… EXTRAORDINAIRE ! Celler-san a réussi à arrêter le sort de Wendy qui s'annonçait destructeur pour lui ! Quelle vitesse ! »

« Ce n'était pas de la vitesse. Corrigea Yajima. Il s'est téléporté. »

Le public resta sans voix devant ce retournement de situation décidément surprenant. Le corps de Wendy tremblait de toute part alors que son visage montrait l'effort qu'elle fournissait pour tenter de bouger, mais ses membres ne répondaient plus à ses ordres.

« J'ai utilisé une technique qui t'empêchera de bouger, en même temps qu'elle a bloqué ta magie. Désolé, Wendy. »

Sans un autre mot, il se tourna vers l'arbitre, lui aussi encore sous le choc.

« Elle n'est plus en état de se battre, vous pouvez annoncer la fin du combat. »

Le nain citrouille hésita sur la marche à entreprendre devant le comportement presque insensible de Mark qui se dirigeait déjà vers le tunnel. Comme s'il était sûr que sa victoire sera proclamée dans les secondes qui arrivaient…

« Je peux… Encore me battre ! »

Mark s'arrêta net avant de se retourner. Malgré la paralysie qui entravait son corps, Wendy parvenait tant bien que mal à se mouvoir, même si chaque pas semblait être une véritable épreuve pour elle. L'arbitre fut encore plus embrouillé dans sa prise de décision alors que la jeune fille passait devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard.

« Pourquoi, Mark-san… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me traites comme ça ? demanda-t-elle faiblement. Depuis le début tu ne bas pas sérieusement !

- Arrête ça Wendy. lui somma Mark avec sévérité. Tu vois bien que tu ne peux pas gagner !

- Je sais que… Tu es en train… de jouer un rôle. répondit la bleu en continuant d'avancer. Tu sais Mark-san, en acceptant de participer à ce tournoi, j'étais prête à affronter n'importe qu'elle situation, même celle-là ! Pourquoi toi… Tu ne le peux pas ?!

La carapace de Mark se craqua enfin devant la ténacité de Wendy comme en témoigna la grimace qui déforma son visage.

- Je… Je ne veux pas te blesser. J'ai promis de te protéger, pas de te faire du mal, Wendy !

- C'est ton attention, et pourtant, j'ai mal… concéda la jeune fille. Tu avais dit que tu me faisais confiance, et pourtant tu agis comme si c'était l'inverse… C'est ça qui me blesse. »

Les mots de Wendy résonnèrent avec force dans l'esprit de Mark, lui rappelant ceux d'Aki à peine quelques minutes plus tôt : « il se peut que tu finisses au final par réellement lui faire du mal, alors que tu voulais faire le contraire. ». C'était donc cela qu'elle avait voulu lui faire comprendre, mais il avait été obsédé par sa volonté de ne pas blesser physiquement sa protégée…

« Cette douleur est bien plus difficile à supporter que n'importe quelle de tes techniques… Le Mark que je connais… Il ne se serait jamais comporté comme ça !»

Les derniers mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec une vigueur que personne ne lui connaissait, impressionnant toute l'assistance complétement admirative du courage et de la vaillance que la Dragon Slayer affichait devant leurs yeux. Mais Mark était resté étrangement silencieux devant le discours pourtant touchant de Wendy. Il continua de la fixer d'un air attristé avant de tourner les talons à nouveau.

« Je suis désolé Wendy, je ne peux pas…

- Mark-san ! Est-ce vraiment digne d'un mage de Fairy Tail ?! Est-ce que ta mère aurait été fière de toi en te voyant aujourd'hui ?! »

La tristesse était presque palpable dans l'ultime question de Wendy, qui fit une nouvelle fois s'arrêter son vis-à-vis, dont le corps commença à trembler légèrement.

« Si tu es capable de me faire ça, c'est que je me suis trompé sur toi ! ».

Cette fois, Mark put pleinement ressentir le désespoir qu'éprouvait Wendy. Lui qui avait voulu la protéger jusqu'au bout, il avait fait tout l'inverse…  
C'est en entendant Wendy sangloter qu'il se retourna pour la voir. Le regard vague et dirigé vers le sol, son corps tremblait toujours de toute part, mais un déclic se produisit en son for intérieur en remarquant le collier de sa mère qui entourait son cou. C'est inexplicablement que Mark se retrouva face à un dilemme, laisser Wendy et gagner comme cela ? Ou lui donner ce qu'elle désirait ? La réponse fut tout d'un coup plus que clair…

Des cris de surprises fusèrent dans tout le stade quand le terrien, à distance respectable de la Dragon Slayer, tendit ses deux mains vers elle.

« Je vais te faire pleinement confiance, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Wendy releva la tête en entendant ces mots. Une énergie bleue foncé commençait à fourmiller autour de ses bras tendus en même temps que de l'air venait se concentrer entre ses deux paumes ouvertes l'une face à l'autre.

« Ce…Celler-san a décidé d'en finir ! Wendy va-t-elle pouvoir réagir ?! »

Mais du côté de Fairy Tail, c'était l'affolement qui régnait maintenant chez la plupart des membres qui criait presque tous après la folie de Mark. Tous, sauf certains comme Makarov, Mavis et même Aki, qui eux restaient silencieux.  
Lucy hurlait à Wendy de se dégager de là tandis qu'Erza, Natsu et Grey regardaient avec attention la suite des évènements.

« _Air… CANON! »_

La masse d'air que Mark avait accumulé jusque-là explosa dans une détonation assourdissante en direction de Wendy encore paralysée. Mais alors que tout le monde criait d'horreur en voyant l'énorme masse d'air fondre sur la jeune fille sans défense… Pour cette dernière, le temps s'était comme ralenti dès le moment où Mark avait annoncé qu'il lui ferait « confiance ».  
Elle venait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Cette attaque était la preuve qu'il n'avait pas menti, et maintenant, c'était à elle de lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de lui faire confiance, que le maître ne s'était pas trompé en la désignant dans l'équipe qui représenterait la guilde en ce jour, et… De prouver à Carla qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule !

« Qu'est-ce que… ?! »

Mark écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Son canon d'air se faisait… Avaler par Wendy ! Toute l'énergie contenue dans l'attaque était en train de se faire aspirer par la Dragon Slayer qui avait simplement ouvert la bouche au moment où l'énorme boule d'air magique allait la toucher. L'intégralité de l'attaque fut alors ingérée par la jeune fille qui tomba soudainement à genoux au sol en se tenant la gorge de douleur…  
Paniqué, Mark voulu courir à son secours mais s'arrêta net en sentant un autre phénomène qui alerta tous ses sens, bien plus surprenant que la « parade » de Wendy dont le corps était maintenant frappé d'étranges spasmes en même temps qu'elle se prenait douloureusement la tête entre les mains. Le cœur du terrien manqua un battement en sentant la puissance magique de la jeune adolescente augmenter de manière incommensurable dans une nouvelle explosion de magie.  
La chasseuse de dragon fut soudain entourée d'une aveuglante aura bleue clair qui s'agita autour d'elle avant de disparaître dans le ciel, laissant place à une déferlante de vent beaucoup plus foncé qui dansa et parcourrut le long son corps, accompagné par un hurlement presque bestial de la jeune bleue.  
Wendy ne tremblait plus et ne semblait plus souffrir. C'est à ce moment qu'elle leva la tête pour se relever et croiser le regard d'un Mark sans voix en voyant l'apparence qu'avait pris la jeune fille.  
Des écailles de reptile étaient apparues tout autour de chacun de ses yeux dont les pupilles fixaient maintenant le terrien d'un regard perçant et affuté, et ses canines étaient devenu encore plus pointus, et bien plus menaçantes qu'auparavant…

« Qu'est-ce… qui lui arrive ?! » s'affola Lucy en assistant à cet impressionnant spectacle.

Mais personne ne put lui donner de réponse, tout le monde était complétement ébahie par ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux. Même le regard de Mavis, encore assise au bord du vide, s'était empreint de stupeur en voyant la transformation de Wendy qu'elle reconnut immédiatement :

« Dragon Force ?! »

**Fin du chapitre n°25.**

* * *

_Alors Nooby, je pense que tu as pu détecter le fameux clin d'oeil dans ces dernières lignes. Je ne sais pas si ce retournement de situation vous a réellement surpris, et je l'espère !  
Le prochain chapitre sera cette fois réellement le dernier... snif !  
_

_La suite (et fin) le plus vite possible, je le promets !_

_VidayM_


End file.
